El creador de llaves
by weee-man
Summary: Fic repleto de peleas en el que Sora y amigos se encuentran con cientos de crossovers y con mis diversos Mary Sues. Aparte de eso algunos personajes no tienen nada que ver con su ser original. Protagonista OC. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje es mío salvo Gabriel, Anne, Brael y algunos más sin importancia.**

**Empecé a escribir este fic hace muchos años y ahora lo estoy subiendo a , así que esperar incoherencias y tal.**

**R&R bienvenidos, sean positivos o no.**

**Capítulo 1: El sueño atemporal **

-No puedes irte, te necesitamos- decía ella, intentando retenerme.

Me quedé quieto, ordenando mis sentimientos y dije:  
-Yo tampoco lo deseo, pero aunque aquí ya no hay oscuridad, ¿por cuánto tiempo? 10, 100, 1000 años, la oscuridad volverá, y no puedo permitirlo.

- ¡Y qué más da!- gritó Anne, mi única debilidad, mi amada – ya aparecerá otro salvador.

-Y si no aparece, ¿qué? Piensa en el peligro que los sincorazón, los incorpóreos y- en ese momento me recorrió un escalofrío- los oscuros.

La miré por última vez, era pelirroja, con los ojos verdes y una belleza inimaginable. Sabía que probablemente no la volvería a ver, así que la besé apasionadamente y le dije adiós. Acto seguido me metí en la cámara que mantendría mi cuerpo en perfecto estado, sin importar el tiempo que transcurriera hasta que la oscuridad volviera, sólo entonces despertaría.

Mientras bajaba la temperatura, la vi accionando el mecanismo y derramando tristes lágrimas, que provocaron que yo liberara una que se congeló a medio camino de mi mejilla, y entonces me dormí.

Soñé con las batallas que había librado, con los mundos que salvé y los que no pude proteger, con mis enemigos: los simples sincorazón, los desgraciados incorpóreos y los oscuros, seres temibles, con un único propósito, alimentarse de los corazones. Recordé mi sorpresa al descubrir como ciertas sustancias, combinadas mediante la más compleja y peligrosa alquimia, creaba un metal indestructible capaz de liberar corazones, abrir y sellar todas las cerraduras y destruir a sincorazones e incorpóreos, por sus peculiares atributos, lo forjé con magia arcana en forma de "llaves", a las que añadí corazón y un llavero para poder llamarlas. Luego las usé para exterminar a sincorazones y, cuando me volví más fuerte, incorpóreos. Pero cuando descubrí a los oscuros, y que mis llaves espada, como las llamaban algunos, no les dañaban, estudié mis llaves y descubrí que, si una llave se exponía a oscuridad pura, se dividía en su sincorazón, una llave que robaba corazones, y su incorpóreo, una espada vulgar. Pero aquellas llaves que creé con corazones excepcionales y metal de máxima calidad, se fundían con la oscuridad y se volvían oscuras, capaces de dañar a esos infernales seres.

También recordé cómo surgían todos aquellos seres. Los más comunes, los sincorazón, se originaban cuando alguien perdía su corazón. Algo menos comunes, los incorpóreos eran carcasas que dejaban los sincorazón y cobraban vida. Los oscuros eran casos excepcionales, seres que, aunque los sincorazón les trataron de robar el corazón, éste era tan poderoso que los repelía y volvía al cuerpo, contaminándolo y dándole poderes que desafiaban el alcance de la comprensión. Las espadas oscuras, al tener el mismo origen y poder que ellos, los podía herir y destruir. Aun así, un solo oscuro podría destruir un mundo y absorber su corazón, volviéndose más perverso y poderoso.

Mis sueños me llevaron lentamente a mi infancia, en un mundo pacífico que fue destruido cuando aún era joven. Cómo consagré mi vida a encontrar el modo de evitar otra catástrofe y las innumerables veces que estuve a punto de perder la vida debido a mis… expeditivos estudios.

Y, finalmente, mi mente helada llegó a cuando conocí a Anne, la única persona capaz de hacerme sentir paz y alegría. La conocí tras destruir a un oscuro, la batalla fue tan dura que si no hubiera estado allí para curarme no lo hubiera contado. Cuando la vi, esforzándose en salvar mi vida en mitad de un mundo al borde de la destrucción, sentí gratitud y algo más, ese extraño sentimiento llamado amor. Junto a ella derroté a miles de enemigos hasta que descubrí que para acabar aquella lucha sin fin, debía destruir su origen, la oscuridad. Aunque no podía haber luz sin oscuridad, conseguí sellar la oscuridad en una dimensión alternativa sin vida. Esto detuvo la masacre, pero originó inestabilidades que podrían permitir a la oscuridad regresar, motivo por el cual decidí criogenizarme.

De repente, una oleada de calor sacudió mi cuerpo, mi despertar había llegado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: El despertar **

Tras derrotar a Xemnas y volver a su isla, poco duró la paz de Sora y sus amigos, pues pronto recibieron una carta del Rey Mickey que decía esto:

Queridos Sora y Riku,

Por favor venid inmediatamente a las coordenadas que están en la nave gummi en la que pronto llegarán Donald y Goofy a vuestra isla, no puedo decir nada más pero es una urgencia de máxima importancia.

Atentamente,  
Rey William Mickey Tchaikovski (XD).

Sora: Mmm… ¿Que pasará ahora?  
Riku: Parece urgente, voy a prepararme para cuando llegue la nave.  
Kairi: ¿De verdad se llama así el rey?  
Riku se fue y Kairi y Sora discutieron durante… un buen rato porque Sora no quería que ella fuese y ella decía que irían juntos a todos lados. Al final ganó Kairi tras prometer que volvería a la isla si el rey lo creía conveniente.  
En los tres días que tardaron en llegar Donald y Goofy, Riku meditó (o sea, no hizo nada), Sora discutió con sus padres porque el muy bestia, en vez de soltar un rollo, se iba otra vez y puede que no volviera y Kairi se inventó una trola enorme para irse durante un mes (creo que dijo que iba a una escuela de intercambio para aprender chino).  
El día que la nave gummi llegó a la isla secreta, ocurrió una escena más o menos así:  
Sora: ¡Donald, Goofy!  
Donald & Goofy: ¡Sora!  
(Abrazo colectivo de 30 segundos)  
Sora: ¿Sabéis algo sobre que quiere el rey?  
Donald: No, pero es muy importante, no le he visto tan preocupado en mi vida  
Goofy: Ni siquiera antes de luchar con Xemnas  
Riku: ¿Cuándo nos vamos?  
Goofy: Cuando la dama lleve una ropa más adecuada  
Todos miraron a Kairi, que estaba en pijama con cara de no haber dormido.  
Kairi: ¿Eh? Oh... vale, vuelvo en un momento – dijo muy colorada.  
Sora: (Pensando) Que buena está con ese pijama. – Tras pensar eso dijo- ¿y cómo habéis estado desde la última vez?  
Donald: He estado practicando mi magia y he descubierto hechizos muy útiles, como éste, ¡TERRA!  
Inmediatamente de la arena surgieron dos manos de roca que agarraron a Sora.  
Sora: me ahogo…  
Donald le soltó al verle morado-berenjena y le ayudó a recuperarse.  
Donald: lo siento, no pensé que tendría tanta fuerza, creo que el poder de este hechizo varía según el tamaño del mundo, y el castillo Disney es mucho menor que tu planeta.  
Sora: Bueno, ten más cuidado o te arrancaré las plumas. Bueno, Goofy, ¿y tú que has hecho?  
Goofy: He dejado de usar escudos, ahora uso esto.  
Goofy sacó un mazo de hierro azul que debería pesar 30 kilos, con algunas decoraciones en los laterales, la parte frontal algo desgastada y un mango verde con dos zonas cubiertas con tela para agarrarlo sin dificultad (excepto por el peso).  
Sora: ¿Cómo puedes usar eso? Parece inamovible  
Goofy: He hecho ejercicio desde que nos despedimos- dijo el extraño ser enseñando unos músculos capaces de partir costillas sin esfuerzo.  
En ese momento Riku estaba observando al trío y pensó: "Que panda más rara, si alguien comerciara esto como un videojuego, se forraba".  
Así estaban cuando Kairi volvió con unos vaqueros gastados pero no muy ajustados, unas zapatillas de trecking, una camisa en la que ponía: "NO soy un personaje secundario" y una chupa de cuero negro, en ese momento Sora probablemente pensó: "me está poniendo a 100".  
Tras el contratiempo de Kairi, se montaron en la nave (que era de las viejas pues tenía graffitis y polvo en cantidades industriales) que despegó lentamente y desapareció por el horizonte, mientras los padres de Sora se convencieron de que debían castrar o lobotomizar a su hijo, porque tenía mucho morro.  
Tras atravesar varios controles de alcoholemia (o como se escriba) y de parar en un asteroide con atmósfera para potar los perritos calientes que se comieron (eran perros no salchichas ¿eh?), llegaron a las coordenadas.  
Cuando Kairi se asomó a la ventana a ver el planeta vio algo inesperado… una roca grande y blanca.  
Kairi: ¿qué puede haber en ese planetita que preocupe al rey?  
Donald: Pronto lo sabremos, según el mapa el destino está en la zona sur.  
Atravesaron la débil atmósfera y tocaron tierra, entonces Sora dijo:  
Sora: Esto es un pequeño paso para un hombre, pero un gran paso para la…  
Y tropezó con una piedra, que le hizo zamparse el suelo duro y helado.  
Todos: ¡TOONTO, TOONTO!  
Sora: Auch.  
Tras ese incidente, observaron el planeta más detenidamente.  
Era un planeta sin importancia, con temperaturas bajas, pero no tanto como para imposibilitar la vida. Lo más llamativo era el suelo. Estaba hecho de piedra, pero eran piedras blancas y, como Sora comprobó, muy duras. Riku trató de romper una con una navaja pero ni la rayó.  
El grupo avanzó hasta una especie de búnker. A su entrada vieron una silueta con unas orejas inconfundibles. Se lanzaron a la carrera hacia Mickey, menos Riku que es demasiado chulo. Pero él se quedó allí como si no les hubiera visto, tuvieron que llamarle para que cambiara su preocupada expresión y se percatara de su llegada. En cuanto estuvieron cerca les dijo de forma cortante:  
Mickey: Entrad, ahora os contaré el motivo de que os llamara.  
Todos entraron en silencio al búnker, que abrió sus puertas silenciosamente de forma automática. Siguieron al ratón por un sinfín de túneles hasta que llegaron a una habitación enorme. A Sora le recordó el lugar donde despertó en Villa Crepúsculo, pero parecía más antiguo, mucho más.  
Mickey les llevó a unas sillas junto a la cúpula que había en el centro de la sala, hecha de acero y que emitía un frío seco algo desagradable. Se sentaron y el rey explicó:  
Mickey: Os he llamado por esto- dijo señalando la cúpula-. La he estudiado y he descubierto cosas asombrosas. Para empezar, es tan antigua como este planeta, parece que la construyeron junto al planeta en sí. También he descubierto que el acero con que está hecha es más duro y resistente que el mithril y el orichalcum. Y, por último, lo más inquietante, hay alguien dentro congelado. Por el estado de la cámara, parece ser que lleva desde su construcción así.  
Kairi: Entonces el que está ahí está  
Mickey: ¡NO! La tecnología que usa le permite seguir vivo.  
Sora: ¿Y quién es?  
¿?: Eso lo responderé yo.  
Donald: ¡Merlín! ¿Qué haces aquí?  
Merlín: Os he estado siguiendo con mi bola mágica y he consultado las leyendas, creo que ese hombre es el primero que usó la llave espada.  
Riku: ¿Y qué hace aquí?  
Merlín: Al parecer, sólo despertará cuando la oscuridad vuelva a hacer peligrar los mundos.  
Sora: Entonces ha debido haber un fallo, la oscuridad ha vuelto varias veces y aún no ha despertado.  
¿?: ¿Eso es lo que crees? Que ridiculez.  
Mickey: ¡Muéstrate!  
¿?: Por supuesto  
En ese instante apareció una figura con un ala negra, el caballero Sephirot, pero esta vez parecía distinto, más fuerte, más oscuro, más malvado.  
Sephirot: Así que ahí se oculta el ser más poderoso del universo, que decepción.  
En ese momento se lanzaron Riku, Sora y Mickey con sus llaves hacia él, pero aunque le golpearon, no le hicieron un rasguño. Ignorándoles, Sephirot lanzó un rayo negro a la cúpula. Tras pocos segundos, algo sucedió, un poder abismal surgió de la cúpula, tumbando a todos.  
Sephirot miró un instante hacia su interior, lo justo para desvanecerse un instante antes de que una ráfaga de llaves-espada oscuras le empalaran.  
De la cámara salió una voz que dijo: "He vuelto".


	3. Chapter 3

**Subiré un capítulo cada Lunes, si fallo por algún motivo lo subiré el Martes. Soy español así que los de América tendreis la suerte de que si lo subo tarde para vosotros será temprano ^_^.**

**Por cierto, qué cortos se ven, en word son 3-5 páginas.**

**Capítulo 3: Me llamo… Gabriel  
**Salí de la cámara lentamente, ese oscuro podría seguir cerca, cuando vi que no había peligro, observé a los que estaban allí, perplejos.  
Era un grupo variopinto, un pato, un ratón, una cosa negra similar a un perro, tres adolescentes y un anciano.  
Mickey: ¿Quién eres?  
¿?: Soy Gabriel, el creador de llaves, azote de la oscuridad, ¿quienes sois vosotros y qué hacía aquel oscuro aquí?  
Sora: Estos son Donald, Goofy, el rey William Mickey Tchai-loquesea – en ese momento el ratón le miró con cara de malas pulgas-. Kairi, Riku y Merlín, y yo soy Sora.  
Gabriel: ¿Qué os ha traído a este lugar dejado de la mano de Dios?  
Mickey: Eso lo contaré luego, primero, ¿Qué es un oscuro y qué quieres decir con creador de llaves?  
Gabriel: Un oscuro es alguien que fue atacado por un sincorazón, que contaminó su corazón pero no pudo devorarlo, el corazón volvió al cuerpo cargado de oscuridad, dándole a su portador invulnerabilidad ante casi cualquier arma. Y sí, yo cree las llaves-espada.  
Sora: Eso explica que no le hiriéramos con la llave espada  
Gabriel: ¿Cómo dices?  
Riku: Nosotros podemos usar llaves-espada  
Gabriel: Mostrádmelo.  
En ese instante hicieron aparecer tres llaves espada, que recordé tenían un corazón muy inquieto. ¿Quizá las espadas hubieran elegido portadores para luchar con la oscuridad mientras yo dormía? ¿Y cuánto he dormido?  
Gabriel: Interesante, pero decidme, ¿cuánto tiempo he dormido?  
Merlín: Lo suficiente para que tu existencia aparezca en leyendas ancestrales.  
Eso no era suficiente, debía saberlo con exactitud.  
Gabriel: Este planeta fue creado instantes antes de que me congelara, si me dais un momento averiguaré su edad.  
Salí al exterior seguido de aquellos curiosos y cogí una roca, me concentré en ella y descubrí que había dormido… ¡3000 años!  
Donald: ¿Qué dicen las piedras?  
Gabriel: tres mil años, todo cuanto conocía, ha desaparecido.  
Liberé la furia que me asaltó elevándome con mis alas blancas y lanzando una bola de energía al horizonte. Después descendí y dije:  
Gabriel: ¡MIERDA!  
Kairi: Pobre, debes haberlo pasado muy mal.  
Gabriel: No importa, lo hecho, hecho está.  
Goofy: Entonces responde a nuestras preguntas, tenemos muchas dudas y queremos conocer tus respuestas.  
Gabriel: De acuerdo, responderé a lo que sepa.  
Riku: Cuéntanos cómo creaste las llaves espada.  
Gabriel: Tras la destrucción de mi mundo, me hice alquimista. Mezclé muchos materiales, incluyendo rocas como las de este planeta. Tras añadir orichalcum, surgió una explosión y apareció un metal indestructible, con el que hice las llaves espada. Pero para herir a sincorazón e incorpóreos les añadí corazones artificiales y las hechicé para que aparecieran con sólo llevar un llavero.  
Entonces descubrí la parte interior de mi chaqueta, en la que estaban todos mis llaveros, 589 exactamente. Descubrí que me faltaban unos pocos, probablemente los que acudieron junto a estos "elegidos".  
Sora: ¡Guau! Cuantos llaveros.  
Gabriel: No has visto nada.  
En es instante hice aparecer una cantidad considerable de llaves, que hice bailar a mi alrededor durante unos segundos, luego las hice desaparecer.  
Merlín: Esa magia que usas es muy poderosa, jamás he visto nada semejante.  
Sora: Tengo una pregunta, ¿por qué te congelaste en esa cámara?  
Gabriel: Verás, el universo antes era distinto, la oscuridad era omnipresente y atacaba cuando le parecía. Pero no podíamos destruirla porque sin oscuridad no hay luz. Entonces viajé a los confines del universo y descubrí que había otra dimensión, como un universo igual al nuestro, pero vacío. Fui al planeta en el que habitaban los más poderosos magos del universo, el planeta Atlantis, donde reuní a todos los magos del universo y lanzaron un conjuro.  
Merlín: El Gran Hechizo.  
Gabriel: ¿Tan famoso se hizo? Bueno, el caso es que ese conjuro selló toda la oscuridad en aquella dimensión, haciendo casi imposible el retorno de la oscuridad. Pero como la oscuridad podía volver, decidí permanecer congelado hasta que la oscuridad volviera a acechar, y la aparición de aquel oscuro activó el proceso se descongelación que programamos.  
Kairi: ¿Quiénes?  
Entonces recordé a Anne, que llevaría muerta miles de años.  
Gabriel: La creé junto con Anne, la única persona que no temió mi poder y me apoyó en mis batallas.  
Todos guardaron silencio, hasta que el rey me dijo:  
Mickey: ¿Y ahora que harás?  
Gabriel: No sé. Me parece que lo primero es eliminar a aquel oscuro, luego os enseñaré como derrotarles.  
Donald: ¿Y después?  
Gabriel: Trataré de volver a mi tiempo, si no puedo, me retiraré a algún lugar donde pueda descansar, estoy cansado de batallas.  
Sora: ¿Podemos acompañarte?  
Gabriel: Podréis si vuestra capacidad de lucha es suficiente, podreis venir, luchad conmigo para ver vuestra fuerza, ¿quién empieza?  
Riku: Yo.  
Gabriel: Prepárate.

Gracias por las Reviews Elizander, esto lo escribí hace cuatro años así que estoy más que de acuerdo con algunas críticas, como que lo de Kairi tenía mal gusto. Hay muchas cosas más que yo mismo diré "esto no sé en qué estaba pensando cuando lo escribí", pero espero que aun así la historia os agrade.


	4. Chapter 4&5

**Lunes, toca nuevo capítulo. Como son muy cortos los voy a subir de dos en dos, que si no con lo cortos que son y los "cliffhangers" que meto me vais a matar.**

**Aparte de eso os informo de que el fic está terminado, no lo estoy escribiendo sobre la marcha, lo que significa que, por desgracia, las cagadas que mi yo de hace cuatro años hizo no las puedo arreglar, por muy flagrantes que sean. Es más, he tenido que arrastrarlas y arreglarlas con el paso del tiempo para que no destaquen tanto y mejorar un poco la calidad del fic.**

**Por último os recuerdo que este fic puede verse como un fic de un Gary Stu (Mary Sue masculino) muy sobrado que con el tiempo es menos exagerado, o como un fic humorístico en el que* nada debe tomarse en serio, o como ambas cosas a la vez, jeje. Bueno, no me enrollo más y aquí teneis los dos capítulos.**

**Capítulo 4: Las pruebas **

Gabriel y Riku empezaron a dar vueltas en círculos, llave en mano cada uno. La llave de Gabriel era igual que la de Riku, pero más grande, proporcional a sus 2 metros de estatura. Kairi observó a ambos atentamente (la muy salida). Riku llevaba la misma ropa que llevó al luchar con Xemnas, pero la chaqueta era verde militar y más larga.  
Gabriel, por su parte, llevaba botas negras de combate, unos pantalones largos con extrañas formas geométricas (de las que marean), una ligera cota de malla seguramente mágica y una chaqueta blanca con más dibujos geométricos que por dentro tenía colgando muchos llaveros. Lo que más fascinó a Kairi fue el aspecto de Gabriel; era muy alto; delgado pero no desnutrido; era musculoso (no tanto como Goofy (que es muy bestia)); su cara parecía delicada, pero sus numerosas cicatrices mostraban su decisión a destruir la oscuridad; sus ojos eran profundos y verdes, casi sobrenaturales; su pelo estaba empapado (por el hielo) y era muy largo y rubio; y lo más impresionante, dos enormes alas blancas emplumadas con las que podría volar durante horas sin esfuerzo. Kairi le echó unos 20 o 21 años, pero en realidad tenía 3000.  
De repente, la lucha comenzó. Riku saltó sobre Gabriel a toda velocidad dando un tajo horizontal, que Gabriel esquivó de un salto. Gabriel cayó lanzando un golpe que resquebrajó el suelo donde instantes antes estaba Riku, que saltó hacia un lado en el último momento. En un momento estaban entrechocando sus espadas, pero Gabriel era mucho más fuerte y lanzó a Riku varios metros en el aire. Luego se desplazó tan rápido que pareció que se había teletransportado y golpeó a Riku en el vientre con ambos puños a la vez. En ese momento todos soltaron una exclamación.  
Riku cayó al suelo de pie y lanzó la razia oscura a Gabriel, que la desvió con un escudo.  
Gabriel: Se que no usas toda tu fuerza, ¡liberala!  
Riku: ¿Eso quieres? De acuerdo.  
A Riku le envolvió la oscuridad, poco después su cuerpo era el del sincorazón de Xehanort, el que se hacía llamar Ansem.  
Gabriel: Interesante, ahora podremos luchar de verdad.  
Gabriel invocó varias llaves espada, entre las que Sora distinguió la examinadora, que empezaron a dar vueltas a su alrededor. Detrás de Riku apareció un sincorazón parecido a un genio que agarró las alas de Gabriel y le lanzó al suelo, provocando un temblor. Las llaves espadas cercenaron completamente al sincorazón, que se desvaneció. Riku fue hacia el agujero donde cayó Gabriel, pero no estaba. Cuando se dio la vuelta, un muro de llaves le estaba apuntando. De él surgió una voz que dijo:  
Gabriel: Has aprobado.  
Riku: Pero sólo te he tocado.  
Gabriel: Es suficiente.  
Riku: ¿Puedes… devolverme a mi forma anterior?  
Gabriel: No estoy seguro, déjame probar.  
Las espadas se desvanecieron y apareció Gabriel, con las alas algo maltrechas. Se acercó a Riku y le dio un botellín.  
Gabriel: Bébelo, es luz pura, eliminará la oscuridad que contienes.  
Riku la bebió y un resplandor cegó a todos. Poco después era como antes.  
Gabriel: Usa la oscuridad como último recurso, es muy difícil fabricar luz tan pura.  
Riku asintió y Gabriel se curó las alas con un hechizo de bajo nivel.  
Gabriel: Bueno, ¿quién quiere luchar ahora?  
Sora: Mis amigos y yo.  
Donald y Goofy asintieron.  
Gabriel: ¿Luchareis los tres juntos?  
Sora: Siempre luchamos así.  
Gabriel: Vale, no es mala idea.  
Sora sacó la cadena del reino, Goofy y Donald sacaron sus armas y se colocaron tras él, como siempre hacían. Se lanzaron a la vez a por el ángel, que desapareció con una sonrisa y derribó al pato y al ¿perro? ¿Humanoide mutado? ¿Creación de un borracho?  
Iba a golpear a Sora, pero éste se defendió a tiempo y le quemó con una llamarada.  
Gabriel: Ahora me he enfadado de verdad.  
Al tiempo que decía eso hizo aparecer un tifón de llaves que golpeó a Sora, hiriéndole de gravedad.  
Sora: Debo usar mi último recurso… ¡FUSIÓN!  
Donald y Goofy desaparecieron y Sora brilló durante unos segundos, luego su ropa era blanca, estaba flotando y dos llaves espadas volaban a su espalda.  
La batalla pasó a ser tan rápida que los atónitos espectadores apenas les veían (como en Dragon Ball Z (pero menos)).  
Gabriel y Sora lanzaban golpes que eran esquivados a tal velocidad que sus ropas se empezaron a rasgar por la fricción y por lo cerca que pasaban las espadas de sus cuerpos.  
Gabriel: Eres (esquive) muy (ataque) bueno (teletransporte). ¿Pero cuánto podrás aguantar?  
Sora: Lo suficiente.  
En ese momento Gabriel llamó a las llaves de Sora, que desaparecieron de sus manos.  
Sora las volvió a llamar, pero se quedaron en medio, dudando al ser llamadas por dos personas al mismo tiempo.  
Al cabo de unos instantes, cada espada fue hacia un portador. Prometida fue con Sora, Recuerdos lejanos con Gabriel.  
Cuando Sora se disponía a volver a atacar, la fusión se deshizo, y los tres cayeron al suelo exhaustos.  
Gabriel (sudando): Sois muy fuertes, pero sólo gracias a la fusión, solos estáis indefensos.  
Sora (jadeando): Siempre estamos juntos.  
Gabriel: Entonces podéis venir. Permitidme que os ayude.  
Se sacó un rotulador de un bolsillo y dibujó un extraño pentagrama en el suelo, a continuación susurro unas palabras incomprensibles y posó sus manos en el dibujo, instantes después las heridas del trío y sus quemaduras habían desaparecido.  
Mickey: Me parece que es mi turno.  
Gabriel: Dame un momento, estos hechizos cansan.  
Mientras, Kairi decía a Riku:  
Kairi: ¿Qué puedo hacer? Yo no sé luchar, no tengo ninguna oportunidad contra él.  
Riku: Ninguno tenemos posibilidades contra él.  
Kairi: ¿Cómo dices?  
Riku: Aún no ha mostrado su poder completo. Puede con nosotros pese a haberse descongelado hace 15 minutos. Por no decir que aquel oscuro huyó al verle y a nosotros nos ignoró. No me gustaría hacerle enfurecer, a su lado Xemnas es un principiante.  
Kairi: Me estoy replanteando lo de viajar con vosotros.  
Sora (acababa de llegar): Me alegra oír eso, no me gustaría que Sephirot te capturara.  
Kairi: De todos modos, ese tal Sephirot ya me ha visto, no estaré segura aunque vuelva a casa, ese oscuro podría secuestrarme, como hizo Axel.  
Sora: En ese caso tendremos que convencer a Gabriel para que nos acompañes. Y lo mismo digo de Merlín… Por cierto, ¿dónde está ese viejo chiflado?  
Lo que no sabían es que ya estaba en su casa desde hace un buen rato, quizás le dio un apretón.  
Mientras divagaban sobre que hacía Merlín (Kairi dijo que de iba a perder alguna telenovela) la batalla entre el rey y el "azote de la oscuridad" estaba a punto de comenzar.  
Mickey saltó y lanzó el sanctus, que dio de lleno en el cuerpo de Gabriel, al que pareció afectarle mucho más que cualquier ataque que le hubieran lanzado Riku o Sora.  
Gabriel: Eres muy inteligente, sabías que no estoy acostumbrado a defenderme de la luz.  
Mickey: Lo descubrí al ver que derrotabas al sincorazón de Riku sin esfuerzo, además porque el rayo que Sephirot lanzó a la cámara de criogenización no te afectó.  
Gabriel: Pareces el más sensato del grupo, pero, ¿también eres el más fuerte?  
Mickey: Probémoslo.  
Mickey descendió en picado hacia Gabriel con la espada apuntando a su cuello, pero nunca alcanzó su objetivo. Gabriel saltó a un lado y agarró al rey de la cola, para acto seguido estrellarlo con el frío y duro suelo del planetoide. Aunque el golpe fue brutal, cuando el polvo se despejó Sora vio al rey dando saltos alrededor de su desproporcionado adversario y asestándole estocadas, que eran desviadas. El rey siguió empleando esa técnica hasta que, por puro azar, un golpe impactó en la cara de Gabriel, que cayó al suelo sangrando por la nariz. Aunque todos pensaron que el rey había ganado, el combate acababa de empezar. Las llaves espada que flotaban alrededor de su maestro y creador siguieron atacando a Mickey independientemente de su amo, que se estaba levantando tranquilamente. El ratón prosiguió su lucha con las llaves hasta que Gabriel se lanzó volando a ras del suelo hacia el rey, espada en mano, para de nuevo enzarzarse en una devastadora confrontación.  
Tras varios minutos de intensa batalla, en la que ninguno de los dos superaba a su oponente, Gabriel se elevó hasta un lugar donde vieron, impresionados, una gran bola v verde de energía. Gabriel invocó una llave espada muy extraña, parecía una raqueta gigante, y golpeó la bola, que se dividió en centenares de esferas de energía que destrozaron el área donde se hallaba Mickey.  
En ese momento todos, excepto Riku (que seguía siendo un chulo) y Gabriel, que parecía cansado, fueron hacia la zona donde se hallaba el rey, temiendo lo peor. Por suerte el temor era infundado, pues el rey seguía allí.  
Mickey: ¡CORRED INSENSATOS!  
Nadie imaginó que el rey había usado el hechizo reflejo, y que la potencia que generaría al devolver semejante poder era extremadamente peligrosa. Alrededor del rey surgieron unos cristales hexagonales, que estallaron liberando una energía arrolladora que creo un cráter gigantesco alrededor del rey. No hubo supervivientes.  
Fin

Lo que en realidad pasó es que Gabriel consiguió teletransportarlos lejos del radio de acción del reflejo justo antes de que fuera tarde. Luego volvió con el rey, al que le dijo que no les había pasado nada y que él también podía acompañarle. Acto seguido se teletransportaron él y el rey junto al resto de el grupo.  
Mickey: ¡Estáis locos, si Gabriel no hubiera estado aquí, estaríais muertos!  
Donald: Perdónenos su majestad, pero temíamos por su vida.  
Mickey: ¡No era una batalla real!  
Gabriel: Podríais haber muerto si las bolas de tenis os hubieran alcanzado.  
Mickey: ¿Pero sabías que lo esquivaría?  
Gabriel: Pensé que probablemente lo haríais.  
Kairi: ¿Y Riku?  
(Silencio sepulcral)  
Gabriel: ¿No estaba con vosotros?  
Sora: No, se quedó atrás porque es demasiado chulo para preocuparse.  
Apenas acababa de decir eso cuando una piedra le dio en toda la cabeza, con el considerable chichón que acarreaba.  
¿?: ¡Lo he oido!  
Goofy: ¡Ajiac! Es Riku.  
Todos se giraron y observaron a Riku, que había venido corriendo y estaba hecho polvo.  
Gabriel: Discúlpame por haberme olvidado de ti.  
Riku: No es nada, la explosión no me alcanzó.  
Gabriel: De acuerdo. Bueno, ahora sólo faltas tú. (Lo dijo mirando a Kairi)  
Kairi: Pero yo no sé luchar.  
Gabriel: ¿Entonces por qué has venido?  
Kairi: Porque prometí a estos dos (dijo señalando a Riku y Sora) que no nos separaríamos nunca más.  
Gabriel: Mmm… Al menos sabrás usar magia.  
Kairi: No.  
Gabriel: ¿Entonces que puedes hacer que nos ayude?  
Kairi: ¿Animar?  
Gabriel: De acuerdo vienes con nosotros, pero sólo hasta que derrotemos a ese tal Sephirot, que te ha visto y puede usarte contra nosotros.  
Kairi: ¡Bien!  
Sora: Pues larguémonos de este planetucho.  
Fueron hasta donde dejaron la nave gummi, pero sólo vieron un cráter.  
Sora: ¿Ahora que hacemos?  
Donald: ¡Usaremos la nave del rey!  
Mickey: Es un monoplaza.  
Riku: La hemos fastidiado.  
Gabriel: Tendremos que usar mi nave, seguidme.  
El grupo se dirigió al búnker y Gabriel pulsó una pared, que se abrió y mostró la nave en la que viajarían, de nuevo, para destruir el mal y la oscuridad.

**Capítulo 5: La nave.  
**  
Cuando abrí la puerta, temí sinceramente que la nave estuviera rota, o simplemente no estuviera. Pulsé un interruptor y las luces se encendieron, eran simples tubos fluorescentes, así que me sorprendí de que funcionaran.  
Les llevé hasta ella, era igual que cuando la construí con Anne. Tenía un sistema de camuflaje, por lo cual ahora era blanca, como todo en este planeta y a diferencia de las otras, ésta nave no era gummi, estaba hecha igual que una llave espada, y su corazón era el de una ballena intergaláctica, las criaturas más grandes que existen, o existieron en mi época. Entré en la nave y encendí el ordenador de a bordo. Tras encenderse, empezó a indicar los errores en la nave. Los imprimí y volví con mis nuevos compañeros, era hora de trabajar.  
Gabriel: A ver… La nave necesita reparaciones para volver a volar, y no pienso hacerlo yo todo. ¿Entendido?  
Todos asintieron y me dispuse a distribuir las tareas.  
Gabriel: Bien, empecemos. Sora, tú vas a arreglar la escotilla de salida (dije señalando al techo) para que se abra. Donald, llena los depósitos con el combustible que encontrarás tras esas cajas. Goofy, ayuda a Donald, el combustible pesa. Riku, comprueba que en el interior de la nave se puede acceder a todas las zonas y de que no hay nada roto. Kairi, tú vas a llevar herramientas a quien las necesite. Y Mickey, creo que el ordenador tiene un virus, si sabes elimínalo.  
Los siguientes cinco minutos fueron una avalancha de preguntas, como dónde estaban los depósitos de combustible o donde estaban las herramientas.  
Por mi parte me encargué de reparar partes del cableado que no funcionaban debido al tiempo y de comprobar que la nave era hermética, por suerte el metal de las llaves no se agrietaba ni oxidaba. Cuando terminaron comprobé que nada fallaba, revisé la lista y dije:  
Gabriel: Creo que ya está todo, subamos e intentemos despegar.  
Sora se encargó de las armas directas, Donald de las defensas y reparaciones, Goofy de disparar los misiles teledirigidos, Mickey de la distribución de la energía, Kairi de detectar cosas en el radar y Riku de piloto. Yo ocupé el asiento del comandante.  
Antes de despegar me aseguré de que todos sabían lo que debían hacer debidamente, es mejor prevenir que acabar como cadáver en el espacio junto a los restos de tu nave.  
Y llegó la hora. Mickey canalizó la potencia a los motores y Riku tiró de los mandos lentamente, como le había dicho docenas de veces, era el momento más peligroso. Activé el mando de la escotilla, pero no se abrió. Me puse muy nervioso, había abierto la escotilla como 5 veces, y en el momento crucial no se abría. Una luz iluminó mi entendimiento.  
Gabriel: ¡Mierda, el mando no tiene pilas!  
Corrí al puente exterior de la nave e invoqué la llave espada "ábrete sésamo", que era un lanzacohetes, disparé y reventé la maldita escotilla. Oí a Sora murmurar en la nave: "Tanto trabajo para nada". Luego volví a mi puesto y dije:  
Gabriel: Ahora vayámonos, y ni una palabra sobre lo que acaba de pasar. Pero creo que antes podríamos meter en la bodega la nave del rey.  
Fuimos al lugar donde estaba la pequeña nave del rey  
Y, por fin, salimos de ese frío y muerto planeta, mi planeta, Guardián del Sueño.  
Gabriel: ¿Adónde nos dirigimos?  
Sora: Sephirot es de Vergel Radiante, allí obtendremos información sobre él.  
Gabriel: ¿A cuánto está ese planeta?  
Kairi: Aquí dice que llegaremos en 2 horas a velocidad máxima.  
Gabriel: Poned velocidad media, la máxima consume mucho.  
Sora: ¿No podemos usar el teletransporte?  
Gabriel: No, está estropeado, lo reemplazaremos en Vergel Brillante.  
Donald: Radiante.  
Gabriel: Lo que sea.  
Me dirigí al corazón de la nave y hablé con él.  
Corazón: Cuanto tiempo.  
Gabriel: Sí.  
Corazón: Podrías haberme congelado a mí también.  
Gabriel: Ya sabes que era imposible, no puedo congelar un corazón sin cuerpo.  
Corazón: De acuerdo, pero he estado a punto de volverme loco.  
Gabriel: A demás, inserté 2000 canciones en el ordenador, al menos en silencio no has estado, y siempre podías hablar con las llaves.  
Corazón: Ya sabes que no me llevo bien con ellas.  
Vaya si lo sabía, más de una vez tuve que evitar que las llaves se cargaran la nave en una rabieta.  
Gabriel: Si quieres puedo liberarte cuando encuentre otra ballena.  
Corazón: ¿Me harías ese favor?  
Gabriel: Si la ballena es apta, ¿por qué no?  
Corazón: Y mientras, cámbiame la música, esta es un rollo.  
Gabriel: ¡Sí, señor!  
Tras haberla cazado para enjaular su corazón, obedecer sus peticiones era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella  
Subí a la sala de mando y les dije:  
Gabriel: ¿Alguien tiene música?  
Los tres humanos sacaron unos pequeños aparatos, seguramente versiones avanzadas de las grabadoras que se usaban en mi hogar. Las conecté al ordenador y sustituí las canciones antiguas por las nuevas, que eran unas 200 en total. La ballena transmitió su agrado haciendo aparecer flores en las pantallas de los ordenadores.  
Kairi: ¡Que bonito!  
Gabriel: Me parece que a Bahamut le gusta vuestra música.  
Riku: ¿Bahamut?  
Gabriel: El nombre de la nave.  
Riku: Ah.  
Gabriel: Por cierto, no tenéis que estar en vuestros puestos todo el rato, la nave tiene piloto automático y la alarma saltará si detecta enemigos en el radar.  
Tras satisfacer a Bahamut y activar el piloto automático me dirigí a mi cuarto, era un simple habitáculo con una litera y un archivador de cajones, todo de color blanco impoluto. Me senté en la litera y hablé con las llaves. Las llaves, a diferencia de la nave, perdieron mucha inteligencia al separar su corazón de su cuerpo y alma. Su idioma era muy básico, pero todas estaban contentas de que despertara. Centré mi atención en las que se unieron a mis compañeros, les pregunté por qué se fueron con ellos y respondieron que se fueron con gente de corazón fuerte para luchar con la oscuridad, que estaba amenazando los mundos, y mi despertar podría haber llegado demasiado tarde. Me contaron entre todas lo que los "elegidos" habían hecho desde que los eligieron, y a veces me sorprendí de su fuerza de voluntad y de las cosas extrañas que les sucedía, sobretodo el tema de Roxas y Naminé. También me hablaron de otros elegidos y de sus buenas y malas obras, pero sus recuerdos de aquellos elegidos eran borrosos, las llaves son olvidadizas. Por último, hablé con las llaves oscuras, que seguían siendo algo macabras, pero habían perdido algo de su oscuro poder tras tanto tiempo inactivas. Estoy seguro de que si no las hubiera sellado se habrían separado de mí para absorber más oscuridad.  
Y entonces me acosté y me dormí, estaba cansado, que sea poderoso no significa que adore trabajar, la verdad es que soy un vago, ademas habían pasado muchas cosas y una siesta me vendría bien.  
Al rato me desperté al oír que llamaban a la puerta, abrí y miré hacia abajo, el pequeño pero sabio rey me dijo:  
Mickey: Hemos llegado a vergel radiante.  
Gabriel: Bien, veamos cuánto ha cambiado el universo en estos tres milenios, pero antes debo contaros un par de cosas a todos. Os voy a contar el modo de derrotar a un oscuro, reuníos en la sala de mando.

**Lo de los ángeles fue la primera gran cagada que hice, junto con que Gabriel sea un Gary Stu, y no supe reconocerlo hasta muuuuy avanzada la historia, qué se le va a hacer.**

**Por cierto aunque el fic esté "hecho" sigo aceptando y pidiendo críticas para que mis fics futuros no cometan los mismos errores y tengan más calidad.**


	5. Chapter 6&7&8

**Capítulo 6: Nuevas armas  
**

Como Gabriel ordenó, todos fueron excitados (en el buen sentido) a la sala de mando, ninguno quería perderse las tácticas de alguien tan poderoso.  
Gabriel: ¿Estáis todos? Bien, voy a daros las claves para matar a un oscuro. Lo primero, debéis usar llaves oscuras, como estas.  
Acto seguido invocó varias llaves oscuras, eran más grandes de lo normal y emitían una ligera bruma negra, que se desvanecía al separarse unos centímetros de las llaves.  
Sora: Pero no tenemos ninguna.  
Gabriel: Creo que os permitirán empuñarlas si se lo pido, pero tened cuidado, si ven signos de debilidad en vosotros os convertirán en sincorazón y os devorarán sin piedad.  
Todos asintieron algo inquietos por el peligro que esas llaves suponían para todo aquel que las empuñara.  
Gabriel: Segundo, para acabar con un oscuro debéis dejar que la llave oscura absorba la oscuridad del oscuro, éste proceso puede durar bastante, entre 5 minutos y media hora, y todo ese tiempo la llave debe estar en contacto con el oscuro, sino no servirá para nada. Tercero, los oscuros, a diferencia de los sincorazones e incorpóreos, tratarán de eliminaros física y psíquicamente, atacarán donde más duele, les encanta deleitarse haciendo enloquecer a sus víctimas amenazando a sus seres queridos, NUNCA permitáis que un oscuro sepa algo de vosotros, será vuestra perdición. Cuarto, cuando un oscuro es derrotado vuelve a ser normal en vez de desvanecerse, por lo que puede seguir siendo una amenaza, cierta vez derroté a un oscuro, acto seguido se volvió normal y me atacó, contraataqué pero las llaves oscuras le volvieron oscuro otra vez, así que tened cuidado. Quinto, los oscuros son, como mínimo, quince veces más fuertes que sus versiones originales, así que no os confiéis de su aspecto, hasta un bebé puede ser letal si es oscuro. Y por último, los oscuros son muy listos, si se ven derrotados suplicarán y llorarán, pero no les creáis, tienen menos sentimientos que un orichalcum, además, les estáis salvando digan lo que digan. ¿Tenéis alguna pregunta?  
Sora: Eh… ¿Cómo se reconoce a un oscuro? Sephirot estaba igual.  
Gabriel: Las llaves oscuras los detectan y te avisarán telepáticamente.  
Kairi: ¿Hay otra manera de derrotar a un oscuro?  
Gabriel: No lo sé, son muy peligrosos, así que no hay tiempo de probar formas nuevas de eliminarlos, probé usando luz pura (en ese momento sacó otro botellín), pero sólo conseguí que un brazo se revelara contra él unos segundos, debes tener en cuenta que la oscuridad de su cuerpo es tal, que un sincorazón a su lado parece un sanctus.  
Donald: ¿Entonces que hacemos Goofy y yo? Nosotros no usamos llaves espada.  
Gabriel: Pues tenéis razón… Creo que lo mejor es que os quedéis en la retaguardia para curar o atacar a enemigos que no sean oscuros, además siempre podéis fusionaros con Sora para haceros más fuertes.  
Riku: ¿Qué es una llave oscura exactamente?  
Gabriel: Es una larga historia, te diré que cuando descubrí a los y su inmunidad probé a crear llaves mejores, como no funcionaban las sumergí en oscuridad, muchas se convirtieron en llaves-sincorazón, que son llaves espada que devoran corazones, de esas unas cuantas tuvieron incorpóreo, simples espadas de forma extraña; pero unas pocas se unieron a la oscuridad, y se volvieron adictas a ella, por eso absorben la oscuridad de los oscuros.  
Mickey: ¿Y cuánta oscuridad puede absorber una llave?  
Gabriel: No hay límite, pero es mejor alternarlas para que no se enfrenten entre ellas por tener más oscuridad, aunque yo prefiero atacar con varias a la vez, así absorben más rápido.  
Hubo un rato de silencio.  
Gabriel: Si no hay más preguntas, procederé a daros una llave a cada uno.  
Gabriel convocó un total de 50 llaves, todas emitían esa bruma oscura y pestilente.  
Los tres elegidos empezaron a mirar las llaves, al final cada uno tenía una en sus manos.  
Gabriel: Coged más de una si queréis.  
Sora cogió otra.  
Gabriel: Os diré las cualidades de vuestras nuevas llaves. Riku, la tuya se llama Dracanta, absorbe la oscuridad muy deprisa, pero no destaca en otros aspectos. Majestad, la suya es la Segadora, es muy ligera y es casi imposible quitársela a alguien si lo atravesáis. Sora, la más pesada que tienes es Chernabog, es muy potente, pero la magia es casi inútil con ella, la otra es Anima, es rápida, y si pulsas el botón del lateral, se divide en trazos de hoja unidos por un cable, ideal para atar al oscuro y herirle a la vez, o para aumentar tu alcance. Debo advertiros de que, si la bruma que emiten impide ver la llave con claridad, significa que debéis usar otra. Si eso pasa, os daré otra en un momento.  
Sora: ¿Cuál es tu llave?  
Gabriel: Supongo que te refieres a mi favorita, pues es ésta.  
En ese momento llamó a una llave de las expuestas, era enorme, tenía un gran ojo rojo que ¡se movía! Parecía más un ser vivo que una llave, y debería pesar mucho.  
Gabriel: Se llama Belcebú, es la más potente en todos los aspectos, pero también la más peligrosa, sólo la uso cuando me veo superado, es muy inteligente.  
Todos observaron sus llaves, Dracanta era muy plana, parecía una lámina, negra y con una empuñadura muy simple, pero su hoja presentaba ciertas cavidades que absorbían la bruma que despedía. La Segadora tenía dos hojas que se entrelazaban y de ellas surgían pinchos hacia todos lados, grandes para engancharse, pero no tanto que no permitieran empalar limpiamente, su empuñadura tenía ornamentaciones vampíricas. Chernabog era gruesa, sin filo apenas, parecía hecha para romper huesos en vez de cortar, su empuñadura estaba diseñada para usarla con dos manos. Anima tenía curvas y medía poco más de 70 centímetros, pero al inicio de cada curva se distinguían unas pequeñas comisuras, por donde se separaban, su empuñadura cubría casi toda la mano para evitar cortes con las hojas.  
Todos miraban las armas entusiasmados, pero Gabriel estudiaba otra cosa. Se dirigió al grupo con paso firme.  
Gabriel: Niña, ven un momento.  
Kairi: ¿Yo?  
Gabriel: Claro.  
Acto seguido le puso la mano en el pecho, por lo que casi recibió un tortazo de la no tan niña, mientras Sora le miraba con cara de malas pulgas y de envidia.  
Kairi: ¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES!  
Gabriel: Estate quieta malpensada, no es lo que tu simple mente imagina.  
La verdad es que Gabriel no le había tocado literalmente un pecho, más bien había puesto su mano donde está el corazón. Tras unos segundos de malas miradas quitó su mano. Lo que en el fondo a Kairi la entristeció, el contacto caliente de su mano le agradaba.  
Gabriel: Eres una chica única, no he detectado absolutamente nada de oscuridad en tu corazón. Me parece que también puedes usar una llave oscura, aunque sólo sea para defenderte.  
Kairi puso cara de ilusión y cogió una que parecía una pistola.  
Gabriel: Esa es Führer, dispara proyectiles que absorben la oscuridad, se recarga sola y tiene un alcance de 200 metros.  
Era un revolver exquisitamente decorado pero que no tenía balas, se generaban solas de alguna manera (no me preguntes cuál, el narrador no tiene porqué saberlo todo, pregúntale al creador de esta historia y, si le das 300 platines, se inventará alguna tontería)  
Kairi: Siento haberte malinterpretado.  
Gabriel: La verdad es que fui algo brusco, así que yo te pido disculpas a ti.  
Kairi: Gracias.  
Sora viendo el ambiente que se había formado entre los dos, decidió intervenir.  
Sora: ¿Nos vamos? Quiero salir ya de aquí, a menos que haya algo más que hacer.  
Gabriel: Sí, nos vamos ya, pero antes quiero hablar contigo en privado.  
Sora: (pensamiento) ¿Qué he hecho ya? (Fin del pensamiento). OK.  
Gabriel: Mientras tanto practicad con las armas, os vendrá bien.  
Gabriel guió a Sora (o Sara) a su habitación, entraron y se sentó en la silla junto al archivador, señaló la cama, que se había hecho sola, y Sora se sentó.  
Gabriel: Quiero hablar contigo porque las llaves me han contado todo lo que os a pasado a todos siempre que llevarais una llave. Y, la verdad, eres asombroso, tuviste un incorpóreo y volviste a ser normal, el incorpóreo de Kairi te borró la memoria y te la recompuso, por no hablar de que te puedes fusionar con otros, ¿cómo lo haces?  
Sora: Esta ropa la crearon tres hadas, es la ropa la que permite la fusión.  
Gabriel: Interesante, esa ropa es única así que no la pierdas, aunque se te quede pequeña con el tiempo su poder es asombroso, me gustaría conocer a esas hadas y, quizás, que me den un traje como ese. Pero lo que quiero decirte es otra cosa, cuando te uniste a tu incorpóreo, la unión no fue… perfecta, por lo cual es posible que puedas hacer que Roxas salga de tu cuerpo, aunque si está fuera mucho tiempo es posible que te vuelvas un sincorazón, así que, aunque consigas separarte de él, no creo que sea seguro hacerlo a menudo. Excepciones como tú suelen ser inestables.  
Sora: Lo tendré en cuenta.  
Gabriel: Eso espero, no me gustaría tener que eliminarte. Bueno, ¿nos vamos de una vez?  
Sora: ¡Vamos!  
Y salieron de la nave todos, a los pocos pasos les recibieron algunos conocidos… y otras personas que no conocían.

**Capítulo 7: Reencuentros y nuevos amigos  
**Al poco de salir de la nave, nos recibió un coro de personas, entre las cuales reconocí al mago que estaba con mis compañeros cuando desperté. Se saludaron entre sí, al parecer todos se conocían entre sí, excepto Riku y Kairi, que no conocían a todos. Finalmente me tocó a mí presentarme.  
León: Hola, soy León, encantado de conocerte Gabriel.  
Gabriel: Supongo que Merlín os ha dicho quien soy.  
Cloud: Así es.  
Gabriel: Tú eres Cloud, ¿no?  
Cloud: Sí, supongo que Sora te ha contado quienes somos.  
Gabriel: Sí, me lo contó antes de que llegáramos.  
Mandé un mensaje mental a Sora diciéndole que se callara, ese oscuro podía estar cerca y no quería que supiera que las llaves tenían voluntad, podría corromperlas o hacer un motín entre ellas.  
Goofy: Por cierto, ¿quienes sois vosotros?  
Señaló a un grupo que no conocía.  
¿?: Yo soy Zelda, princesa de Hyrule.  
¿?2: Me llamo Link.  
Vestían de manera extraña, la princesa llevaba un vestido rosa y era rubia. Link vestía un extraño traje verde, parecían del medioevo. Ambos eran elfos, pero de una raza muy similar a la humana, no como esos elfos altruistas que rechazan a otras razas, incluso a las superiores como la mía.  
Sora nos presentó a todos a esos dos, parecía acostumbrado a hacerlo.  
Sora: ¿Qué hacéis aquí?  
Zelda: Vinimos de Hyrule persiguiendo a Ganondorf para derrotarle para siempre y que no intente sumir Hyrule en oscuridad, ahora esperamos que alguien de aquí nos ayude a derrotarlo.  
Gabriel: Nosotros hemos venido a saber donde está Sephirot.  
Cloud: Sephirot… Os acompaño en vuestra búsqueda, pero no se donde está, la última vez que vi a ese mal nacido fue tras vencerle donde Sora me dijo que estaba.  
Gabriel: No podrás hacer nada contra él, ahora es un oscuro y no podrás dañarle con tu arma.  
Aeris: ¿Qué es un oscuro?  
Gabriel: Contadlo vosotros, estoy harto de repetirme.  
Me obedecieron y contaron la historia de los oscuros y las llaves oscuras.  
Gabriel: Bueno, eso es lo que yo habría dicho más o menos. Por cierto, ¿tenéis algo de Sephirot? Lo que sea.  
Cloud: Bueno, yo tengo una pluma que le quité en la lucha, pensé que podría ser útil para algo, como el vudú.  
Gabriel: Dámela, voy a hacer un encantamiento arcano para localizar a Sephirot, voy a necesitar que me ayudéis en la fase final, es un conjuro muy potente y requiere mucha energía.  
Sora, Merlín, Donald y el rey Mickey se unieron a mí, saqué mi rotulador y dibujé alrededor de la pluma unos complicados dibujos. Para mi sorpresa Merlín también conocía el hechizo y me ayudó con los dibujos, así que tardé mucho menos en terminar. Ahora tocaba la parte difícil, el conjuro. Primero había que pronunciar las palabras, luego el conjuro consumiría nuestra energía hasta que detectara al dichoso oscuro, o nos desmayáramos.  
Gabriel: ¿Preparados? Voy a pronunciar el hechizo, cogeos de mis manos y no os soltéis a menos que os lo diga. ¡Nuapurista kuulu se polokan tahti jalakani pohjii kutkutti!  
En ese instante sentí que mis fuerzas se consumían con el hechizo, la pluma empezó a brillar y los dibujos comenzaron a desdibujarse y a analizarla, poco después una explosión emitió magia rastreadora a velocidades superiores a la luz. Observé a mis compañeros, el rey y Merlín estaban bien, aunque empezaban a sudar, Donald estaba más cansado, pero aún le quedaba fuerza de sobra. El que me preocupaba era Sora; era su primera vez y no sabía liberar su energía, parecía muy cansado, pero le quedaba más energía que al propio Merlín. Tenía que liberar esa energía, sino podría desmayarse.  
Gabriel: ¡SORA!  
Sora: ¿Q-Qué?  
Gabriel: ¡ENFÁDATE!  
Sora: ¿Para qué?  
Gabriel: ¡Sólo hazlo!  
No se en que pensó exactamente, pero liberó su energía oculta, eso haría que resistiera más tiempo. El hechizo llevaba bastante tiempo rastreando, empecé a pensar que era inútil cuando acabó. El brillo cesó y la tinta escribió unas coordenadas, que apunté en un bloc de notas que siempre llevo encima.  
Gabriel: ¿Estáis todos bien?  
Todos asintieron.  
Merlín: Me estoy haciendo viejo, no recuerdo que esto cansara tanto.  
Sora: ¿Por qué me dijiste que me enfadara?  
Gabriel: Estabas a punto de perder el conocimiento, pero aún te quedaba energía, la mejor manera de liberar esa energía oculta es enfadarse.  
Sora: No lo sabía.  
Donald: Te queda mucho que aprender.  
Gabriel: Eh, que tú hubieras cedido si el hechizo hubiera durado dos minutos más.  
Donald: (Ruido de pato enfadado)  
Riku: ¿Dónde está?  
Gabriel: Bastante lejos, aquí tengo las coordenadas, las insertaré en la nave después, ahora deberíamos comprar comida, la nave no tiene nada, y tengo hambre, ¡llevo 3 milenios sin comer!  
A todos les hizo gracia el comentario, fuimos a un restaurante y nos comimos unas cosas llamadas "hamburguesas" y "refrescos", sabían bien pero tenían calorías para otros 3000 años por lo menos. Luego tomamos unos helados de sal marina del tío de Donald. Me sorprende que esos polos aún existan y que sigan iguales que antes. Tras comer fuimos a casa de Merlín, donde Goofy y Riku se echaron una siesta, el rey se fue (creo que le gusta hacerse el misterioso), Donald, Sora y Kairi se fueron a ver el ordenador de Cid y a jugar con él. Yo le pedí permiso a Merlín para leer sus libros de magia, me dio los de hechizos potentes y recientes. Empecé a estudiarlos, algunos eran similares a los que ya usaba, otros eran algo estúpidos, como uno que era un piro muy complejo de color azul que era igual que el normal, me interesé por otros que no conocía, como el de crear viento a tu alrededor para protegerte o el que mataba a tu enemigo tras cierto tiempo. Tras unas 2 horas estábamos a punto de partir, habíamos comprado provisiones y Sora estaba prometiendo que volvería para ayudar a Zelda y Link. Al fin subimos a la nave e introduje las coordenadas, la nave indicaba que la zona tenía bloqueos para teletransportes, iba a ser un viaje movidito, esas máquinas significaban que una flota considerable estaba allí asentada, esperé que no fueran hostiles.  
Nos teletransportamos a la zona más cercana que los bloqueos permitían, y lo primero que vimos fue una gran nave esférica, como una luna artificial, siendo atacada por un pequeño escuadrón de cazas.

Capítulo 8: La asamblea oscura 

La nave pasó a toda velocidad por detrás de los cazas que atacaban la fortaleza espacial, al no saber quienes eran los buenos no querían precipitarse. Aterrizaron en el planeta, estaba desolado, parecía un desierto helado. Las coordenadas indicaban que Sephirot estaba a 5 km. al sur.  
Gabriel: Vamos por allí, estad atentos, podrían tendernos una emboscada.  
Se dirigieron a las coordenadas a paso ligero, al poco divisaron una especie de fortaleza. Cuando estuvieron a 500 metros la contemplaron.  
Era totalmente negra, parecida a la fortaleza de la Organización XIII, pero tenía una característica que le daba un aspecto más amenazador; emitía una niebla negra mucho más potente que la de las llaves oscuras.  
Gabriel: Uyuyui, no me gusta un pelo.  
Mickey: A mí tampoco.  
Sora: ¿A qué olerá esa niebla?  
Gabriel: A inodoro sucio.  
Kairi: ¡Que asquito! (voz de pija de la súper-muerte).  
Goofy: XD. (POR FIN, el primer XD en el relato).  
Avanzaron un poco más pero Gabriel dio el alto.  
Gabriel: Voy a lanzar un hechizo de invisibilidad, sólo nos veremos entre nosotros, no quiero que nos descubran.  
Gabriel lanzó el hechizo y entraron en la fortaleza. Para entrar Gabriel los volvió hojas de papel y pasaron por debajo.  
Dentro tuvo que crear máscaras de protección, el aire estaba viciado de oscuridad, sería peligroso respirarlo mucho tiempo.  
Avanzaron por la laberíntica fortaleza, ascendiendo por interminables escaleras e innumerables salones. Llegaron a una puerta cerrada y Mickey pegó la oreja.  
Mickey: Hay alguien, escuchad.  
Todos se pegaron a la puerta y escucharon la conversación.  
¿?: Debemos encargarnos de él, podría ser peligroso.  
¿?: Enviemos a Sephirot, él lo hará.  
¿?: Ni hablar, no es lo bastante poderoso, deberíamos enviar a… Ares.  
¿?: ¿Seguro? No creo que suponga tal amena…  
¿?: ¿ME ESTÁS CUESTIONANDO? ¿Crees que no conozco el poder de nuestros enemigos? Que los últimos elegidos hayan sido poca cosa no significa que todos sean así.  
¿?: Sí mi amo.  
En ese momento Gabriel derribó la puerta y lanzó una oleada de llaves al interior. Se oyeron gritos y rugidos, pero la habitación estaba oscura completamente.  
Gabriel: ¡SANCTUS ETERNUS!  
Un sanctus de larga duración iluminó la habitación. Había al menos quince oscuros, todos ellos temibles. Entre ellos, destacaban tres: un anciano vestido como el sincorazón de Xehanort y ojos amarillos, un demonio brutal y el que parecía el líder, un niño pequeño, de menos de 5 años, pero de poder abrumador. Irradiaba una extraña energía y parecía tranquilo pese a que el resto estaba conmocionado.  
Bebé: Hablando del rey de Roma, mirad quien está ahí.  
Su voz era grave, contrastaba con su aspecto.  
Gabriel: ¿Quién eres?  
Niño: Tengo muchos nombres, pero me suelen llamar Caos.  
Gabriel: Por lo que veo esta vez los oscuros os habéis organizado, y parecéis fuertes.  
Caos: Muy gracioso. Por cierto, ¿cómo nos habéis encontrado?  
Gabriel: Seguimos el rastro de Sephirot.  
Caos: Ese estúpido no ha causado más que problemas, me he cansado de él, traedlo.  
Dos oscuros se teletransportaron y volvieron a los pocos segundos con Sephirot agarrado, que intentaba soltarse en vano.  
Caos: Has fallado a la Asamblea Oscura por última vez.  
Sephirot: Señor, no se cómo han podi…  
Antes de que terminara Caos le robó la oscuridad con sólo alzar su mano y la consumió, aumentando así su poder. Cuando el desdichado ángel uni-alado volvió a la normalidad, uno de los oscuros que le había traído, un hombre de piel oscura, alto, pelirrojo y con armadura le arrancó la cabeza de un puñetazo.  
La sangre manó a borbotones de su cuello, manchando el suelo y a los que estaban cerca. Sora, Donald y Goofy se pusieron pálidos, Kairi parecía traumatizada por ver tanta sangre y el resto estaba atemorizado, excepto Gabriel, que había decapitado a enemigos personalmente en más de una ocasión y le pareció un trabajo poco limpio (se dijo a sí mismo que él lo habría hecho mejor).  
El cuerpo inerte del ángel cayó al suelo y se desvaneció en llamas verdes, que fueron provocadas por una oscura que estaba al fondo del grupo.  
Sora: ¡Maléfica!  
Maléfica: Sí, ahora poseo el verdadero poder de la oscuridad.  
Caos: Silencio, ¿por dónde íbamos? Ah, sí. Nos habéis descubierto, así que debo cambiar el plan… Ya se, ¡MATADLES!  
Antes de que los oscuros atacaran, Gabriel ya se había teletransportado a la nave con el grupo y activaba el dispositivo que impedía a los oscuros transportarse a su interior y estaba despegando.  
Pero les había dejado una sorpresa, el sanctus que iluminaba la habitación estalló con gran potencia, destruyendo gran parte de la fortaleza y liberando sincorazones voladores que les trataron de alcanzar en vano.  
Salieron de la atmósfera y vieron que la batalla espacial había terminado y que sólo había escombros.  
Gabriel: La hemos fastidiado, pensaba que eran menos… Y ese niño, es más poderoso que el resto de oscuros juntos. No podemos con ellos.  
Sora: ¿Qué podemos hacer?  
Gabriel: Espero que sean arrogantes y no ataquen en grupo, sino estamos perdidos.  
Riku: ¿Y si pedimos ayuda?  
Gabriel: ¿A quién? Nadie puede usar las llaves a parte de nosotros… a menos que… Dejadme solo un momento.  
Se dirigió a su habitación y habló con las llaves, con la esperanza de que le dijeran si había otros capaces de portarlas.  
Para su sorpresa, las llaves hicieron algo insólito; se unieron y formaron un hechizo rastreador para detectar gente digna de portarlas y le dijeron los nombres, que eran:  
•Link.  
•Luke Skywalker.  
•Kratos.  
•Dante Sparda.  
•Al Simmons.  
•Alucard.  
•Raziel.  
•Johnny Blaze.  
Nota de autor: no sé que fumé cuando puse esto, pero sería fuerte seguro  
Sora: ¿Qué has descubierto?  
Gabriel: A nuestros nuevos compañeros.  
Pese a que las posibilidades estaban en su contra, Gabriel esbozó una sonrisa, algo raro en él, esta vez no lucharía solo.


	6. Chapter 9&10

Estos dos son, con diferencia, los peores capítulos de todo el fic. El primero simplemente porque lo hice fatal en los diálogos, el segundo por introducir la mayor cagada argumental, más sinsentido, más ilógica, más crepusculosa, más... (miles de comentarios negativos). Bueno, espero que pese a esto sigais leyendo...

Capítulo 9: Armudos, oscuro y traidor.

Menudo día llevo, ese niño no para de mandarme tareas, pero cualquiera se queja con lo fuerte que es. Y por si fuera poco, Gabriel nos descubrió antes de tiempo, tendré que cambiar mis planes.  
Me miro, mi chaqueta negra estaba algo sucia por trabajar en reparar la fortaleza, y sigo calvo (no se porque me fijo en eso). He probado muchos crecepelos, pero ninguno sirve.  
Tengo un rato libre, voy a recordar cómo entré en la Asamblea, quizá recuerde algo importante.  
Todo empezó cuando descubrí las notas de Gabriel en un sótano de mi castillo, las estudié y creé llaves espada, no las usé porque no había necesidad, ese fue un gran error. Cuando mi hijo, Xehanort, se escapó y desapareció reabrió la puerta a la oscuridad, y que gracioso fue al mandarme esos sincorazones. Usé las llaves, pero eran muchos y me derrotaron, cuando iban a devorar mi corazón, recordé las notas de Gabriel y la formación de un oscuro, así que pensé en lo que más fuerza me daba y me uní con la oscuridad. Me sorprendió que, a diferencia de lo que escribía Gabriel, mi personalidad no cambiara al volverme un oscuro, quizá fuera porque sabía lo que podía suceder, o por usar llaves, ni idea. El caso es que decidí aumentar mi poder, pero, a diferencia de mis predecesores, yo me alimentaba de los corazones de mundos vacíos o a punto de ser destruidos, también me alimentaba de sincorazones si era necesario, pero nunca de humanos. Mis llaves eran similares a las oscuras, pero se alimentaban de sincorazones, por lo que no debía temer. Seguí en secreto los pasos de mi hijo, tanto su sincorazón como su incorpóreo. Me sorprendí cuando ese Sora obtuvo una llave espada original y la usó para derrotar a los sincorazones. Pero mi gran sorpresa fue el descubrir otros oscuros, y que se habían unido bajo el liderazgo de Caos, una criatura nacida de la oscuridad, más poderoso que cualquier ser de la oscuridad antes conocido, y su poder aumenta cada vez que absorbe la oscuridad de un oscuro, como Sephirot, pobre desdichado. La Asamblea me pidió que me uniera a ella, y acepté por miedo a lo que harían si me negaba. Ascendí hasta ser la mano derecha de Caos, sobretodo por tener llaves espada, lo único que los otros oscuros temen, a parte de a Caos, o como le llamamos nosotros, Thanatos (le gusta ese nombre, y es bueno hacerle la pelota (para que no te mate)). Llevo 2 años en la Asamblea, y mi misión es encontrar nuevos oscuros, algo fácil por el follón que arman.  
-Ar! Ares quiere saber algo.  
-Voy enseguida.

Poco había durado mi descanso, y Ares es un dios, así que prefiero no pelearme con él.  
Llego a donde está, al medir 100 metros es fácil verle.  
-¿Que quieres Ares?  
-Me han ordenado que mate a Gabriel, dime donde está.  
-Ni idea, pregúntale a Maléfica, ella tiene bola de cristal.  
-Voy.

Tras volverse de tamaño normal se va a la habitación de Maléfica.  
Maléfica, siempre en medio. Cuando los sincorazón atacaron, ella los dirigía; cuando la Organización XIII trató de convocar el Kingdom Hearts, ella luchó contra ellos; y ahora es un miembro destacado de la Asamblea.  
Kingdom Hearts, la fuente de poder más grande para un oscuro. Muchos sospechamos que Caos es nada más que la parte oscura de Kingdom Hearts, y que quiere alcanzarlo para devorarlo y ser todopoderoso. Eso explicaría que nuestra misión sea conseguir abrir la puerta a Kingdom Hearts, pero el problema es que la puerta no nos deja entrar.  
Cada vez que la puerta se ha abierto hemos intentado entrar, pero hemos sido repelidos, Caos estuvo a punto de entrar, pero no lo consiguió, desde entonces se cabrea por cualquier tontería.  
-Armudos.  
-¡¿Ahora qué?  
-¿Qué hora es?  
-Las 5 y media, ¿por qué?  
-Porque tengo hambre.  
-Violator, siempre estás igual.  
-Grrrr, te voy a… espera ¡¿Qué veo? ¡Pizza!

Que asqueroso, esa pizza tiene gusanos, pero no le importa, es un demonio, se comería a su padre. Es servidor de Urizen, el ser más poderoso tras Caos, sólo Thanatos y yo estamos por encima de él, y yo lo estoy por mis conocimientos sobre Gabriel y las llaves, de no ser así él sería el segundo al mando. Lo más destacable de él es que es el oscuro más antiguo, lleva siendo oscuro desde antes de que existieran los mundos, y sólo él sabe porque no quiso luchar con Gabriel. Se encarga de crear oscuros, ya que su sola presencia puede hacer enloquecer a los débiles (el que no enloquece recibe un rayo de oscuridad, para ver si se vuelve oscuro).  
Me aburro, pero no puedo escabullirme después del follón de esta mañana.  
Me acuerdo de mis otros tres hijos; Terra, Aqua y Ven. Cuando descubrieron mis estudios, se dedicaron a crear llaves ellos también, pero nunca obtuvieron el metal de las llaves, así que usaron orichalcum. Crearon armaduras de mithril y lucharon contra mí, pero no conozco el porqué. Luché con ellos en el lugar donde se hallan las llaves experimentales, débiles y sin corazón, y les derroté, luego invoqué un Kingdom Hearts artificial (una mera ilusión) y Terra se volvió un hombre-lobo muy extraño y poderoso, pero pude vencerle, ahora los tengo encerrados en el fondo de este castillo, con la excusa de que son peligrosos, pero que me pueden servir para crear llaves. Me parece que voy a verles, a ver si me revelan algo.  
Tras bajar todo el castillo (sigo pensando que un ascensor vendría genial) entro en la zona de prisioneros, hay un par de oscuros, varios luminae (entes de luz a los que no les caemos bien) y, en la zona más segura, mis hijos. Abro la puerta y entro a la zona donde están sus habitáculos anti-magia. Primero hablaré con Terra, quiero saber cómo se volvió un hombre-lobo.  
Tras abrir su celda, entro con él.  
- ¡Tú!  
Me intenta atacar, pero activo las cadenas que lo inmovilizan.  
-Si, yo. ¿Por qué me odias?  
-Destruiste nuestro mundo.  
-Sabes que no es verdad, los sincorazón fueron los causantes de esa masacre.  
-No te creo, oscuro.  
-Como quieras, alguna vez me creerás. Pero he venido a otra cosa, y os liberaré si me complaces.  
-¿Qué quieres?  
-Sólo hacerte unas preguntas. Primero, ¿quién os dirige?  
-No tenemos líder.  
-Mientes, alguien os salvó al destruirse nuestro mundo, y no fui yo.  
-Fue Ansem el Sabio.  
-¿Y él es vuestro líder?  
-Sí

Por fin obtengo algo de ellos.  
-Sabrás que Ansem está muerto, ¿no?  
-… Así que por fin descansa, me alegro.  
-Segundo, ¿cómo te volviste un hombre-lobo?  
-No te lo diré.  
-Pues ahí os quedáis.  
Justo antes de abrir la puerta dice:  
-¡Vale, te lo diré!  
-Perfecto.  
-Cuando Ansem nos salvó, nos llevó a un mundo salvaje, decía que los que portan llaves espada deben ser fuertes para acabar con la oscuridad. Sobrevivimos un mes entero, pero no volvimos iguales. A mí me mordió un hombre-lobo y Aqua puede respirar bajo el agua, sólo Ven salió igual de ese mundo.  
-Pobres, Ansem os abandonó en un lugar terrible, pero también os volvió fuertes. Era un manipulador.  
-¿Vas a liberarnos?  
-Depende de lo que digan tus hermanos, hijo.

Salgo de la habitación, ahora toca Aqua, siempre fue la más sensata.  
-Hola querida.  
-¿Qué quieres?  
-Liberaros.  
-No te creo.  
Estaba cabreada.  
-Pues es verdad, pero antes quiero hablar contigo.  
-¿Ya has hablado con los otros?  
-Sólo con Terra, pero me ha contado lo del mundo salvaje y vuestras… mutaciones.  
-¿Y que deseas de mí?  
-Respuestas, ¿de verdad crees que yo destruí nuestro mundo? Yo amaba a sus habitantes tanto como vosotros.  
-Tú no sientes, eres un oscuro.  
-Te confundes, los incorpóreos no sienten, nosotros somos algo insensibles, pero tenemos corazón y sentimos.  
-¿Entonces quién destruyó nuestro hogar?  
-Tu hermanito Xehanort.  
-¿Pero no se había fugado?  
-Sí, y perdió la memoria, luego se encontró con Ansem y liberó a los sincorazón. Así que él es el causante de todo.  
-¿Y dónde está?  
-Muerto, se convirtió en sincorazón e incorpóreo, y ambos fueron derrotados por Sora.  
-¿Quién es?  
-Un niño al que las llaves-espada originales eligieron como portador.  
-Padre, ¿por qué te volviste oscuro?  
-Preferí ser esto que un sincorazón, y tuve suerte.  
-Y una última cosa, si de verdad sigues siendo bueno como dices, ¿por qué le hiciste aquello a Ven?  
-Debo confesarte algo, la oscuridad es difícil de controlar, yo no quería herirle de gravedad, pero la oscuridad me incitó a hacerlo, es muy tentadora y estoy luchando por controlarla.  
-Déjame sola, quiero pensar.  
-Vale, por cierto, gracias por escucharme, la última vez me ignorasteis los tres.

Salgo de la habitación, me alegro de que no haber tenido que encadenarla a ella, es un buen progreso, aunque quizá trate de ganarse mi confianza. Ahora toca Ven, el más difícil de todos. Entro en la celda y lo primero que veo es un puño, que me da tiempo a parar por los pelos (aunque no tengo).  
-¡Tranquilo campeón!  
-¡Te mataré!  
-¿Por qué?  
-¡Destruiste nuestro mundo!  
-¿Quién dijo eso?  
-Mi maestro.  
-¿Ansem?  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Por fin dejó de atacar y se sentó.  
-Me lo dijo tu hermanito.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Porque os voy a liberar si respondes a mis preguntas.  
-No lo haré.  
-Que pena, Terra y Aqua ya lo han hecho, ¿no querrás defraudarles?  
-Mentira.  
-Tengo una grabación.

En efecto, al entrar en sus cámaras activé la grabadora, sabía que Ven no aceptaría por las buenas. Tras oirla, Ven me dice:  
-Pregúntame.  
-¿Cuándo empezasteis a quitarme mis anotaciones sobre las llaves?  
-Cuando empezaste a tirarte horas solo en el laboratorio.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Estábamos preocupados por ti, gran error, debimos dejarte para que te pudrieras allí.  
-Que conmovedor. Pero ¿por qué diría Ansem que yo destruí nuestro mundo? No lo entiendo.  
-Quizás fuera la verdad.  
-No lo es.  
-No te creo, si no fuiste tú, ¿por qué nos atacaste?  
-Para empezar, fuisteis vosotros, yo me defendí, y como ya has oído en la cinta, la oscuridad es difícil de controlar, por eso os di tal paliza.  
-¿Y por qué no nos sacaste de aquel mundo maldito?  
-Verás, la Asamblea me tenía muy controlado entonces y no tenía libertad de movimientos, me habrían matado de haberos sacado de allí.  
-¿Quedan más preguntas?  
-La última, ¿te has recuperado?  
-Sí, pero aún tengo frío.  
-Esto es una celda, ¿no esperarás calefacción?  
-Jaja que gracia.  
-Me voy, pero quizás pueda sacaros hoy mismo. Ah! Se me olvidaba, Terra se convirtió en hombre-lobo y Aqua respira bajo el agua ¿A ti no te pasó nada?  
-Yo… Ahora soy menos consistente.  
-¿Qué significa eso?  
-Mira.

En ese momento se deshizo y se convirtió en polvo, se arremolinó en torno al techo y volvió a su forma original.  
-Interesante, ¿cómo obtuviste ese poder?  
-Me lo otorgó el único ser inteligente de aquel planeta, una especie de semi-dios.  
-¿A cambio de qué?  
-De que matara a un demonio, y lo hice.  
-Esa habilidad te será útil para la fuga.  
-Adiós.  
-Hasta luego.

Vuelvo a mi habitación, está perfectamente ordenada (como siempre). Me siento en el sillón y planeo la fuga.  
Ha pasado una hora y ya tengo el plan, hay que ponerlo en marcha esta noche.

Capítulo 10: El secreto de Islas del Destino / el capítulo que no debí escribir

Les di la lista de gente capaz de usar las llaves y, tras leerla les dije:  
Gabriel: Primero volvamos a Vergel Radiante para hablar con Link, luego iremos a por el resto.  
Sora: Pero primero vayamos a Islas del Destino, me dejé allí un par de cosas importantes.  
Gabriel: De acuerdo.  
Nos teletransportamos directamente al planeta y aterrizamos en unas ruinas a las afueras del pueblo, eran extrañas, me recordaban a mi mundo, activé el camuflaje y fuimos a casa de Sora. Cuando sus padres me vieron se asustaron y cerraron la puerta.  
Sora: ¿Qué pasa?  
Gabriel: Les doy miedo.  
Sora: ¿Por qué?  
Gabriel: ¿En este planeta sois religiosos?  
Kairi: Sí.  
Gabriel: Quizás crean que habéis muerto.  
Había una ventana abierta, así que decidí que entráramos por ahí. Tuve que ayudar a Kairi, Donald y Goofy, pero el resto entró sin problemas. Me sorprendió la capacidad de salto de Sora y Riku, sobrepasaba los límites humanos, aunque no le di importancia. La habitación en la que entramos era un despacho, abrí sigilosamente la puerta, no había nadie en el pasillo. Sora se adelantó y abrió la puerta de su cuarto. Tenía un decorado muy atípico, un póster de la muerte, varios de grupos de black metal y un calendario con chicas en bikini. Todos se sorprendieron al ver los gustos secretos de Sora, la verdad es que no le pegaba.  
Sora: ¿Qué pasa?  
Kairi: ¡Eres un salido!  
Había abierto un cajón y había una cantidad ingente de porno.  
Sora: ¡AAAHH!  
Cerró el cajón y se puso colorado, después abrió un armario como si nada. Dentro había un traje muy raro, de pantalones rojos y chaqueta blanca, unos zapatos enormes y un pijama. También había dos cajas, que Sora abrió y de ellas sacó varios objetos mágicos, entre ellos elixires, pociones, éteres y anillos, collares y cadenas que aumentaban la fuerza y otras características.  
Se pusieron algunas, yo ya llevaba las mías así que sólo sustituí un anillo sin apenas poder por otro más potente.  
Tras bajar las escaleras nos topamos con los padres de Sora, que se pusieron blancos como un muerto. Su madre gritó:  
Madre: ¡¿Quién eres?  
Gabriel: Soy Gabriel, ángel del planeta Bendex.  
Padre: ¿No es el nombre de las Antiguas Escrituras?  
En ese momento se puso una mano en la boca, me extrañé bastante.  
Madre: No eres bienvenido en este mundo, vete.  
Gabriel: ¿Por qué?  
Madre: ¡Porque no fuiste sanado!  
Gabriel: ¿Uh?  
Al parecer, esa frase fue un gran error, pero yo seguía sin enterarme, entonces se me ocurrió algo; la forma de las ruinas, los saltos, el miedo a los ángeles, ¿y si…?  
Gabriel: Sora, ven un momento.  
Madre: ¡No le hagas caso!  
Gabriel: Tranquilo, no haré nada.  
En cuanto se acercó le hice un pequeño corte en un dedo y cogí un poco de sangre en un vaso, posteriormente recité un hechizo para ver el ADN, que se mostró reflejado en la pared. Lo estudié unos momentos, ¡tenía 48 cromosomas! Los humanos tienen 46, y el par extra era… el que le identificaba como un homo sapiens sanctis, un ángel, como yo. Realicé el mismo experimento con Riku y Kairi, y Riku resultó ser de mi especie también, pero Kairi era humana (era de vergel radiante así que no me extrañó). Pero no eran puros, eran mestizos, mitad ángel, mitad humano.  
Gabriel: ¡¿Qué significa esto?  
No cabía en mí de ira, les habían cortado las alas al nacer, ¿quién podía ser tan despiadado?  
Madre: Antiguamente, ángeles y humanos coexistían en este mundo. Pero llegó un tiempo en que los ángeles fueron perseguidos y exterminados por los humanos. Así que empezamos a cortarnos las alas para escondernos de la matanza. Actualmente se ha vuelto un tabú tener alas, y aquel que tiene es expulsado de este mundo.  
Gabriel: Este mundo es una mierda, me largo.  
Antes de desvanecerme, miré a mis compañeros, estaban tan sorprendidos como yo. Le dije:  
Gabriel: ¿Venís?  
Todos: Sí… Vamos… (Cosas así).  
Nos teletransporte a la nave, ya había oído bastante. Despegué y puse rumbo a Vergel Radiante, pero antes debía hacer algo. Les dije a Sora y Riku si querían recuperar sus alas, ambos contestaron sí. Les llevé a la enfermería de la nave para la operación.  
Gabriel: Enseñadme vuestras espaldas, voy a ver si puedo regenerar las alas.  
Se quitaron las camisas y observé las cicatrices. Era un buen trabajo, apenas visibles para disimular la operación, sólo médicos y padres sabían quién tuvo alas. Memoricé los hechizos de regeneración, no iba a ser fácil. Saqué varios libros y, tras diez minutos, decidí qué hacer.  
Empezaría con Riku, primero procedí a anestesiarlo, después le abrí las cicatrices y lancé el hechizo regenerador en el lugar donde debían estar los huesos. Tras dos minutos tenía unos pequeños salientes en la espalda. Curé las aperturas con magia y procedí a lo más difícil: las alas en sí, tendría que crearlas completamente, algo muy difícil y cansado. Lo primero era crear los huesos, usé un hechizo creador, pero antes puse calcio en las bases de las alas, sino el hechizo consumiría demasiada energía. Después creé huesos y tendones, para ello tuve que estudiar la anatomía de las alas y beberme varios éteres para recuperar energía. La piel fue algo más sencilla de crear, pero tampoco fue coser y cantar. Por último, lancé un hechizo para darle vida a las alas y conectarlas al cuerpo y creé las plumas. Ya estaba hecho. Descansé diez minutos e hice la misma operación con Sora.  
Los dejé dormir en las camillas de la enfermería, despertarían en dos horas aproximadamente.  
Volví al puente de mando para conversar y hablar de la operación, era lo que más me gustaba hacer tras operar a alguien.  
Goofy: ¿Ha ido todo bien?  
Gabriel: Lo siento, hubo un fallo con la anestesia, Sora… ya no está entre nosotros.  
Entonces se me tiraron tres cuerpos llorosos encima antes de que dijera que era broma. Desde el suelo y siendo agarrado pude decir:  
Gabriel: ¡Es broma! Todo ha salido perfecto.  
Kairi: ¡Nos has asustado!  
Donald: No tiene gracia.  
Gabriel: Bueno, aun duermen, pero podéis ir a verlos si queréis.  
Les guié hasta la enfermería y les dije que no hicieran ruido, les impresionó el aspecto de los dos jóvenes.  
Gabriel: No me gusta fanfarronear, pero es un buen trabajo.  
Goofy: Yo esperaba otra cosa…  
Gabriel: ¿Qué exactamente?  
Goofy: Es que son más pequeñas que las tuyas.  
Gabriel: Eso tiene explicación, verás, a diferencia de mi, ellos son mestizos, mezclados con humanos, por eso sus alas son pequeñas y no son muy altos.  
Mickey: ¿Pero podrán volar?  
Gabriel: Sí, pero no mucho tiempo, probablemente sólo puedan revolotear al principio, voy a tener que enseñarles como a los bebes.  
Kairi: Jeje, habrá que verles intentar volar, va a ser muy gracioso.  
Donald: ¡Seguro!  
Asentí sonriendo, no entendí al pato, pero capté su emoción y deduje que estaba de acuerdo con la chica.  
Traje unas sillas hasta la enfermería. Nos sentamos y decidí contarles la historia de los ángeles caídos.  
"Hace mucho tiempo, todos los ángeles vivían en un mismo mundo. Era un mundo de armonía, un paraíso, pero hasta el más bello mundo tiene algo malo. La parte mala de nuestro mundo tenía nombre: hijos del mal. Eran ángeles renegados que desobedecían a nuestro líder supremo, el serafín Metatrón"  
Goofy: ¿Qué es un serafín?  
Gabriel: Un ángel superior de seis alas, son los seres más perfectos del universo, pero no me interrumpas.  
Goofy: Perdón.  
"Como su número aumentaba cada día, Metatrón decidió ir a su sede a convencerles de que dejaran sus prácticas malignas y volvieran a la luz. Pero ellos hicieron el peor acto que se pueda imaginar. Liberaron a Urizen, el primer oscuro. Es un demonio de oscuridad de crueldad sin límite, que fue encerrado en una dimensión atemporal por una unión de todos los poderes del universo juntos al principio de los tiempos. Tal es su poder que volvió negras las alas de sus liberadores y les volvió locos, esos son los llamados ángeles oscuros o caídos. Metatrón llamó al gran ejército angelical, y juntos consiguieron encerrar a Urizen en un orbe indestructible con toda la luz del mundo. Lanzaron el orbe a los sinfines del cosmos y abandonaron el mundo, que sin su luz era un infierno. Pero la batalla no fue absoluta, Metatrón y todos los serafines y querubines, que son los siguientes en poder tras los serafines, murieron en la batalla. Los supervivientes nos marchamos a otro mundo, Bendex, donde tratamos de volver a nuestro anterior modo de vida, pero sólo fue una burda copia de nuestro mundo original, que se volvió un paraje oscuro y sin vida."  
Donald: No conocía esa historia, debe ser muy antigua.  
Gabriel: En mi tiempo ya era una leyenda antiquísima, probablemente se halla perdido en el tiempo.  
En ese momento, decidí despertar a mis pacientes. Empecé a zarandearlos cuidadosamente.  
Gabriel: Despertad, es hora de levantarse.  
Sora: mmm… Cinco minutitos más jo…  
Gabriel: ¿Acaso no quieres volar?  
Sora: eh… ¿Qué? ¡OSTRAS!  
Del salto casi se da con el techo.  
Gabriel: Ten cuidado, las alas te ayudan al saltar, si no tienes cuidado te romperás la cabeza.  
Riku: Tan torpe como siempre.  
Gabriel: ¿También estás despierto?  
Riku: Obviamente sí.  
Gabriel: Es una fórmula cordial.  
Riku: Ahí le has dado.  
Sora: ¿Uh? No he entendido nada.  
Gabriel: Bueno, vamos a probar las alas.  
Sora: ¡Síiiii!

Si pese a lo de los ángeles sigues leyendo aviso de que voy alternando el "Juanito: bla bla bla" con el "- bla bla bla - dijo Juanito." y al final sólo uso guiones y dejo de usar el dos puntos.


	7. Chapter 11&12

**Casi se me olvida colgar capítulos con el estrés postvacacional.**

**Por cierto, no me pico porque no me comente la gente, sé que mi historia no es demasiado buena. De todos modos algo de crítica siempre ayuda para mis próximos proyectos, sin Mary Sues a ser posible ^_^.**

**Otra cosa, si veis algún [pikafeo] o algo así donde debería ir un insulto es por el filtro que tenía el foro donde puse el capítulo, es una larga historia pero considerarlo un "#$?&%"**

**Capítulo 11: Restauración completa.**

Gabriel: Veréis, en la nave no hay sitio, así que las prácticas las haremos en Vergel Radiante. Para empezar, os diré que las alas no son escudos ni nada similar, son frágiles así que ni se os ocurra usarlas para cubriros. También debéis recordar que pueden molestar al sentarse en sillas convencionales, o al dormir boca arriba. Y otra cosa a destacar es que a la mayoría de las ropas tendréis que hacerles agujeros para poder ponéroslas.  
Sora: Vale, pero, ¿cómo se vuela?  
Gabriel: ¿Habéis visto algún canal de naturaleza?  
Ambos: No.  
Gabriel: ¿Habéis volado alguna vez, aunque sea con paracaídas o algo así?  
Sora: Yo volé con polvo de hadas, y puedo planear.  
Gabriel: Eso no me sirve. Veamos, para volar, hay que hacer éste movimiento.  
Realizó muchos movimientos y les pidió que los repitieran, se pasaron así hasta que Kairi dijo que habían llegado.  
Cuando descendieron a Vergel Radiante, Gabriel aterrizó en el campo de roca azul, donde podrían volar sin molestias.  
Gabriel: Ahora practicad lo que os he enseñado.  
Sora y Riku saltaron y agitaron las alas como habían aprendido, sólo consiguieron mantenerse en el aire un minuto hasta que se quedaron sin fuerzas, Sora cayó de boca y se partió una paleta, pero un hechizo de cura lo solucionó.  
Gabriel: Como sospechaba, tendréis que ejercitaros para poder volar eficientemente, probad a elevaros sólo con las alas.  
Ambos empezaron a aletear vigorosamente, Riku consiguió elevarse cinco metros, pero Sora apenas subió dos, y Sora volvió a caer de boca y perder dientes.  
Sora: ¿!For qué fiempre a mi!  
Gabriel: Subamos a aquel acantilado para bajar planeando.  
Sora: ¡Tardaremos en subir ho…!  
Antes de acabar la frase Gabriel los teletransportó.  
Gabriel: Menos quejas y más aleteo.  
Los tres saltaron y cayeron lentamente hasta donde les esperaba el resto del grupo, tardaron dos minutos en descender los 100 metros de pared planeando (Gabriel tardó algo más).  
Sora: ¿Cuándo podremos volar como tú?  
Gabriel: Nunca, vuestras alas son más pequeñas en relación con vuestro tamaño porque sois mestizos, no espero que seáis ases en el aire, pero me conformaré con que os de igual correr que volar.  
Sora: ¿Y eso cuánto tiempo llevará?  
Gabriel: Bastante, un par de meses al menos.  
Riku: ¿Y cuándo volvamos a Islas del Destino, qué hacemos?  
Gabriel: Tiene gracia, pero como las alas las he creado yo puedo destruirlas y regenerarlas con un hechizo muy simple, así que cuando volváis a Islas del Destino os las quitaré, aunque lo mejor sería acabar con esa afrenta que hacéis allí.  
Sora: Creo que es más fácil quitarse las alas.  
Gabriel: Más fácil sí, pero, ¿es lo correcto?  
Kairi: Dejadlo ya y vayamos a por Link.  
Sora: Eso, ya haremos ejercicio en la nave o cuando nos aburramos.  
Gabriel: De acuerdo, vayamos a por Link, busquemos primero en casa de Merlín, y de camino contémosle a Cloud lo de Sephirot. Ah, otra cosa, voy a lanzar un hechizo de ocultación en las alas, para no dar el cante por la calle.  
Se dirigieron a la casa de Merlín, por el camino no encontraron ni un sincorazón, y los sistemas de defensa estaban apagados. Nada más entrar les recibió Tifa con cara de preocupación.  
Gabriel: ¿Pasa algo?  
Tifa: Sí, veréis, hemos terminado de reconstruir la ciudad, pero aun tenemos que conquistar el castillo de Maléfica, todos han ido allí, yo me he quedado aquí por si los sincorazón intentan lanzar una contraofensiva mientras están todos allí.  
Sora: ¡Vamos a ayudarles!  
Gabriel: Espera, ¿está Link con ellos?  
Tifa: Sí, ¿por qué?  
Gabriel: Entonces sí les ayudaremos, pero alguien debería quedarse con Tifa.  
Tifa: Se defenderme.  
Gabriel: Vale, pero si necesitas ayuda, pulsa el botón.  
Acto seguido le dio un aparato con un botón rojo y grande.  
Sora: Seguidme, conozco el camino.  
Tras atravesar Vergel Radiante llegaron a oscuras profundidades, donde había un puente de luz (el que creas en el Zelda: Ocarine of time para ir al castillo de Ganondorf (si no lo habéis visto… imaginaos que es como los del Mundo Inexistente que se forman al andar)).  
Sora: ¿Será sólido?  
Donald: ¡Seguro!  
Tras decir eso pisa el puente y… sigue andando.  
Mickey: Vamos al castillo.  
Apenas avanzaron unos metros por el puente, una oleada de piratas voladores y de wyverns les atacaron.  
Gabriel: Guay.  
Nada más decir eso sacó una llave muy rara, se parecía a un caza-mariposas y empezó a perseguir a los sincorazón con cara de felicidad, cada vez que atrapaba uno se deshacía. Pero quien más sincorazón eliminó fue Kairi, donde ponía el ojo ponía la bala, además las balas de Führer explotaban al contacto, eliminando a cualquier ser a 5 metros a la redonda.  
En pocos minutos cruzaron el puente eliminando sincorazones sin parar.  
Gabriel: ¿Se acabó? Jo…  
Riku: Que espada más rara tienes.  
Gabriel: Sí, pero es divertido usarla, y efectiva.  
Entraron en el castillo y vieron a Aeris en el suelo.  
Sora: ¡Hijos de puta, han matado a Aeris!  
Aeris: Aún… no…  
Donald: No te muevas.  
Tras decir eso lanzó un hechizo cura.  
Kairi: ¿Qué ha pasado?  
Aeris: Me quedé aquí por si venía alguien, pero aparecieron incorpóreos y no pude con ellos.  
Gabriel: ¿Dónde está el resto?  
Aeris: En la torre central, tenéis que ayudarles. Yo me iré con Tifa, sólo estorbo.  
Gabriel: Bien dicho.  
Todos le miraron mal.  
Gabriel: Démonos prisa, podrían tener problemas allí arriba.  
Tras 5 pisos de escaleras, hicieron un alto.  
Riku: No hay enemigos.  
Gabriel: Eso significa que están haciendo un buen trabajo, o que están todos arriba. ¿Seguimos?  
Kairi: No puedo más.  
Gabriel: Lo que se hace por necesidad. Súbete a mi espalda.  
Los siguientes 10 pisos Gabriel llevó a Kairi a cuestas, los 5 siguientes Kairi andaba, así unos 50 pisos más o menos.  
Gabriel: Dadme un minuto, estoy echo polvo.  
Kairi: ¡¿Insinúas algo?  
Gabriel: No, claro que no, jejeje.  
Kairi: Um…  
Sora: Sigamos.  
Gabriel: ¡Por los ponis!  
Tras su grito de guerra rompió la puerta que daba al último piso con un hechizo. En el interior vieron a León, Cloud, Yuffie, Link, Merlín y Zelda luchando con un incorpóreo similar a un cíclope y un sincorazón formado por sombras (los enemigos, no lo otro), ambos de 20 metros de altura.  
Merlín: ¿Nos echáis una mano? No nos vendría mal.  
Entonces una mano le golpeó en un hombro.  
Gabriel: jijiji, jejejeje, jajaja, ¡JA JA JA JA JA!  
Merlín: Um… vaya, que gracioso.  
Goofy: ¿De quién era la mano?  
Gabriel: Siempre llevo una falsa para estas ocasiones.  
Cloud: ¡Dejaos de tonterías, esto es serio!  
Gabriel: Ba, son sólo…  
Antes de acabar el incorpóreo le lanzó una columna del edificio de unos 200 kilos, que le estrelló con la pared.  
Gabriel: Auch, eso duele, te vas a enterar.  
Gabriel chasqueó los dedos, y unas llamas azules consumieron un brazo del incorpóreo, pero éste lo regeneró sin problemas.  
Gabriel: ¿Qué [Pikafeo] es eso?  
Sora: Déjame a mí.  
Sora atacó al sincorazón, pero cuando iba a pegar, la zona donde apuntaba se deshacía.  
León: Nosotros llevamos así media hora.  
Gabriel: ¿Alguna idea?  
Mickey: Usa la fuerza…  
Gabriel: ¿Te refieres a la magia de bajo coste? Quizá funcione.  
Gabriel extendió su mano y la cerró, el incorpóreo cayó al suelo, incapaz de respirar.  
Gabriel: Teme al lado oscuro.  
Tras decir eso lanzó una ráfaga de rayos con la otra mano, mientras ponía cara de maniático, hasta que el incorpóreo se deshizo tras un par de minutos.  
Gabriel: Nunca falla, ahogar y electrocutar a la vez, por mucho que se regenere eso no lo aguanta nadie.  
Goofy: ¡Socorro!  
El sincorazón se había dividido en cientos de invisibles, y diez estaban atacando a Goofy.  
Sora: Hace mucho que no veo uno de esos. Son fuertes.  
Kairi: Y feos, me parece que voy a agujerearles la cara.  
La batalla fue brutal, por cada sincorazón que eliminaban, aparecían dos más. Sora luchaba sobretodo con golpes, empleando a veces magia, Donald usaba hechizos y golpeaba de vez en cuando, Goofy lanzaba martillazos a diestro y siniestro con velocidad considerable, Mickey atacaba como un Yoda, Riku luchaba ayudando a Sora, Kairi se mantenía detrás de Goofy y disparaba como una posesa y Gabriel, se sentaba y manejaba las llaves con magia. Los otros también luchaban, pero no me fijé en qué hacían exactamente.  
Yuffie: ¿Se acabó?  
¿?: Esto acaba de empezar.  
De improviso surgió un perro feo y extraño del suelo y empezó a crecer, luego le salieron dos cabezas más.  
Sora: ¿Cerbero?  
Gabriel: Un cerbero inferior, no son muy fuertes.  
A continuación aparecieron 5 más y empezaron a vomitar otros mini-cerberos, que a su vez crecerían en adultos.  
Link: ¡Jorl!  
León: ¡A la carga!  
De nuevo la pelea comenzó, pero estos animales soportaban los golpes con increíblemente bien. Tras cinco minutos de pelea los héroes estaban rodeados de cerberos, unos 30 al menos.  
Mickey: ¡Esto no pinta bien!  
Gabriel: Están donde yo quería.  
El ángel puso las manos en el suelo y todo el piso se llenó de fuego, excepto donde estaban los buenos.  
Gabriel: ¡Merlín! ¡Lancemos un megatón!  
Merlín: Gran idea.  
Merlín y Gabriel levantaron las manos y crearon una gran bola energética negra, que estalló eliminando todo lo que estuviera sobre el fuego. Acto seguido ambos cayeron al suelo, exhaustos.  
Cloud: ¿Estáis bien?  
Gabriel: No.  
Merlín: No, dame mi maletín.  
Cloud cogió el maletín y de lo entregó a Merlín, que sacó un omnielixir y lo usó en todos.  
Gabriel: Mucho mejor, supongo que ya ha acabado todo.  
León: Tenemos que destruir el castillo.  
Gabriel: Con mucho gusto lo haré.  
Salieron del castillo sin problemas, luego pararon en oscuras profundidades.  
Gabriel: ¿Queda alguien dentro? ... Pues comencemos, mi plan es lanzar hechizos de explosión en los pilares clave, necesito un plano del castillo.  
Yuffie: Toma uno.  
Gabriel: Ahora necesito silencio, y me vendría bien que quien sepa lo que voy a hacer me ayude.  
Merlín y Mickey le ayudaron, lo único que hicieron es poner los dedos en los pilares del mapa y de repente, hubo un sonido fuerte, como de terremoto y el castillo cayó.  
Sora: ¿Cómo lo habéis hecho?  
Mickey: Es muy fácil, sólo hay que pensar en dónde está cada pilar en el edificio y conjurar allí la explosión.  
Donald: ¿Y Maléfica no puso alguna defensa?  
Merlín: Claro, por eso fuimos a la torre, los seres que mantenían el hechizo eran el incorpóreo y el sincorazón gigantes.  
Gabriel: Antes de que se me olvide, dos cosas: Primero, Sephirot ha muerto y segundo, quiero que te vengas con nosotros, Link.  
Cloud Y Link: ¿Qué?  
Gabriel: A Sephirot lo mataron los oscuros porque gracias a él los descubrimos y Link, me gustaría que vinieras con nosotros a derrotar a los oscuros, porque he descubierto que eres apto para usar una llave espada.  
Link: De acuerdo, iré.  
Gabriel: ¿Queréis que hagamos algo más?  
León: Sí, si encontráis a Hades, decidle que me debe el premio por ganar la copa cerbero.  
Goofy: Lo haremos.  
Zelda: ¿Puedo ir con vosotros?  
Gabriel: Lo siento mucho pero no puedo poner la vida de una princesa en peligro, aunque podemos llevarte a tu planeta si quieres.  
Zelda: Prefiero quedarme un tiempo.  
Sora: ¿Nos vamos?  
Gabriel: Sí, creo que ya es hora, pero antes… ¡Tengo hambre! ¿Nos comemos una de esas "pizzas"?  
Grupo: ¡Síííííí!

Capítulo 12: El fantasma de… ¡Espartaaaaa!

Tras montar en la nave pusieron rumbo al coliseo del olimpo por dos motivos: para pedirle a Hades el premio de León y porque, como allí luchaban grandes guerreros, era posible que hubiera algún posible portador de llaves.  
Link: Supongo que me darás ahora una llave, grandullón.  
Gabriel: Sí, estas son las que puedes usar, coge una.  
Gabriel mostró de nuevo las llaves oscuras y le explicó a Link los peligros que implicaban, Link eligió la espada Traimam, similar a la suya, pero con el filo negro y un escudo, Hogger, con un dibujo de la muerte en él.  
Gabriel: Buena elección, ten en cuenta que el escudo también absorbe oscuridad.  
Link: No lo olvidaré.  
A continuación dio dos tajos con la espada y la guardó (sí que la hizo desaparecer, ya sabéis).  
Llevaban medio camino cuando un escuadrón de cazas negros con alas hexagonales les atacó, pero no duraron mucho ante los cañones láser de Bahamut.  
Gabriel: ¡Kairi! No te has dado cuenta de que estaban acercándose.  
Kairi: Estaba… limándome las uñas, es que como nunca nos han atacado…  
Gabriel: Ten más cuidado.  
Cuando por fin llegaron les recibió Pánico.  
Pánico: Bienvenidos al inframundo, ahora mismo se está librando la batalla final del coliseo entre Hércules y el legendario fantasma de Esparta, si queréis entrar pagadme 100 platines cada uno.  
Gabriel: No necesitamos entradas.  
Pánico: No necesitáis entradas pasad cuando queráis.  
Sora: ¡Que chulo!  
Gabriel: Vamos allá.  
Una vez en el coliseo se sentaron entre un dios azul pequeño con alas en las sandalias y un tipo que se hacía llamar "Leónidas" y que tenía flechas clavadas en todo el cuerpo.  
El oponente de Hércules era un hombre calvo, con barba negra y la piel blanca con marcas rojas, no llevaba camisa y sus espadas estaban unidas a él con cadenas, su mirada era despiadada.  
Sora: Ese tipo parece fuerte, pero Hércules es un héroe.  
En ese momento Hércules lanzó un puñetazo, pero su oponente, asombrando a todo el público, paró su puño con la mano, le cogió del cuello y lanzó a Hércules 10 metros por los aires.  
Donald: ¡Eso es imposible!  
Leónidas: ¿Es que no sabéis quien es Kratos? Vendió su alma a Ares a cambio del poder para destruir a sus enemigos, pero ahora quiere venganza porque Ares le hizo matar a su familia, y nada lo detendrá hasta que consiga su propósito, ni siquiera un semi-dios.  
Sora: ¿Y por qué lucha?  
Leónidas: El premio es la caja de Pandora, un arma capaz de matar un dios, y Kratos la usará para matar a Ares.  
Gabriel: ¿A qué idiota se le ocurre poner eso como premio?  
¿?: A mí listillo.  
Goofy: ¡Hades!  
Riku: Cállate, tu próximo diálogo es dentro de dos días.  
Hades: Os explicaré, la caja estaba en un templo, pero las hermanas del destino me dijeron que Kratos la podría coger pese a estar protegida, por eso la traje, no sospechaba que pudiera vencer a Hércules.  
Sora: ¿Y quién es Ares?  
Hades: El dios de la guerra, hijo del señor relampaguitos.  
Gabriel: Por cierto tío raro, León dice que le debes el premio que ganó.  
Hades: Que venga a por él.  
Gabriel: Eso pensaba yo.  
Mientras hablaban, oyeron un grito, Hércules tenía un corte profundo en un brazo, y la espada de Kratos incrustada en él.  
Gabriel: ¿Es un combate a muerte?  
Hades: Claro que sí.  
Gabriel: Me lo voy a pasar genial.  
Sora: ¡Haz algo, Hércules es mi amigo!  
Gabriel: Sí, y el mismo decidió luchar, es mayorcito para afrontar las consecuencias.  
Sora: Pero, pero…  
Gabriel: Pero nada, él quería un combate a muerte y lo tiene.  
Hades: Bueenoo, la verdad es que no le dije explícitamente que fuera a muerte.  
Flashback  
Hércules: ¿No será un combate a muerte?  
Hades: Tranquilo, tu alma no saldrá de aquí.  
Fin del flashback  
Hades: Lo que no recordó es que aquí es donde se quedan las almas al morir.  
Gabriel: Mamonazo.  
Tras decir eso le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Hades que lo tumbó.  
Gabriel: Si las cosas se ponen feas actuaré, odio las medias verdades.  
Link: Creo que te lo has cargado, XD.  
Mientras tanto el combate proseguía, Hércules sacó su espada, pero Kratos la rompió de un golpe ardiente con sus espadas. Luego las lanzó hacia Hércules, pero él las esquivó y las cogió por las cadenas, atrayendo a Kratos hasta él. Acto seguido agarró la cabeza calva del fantasma de Esparta y le golpeó el vientre varias veces, para acabar dándole un abrazo mortal. Pero cuando parecía que Kratos no podía hacer nada, liberó una onda expansiva verde y rayos, que hirieron al héroe.  
Kratos: Aunque seas el hijo de un dios, nada puedes contra mí.  
Tras decir eso, rayos azules brotaron de su cuerpo y atacó con las espadas de caos a Hércules salvajemente, hiriéndole hasta que no pudiera moverse.  
Kratos: Has sido un buen oponente, pero la caja será mía.  
Hércules: ¡Aún no he acabado!  
Una brillante aura envolvió a Hércules, que se levantó y atacó al sorprendido Kratos, que pese a que intentó contraatacar sus golpes rebotaron en Hércules, quien embistió a Kratos y le estrelló contra el suelo, para luego saltar unos 5 metros y caer en el espartano, que escupió sangre por la violencia del golpe.  
Kratos: Hijo de Zeus, esta me la pagarás.  
Kratos reunió todas sus fuerzas y se levantó, Hércules volvió a embestir, pero su aura se deshizo y Kratos le golpeó en la cara con sus espadas. Luego ambos corrieron y se agarraron de las manos, intentando romper las del otro.  
Leónidas: ¡Kratos, hazlo por ESPAAAARTAAAAA!  
Gabriel: Son buenos.  
Sora: ¡¿Están… sangrando?  
Gabriel: Un poco, luchar con personas no es como eliminar sincorazones o incorporeos, es mucho más sucio, la sangre salpica por todos lados, pero al final te acostumbras.  
Sora: ¿Es que has matado gente alguna vez?  
Gabriel: ¡Oh, sí! Una vez acabé con un planeta entero, algún día os lo contaré.  
Mickey: Cuéntalo ahora o te quedas solo.  
Gabriel: De acuerdo, de acuerdo, os lo contaré. Una vez fui a un planeta en el que había un objeto capaz de repeler la oscuridad, pero hubo un contratiempo, el rey del planeta era un oscuro. Cuando le devolví a su estado original, me condenó a la horca por quitarle su poder. Me escapé del planeta en mi nave, pero me estuvo persiguiendo y enviando asesinos varios meses, hasta que volví allí y le maté. Poco después todo el planeta explotó, el desgraciado tenía un detonador en el núcleo del planeta que se activaría si él moría.  
Donald: Pensaba que los habías matado tú.  
Sora: Él nunca haría algo así.  
Gabriel: No, claro que no. (Movimiento de ojos hacia los lados). Me parece que tengo trabajo.  
Todos miraron al ring, Hércules estaba tumbado y Kratos encima de él, apunto de matarle.  
Gabriel se trasladó al ring y detuvo a Kratos saltando a su espalda y agarrando sus brazos, justo cuando iba a apuñalar a Hércules (aunque le costó lo suyo detenerle, Kratos está cuadrado).  
Kratos: ¡Suéltame!  
Gabriel: El combate ha acabado.  
Kratos: Dos entran, uno sale, es la norma.  
Gabriel: Desde que he tumbado a Hades no, además, Hércules no sabía eso.  
Kratos: (Gruñido) Espero que no sea un truco de Ares, porque lo lamentarás.  
Gabriel: En realidad quiero que mates a Ares.  
Kratos: ¿Qué?  
Gabriel: Cuando recojas tu premio te lo explicaré, pero antes voy a ayudar a Hércules.  
Gabriel lanzó una potente cura y Hércules se recuperó de las heridas.  
Hércules: Gracias…  
Gabriel: Ahora me debes 1.000.000 platines. Puedes pagarlos en mensualidades.  
Hércules: ¿En serio?  
Gabriel: No, dámelos ya.  
Hércules: Ahora mismo sólo llevo 2000 platines encima.  
Gabriel: Con eso me vale, pero algún día, y puede que ese día nunca llegue, volveré àra que me devuelvas el favor.  
Hércules: Sí, padrino.  
Gabriel: Benne, benne. Ahora me voy, quiero hablar con Kratos.  
Cuando salieron del coliseo, vieron a Kratos con una enorme caja ardiente con calaveras esculpidas.  
Mickey: ¿Qué llevas ahí?  
Kratos: La caja de Pandora, el único objeto con el que podré matar a Ares.  
Gabriel: Me temo que necesitas otra cosa más.  
Kratos: ¿Qué necesito? ¡Dímelo!  
Gabriel le contó el rollo de los oscuros y las llaves y tal y cual, que paso de escribir porque se hace muy largo.  
Kratos: Muéstrame esas armas.  
Gabriel sacó las llaves oscuras OTRA VEZ.  
Kratos: Aquella me gusta.  
Señaló una espada de dos manos enorme, más grande que él.  
Gabriel: Esa espada es la hoja de Júpiter, es muy potente, pero pesa mucho.  
Cuando Kratos la cogió con una mano y hizo algo parecido a lo que hacen los chinos con los nunchakus Gabriel decidió que lo del peso sobraba.  
Gabriel: Vámonos.  
Kratos: ¿Dónde?  
Gabriel: Mira esta lista, ¿conoces a alguien?  
Kratos: No, pero hay un planeta muy extraño cerca de ahí, he oído que allí hay grandes seres, muy poderosos.  
Gabriel: Vamos pallá.  
Se subieron todos en la nave, y pusieron rumbo a Vergel Radiante sin motivo aparente.  
Gabriel: ¿Por qué siempre vamos a Vergel Radiante?  
Sora: Para presentar a Kratos al resto y para ver a Whinnie the Pooh.  
Gabriel: ¡ESO JAMÁAAAS!  
Sora: Si no le conoces.  
Gabriel: Me lo contaron todo las llaves, ¿no te acuerdas?  
Sora: Es verdad, lo había olvidado.  
Gabriel: Ya que estamos aquí, podemos quemar el libro, o explotar los recursos naturales de su interior, o modificar el argumento, jejejejeje.  
Sora: ¿Modificarlo?  
Gabriel: Uno entra en el libro y otro escribe en él: "Y convirtieron a… Mickey en su dios"  
Sora: Suena bien, pero Merlín se enfadaría, vamos al planeta ese.  
Link: (le da un codazo a Kratos) ¿Te has enterado de algo?  
Kratos: No.  
Link: Yo tampoco, pero tengo hierba élfica, ¿quieres un poco?  
Donald: Yo sí.  
Goofy: Y yo también.  
Link: ¿Tenéis papel?  
Gabriel: ¡En la nave no se fuma!  
Link: Vale, vale.  
Kratos: Dejaos de tonterías y poned rumbo al planeta que he dicho.  
Gabriel: Ya sabes Riku, pasa por el coliseo y sigue recto.

Cuando llegaron a su destino Riku quedó realmente asombrado, por lo que casi no pudo hablar.

Riku: Hemos llegado a… mejor que lo veáis.  
Todos se asomaron por las ventanas y vieron el planeta más peculiar que jamás verían, un planeta multidimensional.


	8. Chapter 13&14&15&16

Capítulo 13: La fuga de Monkey Island.  
-¿Falta mucho?  
-No.  
-¿Falta mucho?  
-No.  
-¿Falta mucho?  
-Shhhh… Silencio.

No quiero imaginarme que pasaría si alguien nos viera. Estamos a 200 metros del castillo, pronto llegaremos a donde está mi nave. Oigo algo, como una pequeña llama ardiendo, pero no detecto su procedencia. Al menos lo más difícil ha pasado, hemos salido de la torre, pero he tenido que soltar un luminae para que cree una distracción y luego salir a toda pastilla mientras entretenía al resto.  
Hemos llegado a mi nave, un superdestructor, proporcionado por Sidious, un oscuro emperador de gran parte de la galaxia. Sidious es un oscuro bastante débil, pero su poder viene de su imperio, que nos proporciona todo lo que deseamos, desde naves hasta planetas.  
Entramos en el superdestructor y nos recibe la tripulación con una formación típica.  
-Soldados, necesito que zarpemos lo antes posible y poner rumbo a Anthos.  
-¿Anthos, señor? No es territorio del imperio.  
-Me da igual, y averiguad qué es ese zumbido.  
-Señor, son los motores, los hemos dejado encendidos para zarpar antes.  
-Muy buena idea capitán, ahora despegue y salgamos de aquí.  
-¡Sí, señor!  
-Chicos, los camarotes están por aquí, seguidme.  
-Menuda nave.  
-18000 metros de longitud, casi nada.  
-Oohhh…  
Tras llevarlos a sus camarotes voy al mío y establezco contacto mental con mi aliado.  
-¿Estáis en Anthos?  
-Estamos llegando, pero no sé que hacer.  
-Entrad por una grieta dimensional, la grande y azul.  
-De acuerdo, ¿y qué hay tras ella?  
-Nada peligroso, sólo un mundo, nos veremos allí.  
-No tardes.  
-Lo mismo te digo, adios.

Capítulo 14: Demonios.  
Gabriel: Que cosa más rara, ¿por dónde tiramos?  
Kratos: Entra por la grieta azul grande.  
Gabriel: Adelante.  
Riku aceleró y la nave se introdujo por la grieta dimensional, al entrar vimos pescado y helado de fresa, todo junto, luego nada.  
Gabriel: Extraaaño.  
Riku: ¿Ahora qué?  
Sin que me diera tiempo a hacer nada, hubo una sacudida y de repente estábamos en el aire.  
Gabriel: Mickey, accione los propulsores verticales antes de que nos matemos, si le parece.  
Mickey: Voy.  
La nave se quedó suspendida cuando habíamos descendido unos 200 metros.  
Gabriel: ¿A qué altitud estamos?  
Kairi: 40 metros sobre el suelo.  
Gabriel: Por un pelo, ahora aterrizad para echar un vistazo. Luego buscaremos la forma de salir, pero antes comprobad que el aire es respirable.  
Goofy: ¿Cómo?  
Gabriel: Así.  
Cogí al extraño ser, abrí la escotilla y lo lancé al exterior, luego la cerré.  
Goofy: ¡Ábreme, no tiene gracia!  
Gabriel: ¿Puedes respirar?  
Goofy: … … Sí, no noto nada raro.  
Gabriel: Entra.  
Abrí la escotilla y Goofy entró algo enfadado, pero para lo que servía me daba igual que explotara (Sora se puede fusionar con Riku y Donald).  
Gabriel: ¿Has visto algo?  
Goofy: No.  
Gabriel: Venga vamos a explorar.  
Cuando todos salieron (el grupo se hacía numeroso) activé el camuflaje y el cierre de seguridad.  
Gabriel: ¿Adónde vamos?  
Cuando dije eso una oleada de voces indicando direcciones me aturdió hasta que oí mi salvación.  
Kratos: ¡IREMOS AL NORTE Y A CALLAR!  
Todos: ¡Sí, señor!  
Cuando habíamos avanzado media hora llegamos a un castillo muy extraño, emitía un aura demoníaca potente.  
Gabriel: ¿Lo sentís?  
¿?: Hay un aura demoníaca muy poderosa, Link  
Al oír esa voz me giré y me encontré con un extraño ser femenino, pequeño y semitransparente, como una sombra, flotando al lado de Link.  
Gabriel: ¿Quién eres?  
¿?: ¿Puedes verme?  
Gabriel: Tus trucos de ocultación no servirán conmigo, pero dime tu nombre.  
¿?: Me llamo Midna, soy un ser del crepúsculo.  
Gabriel: Crepúsculo… Uno de los cuatro caminos, principio de la oscuridad y final de la luz.  
Sora: ¿Con quién hablas?  
Gabriel: Con un ser invisible, tendrá que mostrarse para que lo veáis.  
Midna: Por ahora sólo os dejaré oírme.  
Sora: ¡Guau, un amigo invisible!  
Midna: No soy tu amiga.  
Sora: ...  
Gabriel: ¿Por qué no te has mostrado antes?  
Midna: No lo considere necesario.  
Mickey: Un momento, ¿eres Midna, la princesa del crepúsculo?  
Midna: ¿Mickey? ¡Cuánto tiempo! No te veía desde pequeña.  
Link: ¿Os conocéis?  
Mickey: Hace mucho tiempo fui a tu mundo para ver su desarrollo tecnológico. Descubrí que no conocíais la existencia de otros mundos y no pude comunicarme con los hylianos, porque violaría el código de la evolución planetaria. Pero descubrí que había otro mundo alternativo tras Hyrule, el mundo del crepúsculo. Allí la tecnología era asombrosa, superaba con creces a la de muchos mundos, pero había un problema: era casi imposible salir del crepúsculo, sobretodo para sus habitantes. Aún así me puse en contacto con ellos, y me recibieron con gran amabilidad. Estuve dos semanas allí, e intercambié conocimientos con sus sabios y científicos, como el uso del poder del crepúsculo, algo que sólo se puede hacer uniendo cuatro fragmentos de sombra fundida.  
Midna: Y gracias a él pudimos salir de nuestro mundo al espacio, aunque sólo podemos ir a zonas en crepúsculo, como villa crepúsculo, allí pasamos las vacaciones disfrazados de humanos.  
Sora: ¡Que guay! Alienígenas robacuerpos.  
Midna: ¿Siempre eres así?  
Riku: Desde el día en que nació.  
Gabriel: ¿Vamos a seguir? Quiero ver que pasa en ese castillo, oigo disparos.  
Midna: Pues venga, ¿a qué esperáis?  
Donald: Vamos.  
Cuando llegamos al castillo, antes de que me diera tiempo a reaccionar (y eso que tengo buenos reflejos) vimos a un hombre con gabardina roja salir despedido por una ventana, disparando a su interior, poco después el muro alrededor de la ventana reventó y apareció un colosal escorpión ardiente, que lanzó fuego a su rival. El hombre de rojo cayó ardiendo a pocos metros de nosotros, creando un pequeño cráter, y el escorpión volvió al interior del castillo.  
¿?: Maldito Phantom, me las pagarás.  
Kairi: No me puedo creer que siga vivo.  
¿?: ¿Hay alguien ahí?  
Gabriel: Permíteme que te ayude.  
¿?: ¿Estoy muerto?  
Gabriel: No lo creo, ¿por qué?  
¿?: Al ver a un ángel pensé que era mi fin.  
Gabriel: Eso es un mito, yo no te llevaré al paraíso, pero me gustaría que te presentaras.  
¿?: Me llamo Dante, ¿Quiénes sois?  
Gabriel: Yo soy Gabriel, estos son Sora, Donald, Goofy, William Mickey Tchaikovski, Riku, Kairi, Link y Kratos.  
Dante: ¿Qué hace un grupo tan… pintoresco en este lugar?  
Gabriel: La verdad, aún no lo se. Pero lo primero es matar a ese escorpión, creo que va a aparecer de un momento a otro…  
Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, una garra ardiente me golpeó, lanzándome a una pared y rompiéndome un ala "auch".  
Phantom: Cualquier intruso que intente molestar a Mundus debe morir.  
Dante: Vaya, eso lo había oído antes, ¿es que te has quedado sin ideas?  
Phantom: Rugido.  
Cuando pude quitarme los escombros, decidí observar el combate y ayudar si era necesario, estaba algo cansado de hacerlo todo yo.  
Dante esquivaba los ataques y disparaba o atacaba con la espada, Donald lanzaba hielo como un psicótico, Goofy golpeaba con su martillo a las piernas del escorpión, Link estaba ocupado junto a Kairi de eliminar títeres, Riku y Sora estaban atacando al escorpión con ataques combinados y Kratos… bueno, Kratos estaba agarrando la cola y en pocos segundos la arrancó de cuajo.  
Phantom: Gruñido ¡Retirada!  
Tras decir eso, saltó a lo alto del castillo, aunque más bien era una catedral, y los títeres salieron corriendo.  
Gabriel: ¡Bien hecho!  
Sora: ¿Por qué no has ayudado?  
Gabriel: Estaba cansado, además juntos podíais con ese bichito son problemas.  
Dante: Bueno, ha sido un placer conoceros, pero tengo que irme.  
Gabriel: Un momento saqué la lista ¿eres Dante Sparda?  
Dante: Sí.  
Gabriel: Entonces te vienes con nosotros.  
Dante: ¿Y si no quiero?  
Gabriel: Pues te ayudamos con lo que tengas que hacer aquí y entonces te vienes.  
Dante: ¿Y qué gano con ir con vosotros?  
Gabriel: Tengo un par de cosillas en la nave que te pueden interesar.  
Dante: No lo creo.  
Gabriel: Quizá un adelanto de lo que tengo allí te estimule.  
Invoqué algo que tenía guardado para casos así, una espada demoníaca muy potente, no era una llave espada, pero le gustaría (había descubierto que era medio demonio).  
Dante: ¿Qué es?  
Gabriel: Una baratija que obtuve en un planeta, una espada demoníaca que se alimenta de la sangre de los demonios para recuperar la energía de su portador.  
Dante: Estás cargado de sorpresas, quizás vaya contigo, pero primero tengo que acabar con este trabajo.  
Gabriel: Te ayudaremos, por el camino te cuento lo que quiero.  
Y, otra vez, conté la historia de los oscuros, mi despertar y etcétera.  
Dante: Menuda historia, me parece que iré con vosotros, pero no mucho tiempo, depende de si encuentro trabajo y lo que me paguéis.  
Gabriel: Mira, nos apañaremos sin ti, no quiero que te vayas en el momento más inoportuno.  
Dante: Pues ya nos veremos, si salís de esta.  
Al decir "esta" se refería a que Phantom había vuelto, junto a un búho gigante, un caballero negro y una masa negra.  
Búho: Nuestro señor, Mundus, nos ha mandado a destruir al hijo del traidor, Sparda, y a sus acompañantes.  
Dante: ¿Así que todos juntos? Me parece que me voy a divertir.  
Gabriel: Esta vez os ayudaré, me pido al pájaro, que Kratos ayude a Dante con Phantom, Link y Mickey, encargáos del caballero, el resto luchad con la cosa negra.  
Cuando terminé de mandar, salté a por el pajarraco.  
Búho: ¿Tú solo crees tener una oportunidad contra Griffon?  
Gabriel: Te sorprenderá lo que soy capaz de hacer.  
Tras ese pequeño diálogo, abrió el pico y lanzó unos rayos rojos contra mí, que esquivé ágilmente y le golpeé en la cara con el puño, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caer unos cinco metros antes de estabilizarse de nuevo, para entonces estaba descendiendo en picado hacia él con la espada Fenrir apuntando a un punto muy concreto: el nacimiento del ala derecha. La clavé y oí el maravilloso sonido de un hueso romperse.  
Griffon: grito de dolor  
Gabriel: ¿Tú solo creías tener una oportunidad contra Gabriel?  
Mientras el pajarraco caía sin poder mover un ala, terminé la faena congelando la otra, que se rompió al caer al suelo. Descendí lentamente y me acerqué, para comprobar si estaba muerto. Cuando estaba a un par de metros de sus patas, me clavó un espolón (¡ay!), lo que significa que me empaló, debido a su tamaño desproporcionado.  
Gabriel: Sucio pájaro, esto no acabará conmigo.  
Agarré su dedo, y haciendo caso omiso a la pérdida de sangre, giré sobre mi mismo y lo estrellé contra una columna, que le partió el cráneo y le quemé el cerebro con un piro de potencia moderada. Luego perdí el conocimiento.

_¿Dónde estoy? ¿He muerto? ¡Anda, una escena de estar a punto de morir, seguro que cuando despierte estaré en una cama sin fuerzas y curado! Pero por si acaso, voy a despertar ya, no vaya a ser que me muera mientras estoy aquí. Tendré que usar la técnica de los naaru, esa de despertarse por las malas, había que intentar dormirse en el sueño, haber…_

Gabriel: Ouch… Ha funcionado… Que mala pinta tiene esta herida, vamos a ver.  
Tras lanzar una cura muy potente todos mis intestinos estaban en su sitio y me levanté para ver como avanzaba la batalla. Phantom era sólo una montañita de ceniza, bien; el caballero estaba luchando contra Dante encarnizadamente, bien; el resto no estaba, mal.  
Gabriel: ¡DANTE!  
Dante: ¿QUÉ?  
Gabriel: ¿Dónde están todos?  
Dante: Estoy ocupado, creo que se los tragó la cosa negra.  
Gabriel: Voy a ver.  
Me acerqué a la cosa negra, con más cuidado que con el maldito pájaro (por si acaso). En cuanto me detectó salieron de ella unos gusanos, que eliminé con las espadas sin moverme. Luego toda la masa saltó sobre mí y me engulló.  
De repente estaba en una plataforma orgánica, donde estaban todos luchando con una calavera muy grande.  
Gabriel: ¿Así que estabais aquí?  
Sora: ¿Dónde estabas?  
Gabriel: Pues digamos que tuve problemillas con el búho, ¿cuánto tiempo lleváis aquí?  
Sora: Unos 15 minutos, hemos tenido que luchar con muchos monstruos que han aparecido. Ese creo que es el último.  
Gabriel: Pues a por él.  
Como no me apetecía estar allí, le lancé con magia diez llaves a la vez, que acabaron con la calavera. Entonces volvimos a donde estábamos, y a la masa le salió una especie de cuerpo cibernético con un núcleo brillante.  
Gabriel: Atacad al núcleo.  
Entre todos acabamos con el núcleo en pocos segundos, y el resto del ser murió poco después.  
Donald: ¡Por fin se acabó!  
Sora: ¡Joder!, como costó.  
Gabriel: Esa lengua.  
Sora: Sí mamá.  
Gabriel: Te la estás buscando, mequetrefe, y no te conviene tener problemas conmigo.  
Sora: Vale, lo siento.  
Riku: Déjale, esta sobrecargado de hormonas.  
Gabriel: Me recuerda a mí cuando era joven.  
Sora: ¿De verdad?  
Gabriel: Ahora no hay tiempo, Dante estaba luchando con el caballero, así que vámonos antes de que acabe.  
Sora: ¿No viene con nosotros?  
Gabriel: No, no es de fiar, además esta es una batalla que debe librar el solo.  
Kratos: Quedémonos aquí más rato.  
Mickey: ¿Por?  
Kratos: Mmm… Porque me marean las naves, entraré dentro de… 10 minutos.  
Goofy: Pues yo vuelvo ya, aquí hace frío.  
Gabriel: O nos quedamos o nos vamos, separados somos más débiles.  
Midna: ¿Por qué no vais a la nave tranquilamente, y mientras volvemos pasan esos minutos de sobra?  
Aprobación general  
Acordes con la idea de Midna, fuimos tranquilamente hasta la nave. Por el camino, empecé a contarles otra historia.

El planeta primigenio.

**Capítulo 15: El encuentro**.

Gabriel empezó su historia.

_El planeta primigenio._

Hace millones de años, y cuando digo millones digo miles de millones, sólo existía un mundo, tan colosal que las estrellas orbitaban a su alrededor, era el centro del universo.  
Era tan grande, que se dice que sus habitantes medían 30 metros, y sus más grandes animales producían terremotos al tumbarse.  
Esos habitantes eran los draconianos, unos poderosos seres con cientos de variedades según su parte dragón y su parte humana.  
Los había que de humano sólo tenían el alma, otros que cambiaban entre su forma dragón y _humana a placer, incluso unos que tenían un brazo de dragón y el resto humano.  
Pero lo más importante de ese mundo, llamado Asgard, era que toda la magia se acumulaba en él. Esto hacía que los draconianos pudieran crear hechizos más poderosos que el megatón, por ejemplo, sin ni siquiera saber magia.  
Su civilización estaba muy avanzada, su dominio de la magia les permitía hacer cosas que ahora sólo se atribuyen a los dioses.  
Tal era su poder, que la oscuridad y la luz coexistían en igualdad por temor a ser destruidas.  
Pero con el paso del tiempo, la orgullosa raza se convirtió en dos especies. Una, similar a los humanos del presente, y otra, los dragones.  
Al principio se llevaron bien, pero pronto los orgullosos humanos se declararon superiores a los dragones, y les lanzaron un ultimátum: "Rendiros o morid".  
Los dragones, encolerizados, se lanzaron a la guerra.  
Uno de los pocos escritos (el único que se me de memoria) que existen de entonces narra una batalla decisiva:  
"Cuando nuestra capital fue arrasada, la familia real decidió irse a la fortaleza invencible Zigás, a dos días de camino. Pero los humanos no lo permitirían. La primera noche el gran ejército negro nos rodeó. Se oían los agudos sonidos de la magia blanca por todas partes. De repente oí un ruido grave, como el de un rugido de un marid (un depredador de ese mundo). Miré al cielo y contemplé que los humanos no se andaban con chiquitas, habían creado un Segador gigantesco (un hechizo que mata instantáneamente a quien toca). El hechizo se acercaba, pero nuestro mejor mago lo deshizo moviendo una mano. Yo lancé una nova que quemó los árboles a nuestro alrededor, descubriendo a los humanos. Eran unos 1000, el doble que nosotros, y todos parecían fuertes. Cuando se vieron descubiertos, empezaron a lanzar rayos y fuego, que fueron absorbidos por el cetro real, un bastón que portaba el rey capaz de absorber casi cualquier hechizo. Entonces, entre los humanos apareció un archimago, tanto o más poderoso que el nuestro, que, desesperado por querer matar al rey, hizo un acto abominable. Utilizó todas las almas de los humanos en un solo hechizo, tan poderoso que no era de ningún elemento, era sólo magia en estado puro.  
Lo lanzó al rey, que puso el bastón en su trayectoria. Mientras tanto yo junto a otros guerreros nos acercamos al mago y le asesinamos. Nunca imaginaríamos lo que iba a pasar: al morir el mago, su hechizo explotó, justo a la vez que el bastón, el cual estaba lleno de energía tras haber absorbido miles de ataques a lo largo de su vida.  
La explosión fue tal que sólo yo sobreviví, pero perdí medio cuerpo. Ahora escribo esto mientras mis últimas fuerzas me abandonan y veo que la zona del impacto se hace más grande, empieza a salir fuego, es hermoso…_  
Como podéis comprobar, las batallas eran cortas y brutales.  
Tras eso, se dice que todos los dragones, encolerizados, decidieron perder su magia a cambio de crear un hechizo que sólo ha sido superado por el que separó la luz de la oscuridad. Tan poderoso fue, que destruyó el planeta, dividiéndolo en los planetas que hoy existen.  
Los humanos que sobrevivieron evolucionaron en varias subclases, como los elfos, y los humanos modernos, todos más pequeños.  
Los dragones, que sólo conservaron el aliento de fuego como vestigio de su magia, se aislaron del resto del mundo, hasta que con el paso de los milenios perdieron el habla y, algunos, la inteligencia.  
Y así acaba la historia del primer planeta, que nos enseña que la guerra es una mierda y todo eso.  
Cuando terminó la historia, habían recorrido medio camino por la árida zona.  
De repente, Gabriel hizo que todos se detuvieran.  
Gabriel: ¿Oís eso?  
Mickey: Sí, es como un zumbido.  
Gabriel: Me pregunto que será, suena como un motor enor… ¡LA MADRE QUE LOS TRAJO!  
El motivo de esta sorpresa es a 20 metros sobre sus cabezas se materializó una nave colosal, de la que bajaron con cables 70 soldados con armaduras blancas y rifles de combate.  
Soldado 1: ¡Manos arriba!  
Gabriel susurrando: Hacedles caso.  
Soldado 1: Entrad todos en la nave, tenemos órdenes de llevaros intactos ante nuestro jefe.  
Riku: ¿Y se puede... saber de quién se trata?  
Soldado 1: No tengo permiso para decírtelo, avanzad.  
Tras entrar en la nave (que había aterrizado) el grupo fue llevado a un camarote, que estaba a casi 500 metros de la entrada, por lo que les llevó un rato (normalmente los presos no van a paso ligero).  
Soldado 2: ¡Señor, tenemos a los prisioneros!  
¿? (Todos sabéis quien es pero si pongo el nombre queda mal): Haz que pasen.  
Gabriel telepatía: No hagáis nada que no haga yo.  
Cuando entraron a la habitación, había 10 sillas alrededor de un escritorio, tras el había un sillón negro de espaldas, con alguien sentado en él.  
¿?: Sentaos, por favor, y el ser crepuscular también.  
Gabriel: Antes muéstrate.  
¿?: Me mostraré, pero agradecería que no recurráis a la violencia.  
Gabriel: Lo haremos, me pica la curiosidad.  
Tras sentarse todos el sillón giró, mostrando al enigmático ser.  
¿?: Me llamo Armudos, os he traído porque…  
Antes de que terminara una llave se lanzó hacia él, pero otra la desvió.  
Gabriel: Yo no he sido, ha sido ella (dijo señalando a la llave), un momento, ¿era eso lo que creo que era?  
Armudos: Esto contestará tus preguntas.  
Tras decir eso puso unos papeles en el escritorio, en el primero ponía en letras grandes "Informes de Gabriel, no los mires desgraciado".  
Gabriel: He de suponer que los leíste, pese a que ponía que no lo hicieras, y probaste las fórmulas.  
Armudos: Sí.  
Gabriel: Pero eso no explica porque eres un oscuro, y porque la oscuridad no te ha vuelto loco.  
Armudos: Un poco loco sí, pero los efectos fueron menores por alguna razón.  
Gabriel: ¿Y qué querías?  
Armudos: Verás, soy el 2º de la Asamblea, e intento destruirla, pero solo no puedo, por eso quiero que sepas que en... el momento en que necesites ayuda, allí estaré.  
Mickey: Quieres asegurarte de que si te pillan te salvemos el culo.  
Armudos: Bueno… sí.  
Sora: ¡Pues no lo haremos! Eres un oscuro, no eres de fiar.  
Armudos: Nadie me quiere buaaa, ni mis hijos.  
Gabriel: Esto si que es nuevo, un oscuro padre de familia.  
Armudos: A otra cosa, ¿dónde pensáis ir?  
Gabriel: A buscar más gente que pueda blandir llaves.  
Armudos: Tengo una idea: yo buscaré a esa gente y vosotros mientras os encargáis de un par de oscuros, ya que yo no puedo matarles porque si escapan avisarían al pequeñín.  
Donald: ¿El pequeñín?  
Armudos: Caos.  
Voz: Siempre sospeché de ti.  
Armudos & Kratos: ¡Ares!  
Ares: El mismo.  
Todos se asomaron a la escotilla y vieron un enorme hombre con armadura y el pelo rojo, como ardiendo.  
Kratos: ¡Tengo que ir a por la caja de Pandora!  
Gabriel: La dejamos en la nave.  
Armudos: Corred por ella, nosotros lo entretendremos.  
Gabriel: Tomad las llaves, yo también me quedo, os adelantaré camino.  
Tras decir eso abrió un portal, pero no como los de los incorpóreos, sino uno blanco y cristalino.  
Sora: ¡No tardaremos!  
Mientras todos cruzaban el portal, los soldados se habían movilizado y estaban disparando al gigante, aunque sin resultado.  
Ares: Apartad bichejos, tengo cosas que hacer.  
El terrible dios avanzó hacia la gigantesca nave, que hasta a él le resultaba colosal, y blandió su espada de fuego contra ella, pero los escudos de la nave resistieron el furioso embate, aunque no soportarían varios golpes de tal brutalidad.  
Ares: ¿Dónde estás pequeño traidor? ¡Caos me recompensará cuando le traiga tu cabeza!  
Armudos: Estoy aquí.  
Aprovechando su diminuto tamaño, Armudos se había metido en la oreja de su rival y empezó a atacar el tímpano del gigante, haciéndole mucho daño.  
Ares: ¡Auuurgh!  
Ares, al ser un poco tonto, decidió mover la cabeza violentamente, sin resultado, luego intentó meterse el dedo en la oreja, sin resultado también.  
Fue tras dos minutos cuando se le ocurrió taparse la nariz e intentar soplar, lo que hizo que el aire saliera por las orejas.  
Armudos: ¡Eres un pingüino!  
Tras ese brutal insulto salió despedido al exterior.  
Armudos Pensando: ¿Dónde está Gabriel?  
Gabriel: ¡Muere!  
Armudos: Ya lo se.  
El ángel se lanzó contra el dios y lanzó con todas sus fuerzas dos llaves a los gigantescos ojos, pero Ares las apartó de un manotazo. Entonces Gabriel comenzó a girar a su alrededor muy deprisa y a lanzar bolas de luz y espadas a toda velocidad, molestando al gigante y obligándole a perder el tiempo intentando golpearle.

Mientras, Kratos llevaba a rastras la caja hacia la zona de batalla.  
Sora: ¿Por qué no la abres aquí?  
Kratos: Porque no se como funciona, quizás tenga que estar cerca para funcionar.  
Sora: Vamos a tardar un montón.  
Kairi: ¿Por qué no vamos con la nave?  
Silencio  
Donald: ¡Mierda! Se acabó ¡Wingardium Leviosa!  
El pato levantó la caja y la llevó a la nave a toda pastilla.  
Donald: Venga, despega y vámonos.  
Kratos: ¡Sucio animal! Dejaste que llevara la caja cuando tú podías llevarla con tu magia.  
Puñetazo en el pico  
Donald: Ouch, eso duele.  
Sora: ¡No podemos perder el tiempo, debemos ayudar a Gabriel!  
En unos segundos ya estaban en el aire y se dirigían a la zona de batalla. Cuando empezaron a divisar a Ares, oyeron un ruido como el de rasgar papel y Gabriel se materializó en la nave, estaba cansado y tenía un brazo herido.  
Gabriel: Habéis tardado mucho, pero no es el momento de quejarse, Sora, pulsa el botón rojo que pone "cuidado con esto", el resto abrochaos los cinturones.  
Sora: ¿Qué hace el botón?  
Gabriel: Tú dale y apunta a Ares.  
Al pulsar el botón, de la parte superior de la nave surgió un cañón láser enorme, pero enorme de verdad, que lanzó un rayo verde al pecho del enemigo, lanzándolo por los aires, aunque el retroceso también afecto a la nave.  
Sora: ¡QUE CHUUULO!  
Gabriel: Aterrizad antes de que se recupere y usemos la caja esa, menos mal que es un oscuro menor, no quiero imaginar como sería si fuera de los fuertes.  
Mickey: ¿Hay varias clases de oscuros?  
Gabriel: Sólo tres: los menores, como Ares, que tienen la oscuridad como un parásito, y no la saben usar; los normales, como Sephirot, que usan la oscuridad en una simbiosis; y los mayores, como Armudos, que convierten a la oscuridad en su esclava, pero no me dejéis enrollarme y sacad la caja.  
En pocos momentos todo el grupo estaba alrededor de la caja.  
Gabriel: ¿Sabéis como funciona?  
Todos: No.  
Kratos, probablemente harto del suspense de la caja, la abrió. De la caja brotó un brillo cegador, y Kratos se volvió tan grande como Ares.  
Donald: ¡Por mis plumas! Que grande se ha hecho.  
Por lo lejos apareció Ares, al que le habían surgido seis extremidades como de araña en la espalda.  
Ares: Puede que hayas abierto la caja, pero no tienes lo necesario para vencer a un dios.  
Kratos: Eso lo veremos.  
Mientras los gigantes peleaban, el grupo se reunió con Armudos para organizar un ataque al gigante para apoyar a Kratos, aunque por ahora iba ganando.  
Armudos: Si consigo despegar el destructor, le lanzaré un rayo que acabará con él.  
Gabriel: ¿Cuánto tardarás?  
Armudos: ¡Teniente! ¿Cuánto tardaría la nave en estar preparada para lanzar un fulgor?  
Teniente: Unos 10 minutos, señor.  
Armudos: Cuando esté todo a punto avisadme.  
Teniente: Sí señor.  
Armudos: Retírese. Espero que Kratos aguante hasta que la nave esté lista.  
Gabriel: Querrás decir que Ares aguante, mira.  
Las espadas de Caos (que se las dio Caos a Ares, por eso son tan fuertes) blandidas por Kratos estaban suponiendo un duro obstáculo para Ares, que era más lento.  
Gabriel aprovechó el momento para curarse el brazo con una poción, porque el combate le había mermado las reservas de magia, y prefería reservarlas para lo que pudiera suceder.  
Riku: ¿Vais a dejar que Kratos lo haga todo?  
Link: Esa es una batalla que él debe librar, no tenemos derecho a interferir, nunca nos lo perdonaría.  
(¿A que Link hablando suena raro?)  
Riku: ¿Y el fulgor qué es?  
Armudos: Lo usaremos si Kratos va a perder, pero no antes.  
Mientras, la batalla encarnizada entre dios y esclavo continuaba, pero no la relataré porque no me apetece, el que quiera hacerse una idea que mire en youtube Ares contra Kratos o algo así.  
Cuando los diez minutos pasaron, el intercomunicador de Armudos sonó, avisándole de que el fulgor estaba a punto.  
Armudos: Cuando os dé la orden, disparad al de la armadura, y no falléis.  
La batalla se estaba decantando por el fantasma de Esparta, pero Ares le arrancó las espadas (cuyas cadenas estaban unidas a su piel) en un descuido. Kratos se alejó del dios y pensó una cosa.  
Kratos: Voy a probar a hacer como el niñato ese, porque si no de aquí no salgo.  
Kratos extendió el brazo y apareció la hoja de Júpiter en su mano, con la que volvió al ataque, esta vez dañando más a su rival, porque absorbía su oscuridad.  
En pocos minutos, Kratos atravesó a Ares en medio del pecho, pero la oscuridad le protegió… hasta que la llave la consumió toda. Ares cayó al suelo y Kratos recuperó su tamaño original.  
Sora: ¡Lo ha conseguido!  
Kairi: ¡Mirad!  
Ares se estaba levantando, pero antes de conseguirlo un rayo púrpura le atravesó y el cuerpo del ser divino desapareció en una explosión.  
Goofy: ¿Ya se ha muerto?  
Mickey: Creo que sí.  
Armudos: Vale, entonces… ¿Qué vais a hacer?  
Gabriel: Si no molestamos, me gustaría que nos dieras suministros, la nave está seca.  
Armudos: Claro, mete la nave en el hangar y en media hora estará lista.  
Sora: ¿Podemos ver esta nave mientras?  
Armudos: Claro, pero no os perdáis, es enorme.  
Sora: ¡Bien!  
Donald: ¡Vamos a los motores!  
Goofy: ¡Al comedor!  
Cada uno salió corriendo hacia una dirección distinta, mientras, Riku observaba a Kratos. Estaba hablando con una diosa y poco después desaparecieron.  
Kairi: ¿Quién sería esa?  
Riku: No lo se, pero creo que Kratos ha cumplido su misión, no tenemos derecho a hacer que se quede aquí.  
Mickey: Venid, Armudos quiere enseñarnos una cosa vital.  
Riku y Kairi asintieron y siguieron al grupo. Armudos les llevó a su camarote y les enseñó un cuadro con todos los oscuros más importantes.  
Mientras Gabriel los anotaba en su libreta, mostrando preocupación por la presencia de Urizen en las filas oscuras, se abrió la puerta del camarote lentamente hacia arriba. Gabriel miró el hueco y vio tres armaduras, en ese momento se puso tremendamente pálido y empezó a retroceder, el miedo se reflejaba en su rostro, pero se recuperó cuando vio los rostros sin casco de las personas al abrirse la puerta completamente.  
Sora y Ven se miraron y pusieron cara de: ¿Locualooo?  
Sora y Ven: ¿Pero qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Eehhhhhh?  
Aqua: Guau, son clavados.  
Terra: Padre, ¿quiénes son estos?  
Armudos: Estos son Gabriel, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Mickey, Riku, Kairi, eh… y el de verde ni idea.  
Link: Me llamo Link.  
Aqua: Nosotros somos Aqua, Terra y Ven.  
Mickey: ¡Ahora me acuerdo! ¡Vosotros tres luchasteis con Armudos y os dio una paliza!  
Ven: Sí, es una larga historia, así que ya os la contaremos.  
Terra: ¿Eres Gabriel? ¿El creador de llaves?  
Gabriel: El original e inimitable, no aceptes imitaciones.  
Terra: Vaya, es cierto eso de que tienes un sentido del humor peculiar.  
Gabriel: Nadie es perfecto, vosotros copiasteis los diseños de las armaduras de mis informes, por ejemplo.  
Aqua: No teníamos mucho tiempo.  
Sora: Sí, pero… ¿por qué ese tío se parece tanto a mí (o a Roxas más bien)?  
Ven: Ni idea, quizás porque Nomura se cansó de inventar caras nuevas, y se copió de Tidus para hacernos a ambos.  
Sora: Será eso…  
Mientras las conversaciones se sucedían entre sí, Riku y Aqua se observaban entre sí, desviando la mirada cuando se sentían observados por el otro y contestando las preguntas que les hacían levemente (si, he hecho que se enamoren para que no parezca que me copio del triangulo amoroso del fic de Xemnas).  
Mientras la conversación fue declinando hacia el asunto de la Organización XIII (o XDDD), y cuando Sora dijo: "Y el jefe era el incorpóreo de Xehanort, al final le derrotamos" hizo que Aqua se desmayara y los otros dos se enfadaran una barbaridad.  
Sora: ¿Qué pasa?  
Armudos: Verás Sora, Xehanort era… mi primogénito, que se escapó de casa porque le dio la gana y perdió la memoria porque puso helio en vez de oxígeno en la nave, pero Aqua, ¿otra vez? Venga despierta.  
Aqua: Lo siento, me he puesto muy nerviosa, no pasará otra vez.  
Armudos: Sí, sí, vale… Chicos, vuestra nave está lista.  
Gabriel: ¿Queréis verla los tres?  
Los tres respondieron afirmativamente.  
Tras mostrarles la nave, de la cual el ingeniero del destructor, que les rogó verla, tomó apuntes como para llenar un libro, se despidieron y la nave salió al espacio, volviendo a ver el helado de fresa con pescado.

Capítulo 16: El largo viaje.  
Al poco de salir del planeta, Link pidió que le llevaran de nuevo a Vergel Radiante, que no podía dejar a Zelda sola, así que se despidió y prometió ayudar si le llamaban.  
Sora: ¿Qué hacemos?  
Gabriel: Me he dado cuenta de una cosa.  
Sora: ¿?  
Gabriel: No habéis usado las alas desde que os las regeneré.  
Sora: ¡Ah! Es que se me olvidaron.  
Gabriel: Voy a hacer una cosa, voy a conjurarlas para que solo aparezcan cuando las necesitéis, mientras tanto no existirán.  
Riku: Buena idea.  
En pocos segundos Gabriel creó el conjuro y las alas desaparecieron, pero tras el hechizo algo ocurrió, Gabriel cayó sobre una rodilla y empezó a toser.  
Kairi: ¿Qué pasa?  
Gabriel: Esto suele pasar "cof" cuando uso demasiada magia, para aumentar mi poder, uní mi magia con mi fuerza vital, por lo que cuando se acaba la primera, uso la segunda inconscientemente, en unos minutos me recuperaré.  
Donald: Nunca he oído algo así.  
Gabriel: Claro que no, es una técnica secreta de la secta de magos Asúes, que desaparecieron pocos años después de enseñarme la técnica.  
Sora: Pero antes hacías muchos hechizos seguidos mucho más potentes y ni te cansabas.  
Gabriel: No es eso, es que ya estaba cansado de la batalla con Ares y ese conjuro consume mucha energía. Hablando de enregía, deberíamos ir a Disloquia, allí os enseñarían a luchar mejor los monjes Taoxiu.  
Sora: ¿Y por qué no nos enseñas tú?  
Gabriel: El caso es que ELLOS me enseñaron a mí, antes era un tío normal.  
Riku: ¿Dónde está el planeta?  
Gabriel: A dos semanas de viaje.  
Kairi: ¡Buf!  
Gabriel: Pero tranquilos, no vais a tener tiempo ni para pensar cuánto queda, os voy a enseñar un par de cosas que os vendrán muy bien, además, os diré cómo os comportareis allí.  
Mickey: ¿Cuándo empezamos?  
Gabriel: Ahora mismo, os traeré los uniformes que se deben llevar allí.  
Minutos después Gabriel trajo unos veinte trajes de malla, parecidos a la camisa que él llevaba.  
Cuando todos encontraron su talla (hasta Mickey), comentaron que eran muy pesados.  
Gabriel: Son trajes mágicos, su peso aumenta con un medidor que sólo yo puedo usar.  
Sora: ¡No puedo quitármelo!  
Gabriel: Sólo cuando acabe el entrenamiento, una cosa muy importante es que nunca debéis mirar a los pies de un monje, es un signo de menosprecio, debéis mirad siempre a los ojos. Ahora os haré unas pruebas para probar vuestra fuerza, resistencia y otras cosas. Vamos a empezar con la fuerza, uno a uno, vais a intentar mover este bloque.  
Gabriel puso un pequeño bloque negro en el suelo, cuando Sora lo empezó a mover, creció hasta que le resultó imposible moverlo.  
Gabriel: No esta mal, siguiente.  
Uno a uno, todos fueron moviendo el bloque.  
Gabriel: Ya está, el primero ha sido Goofy, luego Riku, Sora, Mickey, Donald y Kairi. Ahora la resistencia, vais a usar las cintas de correr del gimnasio a 15 km/h.  
La primera en parar fue Kairi a los 5 minutos, luego Donald a los 8, Goofy a los 12, Riku a los 30, Mickey a la hora y Sora hora y cuarto.  
Gabriel: Ahora puntería, usareis unas pistolas reglamentarias para darles a unos blancos estáticos a 50 metros.  
Sora: Una pregunta, ¿de dónde han salido el gimnasio y el campo de tiro?  
Gabriel: Esta nave es más grande por dentro que por fuera, porque unas habitaciones son interdimensionales y pueden multiplicar por 5 su tamaño original.  
Sora: ¿Cuántas sorpresas más nos tienes reservadas?  
Gabriel: Unas cuantas, jejeje.  
Tras disparar, la mejor nota fue de Kairi, luego Sora, Mickey, Riku, Donald y Goofy.  
Gabriel: Ya quedan pocas, ahora velocidad, corred 100 metros.  
Al final quedó primero Sora, Mickey, Riku, y más atrás Donald, Goofy y Kairi.  
Gabriel: Y por último magia, voy a crear un escudo, lanzad magia e intentad romperlo.  
Tras varias explosiones, Gabriel deshizo el escudo.  
Gabriel: Habéis quedado así: primero Mickey, luego Donald, Sora, Riku y Kairi y Goofy cero por no saber magia. Teniendo en cuenta los resultados… Sora, Riku y Mickey, practicareis magia y lucha; Donald, sólo magia; Goofy sólo combate y Kairi… por ahora combate a distancia, pero si resulta que tienes potencial mágico también aprenderás magia. Venga, vamos a dormir, mañana voy a enseñaros a usar la fuerza.  
Sora: Eh… Gabriel, ¿dónde están los camarotes?  
Gabriel: Ah, sí, eso es un problema… sólo hay dos camarotes, tendré que traer los sacos y lo mejor sería que Kairi se quedara con el segundo camarote. Mensaje mental a Sora que no me fío de ti fin del mensaje. ¿Alguna queja?  
Sora: ¿Dónde pondremos los sacos?  
Gabriel: Donde os de la gana. Ven Kairi, el camarote está por aquí.  
Cuando ya se habían alejado del resto, Kairi preguntó por qué ella se quedaba con el camarote.  
Gabriel: Por dos razones: la primera es por esos rollos de las damas primero y la caballerosidad, la segunda es que lo de que duermas con Sora a un lado y Riku al otro, me da mala espina.  
Kairi: ¿Por qué?  
Gabriel: Vamos no disimules sabes lo que quiero decir, Sora está en la edad en la que se le puede ocurrir cualquier burrada, como que da la casualidad de que su saco no se abre y de que no tiene pijama y te pide que compartas el tuyo con él.  
Kairi: ¿Crees que sería capaz?  
Gabriel: Prefiero no averiguarlo.  
Kairi: En fin, buenas noches y gracias por preocuparte por mí.  
Gabriel: No estarás tan contenta cuando suene tu despertador.  
Kairi: ¿Qué?  
Gabriel: Nada, nada, que duermas bien.  
Kairi entró a su cuarto, y por la decoración dedujo que era de una mujer, ya que había un tocador y la cama era rosa. Pero no pensó en ello, se acostó y en pocos minutos se durmió.  
_El suelo era árido, todo alrededor parecía sin vida, era un paraje desértico. Kairi abrió los ojos, consternada. Entonces oyó algo detrás de ella, se giró y vio tres personas con armaduras y las llaves de Sora, Riku y Mickey. Pensó que serían los hijos de Armudos y fue a preguntarles donde estaban, pero los atravesó como un fantasma. Kairi no comprendía lo que pasaba, y entonces miró alrededor, había cientos de llaves espada clavadas en el suelo. Cuando volvió a mirar a los caballeros, vio que el más alto se empezaba a quitar el casco y…_  
Kairi: ¡AAHHH! ¡Maldito despertador!  
El "despertador" era en realidad un pequeño cubo de agua que salía de un panel y se vaciaba en la cabeza de quien dormía.  
Kairi se levantó y se vistió (pero antes miró por la cerradura de la puerta, acordándose de la conversación con Gabriel).  
Al salir vio que Gabriel estaba saliendo de su camarote con la cabeza empapada.  
Gabriel: ¿Te ha gustado el despertador?  
Kairi: ¡No! ¿Por qué usas eso para despertarte?  
Gabriel: Es muy efectivo, además la nave no me deja cambiar el despertador, la condenada. Vamos a despertar al resto.  
Kairi: ¿Qué hora es?  
Gabriel: En el espacio no hay horas, pero teniendo en cuenta el planeta del que salimos son las 6 de la mañana.  
Kairi: ¡Qué temprano!  
Kairi decidió no contarle su sueño a Gabriel, que era una tontería.  
Despertar a Mickey y Riku fue fácil, a Donald y Goofy tras unos segundos también, pero para despertar a Sora hubo que usar un cubo de agua.  
Sora: ¡No quiero ir al cole! ¿Eh, dónde…? ¿Por qué me habéis tirado un cubo de agua?  
Gabriel: Venga todo el mundo a vestirse, el baño está al fondo, el agua es limitada así que enjabonaos en seco y todo eso.  
Sora: ¿Nos vamos a duchar?  
Gabriel: No voy a soportar tu "aroma" dos semanas, así que ya puedes ir hacia la ducha, ¡y esto vale para todos! Y al que vea espiando el baño o cosas así le tiro al espacio.  
Tras media hora de gente entrando y saliendo, y otra media para que Kairi se preparara, le tocó a Gabriel, y salió con el pelo moreno y corto.  
Sora: ¿Y tu pelo?  
Gabriel: En el planeta monje hay que tener el pelo corto, así que mañana os lo cortareis u os raparán al cero.  
Riku: ¿Y el color?  
Gabriel: Es el natural, antes lo tenía teñido. Ahora que estamos preparados… esperad, ¿sentís eso?  
Mickey: ¿Cómo un cosquilleo? Yo sí.  
Gabriel: Es una presencia, alguien nos espía. Te hemos, descubierto, muéstrate o morirás.  
De repente apareció una sombra, una simple sombra, que simplemente se acercó al grupo, como quien no quiere la cosa.  
Sora y Goofy trataron de atacar, pero Gabriel les paró.  
Sombra: A…ay… ayuda…  
Sora: ¡Está hablando!  
La sombra cayó al suelo, de su espalda llena de cortes manaba oscuridad lentamente.  
Gabriel: ¿Qué le habrá pasado? Ayudadme.  
En unos minutos la sombra estaba curada y abrió los ojos.  
Gabriel: ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué puedes hablar?  
Sombra: Gracias por la ayuda, ahora os mostraré mi auténtica forma.  
La sombra comenzó a evolucionar; primero se hizo una bola de sombra, después una neosombra, luego un invisible, y finalmente se convirtió en el tío con casco en el que se divide el malo del birth by sleep.  
Sombra: Reduje mi forma para no consumir energía tras el ataque a mi nave.  
Gabriel: ¡Ah, eres un ocaso! Son los más poderosos sincorazones puros, suelen ser muy inteligentes. ¿Qué ha pasado?  
Ocaso: Desde que nuestro maestro Ansem murió, los más poderosos sincorazones intentaron formar un imperio, donde vivir sin ser subyugados por la Organización XIII o la Asamblea Oscura. Pero la nueva Organización ∞ quiere usarnos como esclavos, por lo que hemos entrado en guerra con ellos. Mientras viajaba una nave incorpórea me atacó y tuve suerte de llegar aquí.  
Sora: ¿Organización ∞? ¿Qué es eso?  
Ocaso: Tras la muerte de Xemnas, los pocos incorpóreos supervivientes se fueron a la dimensión oscura, allí ganaron mucho poder y rehicieron la Organización XIII, pero esta vez todos los incorpóreos son casi tan fuertes como los anteriores trece jefes, y su número aumenta cada vez que van a la zona oscura. Si no fuera por nuestro número, ya nos habrían exterminado hace tiempo, nuestra única esperanza es que la Asamblea nos ayude, porque su intervención decidirá la guerra decida el bando que decida.  
Gabriel: ¿Y por qué no os unís para derrotar a la Asamblea? Al fin y al cabo, si os ayudan os esclavizarán, y si no moriréis.  
Ocaso: Tus palabras me asustan, Exterminador, ¿qué posibilidad tendríamos, aunque nos uniéramos, de derrotar a la Asamblea?  
Gabriel: Más de las que crees, aunque sean muy fuertes, son orgullosos, os subestimarán y poco a poco irán cayendo, además, quizás haya varios entre ellos que os ayuden, los oscuros son también impredecibles.  
Ocaso: Quizás tengas razón, lo comentaré al jefe supremo, dadme unos cuantos bloques gummi y podré irme.  
Sora: Espera, tengo una pregunta, ¿todos los sincorazones teneis… sentimientos?  
Ocaso: Sí, si lo dices por todos los que has matado, en realidad, la muerte nos es indiferente, lo único que pasa es que nos lleva al Reino de Corazones.  
Sora: Por un momento creí que estaba haciendo mal.  
Ocaso: Pero aunque nos de igual, no significa que puedas matarnos por que sí.  
Gabriel: Toma algunos bloques y dile a tus jefes que les ayudaremos.  
Ocaso: Gracias, ¿puedo pediros otro favor? ¿Me dejáis uno de vuestros corazones?  
Todos: ¡NO!  
Ocaso: Tenía que intentarlo.  
El ocaso se fue en una nave que, para los pocos gummis usados, parecía potente.  
Gabriel: Vaya, esto ha alterado mis planes para hoy… De acuerdo, para empezar voy a enseñaros la fuerza.  
Sora: ¿Qué es eso?  
Gabriel: Una energía mágica producida por los midiclorianos, unos microorganismos que viven en toda materia viva. Con el debido adiestramiento se puede usar para hacer hechizos simples, aunque poderosos, con un gasto de energía mínimo.  
Mickey: Yensid me dio nociones básicas sobre su uso.  
Gabriel: El problema de la fuerza es que alguna gente no puede usarla, no tienen suficientes midiclorianos, por ello, voy a mediros cuantos teneis.  
Gabriel llevó al grupo a la enfermería y les pinchó el brazo con un aparato.  
Gabriel: Según esto Goofy y Donald no pueden usarla, Mickey,Sora y Riku quizás y Kairi tienen un nivel muy elevado, mayor que el mío. Los dos que no podéis usar la fuerza os entrenareis a parte en otras cosas, en la biblioteca hay varios libros de entrenamiento, usadlos.  
Goofy y Donald se fueron algo desilusionados y Gabriel comenzó el entrenamiento.  
Gabriel: Para despertar la fuerza vamos a realizar un ejercicio sencillo.  
Gabriel tapó los ojos de todos con cascos y les dio unas espadas brillantes, luego los puso separados entre sí y activo unas pelotas flotantes.  
Gabriel: Teneis que desviar los disparos.  
Kairi: ¿Sin ver?  
Gabriel: Esa es la idea.  
Tras media hora de disparos, todos podían parar la mayoría de los ataques.  
Gabriel: Avanzáis muy rápido, creo que ya podemos usar la fuerza como tal. Concentraos en las bolas y pensad en que se levantan con todas vuestras fuerzas… ¿Pero qué?  
Kairi había levantado la bola en un instante y estaba dando vueltas a su alrededor.  
Gabriel: ¡Increíble! Tu dominio de la fuerza es el mayor que he visto jamás, normalmente se necesitan años para llegar a eso. ¿Sabéis qué os digo? Que lo mejor será que Mickey os enseñe lo que sabe y yo enseñaré a Kairi algo más avanzado; Mickey, cuando les enseñes todo lo que sabes yo continuaré su instrucción.  
Y de ese modo pasó la primera semana, al final de ésta Gabriel probó a todos.  
Gabriel: Quiero que me digáis que habéis aprendido esta semana, primero Goofy y Donald, que no tengo ni idea de qué han hecho.  
Donald: Yo he practicado magia blanca.  
Goofy: Combate cuerpo a cuerpo.  
Gabriel: ¿Qué combate?  
Goofy: El del libro de la portada rosa.  
Gabriel: Ten cuidado, ese libro contiene técnicas para matar de un golpe, así que no las hagas para "probar".  
Mickey: Yo les he enseñado a estos dos a mover objetos y comunicarse telepáticamente.  
Gabriel: Eso será muy útil en el futuro, has tenido una gran idea. Ahora os mostraré lo que he conseguido con Kairi.  
Kairi flotó en el aire y elevó a todos los presentes, luego de sus manos salieron rayos verdes que golpearon a Gabriel, pero los paró con las manos.  
Sonido de asombro  
Gabriel: Hemos progresado un poco, ¿verdad?  
Mickey: Impresionante.  
Kairi: ¡Lo conseguí Gabriel!  
Kairi saltó hacia Gabriel y se le abrazó al cuello.  
Gabriel: ¡Si yo no he hecho nada mujer!  
Kairi: Pero gracias a ti puedo hacer magia.

Gabriel: ¿Me sueltas?  
Kairi: C… Claro.  
Gabriel: Ya sólo queda una semana. No pensé que podíamos hacer, así que cada uno planificará lo que haremos un día, hoy lo organizaré yo, así que os voy a poner una tabla de ejercicios que os vais a cagar.  
Gabriel tuvo al grupo haciendo ejercicio cinco horas, un partido de baloncesto con balones de 3 kilos, 20 kilómetros en bicicletas estáticas, combates cuerpo a cuerpo, y muchas cosas más (o sea, que no se me ocurre nada más). Al final del día, cenaron una comida ligera y se acostaron temprano.  
Al día siguiente, Gabriel los despertó antes de lo normal y les dijo que miraran por la escotilla, tenían una vista espectacular de un agujero negro devorando una estrella.  
Sora: ¡Guau!  
Gabriel: ¿Sabíais que un agujero negro es del tamaño de un garbanzo, pero tiene la misma masa que una estrella? Es increíble la gravedad que tiene.  
Mickey: ¿Es peligroso?  
Gabriel: No creo, estamos a 5 millones de kilómetros, tan sólo notareis cierta fuerza lateral. Bueno, ya que estamos levantados, toca el día de Mickey.  
Mickey organizó el día de manera que al final jugaron a juegos de mesa 9 horas.  
El día de Sora se basó en contar chistes e historias verdes.  
El de Riku se basó en la play2 y ver la tele.  
De los otros 3 no me acuerdo (aunque creo que Kairi hizo el juego de las prendas y ella y Goofy acabaron en paños menores).  
El día de la llegada, a las una del mediodía, divisaron Disloquia, el planeta era una especie de aldea en lo alto de una montaña rodeada por el mar, que cubría el resto del pequeño mundo.  
Gabriel: Ahí está, Disloquia, igual que hace 3000 años.  
Sora: ¿No es un poco pequeño?  
Gabriel: No, cuando estás dentro ni te das cuenta. Para entrar haremos el método gummi, usar un círculo mágico para ir y volver, la nave no cabe en la aldea.  
El grupo se teletransportó a la aldea, y nada más aparecer un monje con túnica azul y un tatuaje en la cabeza les recibió.  
Monje: Hacía mucho que no recibíamos visita, deberíais iros.  
Gabriel: Dalesun sarpitos, llévanos ante el gran Tao.  
Monje: ¿Conoces el saludo? Seguidme.  
El monje les condujo a una gran sala, donde estaba un anciano de gran barba meditando.  
Gabriel: ¡No jodas! ¿Eres tú, Cesios?  
Gran Tao: Esa voz… Creía que no volvería a verte, Gabriel.


	9. Nota del autor

Me he dado cuenta de que en algún paso de Word a Open Office, o de este último a la propia página fanfiction se pierden algunos "..." y los símbolos mayor que y menor que, que yo usaba para indicar notas de autor y demá por ello que cosas como:

Gabriel: Kairi dormirá en una habitación separada. (Mensaje mental a Sora) porque no me fio de ti (fin del mensaje).

Quedan casi ilegibles sin los símbolos que usaba en vez de paréntesis. Los reviews en los que se incluyan los casos más molestos me ayudarían a editar la historia y ponerlo todo bien.


	10. Chapter 17&18&19

A partir de ahora publico los capítulos de 3 en 3, para que haya sobre 9000 palabras en cada publicación semanal. Mejor para vosotros que teneis más contenido en menos tiempo y para mi que en menos semanas terminaré de subir el fic.

Capítulo 17: El gran poder.  
Gabriel: ¡Te has convertido en gran Tao! Supongo que ahora debo llamarte Maestro.  
Cesios: Será lo mejor, aunque seamos amigos no podemos obviar el protocolo, pero cuéntame, ¿dónde has estado estos tres mil años? ¿Y quienes son esos con traje de entrenamiento?  
Gabriel: Maestro, estos tres mil años he estado criogenizado para sólo volver cuando la oscuridad sea fuerte.  
Cesios: Supongo que el poder de la Asamblea Oscura te ha despertado.  
Gabriel: Sí, señor. Estos seis son mis compañeros en este viaje: Riku, Donald, Goofy, Sora, Kairi y el rey Mickey.  
Cesios: Os doy la bienvenida a Disloquia, sede de los Taoxiu. Supongo que querrás que los entrenen.  
Gabriel: En efecto, y tengo una pregunta, antes un monje que nos recibió quería que nos fuéramos, ¿pasa algo?  
Cesios: Con la aparición de la Asamblea Oscura no podemos dejar entrar a cualquiera, un día se nos coló un oscuro y mató a dos monjes antes de ser reducido, creo que saben que somos fuertes y quieren eliminarnos.  
En ese momento, una idea se empezó a formar en mi mente.  
Gabriel: Pienso quedarme aquí hasta que reciban un entrenamiento básico, ¿aquel torneo que hacían antes sigue existiendo?  
Cesios: Ahora mismo se está volviendo más famoso que nunca, aquí vienen los guerreros que ya se han aburrido del Coliseo del Olimpo, y suelen ser muy fuertes. Noto que… ¿Sora? Quiere preguntar algo, puedes preguntar.  
Sora: Tengo dos preguntas: ¿Qué nos van a enseñar? ¿Y cómo puede usted tener tres mil años?  
Cesios: (Risa) Es que yo no soy humano, soy un Semielfo, mi esperanza de vida está en torno a 4000 años. Y lo que os vamos a enseñar… Supongo que debería resumirte nuestra creencia, nosotros creemos que Dios, tras crear el universo, se fue a otra dimensión inalcanzable y se olvidó de nosotros por nuestro poco poder, pero si llegamos al límite de nuestro potencial, quizás el Dios creador se fije en nosotros y nos lleve con él a su dimensión, el paraíso. Por lo cual, nuestra misión es aumentar nuestro poder como sea.  
Donald: ¿También con magia prohibida?  
Cesios: Si no la podemos usar, ¿para qué fue creada? Si existe, la estudiamos y practicamos, ahora seguid a Yaffi, maestro en magias, que os llevará a que os rapen y os pondrá en varios grupos de entrenamiento.  
Yaffi: Por aquí.  
Gabriel: Yo me voy al torneo, Maestro, quizás en otro momento me cuentes como llegaste a ser el Gran Tao.  
Cesios: Puedes partir, viejo amigo, pero deberías vestirte como otros monjes.  
Antes de salir, miré a mis compañeros, estaban aterrorizados ante la perspectiva de raparse, pero me dio igual, yo también tuve que raparme. Pulsé el botón más a la derecha de mi camisa mágica y toda mi ropa se convirtió en un hábito de monje maestro. Al poco de salir un maestro se me acercó.  
Maestro: ¿Quién eres para llevar un hábito Taoxiu?  
Gabriel: Soy Gabriel, el Némesis de la oscuridad, llevo retirado mucho tiempo.  
Maestro: ¿Eres aquel que se dice fue el único que derrotó a nuestro Gran Tao?  
Gabriel: Ese soy yo.  
Maestro: Es un placer conocer a tan bravo guerrero, mi nombre es Fiorl, soy maestro del combate a distancia.  
Gabriel: ¿Cuántos monjes hay actualmente?  
Fiorl: Somos 30 maestros y 5000 aprendices.  
Gabriel: Veo que la Asamblea Oscura no ayuda precisamente.  
Fiorl: Sí, ésta Asamblea no es como aquella Organización XIII, son la mano que controla el Imperio Galáctico, la mayor potencia de la galaxia.  
Gabriel: Eso es preocupante, tendré que destruirlos pronto. Bueno, voy a luchar en el torneo, diodo lainum.  
Fiorl: Diodo lainum, Gabriel.  
Disio, esa sabandija seguía viva, es un hombre de piedra, que suelen vivir 50000 años, con sus 5 toneladas de peso se encargaba del torneo y de la economía del templo, era el segundo miembro más importante tras el gran Tao  
Seguí mi camino hasta el torneo, a unos 200 metros del templo. Seguía siendo igual que como lo recordaba, flotando a 10 metros del suelo y con gradas para 10000 personas de tamaño humano.  
Subí de un salto (nunca me gustaron las escaleras) y me acerqué al encargado de las inscripciones.  
Gabriel: ¡No puede ser! ¡Disio!  
Disio: ¡Gabriel! ¡Has vuelto! ¡Chicos, mirad! Este hombre batió marcó todas las puntuaciones imbatibles de lucha con entes.  
Mujer: ¿Gabriel? Guau, espero luchar con él en el torneo.  
Gabriel: Disio, apúntame al torneo, veo varios dignos rivales y quiero demostrar que sigo siendo el mejor.  
Disio: El torneo empieza en diez minutos, luchas en la primera ronda, ve al ring.  
Gabriel: ¡Allá voy!  
Entré corriendo al ring, allí me esperaba una rival que emanaba energía a grandes cantidades.  
Mujer: Hola, supongo que tú eres mi rival, prepárate a recibir una paliza.  
Gabriel: Vas a perder el orgullo muy pronto.  
Era una mujer algo baja, con un traje azul largo y aparentaba ser poca cosa, pero sus ojos me demostraron que sería dura de pelar.  
El ruido del gong inició el combate, ella saltó sobre mi, intenté cubrirme pero se teletransportó a mi espalda justo antes de golpearme, por suerte pude parar su pie con el brazo a pocos centímetro del nacimiento de un ala, un golpe ahí me impediría volar.  
Gabriel: No te andas con chiquitas, tendré que luchar en serio.  
Como todavía sostenía su pie, lo apreté y la lancé a 5 metros hacia arriba y lancé un rayo paralizante.  
El rayo la alcanzó de lleno, pero no le afectó lo más mínimo.  
Mujer: No te creas el mejor.  
Juntó sus manos e hizo unos signos y de todo su cuerpo salieron rayos que desvié. Salté hasta ella y entablé combate físico. Era muy hábil en el combate energético, que consiste en golpear añadiendo fuerza a los golpes con magia, pero no podría aguantar mucho tiempo gastando tanta energía. Como esperaba, en cinco minutos su velocidad se redujo y pude hacerle una llave de la que no podía escapar. Trató de liberarse haciendo arder su cuerpo, pero yo hice lo mismo. Al final se liberó cuando me lanzó al suelo con una barrera… ¿El suelo? Entonces advertí que sus zapatos la permitían mantenerse en el aire.  
Gabriel: Sandalias voladoras, ingenioso, ahora yo usaré mis armas.  
Invoque cinco llaves que la rodearon dando vueltas y la golpearon al unísono, paró la mayoría de los golpes pero conseguí darle lanzando una en un zapato y cayó al suelo. Aproveché que se estaba levantando para darle un fortísimo golpe en la cabeza con una llave, que produjo un movimiento del suelo.  
Gabriel: Ríndete, no puedes vencerme.  
Mujer: Yo nunca me rindo.  
Sacando fuerza de flaqueza me golpeó en el pecho y aprovechó que perdí la respiración para cogerme un brazo y dislocarlo, mientras me lo ponía en su sito (algo muy doloroso) se curó las heridas, yo hice lo mismo antes de que lo impidiera. De la nada materializó un bastón de acero y se lanzó sobre mí. Nos enzarzamos en una lucha con armas, ella era muy diestra con el bastón, y estaba echo de algo indestructible y se dividía en dos, por lo que paraba las llaves aunque usara varias a la vez. Decidí usar un truquito muy divertido: la alejé de mí, susurré unas palabras y me dividí en dos, juntos atacamos a nuestra rival y en poco tiempo tenía heridas en todo el cuerpo, me volví uno para no perder energía y agotarme antes de tiempo. Llamé unas 100 llaves que la rodearon.  
Gabriel: No tienes escapatoria.  
Ignorándome intentó salir del círculo pero las llaves la golpearon hasta que cayó al suelo. El combate acabó por KO. Me acerqué a ella y la desperté.  
Mujer: ¿He perdido?  
Gabriel: Sí, pero has sido una gran rival, ¿cómo te llamas?  
Mujer: Me llamo Zinia.  
Gabriel: Nos volveremos a ver.  
Salí de la arena y me dirigí a donde estarían los chicos entrenando, en cuanto entré a la plaza el maestro paró el entrenamiento y me presentó a la clase. Aquí las noticias corren como centellas, en media hora todos sabían quién era yo.  
Entre el grupo de 200 alumnos estaban, relativamente cerca entre sí los locos que me acompañaban, rapados daban más miedo que antes. Pregunté al maestro cómo progresaban y me dijo que eran muy distintos entre sí, pero que en general estaban en buena forma. Me fui volando, a los más jóvenes les encanta, y volví al templo del Gran Tao, quería que me contara como había pasado estos 3000 años, pero resumido o no acabaría nunca.  
Cesios: Desde que te fuiste (parrafada de cinco páginas en la que resume su vida), pero ahora estoy concentrado en descubrir el Gran Poder.  
Gabriel: ¿El Gran Poder? Vamos, sabes que es imposible, sólo uno pudo usarlo, ¿y qué posibilidades tenemos de acercarnos nosotros a su poder, siquiera de comprenderlo?  
Cesios: Se que es una locura, pero si descubriera cómo usarlo, nuestra búsqueda del límite acabaría.  
Gabriel: ¿Y cómo piensas descubrirlo? Se perdió en el tiempo.  
Cesios: No lo se, pero lo intentaré, y si no lo consigo, mi sucesor seguirá mi búsqueda y aunque tarde un millón de años, al final alguien lo descubrirá, y será un monje Taoxiu.  
Gabriel: Espero ver ese día, con ese poder podría destruir a los oscuros en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.  
Cesios: Gabriel, ¿cómo crees que Él descubrió el Gran Poder?  
Gabriel: Ni idea, si supiéramos al menos donde yace, quizás allí halláramos una pista, pero desapareció.  
Cesios: Lo único que sabemos de su yacimiento es parte de la inscripción del Arma "Un poder para dominar o destruir" Bueno, se hace tarde, deberías reunirte con tus compañeros para recibir alojamiento para la noche.  
Gabriel: Adiós, Maestro.  
Cesios: Hasta mañana, amigo.  
En la entrada al templo estaban esperando mis compañeros con Yaffi, que nos condujo a una de las instalaciones, de estilo japonés, donde dormiríamos. Nos dieron una habitación para todos, y a mí me dieron una llave para el edificio de los maestros por si quería ir. Estábamos en una habitación con otras dos contiguas con alumnos durmiendo o hablando en voz baja.  
Sora: ¿Y ese traje?  
Gabriel: Vaya pregunta, es el que llevo siempre, que es mágico y cambia de forma. ¿Cómo ha sido el día?  
Kairi: Estoy muerta.  
Mickey: Estos monjes son impresionantes.  
Sora: El resto de alumnos son muy aburridos.  
Riku: Pero muy fuertes.  
Gabriel: Ahora a dormir, en 6 horas tendréis que levantaros.  
Todos: ¡¿QUÉ?  
Habitaciones de los lados: Eh, callaos, dejad dormir…  
Gabriel: Lo que habéis oído, a dormir.  
Sora: ¿Y las camas?  
Gabriel: ¿Camas? Dormiréis en el suelo como todos, buenas noches.  
Salí del edificio para volver a la nave, quizás… sólo quizás… pudiera obtener el Arma.  
Gabriel: ¿Bahamut?  
Nave: ¿Si?  
Gabriel: ¿Crees que ellos seguirán vivos?  
Nave: Espero que no lo estén, ¿por qué?  
Gabriel: Si estuvieran muertos…  
Nave: Sé lo que piensas, pero no podemos perder el tiempo con eso, la Asamblea Oscura es nuestra prioridad.  
Gabriel: Tienes razón, lo importante es seguir el entrenamiento, luego ya veremos. Buenas noches.  
Nave: Duerme, yo no puedo.  
Volví al planeta y fui al edificio de los maestros, allí estaban la mayoría durmiendo, algunos meditando y un par hablando en voz baja. Fui directamente a la litera que ponía GABRIEL en letras enormes y me dormí.

_(En otro lugar)  
¿?: Así que Ares falló, no me extraña.  
¿?: ¿Voy yo?  
¿?: No, te necesito aquí, creo que deberíamos avisar a ELLOS.  
¿?: ¿ELLOS? Ya sabe que mataron a los cinco que enviamos, yo no pienso ir.  
¿?: No te preocupes, iré yo en persona.  
¿?: ¿Solo? Es muy peligroso, incluso para usted.  
¿?: Por eso tú vendrás conmigo.  
¿?: No me deja otra opción, iré._

Me desperté con una sensación de peligro, pero no le di importancia, el combate era en una hora, debía prepararme. En media hora estaba en el ring, esperando a mi oponente.  
Éste apareció a los pocos minutos, era un maestro que no conocía, de los que hablaban anoche.  
Monje: Me honra poder luchar contigo.  
Gabriel: Veamos si los maestros seguís como antes.  
Sonó el gong y me lancé a por él, quería acabar lo antes posible, antes de golpearle se teletransportó a la otra punta del ring y me bombardeó con magia de todos los tipos. Esquivando sus hechizos llegué hasta él, pero volvió a teletransportarse y a disparar. Como a mí esos trucos no me funcionan, lancé una explosión de fuego que abarcó todo el ring y le dio de lleno. Aunque creó una barrera para no ser dañado, la violencia del ataque le tiró al suelo, entonces lancé una lluvia de llaves que le golpearon sin piedad. Para mi sorpresa, el monje se levantó, se curó y se transformó en un colosal dragón azul.  
Gabriel: ¿Eres un experto de transformaciones?  
Monje: Lo has adivinado.  
Pese a su tamaño, el monje seguía siendo igual de ágil, por lo que nuestras fuerzas estaban parejas. Luché con las llaves sin piedad, lanzándolas, empuñándolas y manejándolas con magia, pero a penas le afectaba en sus férreas escamas y yo empezaba a sudar. Decidí jugarme el combate con una sola carta y aumenté mi tamaño hasta ser aún más grande que mi oponente, pero me quedé sin magia y más cansado. Antes de que mi cuerpo volviera a su tamaño normal golpeé al dragón con las llaves normales más fuertes que tenía: Nova y Orión. Para cuando empecé a encogerme, mi oponente estaba tirado en el suelo, inconsciente. Adopté la postura de regeneración, en la cuál era muy vulnerable pero mi magia se regeneraría a mayor velocidad. Cuando tenía media reserva mágica el monje volvió a la normalidad, sacó una espada y se lanzó sobre mí. Yo retrocedí y luché a espada con él hasta que conseguí tirarle y ponerle la punta de la llave en el cuello (aunque no tengan punta afilada, el rayo sellador puede atravesar cualquier cosa).  
Monje: Me rindo.  
La batalla terminó, ahora solo quedaban dos combates, y el vencedor… ¡Un momento! ¡Ni siquiera sé cual es el premio!  
Me dirigí al mostrador.  
Disio: ¿Qué pasa Gab?  
Gabriel: No me llames así, quiero saber cuál es el primer premio.  
Disio: Una espada láser doble.  
Gabriel: ¿De las buenas?  
Disio: Hecha por el mismísimo Hattori Yodanzo.  
Gabriel: ¿Y el segundo?  
Disio: Una mochila con el símbolo del templo.  
Gabriel: Creo que ganaré la espada, nunca me han gustado las mochilas.  
Volví al edificio de los maestros, allí maté el tiempo leyendo un libro sobre necromancia, quizás un Riku zombi fuera útil en el futuro. Tras leerme el libro decidí que no podría aguantar aquí sin morir de aburrimiento, cuando acabara el torne nos iríamos. Fui al campo de entrenamiento y le dije al maestro si podía darle a mis compañeros el entrenamiento especial, me respondió que el gran Tao era quién hacía eso. Dejé que terminaran la clase, entonces los llevé ante Cesios.  
Cesios: No me lo digas, estás harto de no matar a nadie y quieres el entrenamiento especial.  
Gabriel: Si ya lo sabes aquí los tienes, voy a matar algo.  
Volví al torneo y luché con unos entes, o más bien los masacré. Los entes son criaturas sin alma hechas con magia, son fuertes y es divertido matarlos.  
Al día siguiente fui al torneo, mi oponente se rindió sin luchar porque sabía que no podía conmigo, pasé el día aprendiéndome algunos hechizos de lucha en grupo, como la canalización de energía.  
El último combate llegó, mi oponente llegó antes que yo, era una persona normal, ¿cómo habría llegado hasta aquí?  
Gabriel: Mi nombre es Gabriel, ¿tú eres?  
Hombre: Mi nombre es Johnny Blaze.  
Cuando sonó el grave gong, se transformó en un esqueleto en llamas y me agarró el brazo con una cadena.  
Ambos tiramos, pero estábamos muy parejos. Entonces apareció una moto rarísima y se subió en ella, aceleró y me llevó a rastras por el suelo. Alcé el vuelo, aunque me raspé contra el suelo. Desde mi posición rompí la cadena y me teletransporte junto a él para luego tirarle de la moto. Ambos caímos al suelo enzarzados en una pelea a puñetazos. Intenté meterle los dedos en los ojos, pero lo único que hice fue quemarme. Cuando ambos habíamos recibido varios golpes, le lancé una llave que se lo llevó por delante hasta que la paró a unos cinco metros, intenté levantarme pero me ató la cadena al cuello. Me empezaba a faltar aire, si no luchaba en serio me desmayaría, era el último combate y no iba a perder. Rompí la cadena y de un golpe le partí una pierna, luego le lancé hielo hasta que recuperó su forma normal. Entonces le di un golpe en el cuello que lo desmayó, o eso creía, cuando pensé que había ganado empezó a arder y se subió en mis hombros. Gran error, porque me elevé en el aire, salí del ring e hice que tocara la zona de fuera, ganando el combate.  
Johnny: Mierda.  
Gabriel: Eres un buen luchador, por cierto, tengo que decirte algo luego, en la salida.  
Recogí mi premio, un arma increíble, con ella de base quería forjar una llave de gran poder.  
En la salida le conté a Johnny lo de las llaves y lo demás y dijo que cuando le necesitara acudiría (todo el mundo dice lo mismo, pero bueno).  
Fui corriendo al templo y contemplé los progresos de mis compañeros, dominaban el arte Taoxiu bastante bien. Cesios es un tipo práctico, se había limitado a enseñarles a usar todos sus poderes al unísono, que es lo que te enseñan con el entrenamiento normal durante varios años, sus poderes serían toscos al principio, pero la práctica hace al maestro. Me despedí de Cesios, el resto de monjes que había conocido y también de Disio, Zinia y Johnny. Entramos en la nave y salimos de la zona del planeta. ¿Y ahora qué? No tenía ni idea de hacia dónde ir.  
Sora: Deberíamos ir al Mundo Inexistente, quién sabe qué ha pasado desde que derrotamos a Xemnas.  
Gabriel: Es una gran idea.  
Partimos hacia Vergel Radiante, y desde allí al Mundo Inexistente. Ya se vislumbraba el castillo y… mierda.

Capítulo 18: Batallas.

- ¡Activa los escudos traseros! ¡Velocidad máxima! ¡Maniobras evasivas!  
Alrededor del Mundo Inexistente había veinte naves de combate, que ahora trataban de aniquilar al Bahamut.  
- Ponte en contacto con ellos, a ver si consigo evitar que nos maten.  
Kairi conectó unos cables y Gabriel cogió el micrófono.  
- Detengan el fuego, venimos en son de paz, repito, venimos en son de paz.  
- ¿Quiénes sois?  
- Los elegidos de la llave espada, no me toques la fibra sensible que os mato a todos.  
- ¿Los elegidos? Alto el fuego, escoltadles al hangar del castillo.  
Las naves entraron en el hangar seguidas del Bahamut, donde una mujer con un traje como el de Xemnas (el blanco y negro) les esperaba.  
- Bienvenidos amigos.  
- ¿Amigos? ¡Si acabamos con la Organización XIII! – dijo Sora asombrado.  
- Por eso, soy la nueva jefa, mi nombre es Ednia, la número XV (como no se que pasó con la XIV pongo que es la XV), la más poderosa, cuando era humana entré en la dimensión oscura y allí me formé, solo Xemnas sabía que existía, y me encargó sucederle si perecía. Aunque poderoso, Xemnas era en el fondo un inepto, para poder dominar al resto de incorpóreos no los permitía ir a la dimensión oscura, donde se harían más fuertes, por eso os agradezco que nos librarais de él, ahora somos mucho más fuertes, pero no entiendo qué hacéis aquí.  
- Vinimos para ver como estaba el planeta, pero ahora me gustaría hacerte una proposición.  
- Si nos interesa puede que acepte.  
- Vengo a proponeros que os aliéis con los sincorazón para derrotar a la Asamblea Oscura.  
- ¡¿Qué? No pienso aliarme con esos idiotas para morir a manos de los oscuros.  
- Créeme, juntos podrías derrotar a los oscuros.  
- ¡Ja! No son solo los oscuros, media galaxia les pertenece, apresad a estos locos, podrían ser peligrosos.  
En un momento veinte incorpóreos con traje les rodearon y sacaron sus variadas armas.  
Sora dijo:  
- Estamos perdidos.  
- No creo, en realidad es una oportunidad irrepetible para probar vuestros nuevos conocimientos.  
Un incorpóreo con hacha y escudo saltó sobre Riku, que instintivamente lo agarró del brazo y lo tiró al suelo, pero no llegó a tocarlo, sino que se quedó estático en el aire y se alejó de un salto. Entonces todos los incorpóreos se abalanzaron sobre el grupo. Gabriel se llevó ocho por delante y luchó con todos al mismo tiempo. Sora, Donald y Goofy se fusionaron y lucharon con cinco, Mickey con tres y Riku y Kairi se enfrentaron a los cuatro restantes. Gabriel derrotó con su estilo de lucha, en el que usaba diez o más llaves simultáneamente a sus oponentes. Sora usó el mismo estilo, pero con menos habilidad. Mickey con su velocidad pudo derrotar a sus oponentes sin ser alcanzado y Riku y Kairi hicieron un límite muy curioso, consistía en que Kairi paralizaba con la fuerza a sus enemigos y Riku los atacaba sin cesar, luego mientras Riku lanzaba una razia oscura muy potente Kairi disparaba y lanzaba rayos al mismo tiempo, produciendo una ráfaga mortal. En cinco minutos los veinte incorpóreos estaban apilados en el suelo. De repente Ednia apareció con armada con una espada de dos manos y lanzando una ola de energía lanzó al grupo, incluido Gabriel, a una pared.  
- Sois muy fuertes, os he subestimado así que os dejaré marcharos, pero si os vuelvo a ver no tendré piedad.  
- Vale, piensa en lo que te dije.  
La nave despegó y se fueron del mundo inexistente sin tardanza, una vez en el espacio de villa crepúsculo…  
- ¿Ahora qué hacemos?  
- Deberíamos dar una vuelta por el castillo Disney, para ver si todo está en orden.  
- O quizás ir con Ariel, o con Jack Sparrow, ¿adónde vamos?  
- Podemos ir a los tres, están muy cerca entre sí.  
- Buena idea Riku, llévanos.

En pocos minutos llegaron al Castillo Disney y aterrizaron, en el hangar los esperaban Minnie, Daisy, Chip y Chop y un soldado parecido a Goofy. Se hicieron los respectivos reencuentros (Minnie con Mickey y Donald con Daisy), y otro que nadie esperaba, el soldado abrazó a Goofy y dijo:  
- ¡Papá!  
- ¡Junior!  
- ¿Tienes un hijo? – preguntó Sora perplejo.  
- Sí, Junior, te presento a mis compañeros de viaje, chicos, os presento a mi hijo Junior.  
- ¿Por qué no te vimos la última vez que estuvimos aquí?  
- Estaba en la academia de soldados, para poder servir al castillo.  
- Cariño, tenemos un problema – Minnie le susurró al oído a Mickey, quien puso cara de asombro.  
- ¿Qué sucede?  
- Nuestros enemigos, el castillo Warner, quiso conquistarnos mientras yo no estaba, siempre hemos sido iguales en poder, pero ahora que estáis vosotros podremos derrotarles.  
- ¿El castillo Warner? ¿Dónde está?  
- Está pasadas las Tierras del Orgullo, esta enemistad ha durado demasiado, ¡convocad al ejército! Vamos a por ellos.  
Goofy, Mickey y Junior salieron corriendo, en una hora un ejército de mil escobas armadas y otros tantos guerreros y (fuma) magos estaban reunidos en la sala del trono.  
Mickey se subió a un atril preparado para (fuma) la ocasión, se acercó al micrófonoy dijo:  
- Soldados, amigos, compañeros, seré breve, (fuma) os he convocado porque hoy es un gran día, he vuelto junto a grandes héroes y tengo un objetivo entre manos, se trata de acabar con lo único que siempre ha impedido que seamos felices, ¡hoy, Warner caerá!  
Hubo un gran griterío de ánimo y todos los ( ¿Aún no fumas?) presentes gritaron al unísono "Disney, Disney".  
Gabriel subió al atril y cogió el micrófono para hablar:  
- Saludos, probablemente nadie me conozca, pero quiero que sepáis que he oído de la maldad del Castillo Warner, y no pienso esperar sentado, ¡voy a destruir ese lugar, aunque tenga que hacerlo solo!  
Hubo numerosos aplausos y silbidos, Gabriel había conseguido elevar aún más la moral de los soldados.  
Mickey volvió al atril y gritó:  
-¡Pues, sin más dilación, subid a las naves! ¡Esto es DISNEY!  
Los soldados salieron en orden por las puertas del salón y se dirigieron al hangar, en pocos minutos una gran nave roja, con el símbolo de Disney y formas suaves salió del planeta.  
El interior de la nave era un auténtico bullicio de gente cumpliendo órdenes y organizándose. Mickey se llevó al grupo aparte y les explicó el plan.  
- Vamos a lanzar un ataque sorpresa, quiero que el Bahamut ataque el castillo, obligando a todas las naves a salir, cuando todas las naves hayan salido, todos nuestros cazas atacarán por la retaguardia y acabarán con la flota enemiga. Entonces lanzaremos un ataque con la nave insignia al castillo, aterrizaremos y acabaremos con lo que quede.  
- No perdamos más tiempo, a la nave.  
El grupo corrió hacia el Bahamut, que estaba preparado para salir de la nave (ya que la nave era también el hangar). En cuanto les dieron la orden salieron al espacio, y vieron el castillo Warner. Era muy parecido al castillo Disney, pero en vez de parecer próspero y tranquilo era oscuro y amenazador, Gabriel sintió la presencia de sincorazones en el interior.  
- Despertémosles, ¡fuego!  
Sora y Goofy lanzaron una ráfaga de misiles al castillo y esperaron, de repente cinco cazas salieron del planeta y los abatieron rápidamente. Entonces la flota al completo, unas cuatrocientas naves calculó Gabriel, salió del planeta.  
- Escudos al máximo, disparad a las naves más grandes, son las de los jefes de escuadrón, no se andan con chiquitas ¿eh?  
Cuando las naves empezaron a disparar, la flota Disney, que estaba camuflada, apareció y se enzarzó en combate. Ambas flotas estaban igualadas, si no fuera por un detalle. Gabriel pulsó un botón del Bahamut y unos guantes salieron de su panel de mandos.  
- ¿Eso qué es?  
- Esto chicos, me conecta a la nave, permitiéndome usar su energía mágica.  
Sin perder más tiempo se puso los guantes y empezó a realizar movimientos con los brazos, de repente unas cien naves enemigas estallaron, pero las luces del Bahamut perdieron energía y se movió más lento. Gabriel miró un indicador del panel "queda un 20% de energía, suficiente". Los guantes volvieron a su lugar y Gabriel se sentó.  
- ¡Eso ha sido increíble!  
- Ahora volvamos a la nave insignia, somos vulnerables.  
El resto de las naves Warner cayeron rápidamente, entonces la nave insignia fue al castillo y el ejército bajó al patio por unas cuerdas.  
Cuando la primera escoba tocó el suelo, empezaron a surgir sincorazones e incorpóreos normales.  
- ¿Qué hacen aquí incorpóreos en vez de unirse a la Organización?  
- No tengo ni idea, pero al menos no hay oscuros.  
La entrada al castillo, una puerta enorme, se abrió y salieron los soldados de Warner, eran… conejos con armadura.  
- ¡Soldados, acabad con esos conejos! Nosotros nos encargaremos del resto.  
El grupo se lanzó sobre los sincorazones e incorpóreos mientras los soldados normales luchaban entre sí (si es que a un ejército de escobas y otro de conejos se les puede llamar normales). El entrenamiento volvió a notarse, Sora se dio cuenta de que podía parar la maza de un enloquecedor con una mano. Pero pese a los progresos del grupo, no podían medirse con Gabriel. Todos comprendieron a qué se debían los nombres de azote de la oscuridad y exterminador, acababa con sus rivales sin esfuerzo, sus llaves destrozaban docenas de enemigos sin esfuerzo, y a Gabriel ni siquiera se le acercaron cinco metros sus oponentes. Cuando el combate acabó, todos los conejos estaban ardiendo a forma de hoguera (que sádico). Pero la victoria poco duró, algo increíblemente rápido se llevó a Mickey y un remolino marrón lanzó por los aires a los soldados.  
- ¿Qué ha sido eso?  
- No importa, debemos ayudar al rey.  
El grupo siguió el rastro de humo de lo que se llevó al rey y llegaron a la sala del trono, allí el rey estaba atado y un pájaro azul se acercaba al trono, donde había tres "personas" un cerdo, un pato negro y un conejo con mirada fría y maligna, que se levantó del asiento y dijo:  
- ¿Creíais que podíais acabar con nosotros? Mirad lo que le pasa a vuestro rey.  
El conejo se dirigió hacia las cuerdas, pero estaban rotas y el rey estaba junto a Gabriel, que dijo sonriendo:  
- Esto no lo esperabas, admítelo.  
- ¡Bugs! Esta guerra ha durado mucho, ahora ríndete o muere.  
- Lo siento viejo, pero no voy a perder, ¡ven aquí, Djai!  
El suelo temblaba y se resquebrajaba liberando un olor a azufre, la temperatura aumentó, lo que Bugs Bunny hubiera llamado no debía ser nada bueno. De repente, una garra apareció de una grieta y de un impulso hizo subir a Djai. Parecía nacido de una pesadilla, era un demonio negro, con grandes dientes y zarpas y emitía pulsaciones de energía, lo que revelaba su inmenso poder.  
- ¡Acaba con ellos!  
Djai saltó sobre el grupo y todos, menos Mickey, Donald y Goofy desaparecieron con él.  
Aparecieron en una extensión de piedra negra, daba sensación de muerte y soledad, pero no había tiempo para pensar en eso, el demonio, situado a escasos metros del grupo atacó sin previo aviso. Gabriel lo paró con una barrera y lanzó al resto lejos con un torbellino mientras les decía:  
- ¡Yo me encargo, buscad el portal de vuelta, debe estar cerca!  
Mientras en Warner…  
- Vaya, así que ha vosotros no os ha llevado a vuestro fin, ¡Lucas, Porky! Acabad con ellos.  
- ¡No te escondas tras tus siervos!  
Mickey se lanzó sobre su enemigo y ambos entablaron combate, mientras, Goofy y Donald luchaban con Porky y Lucas, respectivamente. Mickey y Bugs lanzaban espadazos y hechizos a gran velocidad mientras esquivaban los del contrario, ganaría el último en agotarse. Goofy se lanzó con su martillo a por Porky, que blandía un hacha con la que paró el golpe. Donald y Lucas iniciaron una lucha mágica de tal violencia que varios haces mágicos destrozaron las paredes del castillo, que por fortuna no se derrumbó. Era increíble el parecido entre enemigos, el combate podía ganarlo cualquiera.  
Volvamos con Gabriel, estaba manteniendo un combate muy parejo con el demonio, mientras luchaba, pensó que ese demonio no era tan fuerte, y se preguntó por qué no podía vencerle. Entonces lo paralizó, eso le daría veinte segundos para mirar qué pasaba, empezó mirando su ropa, y entonces calló en la cuenta de por qué no estaba usando todo su poder.  
- ¡Porras, olvidé deshacer los sellos cuando me descongelé!  
Gabriel dibujó un símbolo en el suelo y lo pisó, rápidamente los dibujos de su vestimenta desaparecieron, dejando un traje blanco con los bordes negros. Cuando el último dibujo desapareció, una oleada de energía salió de Gabriel y de un puñetazo arrancó la cabeza del diablo, que se desvaneció.  
- Los malditos dibujos me hacían recuperar energía mucho más despacio, ya me extrañaba que me cansara tan rápidamente. Además con ellos solo usaba el 75% de mi poder… ¿por qué hablo solo?  
Se reunió con el resto, que estaba frente a una roca blanca, la única de ese color.  
- ¿Eso es el portal?  
- Kairi dice que percibe energía manar de su interior, pero no sabemos como…  
Gabriel llamó una llave muy gorda, similar a un martillo y rompió la roca, entonces volvieron al castillo.  
Pero era demasiado tarde, Mickey estaba en el suelo, y no se movía. Goofy y Donald estaban siendo superados por sus enemigos.  
- ¿Habéis vuelto? – Preguntó el conejo sarcástico- me parece que es demasiado tarde.  
- Me has enviado a otra dimensión con un demonio y has matado al rey – Gabriel parecía muy, muy enfadado.- prepárate, no tendré piedad y desearás morir, pero no te daré tal satisfacción.  
Gabriel se desvaneció y apareció detrás de Lucas y Porky, a los que decapitó sin tardanza. Luego se dio la vuelta y miró a Bugs, que estaba mudo de miedo. Le agarró de un brazo y se lo arrancó, luego lo abrió en canal y le quitó los intestinos, cuando estaba a punto de morir, lo curó y volvió a despedazarlo, y otra vez, y otra vez, el pobre loco suplicaba piedad, pero Gabriel no le escuchaba, ni se percató de que su ropa y todo su cuerpo se estaba volviendo negro poco a poco… Al cabo de veinte despedazamientos más, durante los cuales todos eran incapaces de hacer algo del miedo, Gabriel, con la ropa totalmente negra, se dio la vuelta. Sus ojos estaban amarillos, estaba sucumbiendo a la oscuridad. Corrió hacia el grupo con la intención de atacar, primero fue hacia Sora, que pudo parar su golpe por los pelos. Siguió atacándoles sin parar con las manos desnudas, en unos minutos les costaba defenderse, parecía el fin, pero Sora tuvo una idea:  
- ¡Tengo un plan! Si rompemos una de esas botellas de luz quizás vuelva a la normalidad, hazlo tú Kairi, nosotros lo entretenemos.  
Sora se fusionó con Donald y Goofy en la forma maestra, la final era demasiado rápida y si Gabriel se teletransportaba no podrían cogerle, y con Riku atacaron a Gabriel, quien se defendió y contraatacó. Kairi se acercó por la espalda y sintió luz en un bolsillo del pantalón, dio ahí una patada, pero no pasó nada, tendría que sacar la botella. Aprovechando que Gabriel tenía las manos ocupadas en los cuellos de sus rivales a toda velocidad metió la mano y sacó un frasco de cristal lleno de luz pura, lo abrió y vertió su contenido en la cabeza de Gabriel. Su cabeza empezó a humear y cayó al suelo. Miró a Sora a los ojos, volvía a ser el normal, ¿pero por cuánto? Gabriel escribió unas coordenadas en el suelo y dijo "llevadme". Después con una llave se golpeó en la nuca y se desmayó.  
- ¿Ahora qué hacemos?- Kairi parecía realmente agobiada.-  
- No se…- ahora que Gabriel no estaba, todos miraban a Sora, esperando sus órdenes.- Donald y Goofy quedaos con el rey, el resto ayudaremos a Gabriel.  
Goofy cogió al rey en brazos, mientras que Sora y Riku tuvieron que coger entre los dos a Gabriel, cuando salieron lo que provocaba el tornado marrón estaba en el suelo, muerto. Cuando todos vieron al rey herido, aparecieron varios médicos, Goofy lo soltó con delicadeza en la camilla que habían preparado y se disponía a irse cuando Donald le dijo:  
- Quédate aquí, te necesitamos.  
Mientras tanto el Bahamut había aterrizado por su cuenta cerca del grupo, que entró con Gabriel a toda velocidad, al entrar oyeron la voz de la nave decir, preocupada:  
- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué le sucede a Gabriel?  
- De repente se volvió loco, parece poseído por la oscuridad.  
- ¿Lo conseguisteis neutralizar? ¡Sois BUENOS!  
- Dijo unas coordenadas y que le lleváramos allí antes de desmayarse.  
Sora las insertó en el ordenador.  
- Eso está cerca, pero metedle en la habitación especial, no podrá salir.  
En la habitación esta vez había una burbuja, Riku metió dentro a Gabriel y salió, cerrando la puerta.  
- ¿Qué hace la burbuja?  
- Impide que la oscuridad salga, ahora está atrapado.  
La nave salió a toda velocidad y fue directa al mundo de Jack Sparrow, Port Royal.  
- ¿Aquí es?  
- Sí, esto marcan las coordenadas, creo que es un planeta limitante.  
- ¿Qué es eso?  
- Un planeta en el que no puedes superar un límite de poder, así se evita que una persona conquiste un planeta, suelen existir en planetas con habitantes poco poderosos. No perdáis el tiempo, sacad a Gabriel a ver si con menos poder vuelve a la normalidad.  
La burbuja apareció con ruedas y salió de la nave, estaba negra y no se veía el interior, Sora la abrió, no sin antes sacar la llave para defenderse. Cuando la burbuja se abrió La oscuridad salió despedida y Gabriel cayó al suelo. Entonces todos contemplaron como su corazón salía de su cuerpo y se transformaba en un Gabriel con expresión maligna, su cuerpo se levantó, con el pelo distinto y sin cicatrices.  
- ¡Oh no! Se ha convertido en sincorazón e incorpóreo.  
- Tranquilo, no vamos a hacer nada, no nos gusta estar incompletos – ambos hablaban al unísono.  
Los dos Gabrieles se dieron la mano y una brillante luz deslumbró al grupo, cuando volvieron a mirar sólo había un Gabriel, el de siempre, que se levantó.  
- Ni una palabra sobre lo que acaba de pasar.  
Todos se abalanzaron sobre Gabriel, que volvía a ser el mismo.  
- Tranquilos, no ha sido para tanto, sólo me he vuelto loco y he intentado mataros.  
- Ya te vale Gabriel.  
- Por cierto, ¿el rey está bien?  
- No lo sabemos, los médicos se lo llevaron, deberíamos quedarnos en este planeta para que nos encuentren si salen a buscarnos.  
- Pues nos quedaremos aquí, vaya Sora, en cuanto me he quedado indispuesto has sabido manejar la situación, sigue así, y si habéis conseguido sobrevivir a mis ataque en estado de locura significa que sois muy fuertes, quizás pueda retirarme si conseguimos acabar con los oscuros… Pero eso no viene al caso, ¿qué hacemos?  
- Podríamos buscar a Jack.  
- No hace falta.  
Todos se dieron la vuelta, Jack Sparrow estaba ahí, con cara de preocupación notó Gabriel.  
- ¿Quién es ese tío?  
- Soy Gabriel, el creador de la llave espada.  
- ¿Podrías hacerme una?  
- Si puedes pagarla sí.  
- ¿Cuánto valdría?  
- Necesitaré materiales, un kilo de orichalcum + +, otro de esmirfina, otro de Tartasio y un corazón excepcional.  
- ¿Esmirfina y tartasio? Espero que la llave valga la pena.  
- Lo valdrá, en cuanto tengas todo eso me pondré a trabajar.  
- ¿Qué son la esmirfina y el tartasio?  
- Son los dos metales más extraños en la galaxia, sus propiedades dejan en ridículo todo lo que hayas visto antes, la esmirfina siempre se halla en estado sólido, excepto con calor mágico y el tartasio desviar todo tipo de magia. Si los unes al orichalcum el metal resultante no puede romperse con golpes, con la magia o fundiéndolo, sólo una cosa puede romperlo.  
- ¿Qué es?  
- No puedo decirlo, incluso ahora pueden estar espiándonos. Ahora me parece que debemos dividirnos: yo iré a Disney para ver como se encuentra el rey y vosotros tenéis que ir a un lugar muy peligroso, iría yo pero sois vosotros los que teneis que superar la prueba.  
- ¿Prueba? – Sora, Riku y Kairi miraron a Gabriel interesados.  
- Creo que ya sois capaces de saber esto: la magia se divide en tres clases: la memorizada, que son los hechizos que pronuncias y sucede algo, y que se divide en negra, blanca y elemental; la instintiva, que es el fuego de los dragones o la fuerza, la gente la usa sin saber cómo y apenas gasta maná; pero hay una tercera, la magia de comprensión, esta magia no aparece por decir una palabra o sin querer, hay que "comprender" la magia, esta magia es la que empleo para mover las llaves, hay gente que comprende la magia inconscientemente, pero lo mejor es que no gasta maná. Aunque estas tres magias por si solas son bastante buenas, juntas son implacables. Yo puedo atacar con las llaves mediante comprensión todo el tiempo que quiera, usar magia instintiva si es necesario y reservar la memorizada para curarme o para ataques muy potentes. En el lugar donde debéis ir se aprende a usar las tres juntas, os acompañaría pero uno sólo puede ir allí una vez. El planeta se llama Zyons, el Bahamut sabrá llevaros.  
- ¿Y tú cómo irás a Disney?  
- Voy a usar la nave gummi del rey, que sigue en la nuestra.  
- ¡Es verdad!  
Gabriel sacó la nave gummi y despegó; pero no se dirigió a Disney como había dicho, sino que fue a un meteorito con atmósfera pero sin vida que encontró. Cuando aterrizó la nave sus sospechas se confirmaron, una nave aterrizó junto a él, la misma que lo seguía desde que salieron del Mundo Inexistente.  
- ¿Quién eres incorpóreo?  
- ¿Es que no me recuerdas? ¡Que desfachatez!- la voz salía del interior de la nave y era oscura y distorsionada.  
- ¡Oh! Si eres aquel incorpóreo que dejé con vida antes de congelarme y que me prometió hacerse más fuerte que yo.  
- Eh… ¡SÍ! Ahora soy más poderoso, ¡y te lo demostraré!  
- Venga vamos a luchar.  
El incorpóreo que salió de la nave era un hombre de raza negra, pero con el pelo blanco y los ojos azules, que parecían sacados de otra persona. Sacó su arma, un violín tocado con un cuchillo y cuando tocó las cuerdas, la materia empezó a cambiar.  
- Interesante, creo que esta vez serás un buen rival – Gabriel, algo receloso del arma de su enemigo intentaba parecer tranquilo.

Capítulo 19: Magia y más magia

Sora: ¿Esto es Zyons? ¡Pero si aquí ya estuvimos cuando conocimos a Armudos!  
Bahamut: Sí, pero esta vez entraremos por otra grieta dimensional, cada una es un planeta distinto.  
Riku: Entonces debe de haber cientos de planetas en uno solo.  
Kairi: ¿Y si aterrizas en el planeta sin entrar por una grieta?  
Bahamut: Es solo un planeta de roca y sin vida, con fenómenos atmosféricos devastadores.  
Sora: ¿Y por qué grieta vamos a entrar?  
Bahamut: Por esa roja que está palpitando.  
Riku: Vamos allá.  
Mientras Riku dirigía la nave empecé a pensar que lo único que hacíamos era ir de un lado para otro aprendiendo cosas y luchando, a este paso tardaríamos años en acabar con los oscuros y además, me sentía raro sin Donald y Goofy acompañándonos.  
Cuando entramos por la grieta volví a ver por un instante helado con pescado, pero esta vez era de chocolate y los pescados eran distintos. Supuse que cada grieta variaría el pescado y el sabor del helado, pero nunca supe por qué entre las dimensiones había algo tan extraño.  
Aterrizamos bien en un prado de hierba verde con montañas en el horizonte, parecía tranquilo.  
Kairi: ¿Ahora qué?  
Bahamut: Bajaos de mí y lo comprenderéis.  
Bajamos aguardando alguna sorpresa desagradable, cuando nos alejamos de la nave se elevó y de ella salió un altavoz.  
Bahamut: ¡Me voy! ¡Teneis que sobrevivir en este planeta un mes! ¡La magia es lo único que aquí funciona!  
Sora: ¿Cómo?  
Demasiado tarde, la nave salió del planeta a toda velocidad. Miré a mis amigos.  
Kairi: ¿Qué quiso decir con eso de la magia?  
Riku: No lo sé, pero si vamos a estar aquí un mes tenemos que conseguir un refugio, a ser posible cerca del agua.  
Sora: Pues vamos.  
Cuando intenté andar me di cuenta de que mis músculos estaban inmóviles.  
Sora: ¡No puedo moverme!  
Kairi: ¡Yo tampoco!  
Riku: ¡Ni yo!  
Sora: ¿Será esto lo que dijo Bahamut? Quizás aquí no se puede mover el cuerpo, intentad levitar con magia.  
Me concentré y usé la fuerza para mover un pie ¡funcionó! Lo apoyé y moví el otro pero me caí al no tener fuerza en el primero. Así no lo conseguiría, así que empecé a levitar, era más agotador pero muy efectivo.  
Kairi: Bien, ahora sigamos el plan de Riku y busquemos un refugio.

El asteroide temblaba por la energía que se liberaba, el incorpóreo tocaba una pieza lenta y aguda con su violín mientras todo a su alrededor cambiaba: el aire adquiría color o se volvía roca y el suelo se movía, se elevaba o desaparecía. Gabriel sabía que si entraba en la zona de acción de la magia probablemente moriría. Sacó una llave, nunca las había alterado la magia, así que la lanzó a la cabeza del incorpóreo. Cuando estaba a 10 metros se detuvo, calló al suelo y desapareció.  
- ¿Sólo sabes hacer eso? ¡Pensé que me atacarías! – Gabriel sabía que era incapaz de hacerle nada mientras estuviera tocando.  
- Prepárate, ahora empieza la mejor parte.  
La música se tornó más rápida y una corriente de energía se dirigió a Gabriel, quien la paró con una barrera. La corriente seguía fluyendo y Gabriel comenzó a avanzar tras la barrera hacia su enemigo.  
- No puedes hacerme nada, yo soy Strad el intocable – Strad estaba muy seguro, sus años de experiencia le habían vuelto arrogante y orgulloso.  
- La última vez no dijiste lo mismo, ahora verás.  
Gabriel saltó y cayó justo detrás de Strad, entonces le dio una patada que lo tiró. Cuando estaba a punto de tocar el suelo, tocó una cuerda con la mano y desapareció para reaparecer a diez metros de Gabriel.  
- No va a ser tan fácil, tengo un repertorio mucho más amplio.  
- Nunca me ha gustado mucho la música, pero vamos a ello.  
Strad tocó otra pieza, era suave y tranquilizante. Gabriel cerró los ojos y al abrirlos estaba en otro lugar, una llanura que parecía haber sido un campo de batalla hace poco, había cadáveres, armamento destruido y cráteres a cada paso.  
- ¿Dónde estamos?  
- No lo se, sólo se que aquí hay mucho material para mí.  
- ¿Qué quieres decir?  
- Contempla una de mis mejores piezas.  
Strad tocó una pieza más compleja que las anteriores, al principio no pasó nada pero, poco a poco, se oían murmullos y gemidos. De repente un cadáver se levantó, estaba armado con un rifle de plasma y vestía un traje de camuflaje óptico, fuera de donde fuera ese soldado tenía tecnología punta, cuando se levantó se acercó al incorpóreo. Veinte cadáveres más resucitaron y fueron con Strad, cundo todos estaban a su alrededor apuntaron a Gabriel con sus rifles.  
- Menuda composición más macabra.  
- He tenido suerte, la última vez lo que resucité eran mascotas de un cementerio.  
- Que miedo, un ejército de periquitos, gatos, pececitos y perros.  
- Sí, fue un momento muy tenso, pero ahora muere. ¡Atacad!  
Los soldados zombis dispararon a Gabriel, pero una barrera absorbió todos los disparos. Mientras con la mano izquierda mantenía la barrera, Gabriel concentró energía en su mano derecha, rayos de energía recorrían su cuerpo dirigiéndose a la palma de su mano, cuando parecía a punto de explotar, Gabriel la extendió hacia sus enemigos y un rayo enorme los desintegró a todos, menos a Strad que consiguió salvarse teletransportándose. El incorpóreo tocó otra pieza y mientras los muertos seguían resucitando, de su violín salían bolas de fuegos y de hielo muy peligrosas. Gabriel sabía que un impacto podía dañarle mucho. Gabriel alzó la mano al aire y una luz recorrió su cuerpo hacia el suelo, por el que la luz se extendía deprisa. Cuando un zombi pisó la tierra con luz se deshizo. Gabriel atacó a Strad con magia, y aunque la mayoría de los ataques eran esquivados, algunos hechizos golpearon a Strad, debilitándole. A Gabriel sin embargo los hechizos de su enemigo no le daban, estaba protegido con una barrera.  
- Gabriel, no podrás vencerme así.  
- Eso dicen todos, hasta que acaban con una espada atravesándoles el pecho.  
- Que chispa, de mayor mechero.  
- Eh…  
Aprovechando que Gabriel estaba pensando en la frase, Strad tocó otra pieza. Pronto estaban en el asteroide de nuevo, pero Strad había cambiado. Su violín era más grande y ahora lo tocaba con una espada; y él también parecía más fuerte. Esta vez se lanzó sobre Gabriel e intentó cortarle la cabeza, pero el ángel esquivó el ataque y golpeó a Strad en el estómago con una llave. El incorpóreo saltó hacia atrás y cayó de rodillas por el dolor.  
- Me has hecho daño, me parece que es hora de que te enseñe mi obra maestra.  
- Eso no suena nada bien.  
- En realidad, sí suena bien.

- ¡Chicos! ¡He encontrado una cueva!  
La voz de Kairi hizo que fuera hacia ella lo más rápido posible. Cuando llegué Kairi estaba frente a una gruta oscura cuyo fondo no alcancé a ver.  
- Cuando llegue Riku entramos juntos. Podría estar habitada.  
Esperamos quince segundos y Riku apareció sobre los árboles, levitando como todos.  
- Esa cueva me da mala espina, será mejor que entremos con cuidado.  
Riku y yo nos pusimos delante, lancé un hechizo de luz, con el que la punta de mi llave-espada se convirtió en linterna. A medida que nos adentrábamos en la cueva, un extraño olor se hizo presente y fue aumentando en intensidad. Cuando habíamos avanzado unos 10 metros, al olor se le sumó un sonido de respiración. Nos detuvimos y apunté la luz hacia la respiración. Al ver al dormido morador de la cueva retrocedimos, asustados. Era un animal grande, de unos 300 kilos. Su piel emitía un brillo metálico, su cara de murciélago era repugnante y tenía grandes colmillos. Su cuerpo era como el de un oso, pero tenía dos alas. Cuando estábamos a 5 metros de la salida, la bestia abrió los ojos, brillantes y grandes. La luz con la que aún le apuntaba a los ojos lo cegó. Entonces aproveché para salir volando.  
- ¡Corred!  
Salimos de la cueva lo antes posible, cuando estábamos aún cerca la bestia salió, pero la luz del sol la hizo retroceder rugiendo a su guarida.  
- Menudo monstruo –fue lo único que pude decir, aún asustado.  
- Normalmente no hubiera retrocedido ante un animal así, pero al no poder moverme soy más débil –dijo Riku, algo enfadado por haber escapado.  
- Venga, ahora que sabemos a que nos enfrentamos –dijo de repente Kairi- vamos a matarlo y a quedarnos con su cueva.  
- Vale, podríamos… ¡incendiar la cueva! –fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.  
- Es una buena idea, si no sale morirá dentro y si sale será fácil derrotarle porque la luz le ciega.  
Conforme al plan nos apostamos tras unos árboles cercanos. Riku y yo creamos un hechizo de fuego lo más grande posible (unos 6 metros de diámetro) y lo lanzamos a la cueva. Se oyó un rugido de furia y el monstruoso animal salió de la cueva ardiendo. Kairi le atacó con rayos con la fuerza, mientras Riku y yo lanzamos las llaves-espada con magia. Tras unos pocos ataques la bestia cayó al suelo, sin vida. No pude retener la emoción y dije:  
- ¡Lo conseguimos!  
- Ha sido fácil –contestó Riku.  
- Bueno, ¿ahora qué hacemos con él?  
- Habrá que ver si es comestible.  
- Que asco, ¿cómo nos vamos a comer eso? –exclamó Kairi sorprendida.  
- Sólo hay que desollarlo, cocinarlo y probarlo.  
- Que remedio, -dije, resignado a que no tendríamos más alimentos- pero no pienso desollarlo.  
En ese momento Kairi y yo miramos a Riku.  
- Vale, vale, lo desuello yo. Pero la próxima vez lo hacéis vosotros.  
Riku se acercó al animal, invocó su afilada llave espada y cortó con cuidado su piel por el lomo. A los cinco minutos paró, había despellejado parte del lomo.  
- ¿Por qué te paras?  
- Me estoy quedando sin maná, no puedo seguir.  
Dicho esto dejó de levitar y se tumbó en el suelo.  
- Kairi, tú usas la fuerza mejor que nadie, sigue tú por favor –dijo Riku con el peso de la razón (ese maldito peso ineludible cuando lo usan).  
- Jo…  
Kairi se acercó al monstruo, cogió la llave de Riku y terminó de desollar el lomo del animal.  
- Que extraño, ¡mirad esto!  
Nos acercamos y vimos algo curioso, sus músculos eran azules y no parecían ser fibras. Riku consiguió acercarse, cortó un pedazo de carne, lo carbonizó con fuego y se lo comió. Lo miramos curiosos por ver qué le pasaba.  
- No está mal –empezó a decir- y… ¡Oh! ¡Me ha recuperado el maná!  
- Quizás, como aquí sólo nos podemos mover con magia, los animales se mueven con ella también.  
- Sora, -me dijo Kairi- desde que se ha ido Gabriel estás muy listo  
- ¿Qué quieres decir?  
- Bueno, has explicado por qué no nos podemos mover, cómo atacar al murciélago éste y por qué sus músculos son de maná  
- Pues tienes razón, tranquila ya se me pasará.  
Nos reímos un rato y nos metimos en la cueva. Cuando llegamos al fondo creé un hechizo de fuego de larga duración para iluminar la cueva. Y después…  
- Bueno, ¿ahora qué?  
- No se, ya tenemos la cueva, supongo que deberíamos hacerla habitable.  
- Vale, necesitamos camas, un fuego que no gaste maná, un lugar para guardar la comida y… un hoyo profundo.  
- ¿Un hoyo profundo? –preguntó Kairi.  
- Verás Kairi –continuó Riku- yo personalmente no voy a estar un mes entero sin ir al servicio, tú haz lo que quieras.  
- OK, yo me encargo de las camas –dijo ella para terminar.  
- Yo del fuego y la despensa –dije rápido, no quería cavar el hoyo.  
- Bueno, pues yo cavaré el hoyo, llevaos un poco de carne del murciélago por si la necesitáis.  
Y nos pusimos a ello.

Strad comenzó a tocar muy lentamente, a medida que tocaba su poder aumentaba a gran velocidad. Gabriel intentó detenerlo, pero un escudo lo defendía de cualquier ataque. Su pieza aumentaba de velocidad lentamente, hasta que llegó a un punto en el que parecía que no podía ir más rápido. Entonces el violín se partió.  
- Tío, si no lo tocarás con una espada te duraría más.  
- Esto es lo que quería hacer.  
Al romperse, del violín salió muchísima energía, que el incorpóreo absorbió. Su poder era muchísimo mayor que antes.  
- Ahora podremos luchar sin argucias, a muerte.  
- Bien, me estaba cansando de escuchar música.  
Ambos se lanzaron el uno a por el otro y entrechocaron sus espadas. El choque los hizo retroceder, entonces Gabriel se teletransportó tras Strad y le atacó, pero su golpe fue bloqueado. Aprovechando este momento Strad intentó darle una estocada a Gabriel, pero éste se defendió con una llave que invocó en su mano izquierda. Este contraataque le dio tiempo para alejarse y, con una llave en cada mano, atacar de nuevo con más fiereza. Los golpes de los dos rivales eran muy poderosos, estaban muy parejos en fuerza y habilidad. Tras una hora de combate encarnizado ambos pararon, sudando y respirando para recuperar el aliento.  
- Admito que no esperaba que fueras tan duro –dijo Gabriel resoplando.  
- Me he entrenado para vencerte.  
- Se nota, eres tan poderoso como un oscuro. Pero me temo que esto debe acabar, tengo mucha prisa.  
- Jeje, pareces muy seguro de tu victoria.  
- Siento decirte que no pienso morir sin haber acabado con los oscuros. Lo tengo todo controlado, ahora mismo mi nave está detrás de un monte, si me derrotaras aparecería, acabaría contigo y luego me curaría. Así que puedes rendirte ahora y ayudarme con mi lucha contra los oscuros, o atacarme y morir sin remedio.  
- Pues no sé que hacer. Supongo que me iré y buscaré algo que hacer. Ya he peleado contigo, así que ahora puede que me una a la Organización, o algo.  
- Si te unes a ellos intenta que se unan a los sincorazones y derroten a los oscuros.  
- ¿Y eso?  
- Los oscuros son muy poderosos, os usarán a ambos hasta que no les sirváis, pero si os unís podríais derrotarles.  
- Sí bueno, lo pensaré.  
Strad se fue en su nave. Gabriel sabía que no era un incorpóreo normal, tenía restos de corazón. Muy pocos incorpóreos podían, en cierto modo, sentir como personas normales. Esto se debe a que su alma guarda parte de la esencia del corazón y les da una mínima capacidad de sentir. Gabriel sabía que estos incorpóreos deseaban por encima de todo recuperar su corazón, algo casi imposible, pero que él respetaba, ese fue el motivo por el que dejó a Strad vivo hace 3 milenios. Cuando Bahamut apareció, Gabriel se montó y fue hacia Guardián del Sueño, donde había dormido tanto tiempo.  
- ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?  
- Dos horas, ocho minutos y cuarenta y siete segundos –dijo Bahamut.  
- Vale, no tardaré.  
Al aterrizar Gabriel salió de la nave y fue directo al búnker que ocultaba la cámara criogénica. Entró y se puso enfrente de una pared, cuando la tocó se abrió y mostró un pasillo antes oculto. Avanzó lentamente, mientras las luces se encendían a su paso. Cuando había recorrido 30 metros el pasillo desembocó en una sala de gran tamaño, con diversos artilugios. Lo primero que se veía era una llave espada de gran tamaño en un pedestal a la izquierda; era la primera llave oscura que Gabriel intentó fabricar, pero no pudo sellarla en un llavero y trató de atacarle, debido a que su corazón era el de un oscuro. Lo segundo era un escritorio con cajones a la derecha, dentro estaba todo el conocimiento de Gabriel de los oscuros, sincorazones e incorpóreos. También había junto al escritorio un estante lleno de recuerdos: premios, fotos y algunos objetos.  
Lo último de la sala era una cámara criogénica, similar a la de Gabriel. Se dirigió directo a ella y puso una mano en el cristal. Con esa mano conjuró un hechizo descongelador y dijo:  
- Es hora de que tú también despiertes, hermano. Por fin he encontrado lo que buscaba. Ahora podrás estar completo de nuevo.


	11. Chapter 20&21&22&23

**Capítulo 20: Pesadillas del pasado.**

(En otro lugar)  
_Oscuro: ¡Señor, huya!  
Caos: Ni hablar, he venido en persona y tres estúpidos no me detendrán.  
¿?: ¿Estúpidos? Me temo que no sabes quienes somos, oscuro, somos los portadores del Arma, no puedes vencernos.  
Caos: no me subestiméis, pero no he venido a luchar con vosotros, he venido a recordaros a alguien que os resultará familiar… Gabriel.  
¿?2: ¿¡Qué! Creía que acabamos con él la última vez, ese insignificante ser es muy persistente.  
¿?: Dime donde se haya… y te dejaremos irte, con lo que queda de tus oscuros.  
Caos: Créeme, si no acabáis con él aprenderéis a temer la oscuridad.  
Los oscuros desaparecieron, mientras los tres desconocidos subieron a una nave plateada._

(En el lugar normal)

Ya han pasado 30 días desde que llegamos a este infernal planeta, espero que vengan y nos rescaten, es nuestra única oportunidad.  
Tras encontrar la cueva estuvimos 20 días viviendo relativamente bien, pero el día 21…  
Estábamos explorando el planeta cuando Riku oyó algo, de repente unos veinte indígenas aparecieron y nos rodearon, escapamos por los pelos. Pero ayer nos atraparon mientras dormíamos, nos dieron algo que nos impide usar la magia y parece que nos quieren sacrificar.  
- ¡Hubaka malaka! –gritó uno de los extraños indígenas, mezcla de hombre y planta.  
- Dejadnos ir –sollozó Kairi, me sentí furioso por no poder hacer nada.  
- Kairi, Riku, me temo que esto es el fin –empecé a decir, no del todo consciente de lo que estaba diciendo- me temo que Gabriel no llegará a tiempo.  
- Aún hay esperanza… Si al menos pudiera moverme… -Riku estaba también furioso por no poder moverse.  
Un nativo vino con un gran cuchillo en la mano, si no pasaba nada en este momento sería el fin.  
- ¡AAAAAAAARGH!  
El nativo del cuchillo y el resto se dieron la vuelta. Un nativo estaba en el suelo, encima de él me pareció ver una criatura oscura, pero se desvaneció a gran velocidad. Otro nativo murió atacado por la misma cosa, y otro, y otro. Uno de ellos consiguió defenderse y agarrar a la criatura. Era un hombre púrpura que emitía energía oscura. Le cortó la cabeza de un zarpazo al nativo que lo había agarrado, después lanzó unos rayos oscuros al resto y los frió al instante. Después nos miró fijamente con sus ojos completamente negros durante unos segundos, en un instante saltó hacia nosotros, pero algo lo detuvo en el aire, era Gabriel.  
- Vaya, parece que hemos llegado en el momento justo –dijo mientras el ser oscuro intentaba liberarse de él.  
- ¿Quién es tu amigo? –le pregunté algo asombrado.  
- Ahora os lo cuento, primero salgamos de aquí, pronto vendrán más Xhhits y será peligroso quedarse.  
Gabriel nos teletransportó a la nave y metió al extraño humano en la burbuja, luego la nave salió del planeta, pasando por el helado con pescado. Todos queríamos saber que había pasado.  
- Bueno… Para empezar, desde que os dejó Bahamut en el planeta han pasado 2 horas.  
- ¿¡Qué!  
- En esa dimensión el tiempo va de otra manera, un día en ese planeta son 4 minutos aquí, por eso os llevé ahí, no tengo un mes de tiempo para esperaros.  
- Sigue, ¿quién o qué es eso que has traído? –le dijo Riku.  
- Él es… Brael, mi hermano.  
- ¡Tu hermano! –dijimos los tres casi al mismo tiempo.  
- ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué nos lo has mostrado ahora? –preguntó Riku tras recuperarse del asombro.  
- Estaba criogenizado en una habitación secreta, lo he despertado ahora porque creo haber hallado la forma de recuperarlo.  
- ¿Quieres decir que sabes hacer que un sincorazón vuelva a la normalidad?  
- No es un sincorazón, ni tampoco un oscuro, está contaminado por el eco oscuro, una energía tóxica generalmente mortal, pero que con cierto proceso puede introducirse en el cuerpo y hacerle "eso" a alguien. Brael fue atrapado por unos oscuros que lo contaminaron, lo criogenicé tras no encontrar una cura.  
- ¿Entonces qué hacemos? –pregunté.  
- Para empezar deberíais volver a andar, ya podéis.  
Entonces caí en la cuenta de que seguíamos levitando, ¡había olvidado que podía moverme!  
Dejé de flotar, pero cuando apoyé los pies en el suelo me caí, detrás de mí cayeron Riku y Kairi también. Tras 10 minutos conseguimos volver a movernos con normalidad.  
- Bueno, ahora pode…  
- ¡GABRIEEEEEL! –la nave llamó a Gabriel con muchísima urgencia.  
- ¿QUÉ PASA?  
- TENEMOS QUE SALIR PITANDO, MIRA QUÉ HE DETECTADO EN EL RADAR  
Gabriel se dirigió a toda velocidad a la sala de mandos, en el radar había un símbolo, un punto rojo.  
- ¡NO! ¡NO PUEDE SER!  
- ¿ADÓNDE VAMOS?  
- ¡ADONDE SEA! ¡TELETRANSPORTE A DONDE SEA!  
La nave estaba a punto de desaparecer cuando recibió un disparo púrpura de la nave.  
- ¿Qué ha sido eso? –pregunté muy nervioso al ver tan asustado a Gabriel.  
- Nos han lanzado una carga desestabilizadora, ahora es muy peligroso teletransportarse. Habrá que dejarlos atrás a la antigua usanza, ¡dale caña Bahamut!  
Nuestra nave salió a toda velocidad, pero la otra nave nos seguía a la misma velocidad.  
- ¿Quiénes son esos? –pregunté.  
- Son los tres cazadores –me respondió Gabriel con miedo y odio en su mirada.- son los portadores del Gran Poder, su único propósito es destruir a cualquiera que tenga un poder similar al suyo, y yo tengo el dudoso honor de tenerlo.  
- ¿Qué es el Gran Poder? –dije confuso, era la primera vez que oía hablar de eso.  
- El Gran Poder es la energía que proviene del propio universo, esta energía es infinita, pero inutilizable. Sólo unos instrumentos pueden usarlo, las primeras llaves. Las que fueron creadas mucho antes de que los humanos existieran por alguien desconocido. Éste desconocido usó las llaves para regular la oscuridad y luz del universo. Cuando murió, los cazadores robaron las llaves, que corrompidas por exponerse a la oscuridad los poseyeron. Yo creé mis llaves a semejanza de esas tres primeras llaves, pero nunca pude usar el Gran Poder. Mis llaves usan el poder de los corazones, inferior al Gran Poder pero lo suficiente potente para atraer la atención de los cazadores. La última vez que luché con ellos casi no lo cuento, vosotros no duraríais ni un segundo contra ellos.  
- ¿Y qué hacemos entonces? –preguntó Riku.  
- No podemos ir a un planeta limitante, esas llaves anulan las limitaciones, lo mejor será que vayamos a un planeta sin habitantes y luchar con ellos, quizás tengamos suerte y aguantemos hasta que vengan los refuerzos.  
- ¿Refuerzos? –preguntamos los tres a la vez.  
- Sí, Bahamut acaba de enviar un mensaje a Armudos, con su ayuda quizás podamos librarnos de los cazadores para siempre.  
Gabriel tomó los controles de la nave y nos llevó a un planeta desértico, aunque para llegar estuvo 2 horas correteando a la nave de los cazadores y disparándoles.  
El planeta al que llegamos era un desierto sin vida, hacía calor, el sol abrasaba la piel, pero no había tiempo de pensar en eso, los cazadores estaban aquí.  
Su nave estaba a 300 metros del suelo, pero ellos saltaron sin miedo. Al caer crearon tres cráteres.

(Ahora paso a 3ª persona para narrar la pelea mejor)  
Los tres cazadores aparecieron, sus armaduras eran idénticas a las de Terra, Ven y Aqua (se copiaron). Sostenían con orgullo sus llaves, parecían seguros de su victoria.  
Gabriel: Encargaos del más pequeño, yo me encargo del jefe.  
Sora: ¿Y de la mujer quién se encarga?  
Gabriel: Bahamut la mantendrá ocupada.  
De repente la nave se transformó en una especie de dragón mecánico. Todos estaban listos para la gran batalla, la más difícil que habían librado.  
Gabriel y el cazador jefe corrieron el uno hacia el otro, cuando iban a impactar se teletransportaron lejos del resto e intercambiaron golpes con furia.  
Mientras Bahamut atacó a la cazadora, ésta esquivó el golpe sin esfuerzo, pero su llave no hizo mella en la poderosa aleación de la nave.  
Por último Riku y Sora se abalanzaron sobre el cazador más pequeño, pese a ser más bajo que Riku desvió los golpes tranquilamente y paró el rayo de fuerza de Kairi con una mano.  
Gabriel sabía que su enemigo era más poderoso e igual de hábil, pero aunque la llave del cazador paraba sin ningún problema cualquier ataque, su armadura no conseguía desviar todo el daño, por lo que Gabriel pensaba golpear a su rival hasta que fuera incapaz de moverse. Gabriel tenía la ventaja de tener más llaves, para este combate estaba usando como 50 al mismo tiempo, más las dos que llevaba en las manos y los hechizos que lanzaba. El cazador paraba casi todos los ataques y su magia anulaba la de Gabriel.  
Bahamut luchaba con una velocidad asombrosa que abrumaba a la cazadora, tan pequeña que no podía apenas dañar al coloso mecánico. Su llave era capaz de partir en dos cualquier nave, pero Bahamut estaba hecho como una llave, por lo que era casi inmune a los ataques.  
Los que peor estaban eran Sora, Riku y Kairi. El cazador era mucho más hábil y sus golpes eran muy potentes, Kairi no podía hacerle daño con su magia porque la desviaba y Riku y Sora no podían golpearle porque era muy rápido y paraba los golpes.  
El combate se hacía eterno, los golpes se intercambiaban y los hechizos destrozaban la zona. Gabriel y el cazador luchaban con el mismo ímpetu que al principio, podrían luchar durante días si hiciera falta. Bahamut había golpeado a la cazadora con mucha fuerza y ahora se movía con esfuerzo. Sora, Kairi y Riku estaban siendo abrumados por el cazador cuando algo salió de Bahamut, era Brael. El contaminado atacó con gran ferocidad al cazador más pequeño y el trío aprovechó para usar un ataque límite, en el que los rayos de las espadas y las pistolas se unían en un solo golpe destructor que dañó la armadura de su enemigo.  
Los cazadores poco a poco iban perdiendo terreno, pero entonces se reunieron y juntaron sus llaves, la gran energía que ese acto produjo los hizo más fuertes y reparó sus armaduras.  
Gabriel: Vaya, no sabía que podían hacer eso. Venga, no os desaniméis, que podemos con ellos.  
Sora: Hubiera sonado creíble si no estuvieras escondiéndote detrás de mí.  
Gabriel: Venga, ahora en serio…  
Los cazadores volvieron al ataque con más fuerza que antes, pronto estaban superando al grupo, que poco podía hacer frente a tales enemigos. Gabriel se cansaba y empezaba a disminuir el número de llaves con las que atacaba, Bahamut había perdido un par de piezas, que estaban tiradas en el suelo y Sora, Riku y Kairi estaban ligeramente heridos. Brael seguía igual, aún no lo habían alcanzado.  
Sora estaba acorralado, Riku estaba pegado al suelo y Kairi intentaba levantarse tras un golpe de su enemigo, ahora el cazador atacaba sin piedad a un único objetivo. A 20 segundos Sora estaba usando el último estertor para sobrevivir, cualquier golpe podría ser el último. Entonces el cazador lanzó un último golpe directo a Sora, que lo vio venir a cámara lenta, pero alguien lo bloqueó en el último momento, entonces Sora se curó aprovechando el momento y vio quién le había salvado, era Mickey.  
Sora: ¡Majestad! ¡Estáis curado!  
Mickey: Sí, he venido porque me ha llegado el mensaje de Gabriel.  
El cazador retrocedió para examinar a su nuevo enemigo.  
Sora: ¿Dónde están Donald y Goofy?  
Mickey: No han podido venir.  
Con Mickey en el combate, el cazador empezó a verse superado, eran cuatro contra él.  
Mientras tanto Bahamut había atrapado con una garra a la cazadora y Brael estaba a punto de acabar con ella arrancándole la cabeza; pero antes de que pudiera rozarla la garra de Bahamut se aflojó y la gigantesca máquina cayó al suelo. El cazador jefe había lanzado un rayo sellador con su llave dejando un agujero en la zona donde se hallaba el corazón de la nave. Gabriel miró la nave, después al cazador, y de repente se lanzó hacia su enemigo mostrando más poder que nunca. El cazador no podía bloquear los golpes que su enemigo le lanzaba furioso, pero la cazadora le lanzó un hechizo a Gabriel que lo lanzó lejos de su contrincante.  
Gabriel: Malditos, voy a acabar con vosotros. ¡Majestad! ¡Luchad con la cazadora! ¡Brael, ayúdale!  
El rey y el contaminado (en realidad se tendría que llamar oscuro, pero ese nombre ya está pillado) atacaron a la cazadora mientras Gabriel reanudaba su duelo con el jefe.  
Entre tanto Riku estaba luchando contra el cazador mientras Sora ayudaba a Kairi a recuperarse del golpe que había recibido. En cuanto se levantó, la chica lanzó al cazador por los aires con la fuerza, dándole tiempo a Riku para acercarse a ellos. Los tres combates siguieron largo rato, el calor sofocante empezaba a hacer mella en todos, aunque los cazadores parecían inmunes a él. El combate empezó a decantarse por los cazadores; sus reservas de energía al parecer ilimitadas eran una gran ventaja contra sus rivales, que sudaban y sus fuerzas flaqueaban. Llegado el momento, los cazadores se agruparon y empezaron a atacar conjuntamente. Sus ataques conjuntos eran devastadores, Gabriel tuvo que centrarse en curar al resto del grupo, que estaba recibiendo golpes por un tubo. Cuando Gabriel vio que curando al resto no conseguiría nada, los teletransportó a 500 metros de los cazadores y le dirigió la palabra a Sora.  
Gabriel: ¡Usa la fusión!  
Sora: ¿Con quién? Aquí no están ni Donald ni… ¡anda!  
Sora se dio cuenta de que había una fusión nueva disponible, su nombre era "?".  
La activó sin dudarlo y una luz envolvió a Riku, Gabriel y Sora; que se unieron en uno.  
La energía que se produjo con la fusión (que Sora llevaba un mes sin fusionarse, debía tener 80 barras de fusión en ese momento…) hizo que los cazadores, que ya estaban bastante cerca; Brael; Mickey y Kairi se tambalearan y el suelo se resquebrajara.  
Todas las llaves quedaron esparcidas por la zona, dejando cuatro caminos despejados  
Mickey teletransportó (ha aprendido ¿vale?) a Kairi y Brael lejos de ahí, dejando atrás su llave junto a las de Sora y Riku; y los tres cazadores se reagruparon sobre los restos de Bahamut.

((Aquí va el secret ending de KH2 sin final mix, como no puedo poner videos pues tendré que narrarlo))

Juntos avanzaron hacia las tres llaves que habían dejado Sora y Riku al desaparecer, ya que Sora estaba usando dos al mismo tiempo. Cada uno cogió una, pero antes de que pudieran hacer nada más miraron hacia la nube de polvo.  
El viento paró y apareció un Sora muy distinto al de las otras formas: parecía dos o tres años mayor, su ropa tenía un fondo blanco en el que resaltaban trazas de color negro y sus ojos emitían un brillo de energía. A cada paso del nuevo Sora (a partir de ahora forma suprema) el suelo temblaba, su cuerpo emitía energía que se manifestaba como una luz brillante que resultaba molesta incluso bajo la luz del sol abrasador de ese sistema.  
Sora: Chicos, encargaos de la cazadora, yo me encargo de los otros dos.  
Kairi: ¿Seguro?  
Sora: Sí, si no podéis con ella os ayudo.  
Cazador1: Eres muy prepotente, ahora veremos si eres tan bueno.  
Sora: ¡Anda, si sabéis hablar!  
Cazadora: Si, Gabriel, lo que pasa es que huyes tan rápido que no te da tiempo a oírnos.  
Sora: Ahora verás.  
Sora apareció tras sus enemigos y los derribó con una onda de energía, luego saltó sobre el cazador más pequeño y le golpeó con una llave en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente. Luego se dirigió hacia el jefe y le atacó con un poder abrumador. Pese a que la llave del cazador era probablemente el arma más poderosa del universo, su portador no podía hacer nada contra un rival más rápido, más fuerte y más hábil. Pronto Sora había destrozado las armaduras de sus enemigos, y entonces vieron lo que había debajo. Sus enemigos llevaban mucho tiempo muertos, pero aún conservaban su alma y su corazón en sus muertos cuerpos, eran no-muertos  
Sora: Debía haberlo sospechado, sois unos zombis.  
Cazador1: ¿Qué te crees? ¿Que íbamos a vivir 5000 años?  
Sora: A lo mejor erais elfos, que quieres que te diga.  
Cazador2: Pues no, somos no-muertos.  
Sora: Eso explica que no os canséis, y también me permite hacer esto.  
Sora soltó las llaves y señaló con cada mano a un cazador, los dos cayeron al suelo retorciéndose de dolor.  
Sora: Habéis sido muy descuidados al revelar vuestra condición, ahora que sé lo que sois puedo exorcizaros.  
Cazador1: Maldito…  
Entonces los cazadores soltaron las llaves y se quedaron inmóviles.  
Sora: Que extraño, deberían haber durado más…  
Entonces las llaves se levantaron en el aire.  
Llave1: Que lástima, tenemos que dejar estos cuerpos.  
Sora: Así que los cazadores eran un engaño… Por fin os mostráis llaves.  
Llave2: Prepárate a morir, eres una molestia.  
Las llaves atacaron a Sora con más poder que nunca, las llaves de Sora se resquebrajaban al bloquear los golpes de las otras. La lucha entre llaves era una auténtica locura de movimientos tan rápidos que apenas se captaban con la vista.  
La llave de la cazadora se soltó y empezó a atacar ella sola también. La lucha contra las llaves parecía imposible de vencer, no se las podía dañar de ninguna manera.  
Sora: ¿Cómo podemos dañar algo invulnerable?  
Kairi: Ni idea.  
Mickey: ¡El rayo sellador!  
Sora: Vale, vamos a probar.  
Una llave disparó el rayo contra la llave enemiga, pero no le hizo nada. Luego treinta llaves dispararon a la vez el rayo sobre la misma llave, que esta vez recibió algo de daño (se fundió un poco un lado, vamos).  
Llave3: (Rugido medio humano – medio metálico)  
Sora: ¡Bien!  
Con esa táctica Sora fue dañando las llaves, la victoria parecía segura, pero cuando las llaves estaban casi vencidas, la fusión se acabó (sino no tiene gracia).  
Gabriel, Riku y Sora: ¡Casi!  
Entonces las tres llaves se abalanzaron sobre Sora, dispuestas a atravesarlo. Pero no fue a Sora a quien atravesaron, fue a Gabriel (sonido dramático), que se había puesto en su trayectoria.  
Sora: ¡No!  
Gabriel: Informe… 165.  
Tras decir esto agarró las llaves y explotó con gran violencia, destruyéndolas para siempre.

**Capítulo 21: Una nueva misión.**  
Kairi: No puede ser…  
Tras decir esto Kairi echó a llorar, Sora la abrazó e intentó consolarla (en el sentido casto de la palabra).  
Mickey: Se acabó… Sin él nunca podremos vencer a los oscuros.  
Riku: Y ni siquiera podemos salir de este planeta, la nave ha sido destruida.  
Todos miraron lo que quedaba de la nave, un par de trozos que no se habían desvanecido. De ellos salió un corazón, muy grande y brillante, que se elevó hacia el cielo y desapareció. Dieron vueltas sin saber qué hacer, hasta que…  
Sora: ¿Qué es eso?  
Entre los restos de la nave había un cofre intacto, Sora se dirigió hacia él y lo abrió; estaba lleno de informes de Gabriel.  
Riku: ¡Sora! Gabriel dijo que miráramos el número 165 antes de morir.  
Sora: Sí, vamos a mirarlo.  
Tras buscar entre los informes hallaron el 165, que decía así:

_Informe de Gabriel 165.  
Cómo resucitarme si me muero.  
Siendo previsor, he diseñado un modo de devolverme a la vida en caso de que fallezca, es bastante difícil pero con este método no me convertiré en un zombi devora-cerebros.  
Para resucitarme debes ir a diversos sitios y coger ciertos objetos de allí:  
- Ve a un mundo que esté siendo consumido por los sincorazón, entra en el corazón del mundo y coge el núcleo (se supone que podrás cogerlo, no es muy grande).  
- Consigue el arma de un incorpóreo que no sea de un elemento (si lo matas no vale).  
- Ve al planeta Disloquia y pídele al gran Tao de mi parte el rompelímites.  
- Debes tener una llave-espada.  
- Cuando lo tengas todo, ve al Planeta Prohibido con el arma y el núcleo (no preguntes por qué) y busca a Dormín, él te dirá lo que tienes que hacer (vive en un templo abandonado, no tiene pérdida).  
PD: Lo que te pida Dormín debes hacerlo solo.  
PD2: NO le digas a Dormín que tienes el núcleo del planeta._

Sora: Lo tenía planeado el tío.  
Mickey: Tenemos ante nosotros una nueva misión, debemos resucitar a Gabriel.  
Riku: ¿Por dónde empezamos?  
Sora: Lo primero es conseguir una nave.  
Entonces Brael señaló a lo alto, donde aún estaba la nave de los cazadores.  
Kairi: Eso servirá.  
Sora: Llegar tan alto va a ser complicado, si me lanzáis puedo intentar llegar volando.  
Entre todos cogieron a Sora y lo lanzaron, cuando estaba perdiendo velocidad sus alas aparecieron y llegó volando a la nave, a la que entró sin problemas porque aún estaba abierta.  
Al rato la nave descendió a pocos metros del grupo. Entraron en la nave, que sólo tenía la sala de mandos en funcionamiento, las otras habitaciones estaban vacías.  
Sora: Vaya nave más cutre.  
Mickey: Al estar muertos no necesitaban camas ni nada.  
Riku: ¿Por dónde empezamos a buscar el planeta atacado?  
Kairi: Podemos mirar en los informes, a lo mejor hay una forma de localizarlos.  
Riku cogió los mandos de la nave y descendió junto al cofre de los informes, lo metieron dentro y se pusieron a buscar. Al cabo de un rato Sora lo encontró.

_Informe 123: Planetas consumidos.  
Cuando los sincorazones llegan al corazón de un mundo y lo transforman, el mundo sufre un cambio que se puede sentir con el debido adiestramiento. Su forma cambia radicalmente, los __elementos modifican sus propiedades y la gravedad no funciona del todo bien. Estos planetas tienen el corazón abierto y se puede acceder a él desde diferentes sitios. El interior es una zona enorme de caos, la oscuridad y la luz se hallan en plena lucha, y se muestra el núcleo, un objeto que representa ese mundo y que lo mantiene estable. Cuando estos planetas alcanzan cierto grado de consumición, el núcleo explota y el mundo se consume, yendo su corazón al Kingdom Hearts. La única manera de salvar estos mundos es derrotar al sincorazón que está en la zona más oscura del corazón, que suele ser muy fuerte y enorme. Aunque coger el núcleo del planeta originará su destrucción inmediata._

Sora: ¿Crees que deberíamos condenar un planeta y sus habitantes por Gabriel?  
Riku: El daño que hagamos a esa gente es el mismo que habrían hecho los sincorazón, y los mundos que salvaremos resucitándolo compensan uno que estaba condenado. El problema es que aún no sabemos dónde encontrarlos.  
Mickey: Creo que puedo encontrar uno, Yensid me enseñó lo básico.  
Sora: ¡Qué bien! Podrías haberlo dicho antes de que buscáramos en los informes.  
Mickey: Era por si había un método más sencillo de encontrarlos, ahora guardad silencio, me llevará un tiempo.  
Mickey se sentó en el suelo con los ojos cerrados, muy concentrado en encontrar el planeta. De repente se levantó y señaló en una dirección.  
Mickey: Allí, un planeta está siendo atacado ahora mismo, tenemos poco tiempo.  
Riku giró la nave hacia donde señalaba Mickey y aceleró al máximo. La nave mostró a los dos minutos una serie de planetas en el panel de mandos como "destinos posibles". Uno de ellos tenía el inconfundible aspecto de estar siendo consumido, por lo que Riku lo seleccionó y la nave los teletransportó a él.  
Kairi: Que nave más chula.  
Sora: Bahamut era mejor, pero cualquier cosa es mejor que una nave gummi.  
Con la nave llegaron al planeta en poco tiempo. Tenía un aspecto muy parecido al que Sora, Donald y Goofy visitaron tiempo atrás. Con ciertas dificultades, Riku consiguió aterrizar la nave en una zona estable.  
Mickey: Debemos buscar una entrada al corazón.  
El grupo avanzó unos metros y de repente empezaron a caer, hacia el cielo.  
Sora: ¡La gravedad está alterada!  
Riku: ¡Coge a Brael y vuela hacia la nave!  
Entre los dos consiguieron volver a la nave aleteando desesperadamente, aunque al volver a la normalidad se dieron de cabeza contra el suelo.  
Kairi: ¡Ay!  
Sora: Hay que encontrar otro modo.  
En ese momento vieron una nave que se detenía a unos metros de ellos, de ella descendieron unos cuantos sincorazones.  
Mickey: Sigámosles, quizá nos lleven al corazón.  
Ocultos bajo un hechizo de invisibilidad, el grupo siguió a los sincorazones, que iban dando bastantes rodeos, probablemente evitando zonas con alteraciones. Tras un rato siguiéndolos vieron una abertura en el suelo que emanaba una neblina oscura, los sincorazones se metieron en ella.  
Sora: Vamos adentro.  
El grupo saltó por la abertura sin dudar, dentro era todo un caos. La oscuridad envolvía toda la zona, en la que se flotaba como si no hubiera gravedad. De la oscuridad empezaron a surgir sincorazones de muchos tipos, muchos nunca vistos antes por el grupo. Mientras luchaban con los sincorazones que surgían sin cesar de todas partes, el grupo se desplazó hacia el centro del enorme lugar, como atraídos por una extraña fuerza. De repente descubrieron qué los atraía; era un sincorazón, más grande que cualquiera que hubieran visto antes. Era indescriptible, con varias cabezas y miembros saliendo de cualquier parte, una mole de carne y oscuridad que miraba con sus numerosos ojos a los pequeños seres que tenía delante.  
Sora: Que cosa más fea.  
Kairi: ¿Cómo lo derrotamos?  
Mickey: Buscad el núcleo, yo lucharé con él.  
Riku: ¿Estáis seguro?  
Mickey: Absolutamente.  
Sora: Al menos quédate con Brael, nosotros no tardaremos.  
Brael pareció entender lo que dijo Sora y se quedó junto a Mickey.  
Kairi: ¡Vamos!  
A Sora y Riku les costaba seguir a Kairi, debido al color negro de su ropa (si, me acabo de acordar que en el capítulo 2 le puse una ropa distinta, pero todos (incluido yo) pensamos que lleva lo rosa de KH2 ¿no?), pero pronto llegaron a una zona en la que aún quedaba luz. Allí estaba el núcleo. Era una esfera de color verde-amarillento, parecido al musgo.  
Riku: Cógelo y salgamos de aquí.  
Sora: Espero que no pase nada cuando la coja.  
Y en cuanto la cogió, como no podía ser de otro modo, algo pasó. Toda la zona empezó a temblar mientras los tres volvían a toda velocidad a reunirse con Mickey y Brael. Estos luchaban contra el colosal sincorazón, o más bien le lanzaban ataques mágicos mientras los miembros del sincorazón los intentaban apresar.  
Mickey: ¿Tenéis el núcleo?  
Sora: ¡Sí! ¡Salgamos de aquí!  
Mickey intentó teletransportarlos, pero no lo consiguió.  
Mickey: Tendremos que salir a pata.  
Riku: No me encuentro muy bien…  
Sora miró a Riku, cuyos ojos estaban volviéndose amarillos.  
Sora: Oh, oh… ¡Vamos rápido!  
Kairi: ¡Por ahí!  
Todos miraron donde Kairi señalaba, era una grieta por la que podrían salir al exterior. Se dirigieron hacia ella a toda velocidad para escapar del planeta, que parecía a punto de explotar. Cuando salieron, la nave no estaba por ninguna parte.  
Mickey: ¡Espero que ahora pueda teletransportarme! ¡Si no estamos perdidos!  
Mickey se concentró y todos desaparecieron de la zona, para aparecer cerca de la nave.  
Kairi: ¡Salvados!  
El grupo subió a toda prisa a la nave y despegaron. Una vez fuera del planeta, vieron como se comprimía cada vez más para luego explotar. Afortunadamente ya estaban lejos para que los fragmentos de planeta les alcanzaran.  
Sora: Ha sido peligroso, pero tenemos el núcleo. Ahora debemos buscar el arma de un incorpóreo no elemental.  
Riku: Creo que sé dónde encontrar una.  
Sora: ¿De veras?  
Riku: Claro que sí, ¿me dirijo hacia allá?  
Mickey: Vale, no veo por qué no.  
Pero en lo que nadie reparó, es que ese brillo amarillo en los ojos de Riku seguía presente, menos Brael (que se calló porque le dio la gana).  
Riku activó el teletransporte a unas coordenadas sin dudar. El mundo junto al que aparecieron era oscuro, como si la luz lo hubiera abandonado.  
Sora: Que mundo más siniestro.  
Riku: Créeme, aquí encontraremos lo que buscamos.  
La nave aterrizó en una ciudad desierta, era de noche y hacía frío. Cuando bajaron de la nave, una gran cantidad de sincorazones apareció delante de ellos.  
Kairi: ¡Huyamos!  
Todos se dieron la vuelta para volver a la nave, pero Riku estaba entre ellos y la puerta.  
Sora: ¡Riku, mueve el culo y entra a la nave!  
Riku: De aquí no se va nadie…  
Sora: No, ahora no tío…  
Mientras Sora decía eso, Riku se transformó en Ansem, que había tomado el control.  
Ansem: Preparaos para sucumbir a la oscuridad.  
Mickey: Anda ya.  
Mickey le golpeó la cara a Ansem con la llave, dejándolo grogui.  
Ansem: ¿Cómo…? ¡¿Pero qué…?  
Sora: Ansem, ya no impresionas a nadie, tras dos años cargándonos todo lo que se mueve ya eres un mal menor.  
Ansem: ¡Esto no quedará así!  
¿?: ¡¿Quién ha convocado estos sincorazones?  
Ansem: Eh… ¿Yo?  
El desconocido que había gritado era un sincorazón con la cara tapada como el lado oscuro; con una especie de alas pequeñas y sin movimiento, más protuberancia que ala y una negra espada que parecía parte de él.  
¿?: Así que tú eres aquel al que llaman Ansem, hiciste un gran trabajo creando sincorazones artificiales e invadiendo mundos, una lástima que abrieras Kingdom Hearts, ¿a quién se le ocurre? Si hubieras conseguido consumirlo habría sido un gran logro, pero la puerta se abrió en la zona de luz.  
Ansem: Eh… Sí, ¿y tú quién eres?  
¿?: Yo no tengo nombre, yo soy el que consume corazones, el que crea oscuridad, soy el supremo líder de los sincorazones, pero para los diálogos puedes poner JefeSinc.  
Mientras Ansem y JefeSinc hablaban, Sora dijo en voz baja:  
Sora: Larguémonos antes de que se acuerden de nosotros.  
Sincorazón: ¡EH! ¡QUE SE ESCAPAN!  
Sora: ¡Douh!  
Jefesinc: Vaya… Si son los que tantos problemas nos han dado, esta vez no saldréis con vida.  
Mickey: Esto sí es un mal mayor.  
El grupo se preparó para un combate que no parecía que pudieran vencer, estaban rodeados de sincorazones, y no estaba Gabriel para ayudarles.  
¿?: ¡Un momento!  
Jefesinc (a partir de ahora JS): ¿Por qué quieres detenerme, Armudos? La Asamblea Oscura quiere a este grupo muerto.  
Armudos: Ya lo sé. Por eso mismo no debes matarles.  
JS: Así que estás traicionando a los tuyos. Creo que esta es la ocasión que he estado esperando. Los sincorazones estamos en un momento difícil; estamos en guerra con la Organización ∞ y la Asamblea Oscura nos mangonean a su antojo. Apenas podemos vancer a la Organización, mucho menos a la Asamblea, pero si nos dais la oportunidad no la desaprovecharemos. Los incorpóreos caerán ante nuestro poder y los oscuros serán doblegados a su debido tiempo, pero aún no estamos preparados.  
Ansem: ¿Qué vamos a hacer?  
JS: Vamos a simular una rendición y vamos a ir todos a la dimensión oscura, allí nos fortaleceremos esperando el momento oportuno de atacar. Armudos, eres el único oscuro en quien confío, así que voy a confiarte algo de vital importancia, el cuerno oscuro.  
El señor supremo de los sincorazones sacó un cuerno elaborado con oscuridad pura.  
JS: Cuando llegue el momento, toca este cuerno y regresaremos a luchar con los oscuros.  
Armudos: No fallaré.  
Dicho esto, todos los sincorazones se desvanecieron, y Riku volvió a la normalidad.  
Sora: ¿Estás bien, Riku?  
Riku: Sí… Creo que Ansem me ha abandonado completamente, ¡ya era hora!  
Sora: La verdad es que era pesado de narices.  
Armudos: Menos mal que vine por la señal de socorro, sino no lo contáis. ¿Me llamasteis por esto? Porque cuando he llegado no habíais empezado.  
Sora: No fue por eso, fue por los cazadores.  
Armudos: ¡¿LOS CAZADORES? ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁN?  
Sora: Gabriel acabó con ellos, pero se sacrificó para conseguirlo.  
Armudos: Eso no es nada bueno… Ahora será imposible vencer a Caos. Al menos nos hemos librado de los cazadores, ahora Caos ha perdido su comodín, pero nosotros también, y el tiene mejores cartas.  
Mickey: Aún hay esperanza. Nos mostró un modo de resucitarle antes de morir.  
Armudos: Excelente, ¿qué necesitáis?  
Mickey: El arma de un incorpóreo fuerte y no elemental, ¿cómo podemos conseguirla sin matar a uno?  
Armudos: Ahora mismo voy al mundo inexistente, aturdo a uno y se la quito, dadme 10 minutos.  
Armudos abrió un portal de oscuridad y entró en él. Al cabo de quince minutos apareció otro portal y Armudos salió de él con una espada doble de considerable tamaño.  
Armudos: Aquí tenéis, ha sido algo difícil burlar la seguridad pero aturdir al incorpóreo fue pan comido. ¿Ahora qué?  
Sora: Ahora uno debe ir al Planeta Prohibido y hacer un par de cosas.  
Armudos: Vale, que vaya uno de vosotros, para el resto tengo un asunto que requiere vuestra cooperación.  
Sora: Iré yo.  
Kairi: Yo iré contigo y te esperaré en la nave.  
Armudos: Bien, el resto vendrá en mi navecita. ¿Ese contaminado va con vosotros?  
Sora: Sí, es Brael, el hermano de Gabriel.  
Armudos: Él también se viene conmigo, no perdamos más tiempo.  
El grupo se separó, Sora y Kairi volvieron a la nave mientras que el resto cruzaba un portal abierto por Armudos.

Mientras tanto, Caos estaba furioso…

Caos: ¡IMPOSIBLE! ¿Cómo han podido perder los cazadores? ¡SE SUPONEN QUE SON INMORTALES!  
¿?: No lo sé señor. Es posible que con el tiempo se hayan debilitado.  
Caos: Quizás sea eso, al menos ya no detecto la energía de Gabriel. Quizás se esté ocultando o esté herido. Manda a cinco oscuros a buscarle y envía un mensaje a Armudos para que nos informe de sus progresos en ese proyecto suyo para crear mundos oscuros.  
¿?: Sí, mi maestro. ¿A quién debería mandar para buscar al Infame?  
Caos: Envía a oscuros fuertes, no quiero sorpresas. Al parecer los que le acompañan se están haciendo poderosos. Envía a Maléfica, ella se ocupará de ellos mientras el resto lucha con Gabriel. Si son demasiado fuertes que se retiren, no quiero perder miembros innecesariamente.  
¿?: Así se hará, maestro. Esto… ¿Me permite hacerle una pregunta algo indiscreta?  
Caos: Supongo, ¿qué es?  
¿?: Cuando le vi por última vez hace dos días, parecía tener unos 6 años, y ahora parece tener 8. Y hace sólo un par de meses parecía un bebé. ¿Qué pasa aquí?  
Caos: No puedo decírtelo, eso estropearía parte de la historia al lector.  
¿?: Es verdad, hay que mantener intrigado al lector para que siga leyendo.  
Caos: Aunque el final se espera, me muero y los buenos ganan.  
¿?: Bueno, últimamente los malos ganan algunas veces, aunque sea raro.

[Hacía tiempo que no ponía una pollada así de grande en el fic xD]

Sora: Kairi, es posible que no lo consiga y esta sea la última vez que nos veamos. Por eso quiero decirte algo muy importante.  
Kairi: No digas nada, lo conseguirás. Tienes que conseguirlo, no puedes fallar.  
Kairi le dio un beso a Sora (en la mejilla viciosos, el resto ya llegará).  
Kairi: Suerte.  
Sora usó el teletransportador-ese-que-te-lleva-a-un-punto-de-guardar para llegar la Planeta Prohibido.

Capítulo 22: Gigantes. (Parte 1)  
Mientras el grupo estaba en el Planeta sincorazón, Gabriel estaba ocupado.  
Gabriel: ¡Camarero! Otro combinado especial. ¿Quién me iba a decir que estar muerto era tan divertido? Si no fuera porque tengo que acabar con los oscuros creo que me quedaba.  
Muerte: Espero que te resuciten rápido, tengo cosas que hacer pero no puedo dejarte hasta que lo hagan.  
Gabriel: Les llevará al menos dos días, vete si quieres, ya te avisaré.  
La Muerte se fue y Gabriel empezó a dar vueltas por el cielo. Era una zona infinita echa de luz en la que aparecía lo que desearas. Además había zonas en las que se reunían grupos, como el bar de antes. Gabriel tenía una serie de privilegios por ser ángel, como conservar su cuerpo y sus poderes de vivo. Además, todo el lugar daba una sensación de paz y felicidad, Gabriel sabía que nunca estaba solo.  
Gabriel: Ser divino al que no he visto pero se que estás aquí. ¿Puedo hacer que alguien venga hasta mí, o al revés?  
Voz celestial: Sí, hijo. Aquí puedes hacer lo que quieras.  
Gabriel: Gracias.  
Había una persona a quien Gabriel deseaba ver más que a nadie en este universo, Anne. Pensó en ella y trató de hacerla aparecer, pero no dio resultado.  
Gabriel: ¡No aparece!  
Voz celestial: Lo siento, pero Anne sigue con vida. Cuando vuelvas a la vida deberías buscarla si tanto quieres verla.  
Gabriel: ¿Sigue viva? ¡Pues podría haberme dejado una nota! En ese caso tengo que hablar con alguno más. Para empezar con mis padres…

Sora llegó al Planeta Prohibido, donde apareció sólo había un enorme puente de piedra que llegaba hasta un templo muy lejano.  
Sora: Supongo que aquel es el templo.  
Sora se dirigió planeando a lo forma sabia para tardar menos. Tras 5 minutos llegó al templo, que parecía abandonado. La abertura por la que entró lo llevó a una rampa que bajaba por el templo en círculos. En el centro había un círculo de piedra relleno de agua.  
Tras bajar siguió por una sala enorme con tres estatuas en el centro y ruinas a los lados, como si hubieran detonado piedra. Sorteando las estatuas llegó a una especie de altar, donde le sorprendió una voz extraña, como si hablaran varias personas.  
¿?: ¿Quién perturba mi sueño y por qué?  
Sora: Eh… Hola, soy Sora. He venido para resucitar a alguien. ¿Eres Dormín?  
Dormín: Así me conocen los mortales. Debes saber que el precio que pagarás por ello será muy grande, ¿estás dispuesto a todo por resucitar a esa persona?  
Sora: Sí, lo que sea.  
Dormín: ¿Tienes alguna parte de su cuerpo? Necesitas una parte de él… o ella.  
Sora: Tengo… ¿Esto?  
Sora materializó una llave.  
Dormín: Esa arma tiene el código genético de una persona que ahora mismo está muerta, servirá para tus propósitos.  
Sora: ¿Qué debo hacer?  
Dormín: ¿Ves esas tres estatuas? Cada una es una representación de un coloso que habita estas tierras, cuando acabes con los tres, tu misión habrá acabado. Para destruirles necesitas un arma especial, supongo que la tienes si has venido hasta aquí  
Sora: Sí, ¿ésta?  
Sora llevaba la espada envainada en la espalda.  
Dormín: Esa, ahora debes ir al sur y después al este, en el desierto encontrarás al primer coloso. Deja el arma con ADN en el altar y vete.  
Sora hizo lo que Dormín le dijo y partió en busca del coloso. Viendo el gran tamaño de la zona, decidió ir volando. Al poco rato divisó el desierto, al que se dirigió a toda velocidad. Cuando llegó no vio nada, pero sentía que no estaba solo. Había algo, algo grande, y estaba cerca.

Armudos: Este es el plan. Voy a mandaros a la Estrella de la Muerte, donde está el Emperador como prisioneros. Una vez ante él, os liberareis y acabaréis con él, luego tendréis que abriros paso hasta la estancia de Darth Vader, que estará con su hijo preparado para detonar la estación espacial y volver aquí. Tened en cuenta que el Emperador es un maestro de la fuerza, capaz de causar gran destrucción sin apenas cansarse. Tenéis que ser rápidos y certeros, clavadle todos vuestras llaves oscuras para que no le de tiempo a defenderse. Si tenéis éxito, la Asamblea perderá gran parte de su control sobre el Imperio al perder a sus dos mayores líderes, con lo que los rebeldes, la Federación Galáctica y La Organización ∞ deberían ser capaces de acabar con el Imperio. Entonces la Asamblea perderá todo su poder.  
Mickey: Es un gran plan, aunque derrotar al Imperio no será fácil. Se extiende por el 70% de la Galaxia, excepto unos pocos planetas independientes y los territorios de la Federación.  
Armudos: Por algo se empieza, y matar al Emperador es un buen comienzo. Así que id hacia la nave de prisioneros, allí os esperan los soldados que os acompañarán y mis hijos, que también van de prisioneros. ¡Ah! Tomad esto, usadlo SÓLO en caso de emergencia.  
Armudos le dio a Mickey un extraño mando muy pequeño con un botón.  
Mickey: ¿Qué es?  
Armudos: Un localizador, si lo pulsas iré a ayudaros. Pero recordad que si el Emperador me ve y escapa, todos sabrán que os ayudo.  
Mickey: De acuerdo, no fallaremos.  
Los tres llegaron a la nave de prisioneros, donde los esperaban Terra, Aqua y Ven.  
Terra: Por fin llegáis, llevamos aquí un buen rato.  
Riku: Esta nave es muy grande, se tarda mucho en llegar a cualquier parte  
Aqua: ¿Quién es? Antes no estaba con vosotros.  
Por supuesto, Aqua se refería a Brael.  
Mickey: Es Brael. Es bastante callado.  
Soldado: Ahora os vamos a esposar y os meteremos en unas cámaras de contención. Las esposas no permiten usar hechizos, pero se caerán cuando digáis en voz alta "queso".  
Ven: ¿Por qué queso?  
Soldado: Porque es poco probable que se os cruce un soldado y grite queso, por eso.  
Terra: Vamos allá, espero que salga todo bien.

Sora: ¡Mierdaaaaaaaaa!  
Un enorme ciempiés de piedra y carne perseguía a Sora por el desierto disparándole unas bolas amarillas de energía. Llevaba así 10 minutos, y Sora aún no sabía cómo cargarse esa mole. De repente, oyó la voz de Dormín.  
Dormín: Para derrotar al coloso deberás atacar sus puntos vitales, que son unos símbolos que emiten luz.  
Sora: ¿Y dónde están?  
Dormín: Ni idea, pero suelen estar en las partes de carne.  
Sora: Eh… Vale.  
Ahora que sabía cómo actuar, Sora saltó hacia el coloso y volvió a saltar desde su cabeza hasta su espalda, que tenía pelo de color verde. Nada más aterrizar en su cuello apareció el símbolo luminoso que Dormín le había dicho, así que Sora sacó la espada del incorpóreo y con ella atravesó el símbolo. De la herida salió una sangre negra a presión, impregnando a Sora, y el coloso empezó a retorcerse de dolor, tirando a Sora al suelo.  
Tras quitarse la sangre de la cara, Sora volvió a subirse al coloso de un salto y recorrió su espalda en busca de otro punto, hasta que lo encontró en la parte final de la criatura. Tras atravesar ese punto saltó hasta una roca elevada para descansar, el planeta era limitante y no podía usar todas sus habilidades. El coloso seguía con vida, pero no quedaban puntos vitales, ¿dónde estaba el último?  
Mientras pensaba en eso, el coloso embistió la roca y la derrumbó, por lo que Sora acabó en el suelo, peligrosamente cerca del monstruo.  
Sora: ¡Argh!  
El coloso abrió las dos pinzas que tenía como boca y trató de atrapar a Sora, pero al hacerlo mostró su último símbolo, que estaba entre ambas. Sora saltó con todas sus fuerzas y atravesó el símbolo, pero a la vez las pinzas del coloso le rompieron el brazo. Ambos cayeron al suelo retorciéndose de dolor, mientras que el coloso se iba cubriendo de una sombra oscura, Sora intentaba curarse el brazo, pero apenas podía concentrarse en el hechizo, jamás había sentido un dolor tan agudo. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, unas hebras de oscuridad le atravesaron, dejándolo inconsciente.

El emperador se levantó de su trono para acercarse a los cautivos. Armudos había sido muy audaz al enviar a tan importantes enemigos a la Estrella de la Muerte, no había lugar más seguro en la galaxia. Había ordenado a su Guardia Imperial que lo dejara a solas, quería averiguar un par de cosas antes de avisar a Caos.  
Emperador: Bienvenidos a la Estrella de la Muerte, veo que Armudos ha trabajado bien. Ha capturado a los tres fugitivos y a tres seguidores de Gabriel. Acercaos, no tengáis miedo, sólo soy un viejo decrépito, ¿qué daño podría haceros?  
El grupo se acercó como pudieron con los grilletes, hasta estar a tres metros del lord de los sith.  
Emperador: Quiero que contestéis a lo que os diga, vuestro sufrimiento será menor si lo hacéis. ¿Dónde esta Gabriel?  
Mickey: Está preparándose para acabar contigo y con tu maestro.  
Emperador: ¡Silencio, insolente comedor de queso!  
En cuanto dijo esa palabra, todas las esposas y los grilletes cayeron al suelo.  
Emperador: ¿Cómo…?  
Los seis sacaron a la vez sus armas y se lanzaron hacia el sorprendido Emperador, que reaccionó a tiempo para lanzarlos por los aires con un empujón de fuerza.  
Emperador: ¡Ni siquiera entre los seis tenéis una oportunidad contra mí!  
Darte Sidious, el Emperador del Imperio, sacó su sable de luz. Hacía muchos años que no tenía necesidad de emplearlo, disfrutaría troceando a sus enemigos. Los tres con armadura se incorporaron primero y le atacaron con sus espadas, pero apenas le hirieron porque no eran oscuras, eran los otros tres los que le preocupaban. El contaminado se lanzó sobre él con gran agilidad, Sidious no se defendió porque las manos desnudas de un contaminado no podían herirle, pero sus zarpazos le dañaron para su sorpresa.  
Emperador: ¿¡Cómo es posible!  
Brael mostró una de sus garras, llevaba un guante hecho de la misma forma que una llave espada. Mientras, Riku y Mickey aprovecharon para golpear a la vez al oscuro en el cuerpo y la cabeza.  
El Emperador cayó al suelo, su confianza le había salido cara, a partir de ese momento lucharía con precaución. Se levantó de un salto y atacó a Riku y Brael con los rayos sith, mientras con la espada se defendía de Mickey y los tres hermanos.  
Terra: ¡No podemos herirle sin llaves oscuras!  
Mickey: Nosotros no tenemos más, tendréis que apañaros con lo que tenéis.  
Aqua lanzó un hechizo que detuvo los rayos del Emperador, permitiendo a Riku y Brael volver a la batalla, aunque algo chamuscados. El Emperador parecía incansable, pero poco a poco iba perdiendo oscuridad. Tras largos minutos de combate furioso, Riku y Mickey atravesaron a Darth Sidious, provocando que perdiera el resto de oscuridad que le quedaba. Le sacaron las espadas, pero aun no estaba muerto, y aunque sabían lo que debían hacer, matar a una persona indefensa era algo que nunca habían llegado a hacer.  
Sidious: Por favor… No me matéis, sólo soy un anciano indefenso…  
Mickey: Hace 2 minutos no lo parecías, sith.  
El Emperador intentó atacar a traición a Aqua, que estaba curando a Terra, pero antes de que consiguiera atravesarla con su sable (se lo iba a lanzar), Brael le cortó la cabeza de un zarpazo.  
Ven (asustado): ¿Lo ha matado?  
Riku: Sí, ha hecho lo que debía, si no tu hermana habría muerto.  
Aqua: Gracias por salvarme, Brael.  
Terra: No perdamos más tiempo, debemos reunirnos con Vader y Luke para huir de aquí, pronto los soldados darán la alar…  
Mientras Terra hablaba sonó la alarma.  
Ven: ¿Tenías que decirlo?  
El grupo salió corriendo de la sala y cruzó los pasillos llenos de soldados protegiéndose de los blasters con escudos mágicos alegrándose de que los soldados no fueran magos.

**CAPÍTULO 22: GIGANTES (PARTE 2)**

Un ser formado por sombras observaba al joven que yacía inconsciente frente a él, y cuando el chico despertó el ser desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Sora abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba tumbado boca abajo en el suelo. Al levantarse se percató de que había vuelto al templo prohibido, y antes de que pudiera pensar en cómo había llegado allí la voz de Dormín retumbó en el templo:

- Tu siguiente oponente merodea en la oscuridad. Una ciudad en una cueva es su refugio. No estarás solo en la lucha. Sigue el reflejo del Sol en tu espada para hallarlo.

Sora se encogió de hombros y salió del templo. Desenvainó la espada y vio cómo el reflejo apuntaba hacia una dirección en concreto de forma constante. Avanzando en esa dirección llegó a un barranco sin final aparente al tiempo que oía a Dormín:

- Deberás volar para alcanzar el otro lado.

Cuando empezó a aletear sintió un penetrante hedor, proveniente de sus ropas, aún manchadas por la sangre del coloso. Pese a ello voló sobre el abismo cubierto de niebla hasta que pronto se topó con una montaña enorme. Debido a la niebla el Sol no creaba reflejo en la espada, así que Sora usó un hechizo de iluminación que sirvió para indicarle el camino. Siguiendo esa luz llegó a una cueva en la pared. Cuando se introdujo unos cuantos metros se hizo demasiado estrecho para poder volar, así que avanzó andando. Poco después no podía ver nada, así que usó el mismo hechizo de luz para iluminar la zona delante de él.

Tras avanzar unos minutos el pequeño pasaje desembocó en una gigantesca cavidad con forma de cúpula, de varios kilómetros de longitud y altura. Arriba del todo había un agujero que permitía que entrara algo de luz solar, que en ese momento iluminaba un enorme castillo en ruinas situado en el centro. Sora llegó pronto al castillo y se encontró con cientos de cadáveres, poco más que huesos con armaduras. En cuanto entró en el castillo sintió una extraña presencia, distinta a la de Dormín, que lo guió hacia una especie de iglesia. Dentro había también esqueletos, y un libro en un altar rodeado de antorchas que se encendieron con llamas azules cuando el joven se acercó.

Cuando Sora tocó el libro éste se movió solo y se quedó abierto en una página en concreto. Sora no comprendía el idioma pero entonces Dormín empezó a hablar:

- El libro dice: "La Bestia ha llegado. Durante siglos hemos sobrevivido escondidos en esta cueva, lejos de su alcance. Hoy, por motivos desconocidos, nos ha encontrado. Le estamos haciendo frente, pero sabemos que de nada servirá. Si lees este libros significa que portas la espada mágica. Permite a nuestras almas encontrar la paz, utiliza el poder de este libro para acabar con La Bestia". Unas palabras de gran poder están escritas en este libro, repítelas conmigo.

Sora repitió las palabras y, de repente, las llamas azules se dividieron en miles de pequeñas chispas que se esparcieron por todas partes. Cuando una chispa tocó uno de los cadáveres un fuego azul se introdujo entre sus huesos y se levantó. Pronto todos los cadáveres estaban en pie, mirando a Sora pero sin hacer nada más.

Entonces el joven oyó un rugido, el más aterrador que hubiera oído jamás. Salió afuera y en la torre más alta del castillo vio un dragón, mucho más grande que Maléfica y compuesto de carne y piedra.

Un coloso.

Los nomuertos actuaron por instinto y empezaron a disparar flechas al dragón. Esto lo obligó a salir volando y sumirse en la oscuridad que rodeaba el castillo. Sus aleteos resonaban por toda la cueva, dificultando saber dónde estaba. De repente una lengua de fuego surgió de las profundidades de la cueva, dirigida a Sora. El chico la logró esquivar, pero para entonces el enorme dragón ya estaba encima de él y lo agarró con una zarpa. La brutal garra hacía mucho daño a Sora, pero logró sacar el brazo con la espada y clavarla en un dedo de la criatura. Entonces la zarpa se abrió y Sora pudo escapar. Cuando llegó al suelo un nomuerto le hizo señas para que lo siguiera. Corriendo cerca de la muralla para evitar que el dragón los agarrara entraron a la torre principal del castillo en sí. Dentro había muchos nomuertos vestidos de mago, que en cuando Sora entró le lanzaron un hechizo.

- ¿Qué me habéis hecho?

Una voz extraña y comprensible resonó en su mente:

- Nuestros magos te darán su poder para que puedas superar tus límites. Tienes que lograr situar a La Bestia en la dirección en la que apuntan las ballestas. Entonces lograremos atarla al suelo y acabar con ella.

Sora asintió y al salir se fijó en las enormes ballestas con flechas grandes como autobuses que apuntaban a una muralla. Con sus poderes aumentados se elevó y emitió luz para atraer al coloso. Éste no tardó en aparecer por encima, cayendo en picado y escupiendo fuego. Sora creó una barrera que desvió el fuego, lo cual enfureció a la criatura. El joven se dirigió hacia la muralla a toda velocidad seguido de cerca por el dragón. Cuando estaba a punto de chocar con la muralla se teletransportó detrás del coloso, que quedó confundido y chocó con la cabeza contra la muralla. Aprovechando que dejó de volar y quedó aturdido en el suelo, los nomuertos activaron las ballestas, que atravesaron las alas de la Bestia y lo dejaron atrapado contra la muralla. Entonces Sora vio un símbolo a la altura del corazón. Mientras la Bestia rugía e intentaba liberarse Sora corrió y de un salto llegó a la altura del símbolo, que atravesó sin miramientos. La sangre negra que cubrió todo el cuerpo del joven le impidió ver la garra del dragón que se dirigía hacia él. Afortunadamente la criatura no acertó de lleno, pero aun así el golpe de la garra contra el pecho del coloso atrapó el brazo izquierdo de Sora, quebrando los huesos como si fueran astillas. Reprimiendo las ganas de gritar y cegado por el dolor, Sora consiguió clavar una vez más la espada en el símbolo, que se desvaneció, y volver al suelo, lo más lejos posible de La Bestia.

- ¡Otra vez mi brazo! ¿¡Qué tenéis en contra de él!

Gracias a los poderes prestados el joven pudo curarse parcialmente el brazo, el cual seguía sin poder moverse pero al menos no tenía fracturas abiertas ni chorreaba sangre. Mientras tanto la Bestia había logrado liberar una de sus alas, y se concentraba en la otra. Al girar el cuello reveló su otro punto vital, situado en este. Sora sacó fuerza de flaqueza y volvió a saltar sobre el coloso. Usando todo el poder que les quedaba a los magos y a él, apuñaló el punto vital tres veces antes de que el dragón pudiera contraatacar. Mientras la Bestia caía muerta Sora sintió que la presencia de los muertos desaparecía al mismo tiempo que sus descarnados cuerpos caían al suelo, inertes. Sora se volvió para ver al coloso caído y descubrió que lo había cubierto una sombra negra de la cual salieron múltiples hilos gruesos que se dirigieron a él y lo atravesaron, provocando que perdiera el conocimiento.

El grupo seguía corriendo por los pasillos perseguidos por cada vez más soldados. Mientras que Aqua mantenía la barrera que absorbía los blasters, el resto lanzaban hechizos como respuesta a los soldados que aparecían por todos los pasillos. De repente aparecieron frente a ellos unos soldados vestidos con una armadura extravagante, que combinaba partes de la armadura normal con telas azules, además de un bastón de madera en vez de un rifle láser. Estos extraños soldados empezaron a murmurar y de sus bastones surgieron chorros de energía que atravesaron la barrera de Aqua y la hicieron desaparecer.

- ¡Cuidado! ¡Son cazadores de magos! - gritó Terra.

Riku lanzó una ráfaga de oscuridad a estos nuevos enemigos, pero uno de ellos levantó el bastón y la ráfaga desapareció en mitad del aire. Brael se adelantó para atacarles cuerpo a cuerpo, pero los soldados normales le dispararon, hiriéndolo y obligándolo a volver junto a los demás.

El grupo dejó de avanzar para poder defenderse de los soldados. Los numerosos disparos eran demasiados para esquivarlos o bloquearlos con escudos, ya que los cazadores de magos impedían con sus poderes crear barreras grandes durante más de un par de segundos.

El grupo estaba en serios problemas, la mayoría tenía varias quemaduras producidas por los rifles, y los poderes de los cazadores reducían enormemente la potencia de la magia curativa. Cuando todos empezaron a perder la esperanza de sobrevivir, los cazadores dejaron de lanzar hechizos.

Donde antes se encontraban ahora sólo había una persona enfundada completamente en un traje negro, con casco y capa. El sable láser rojo que empuñaba con su mano derecha zumbaba, y a sus pies estaban los cadáveres cercenados de los cazadores.

- ¡Por aquí! - dijo, con la voz distorsionada por el casco.

El grupo corrió hacia él, que usando la Fuerza lanzó por los aires a todos los soldados que les seguían disparando. Siguiendo al nuevo aliado llegaron a un hangar, donde una los esperaba un joven de pelo rubio, que llevaba un sable láser verde.

- ¡Rápido! ¡Entrad!

Todos entraron en un caza imperial, con sus alas curvas a diferencia del resto, relativamente apretados.

- Supongo que tú eres Darth Vader – dijo Terra, mirando al personaje vestido de dengro.

- Así es. - respondió Vader, intercalando pesadas respiraciones.

El caza, conducido por Vader, voló a toda velocidad hacia el superdestructor sin ser atacado por las naves de la Estrella de la Muerte.

Cuando Sora despertó volvió a sentirse observado, y muy enfermo. Al levantarse sintió que le dolía todo el cuerpo, además de que su piel estaba enfermizamente clara. La voz de Dormín habló una vez más:

- Ahora, el último desafío te espera. Tu siguiente oponente se encuentra bajo el suelo que pisas. Su cuerpo no tiene debilidad, pero no es invencible.

Un ruido de piedras rozando con fuerza a las espaldas de Sora hizo que se girara para ver cómo una trampilla se abría, revelando unas escaleras. Sora las bajó y se encontró con una armadura completa y un escudo hechos de cristal verde jade. Cuando se la intentó poner se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo, pero afortunadamente Dormín, mostrando la paciencia correspondiente a un ser milenario, fue explicándole cómo hacerlo paso a paso.

Conforme iba colocándose piezas se sentía más fuerte, debido a los encantamientos de la armadura. Cuando estaba preparado, una puerta frente a él se abrió. Una sala rectangular con un gran techo y columnas a los lados se mostró ante él. Al fondo un coloso del tamaño de una persona muy grande lo esperaba. El coloso, que de coloso sólo tenía el nombre, tenía un brazo que terminaba en espada y otro normal. Sora se acercó a él y cobró vida. Pese a ser minúsculo en comparación con los demás el coloso demostró ser peligroso por su agilidad. Sus golpes eran muy fuertes, pero también rápidos y técnicos. La criatura y el joven intercambiaban golpes, igualados en fuerza y velocidad. Sora pronto aprendió a moverse con la armadura y a ver pese a tener un casco. También aprendió que el coloso era inmune a la magia cuando un hechizo le golpeó sin que se inmutara siquiera. En un momento de descuido el coloso hizo un barrido con su pierna, tirando a Sora al suelo. Antes de que se pudiera levantar el coloso le apuntaba al cuello con su espada. Sin embargo, en vez de matar al joven dejó que se levantara. Sora aprovechó la oportunidad y pronto ambos volvían a luchar con fiereza.

Tras varios minutos Sora empezó a cansarse, y parecía que el coloso podría luchar durante semanas sin parar. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que, sin puntos débiles que atravesar, una llave espada también serviría para vencer a su oponente. El joven soltó el escudo y materializó a "Fenrir". Con dos armas al mismo tiempo pudo superar al coloso y derribarlo. Imitando su comportamiento honorable dejó que se levantara.

Con dos armas Sora tenía ventaja, pues el coloso no era lo suficientemente rápido para parar todos los ataques. La piel de piedra iba resquebrajándose, hasta que tras un fuerte golpe en el pecho gran parte de su piel-armadura cayó, mostrando un punto débil brillante a la altura del corazón. Imitando a Gabriel, Sora invocó varias llaves espada más que empezaron a golpear al coloso y aprovechó para atravesar el punto vital con la espada. Entonces el coloso dejó de moverse y cayó al suelo al tiempo que lo cubría una sombra negra como a los demás. Sora intentó bloquear los hilos de oscuridad, pero fue inútil. Esta vez, sin embargo, no se desmayó. Su armadura desapareció y sintió que debía volver al lugar donde estaban las estatuas y el altar con la llave espada. Cada paso que daba le pedía más esfuerzo que el anterior, pero consiguió llegar al lugar. Entonces cayó al suelo, y lo último que vio antes de perder el control sobre su cuerpo y su mente fue oscuridad rodeando su cuerpo.

**Gabriel, como todo buen Gary Stu, no puede morir y tiene que resucitar una o más veces. Al menos a partir de aquí no va tan sobrado, lo cual supongo que os gustará.**

**PD: Siento que cada capítulo sea un cliff-hanger, es una manía que tengo.**


	12. Chapter 24&25&26

**Capítulo 23: Resucitado.**

Gabriel estaba flotando entre nubes tocando la lira cuando La Muerte apareció ante él.

Muerte: Es la hora.

Gabriel: Démonos prisa.

La Muerte golpeó al ángel con la parte roma de su guadaña, haciendo desaparecer.

Muerte: Espero que tengas éxito, esos oscuros dan mucho trabajo.

Gabriel sintió como si estuviera dando vueltas a gran velocidad. Luego empezó a sentir su cuerpo de nuevo y un dolor intenso. Cuando el dolor cesó y sentía todo el cuerpo abrió los ojos y miró al demonio de sombras que se alzaba ante él.

Gabriel: Por ahora todo bien.

Intentó llamar el rompe-límites, pero no apareció.

Gabriel: Una cosa mal, pasable.

Dormín: He cumplido mi palabra, ahora nadie puede detenerme gracias a este cuerpo nuevo.

Gabriel: Eso habrá que verlo.

Aunque sabía que Dormín era muy poderoso, Gabriel le atacó con todo el poder que el límite le permitía. Afortunadamente el demonio aún no se había formado del todo y pronto lo debilitó lo suficiente para atravesarlo y salir de él con Sora.

Dormín: Maldito, no creas que por quitarme esa marioneta vas a acabar conmigo.

Gabriel: No lo creo, pero sé lo que sí te detendrá.

Gabriel sacó de un bolsillo de Sora el núcleo del planeta y lo lanzó al estanque (cada vez lo llamo de una manera distinta xD). Una fuerza misteriosa absorbió a Dormín y no dejó ni rastro de él.

Gabriel: Sora, despierta.

Sora: ¿Eh…? ¡AHHHHH! ¡UN VIOLADOR!

Gabriel: ¿Qué…? ¡Ah! No me he dado cuenta.

Ciertamente Gabriel no había reparado en que estaba desnudo. Rápidamente invocó ropa para no traumatizar ni dar envidia a Sora.

Sora: ¿Quién eres?

Gabriel: Soy yo, Gabriel.

Sora: ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Al oír a Sora Gabriel se asustó de verdad, ¿habría fallado algo al resucitar? Creó un espejo con magia y se miró; seguía siendo él, pero más joven, como Sora o quizás menos.

Gabriel: ¡¿Esto qué es? ¡¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

Sora: No lo sé.

Gabriel: Sora… ¿Qué llave usaste como cuerpo?

Sora: Pues una normal.

Gabriel: ¡Tendrías que haber usado una fuerte! ¿¡Ahora cómo voy a enfrentarme a un oscuro!

Sora: ¡A mí que me cuentas! ¡En los informes ponía una llave, no especificaba qué llave! ¡Y podrías haberme avisado de que un demonio me poseería!

Gabriel: ¡Claro! ¡Me costó un año de investigación descubrir un modo fiable de resucitarme! ¡Cuando tienes 200 informes no puedes pensar en todos los detalles! Además si hubieras conocido ciertos detalles quizás no hubieras venido tan contento.

Sora: Eres un…

Gabriel: Bueno, ya vale, salgamos de aquí. Luego buscaremos una forma de recuperar mi aspecto original y el tuyo.

Sora: ¿El mío?

Gabriel miró los cuernos que habían aparecido en la cabeza de Sora e invocó el espejo para que Sora se viera.

Sora: ¡ARGH! ¡Quítame esto ahora mismo!

Gabriel: Ahora no puedo, cuando salgamos del planeta intentaré quitártelos, pero no creo que pueda, es una maldición muy fuerte.

Sin decir nada más los dos cruzaron el puente y subieron a la nave. En cuanto Kairi vio a un joven desconocido y a Sora con cuernos lo primero que hizo es lanzarlos a la otra punta de la nave con la fuerza.

Gabriel: ¡Kairi! ¡Que soy Gabriel!

Kairi: ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Gabriel: Un fallo técnico en la resurrección.

Kairi: ¿Y a Sora?

Sora: Un efecto secundario no deseado.

Kairi: Pues esos cuernos o lo que sean te quedan muy cómicos.

Sora: (gruñido)

Gabriel: Bueno, ahora deberíamos ir a Vergel Radiante, a ver si Merlín puede solucionar nuestros problemas.

La nave se teletransportó y apareció en Vergel. Cuando los tres se bajaron advirtieron que algo no iba bien; las calles estaban desiertas y el sistema de seguridad no los había inspeccionado al tocar el suelo. Los tres anduvieron por las calles sin encontrar a nadie, hasta la casa de Merlín estaba vacía.

Gabriel: Aquí ha pasado algo, algo malo.

Sora: Vayamos al Bastión Hueco, quizás estén todos allí.

El grupo fue en la nave hasta el castillo, que estaba cerrado y con los sistemas de defensa a máxima potencia. Cuando aterrizaron los recibieron varios soldados armados y León comandándolos.

León: ¡Identificaos!

Sora: ¡Somos nosotros!

León: Son aliados, bajad las armas.

El trío bajó de la nave y fue con León y los soldados hasta la sala del corazón (donde Riku se convierte en Ansem en KH1). Allí estaba toda la ciudad metida.

Gabriel: ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

León: Oscuros, un grupo vino y luchamos con ellos. Tuvimos que meter a todos aquí para que no resultaran heridos, llevamos así tres días.

Kairi: ¿Dónde están los oscuros ahora?

León: Un samurai consiguió herir a uno de ellos y se retiraron.

Gabriel: ¿Un samurai hirió a un oscuro? ¿Dónde está ese samurai?

León: Es aquel de blanco. Por cierto, ¿quién eres tú?

Gabriel: Soy Gabriel, he tenido un problemilla con un hechizo, nada permanente.

Gabriel se dirigió al samurai y lo saludó con un saludo típico.

Gabriel: Saludos honorable samurai, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Samurai: Por aquí me conocen como Jack.

Gabriel: Me he enterado de que has herido a un oscuro, ¿qué arma has empleado para tal hazaña?

Jack: Sólo mi espada mágica.

Gabriel: ¿Puedo examinarla?

Jack dudó unos instantes pero desenvainó su espada y se la ofreció a Gabriel, que en cuanto la tocó se puso nervioso.

Gabriel: Esta espada… Sólo he visto una igual. ¿De dónde la has sacado?

Jack: Es una herencia familiar.

Gabriel: ¿Cuántos años tiene?

Jack: No sé cuánto viajé en el tiempo cuando casi venzo a Aku.

Gabriel: ¡Tú! ¡Eres el hijo del Emperador! Yo estuve en la forja de esta espada cuando buscaba una forma de derrotar oscuros… Al final abandoné el proyecto de usar armas sagradas y combatí oscuridad con oscuridad.

Jack: ¿Cómo viviste en esa época si eres joven?

Gabriel: Viajé en el tiempo con un método menos sofisticado que la magia. Gracias por dejarme ver tu espada, probablemente no haya una mejor en toda la galaxia.

Jack: Si encuentras una forma de viajar en el tiempo avísame.

Gabriel: Lo haré.

Gabriel volvió con Sora para hablar con él sobre lo que había planeado.

Gabriel: Sora, tenemos que encargarnos de esos oscuros. No creo que sean más de diez, quizás podamos derrotarles entre todos.

Sora: ¿Diez? Son muchos, recuerda lo que nos costó vencer a Ares.

Gabriel: No me des lecciones sobre oscuros; bueno, según mis cálculos el samurai puede con uno, León y el resto pueden con dos, Kairi y tú con dos y yo con tres. Pero no sé a quién encasquetarle los otros dos.

Sora: ¿Has tenido en cuenta a Link y Kratos?

Gabriel: ¿Están aquí? Entonces que vayan con León y así pueden con tres.

Sora: ¿Estás seguro de que funcionará?

Gabriel: Somos doce, el problema es que tengo que dar llaves oscuras a muchos para que puedan herir a los oscuros. ¡Atención! ¡Venid los que sabéis pelear que os voy a dar armas para luchar con oscuros!

Tras unos minutos León había cogido una espada (no había con pistola), Cloud una claymore enorme, Aeris un bastón, Yuffie una daga, Tifa un puño talaniano (americano xD) y Merlín un bastón (el resto ya tenía de antes y Jack usaba su espada mágica).

Gabriel: Bueno, he calculado que son diez oscuros. Yo me encargo de tres, así que lo normal es que luchéis dos contra uno o tres contra dos. Si alguien no puede con un oscuro que luche junto a otro que no tenga problemas. Las armas absorben la oscuridad de los oscuros sobretodo cuando están en contacto con ellos, así que es mejor dejadles la espada pegada a la espalda con pegamento que golpearlos con mucha velocidad. Por último, si son más que nosotros volvemos al castillo cagando leches y cuidado que no todos los oscuros son igual de fuertes. Así que vamos con sigilo para pillarlos por sorpresa.

¿?: Compañeros, los habitantes están en el castillo. Aunque uno de ellos tiene un arma que puede herirnos entre todos podremos acabar con esos inútiles. Vayamos con sigilo para pillarlos por sorpresa.

El grupo, con Gabriel a la cabeza, iba andando lentamente asomándose por las esquinas para que no los cogieran desprevenidos. Llegado un momento pasaron una esquina y chocaron con un grupo.

Gabriel: ¡Mira por donde vas! ¡Mierda, los oscuros!

¿?: ¡Mira por donde vas! ¡Mierda, los enemigos!

Los dos grupos retrocedieron un par de pasos.

Gabriel: Antes de nada os damos una oportunidad para rendiros y voluntariamente abandonar la oscuridad. ¿Aceptáis?

Oscuro: No.

Gabriel: Que raro, siempre funciona. En fin, habrá que luchar. Pero antes vamos a presentarnos, no olvidemos los modales.

Oscuro: Hmmm… Bueno.

Los oscuros miraron raro a Gabriel, pero no rechistaron.

Gabriel: Estos son Kairi, Sora, León, Cloud, Tifa, Aeris, Yuffie, Merlín, Kratos, Link y Jack.

Oscuro: Pues de nuestro lado están Maléfica, Ganondorf, Shere-Khan, Mim, Aku, Algol, Kadaj, Loz, Yazoo, Aquiles, Ghoul y yo, Sanctus. (googleadlos si no sabéis quienes son)

Gabriel: Vaya, estamos igualados en número. ¡En guardia!

Los dos grupos se abalanzaron dispuestos a destrozar a los enemigos. La primera reacción de los oscuros fue de sorpresa al descubrir que sus enemigos podían herirles.

Maléfica: ¡Cuidado! ¡Están bien armados!

Al poco rato la batalla estaba relativamente organizada: Sora luchaba con el tigre Shere-Khan; Kairi con Maléfica; Merlín con Mim; Cloud, León, Aeris, Yuffie y Tifa con Kadaj, Loz y Yazoo; Jack con Aku; Link con Ganondorf; Kratos con Aquiles y Gabriel con Algol, Ghoul y Sanctus.

Los oscuros eran mucho más poderosos que los héroes con los que luchaban, ni siquiera Gabriel parecía capaz de ganar, puesto que luchaba contra tres.

Gabriel: Me parece que tendré que recurrir a los viejos trucos.

En efecto, durante su cruzada contra los oscuros, Gabriel había empleado gran cantidad de ayudas para superarlos, hasta que su poder le bastó para derrotarlos y lo que antes era imprescindible resultó ser un estorbo. Ahora, con su poder mermado, debía volver a luchar con argucias. Se alejó de sus enemigos y lanzó un hechizo; una luz lo envolvió y un ruido metálico hizo que sus enemigos se detuvieran.

La luz se desvaneció y mostró a Gabriel cubierto completamente por una armadura de alta tecnología (a lo Ironman) con runas mágicas cubriéndola en gran parte y que emitía una ligera luz azulada.

Sanctus: ¿Crees que con una armadura vas a vencernos?

Gabriel: No lo creo, lo sé.

Con su armadura Gabriel era prácticamente inmune a golpes y hechizos, ya que estaba hecha con el mismo material que las llaves espada. También potenciaba sus hechizos gracias a los conjuros que tenía.

Con su inmunidad pudo acabar con Ghoul, el más débil, en un momento. Sus dos oponentes se encontraron inútiles ante la armadura.

Algol: Esa armadura debe tener un punto débil.

Sanctus: Si no lo encontramos no venceremos.

Gabriel golpeó a Algol, que le respondió con un puñetazo que lo elevó varios metros, dejándolo aturdido.

Algol: Aunque su armadura sea indestructible no amortigua los golpes bien.

Sanctus: Excelente, ataquemos con todo el poder de la oscuridad.

Sanctus sacó Sparda para luchar cuerpo a cuerpo mientras Gabriel volvía a la carga.

Gabriel: Aunque me ataquéis no podréis vencerme.

La batalla continuaba mientras los oscuros iban ganando más y más terreno…

((Sanctus es el enemigo final de Devil May Cry 4, lo aclaro porque hay muchos Sanctus en muchos juegos distintos.))

**Capítulo 24: De mal en peor.**

Los oscuros estaban venciendo; Aeris, Link y Kairi habían sido derrotados por sus oponentes, mientras que sólo Aquiles, Ghoul y Loz habían vuelto a la normalidad.

Sora estaba venciendo a su oponente, desde su fusión con Gabriel había aprendido a luchar como él, usando varias llaves que le apoyaban en la batalla. Kratos había asesinado a Aquiles con brutalidad y ahora luchaba con Ganondorf. Gabriel ahora luchaba contra Maléfica también, y su armadura estaba perdiendo energía. Los chicos Square seguían luchando a turnos contra dos oponentes, y Dios sabe cuántas semanas duraría su pelea. Merlín y Mim se habían separado del resto para no herir a sus aliados con un hechizo perdido. Jack no podía derrotar a Aku, ya que cuando lo hería se alejaba y se recuperaba.

Entonces algo sucedió que dio la vuelta a la pelea. Gabriel consiguió quitarle toda la oscuridad a Algol, y este se unió a él contra sus antiguos aliados.

Maléfica: ¿Qué es esto? ¡Traidor!

Algol: Yo no soy el títere de nadie, no perdonaré que me usarais.

Aunque sin la oscuridad era más débil que cualquier oscuro, era capaz de ayudar a Gabriel a superar a sus oponentes.

La batalla continuó durante media hora hasta que Sora consiguió vencer a Shere-khan, que al perder la oscuridad volvió a ser un tigre normal y huyó de la zona. Aprovechó que nadie le atacaba para curarse, porque sabía que las heridas de felinos se suelen infectar, y ayudó a los chicos Square. Kadaz y Yazoo cayeron con pasmosa facilidad, ya que Sora no se metió en el combate de turnos y sólo tuvo que golpearlos sin parar hasta que su llave oscura los dejó secos.

Maléfica: ¡Maldición! ¡Nos están superando! ¡Retirada!

Los oscuros se desvanecieron en portales de oscuridad. La batalla había acabado.

Gabriel hizo desaparecer su armadura y se reunió con el grupo.

Gabriel: ¿Estáis todos bien?

Sora: Nosotros sí, pero hay heridos.

Gabriel: Vamos a ayudarles.

Link había recibido un golpe de Ganondorf que le hizo desplomarse, Midna intentaba despertarlo.

Midna: No sé cómo despertarle.

Gabriel recordó una propiedad muy singular de los elfos.

Gabriel: ¿Lleva un hada en una botella?

Midna: Eh… Sí, no sé que manía tenéis de llevar hadas en botellas.

Gabriel encontró la botella en un bolsillo en el que había un martillo, un arco y al menos quince artilugios distintos, desafiando toda ley física. La abrió y el hada dio vueltas alrededor de Link, curándole.

Link: ¿Qué ha pasado?

Gabriel: Han huido.

Kairi parecía dormida, aunque intentaron despertarla no lo lograron.

Gabriel: Tiene un hechizo de sueño eterno, no despertará hasta recibir un beso de amor verdadero en una torre de un castillo por alguien con capa. La dejaremos para el final.

Por último intentaron curar a Aeris, que tenía sobre ella flotando un indicador de vida que ponía 0/6790.

Gabriel: (Respiración profunda) Chicos, Aeris ha muerto.

Cloud: ¡NO! ¡Que alguien use una cola de fénix!

Gabriel: Lo siento, Cloud, pero los síntomas indican una muerte trágico-argumental, este tipo de muertes son irreversibles.

Cloud: ¿Por qué Aeris? ¿Por qué?

Cloud miró por última vez a la chica y se fue corriendo.

Tifa: Cloud…

Gabriel: Voy a congelarla, luego la enterraremos como sea aquí la costumbre.

Tras congelar a la difunta ( ¿Pensabais que se iba a librar? Jajaja) fueron todos al castillo. Allí ocurrió el suceso traumático de despertar a Kairi.

Gabriel: Torre, lista; cama con flores y demás parafernalia, lista; capa, lista; beso de amor verdadero… Eso falta. No me apetece ser indiscreto pero… ¡Sora, ven aquí!

Sora: Eh… ¡¿Yo?

Gabriel: Sí, ven un momento, el resto dejad la torre, otro requisito es la intimidad.

Todos se fueron algo decepcionados y sólo quedaron los tres. Gabriel le puso las manos en los hombros a Sora y le habló con seriedad.

Gabriel: Sora, sé que esto es vergonzoso y un marrón muy grande, lo haría yo pero a mí Kairi no me gusta… Bueno, no para darle un beso de amor verdadero, quizás tras una noche de juerga, estando borrachos, pues…

Sora: ¡Vale, vale! Trae esa capa, hagámoslo rápido.

Sora se puso la capa y tras un momento de dilación besó a Kairi, pero nada ocurrió.

Gabriel: Eso ni es amor verdadero ni es nada, hazlo bien hombre. Me voy para que estés tranquilo. Sé un hombre.

Por la mente de Sora rondaban todo tipo de ideas, desde unas de comer perdices hasta otras que es mejor no nombrar. Al final se decidió y besó a Kairi con uno de esos besos que la cámara se mueve y todo se ve más rosa. Kairi abrió los ojos, primero no sabía que pasaba, luego se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y estuvo a punto de pegarle una patada en los mismísimos a Sora, pero entonces le vinieron a la mente múltiples recuerdos: los dibujos de la cueva, Sora sacrificándose por ella, lo que pasó en Zyons (algún día lo contaré)… Abrió los ojos y abrazó a Sora.

Kairi: Sora…

Sora: Kairi…

Kairi: Te…

¿?: ¡Sora! ¡Cuánto tiempo, AJIAC!

Sora & Kairi: ¡AAAAAAAAAH!

Goofy: ¿Qué pasa?

Sora: ¿¡Qué haces aquí!

Sora y Kairi se separaron y salieron con Goofy de la habitación. Donald y Gabriel estaban esperando en la escalera. Al verlos Sora se quitó la capa y dijo:

Sora: ¿Cuándo habéis llegado?

Donald: Ahora mismo, la Reina nos ha enviado a ver como estáis.

Sora: ¿Eso quiere decir que no os quedáis?

Goofy: Eso me temo, aún queda mucho que hacer en el castillo.

Mientras bajaban Gabriel susurró a Sora:

Gabriel: ¿Qué, te ha gustado?

Sora: (ignorando la pregunta) Podrías haber detenido a Goofy.

Gabriel: Lo siento, me pillaron desprevenido, no esperaba que entrara tan rápido.

Sora: Bueno, ¿qué hacemos ahora?

Gabriel: Creo que deberíamos ir con Armudos, no me gusta ir sólo con dos ahora que estoy débil.

Sora: ¿Tan débil estás? Antes has derrotado a tres oscuros a la vez.

Gabriel: Teniendo que usar mi armadura.

Sora: ¡Es verdad! ¿De dónde la sacaste?

Gabriel: Me la creó un ingeniero armamentístico de un planeta muy avanzado tecnológicamente usando los metales con los que creo las llaves. Es indestructible pero se queda sin energía tras recibir varios impactos.

Sora: Si tan débil estás… ¿Crees que yo podría vencerte?

Gabriel: No lo sé, no creo que mis llaves te obedecieran al ver que me están hiriendo, pero aun así puede que me superes, si tengo una mano atada a la espalda y los ojos vendados.

Sora: Eso es lo que tú te crees.

Gabriel: Dejemos esta conversación, tenemos que ocuparnos de alguien.

Gabriel señaló con la cabeza a Algol, que se había unido al resto y estaba hablando con Jack.

Gabriel: ¿Eres Algol, el rey héroe?

Algol: Sí, ¿quién lo pregunta?

Gabriel: Maestro, ¿ya no reconoce a sus alumnos?

Algol: Ah... Gabriel… ¿Qué haces en esta época y tan joven?

Gabriel: Maestro, tras erradicar la oscuridad de la galaxia tuve que conservar mi cuerpo por si algún día volvía, y ese día ha llegado. Lo de estar más joven es por un problema que tuve. ¿Cómo sigue usted con vida?

Algol: Tuve un problema con Soul Edge y acabé convertido en cristal, aunque creé una espada contraria a la devora-almas: Soul Calibur.

Gabriel: Que interesante, ¿hay algo que podamos hacer por usted?

Algol: No estaría mal que ayudaras a tu maestro a volver a su mundo.

Gabriel: Por supuesto, iremos y luego…

Algol: Luego te devolveré a tu estado original.

Gabriel: ¿Puedes revertir este error?

Algol: Cuenta con ello.

Goofy: ¿Y nosotros qué debemos hacer?

Gabriel: Las coordenadas del planeta de Algol son estas (Gabriel le dio un papel a Donald), debéis ir con Riku y Mickey y luego venir todos juntos, separados somos más débiles.

Los grupos se despidieron y zarparon en sus naves hacia sus respectivos destinos.

Mientras, en el superdestructor Armudos estaba sintonizando las noticias imperiales en un proyector holográfico, al lograrlo todos se sentaron alrededor del proyector para enterarse de lo que conocía el público, si sabían lo que había pasado en la Estrella de la Muerte.

Riku: ¿Crees que ya habrán llegado noticias? La estación fue destruida hace medio día.

Armudos: Por supuesto, como el Imperio es muy grande uno pensaría que la información tarda en llegar de una punta a otra, pero en tiempos de la República se mejoró la transmisión de información y los medios de comunicación obtienen datos minutos después de que algo suceda en cualquier lugar de la galaxia.

Terra: Silencio, que ya empieza.

Un presentador con dos cabezas de largos cuellos apareció ante ellos.

Carl: Hola a todos nuestros holospectadores, aquí estamos otra vez Carl y Lenny en las noticias galácticas.

Lenny: Así es, hoy tenemos una noticia trascendental para todo el Imperio: señores, lamento comunicarles que el Emperador ha fallecido.

Carl: Ahora mismo los senadores de todos los planetas están comprobando la autenticidad de su testamento, os pasamos con nuestra reportera encargada del asunto: Morisha, la cámara flotante.

Morisha: Estamos a las puertas del senado en Coruscant, al parecer los senadores han terminado de interpretar el testamento y van a dar un anuncio de gran importancia.

El holograma cambió para dar una imagen de video 2D de la puerta del senado, por la que salió un hombre con mirada inexpresiva. Las cámaras periodísticas lo rodearon y dijo:

Senador: Según el testamento imperial, Palpatine cede su puesto a la persona en quien más confía: su propio discípulo.

Morisha: ¿Es Lord Vader el nuevo emperador?

Senador: No, el difunto emperador ha nombrado un sucesor cuya existencia mantuvo en secreto para evitar que fuera objetivo de ataques rebeldes.

Morisha: ¿Entonces quién es el nuevo emperador? Toda la galaxia desea saberlo.

Senador: Me temo que no puedo revelar esa información.

¿?: Senador, puede retirarse.

Senador: ¡Señor!

El senador miró incómodo a la persona que salió del edificio, era un hombre de unos 30 años con el pelo negro como la noche y ojos amarillos. Vestía una toga negra.

¿?: ¿Queréis conocer al nuevo emperador? Pues aquí estoy.

Las cámaras se acercaron a él a toda velocidad.

Morisha: ¿Cómo se llama el nuevo emperador?

¿?: ¡Ciudadanos! Yo, Érebo, soy el nuevo emperador, prometo dirigir nuestro gran imperio a la prosperidad y acabar con los problemas de rebeldía. Y mi primera orden es que se detenga el reclutamiento obligatorio de soldados.

Lenny: ¡Vaya, tenemos un nuevo emperador!

Carl: Así es, y al parecer pretende hacer caso a las peticiones que el anterior no quiso hacer caso.

Armudos apagó el proyector muy serio.

Ven: Parece un buen tipo.

Vader y Armudos se rieron con ironía.

Armudos: Hijo, Érebo es Caos.

Mickey: ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Caos es un niño!

Armudos: Caos cambia su cuerpo a voluntad, es él.

Vader: Ha empezado ganándose a la población quitando el servicio militar obligatorio, pero ahora los oscuros controlan la galaxia con mucha más facilidad que antes.

Armudos: Antes el Emperador era bastante independiente de la Asamblea, ya que sabíamos que enfrentarnos a él y a todo el Imperio sería arriesgado, pero ahora Caos gobierna el Imperio, esto se complica cada vez más.

Riku: No deberíamos haber destruido la Estrella esa.

Armudos: En realidad destruirla provocará un aumento en el número de rebeldes, así que no hemos quedado muy mal tras esta jugada. Creo que si no lanzamos otro ataque decisivo pronto no tendremos otra oportunidad.

Vader: Me voy, debo estar con el nuevo Emperador.

Luke: Padre, puede ser peligroso.

Vader: Luke, no me importa el peligro, he cometido crímenes imperdonables y ahora debo buscar una forma de compensarlos, por muy peligroso que sea.

Luke: Entonces yo debo irme también, debo ver si Leia y Han están bien.

Vader: Pase lo que pase, no te dejes llevar por la ira, nunca acabes como yo.

Ambos se fueron sin decir nada más.

Armudos: Menudo padre.

Aqua: ¡Mira quién fue a hablar!

Armudos: Bueno… ¡Eh! Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y poco tiempo. Mickey, creo que deberíais agrupar a todos los planetas con los que Disney se relaciona para uniros a la Federación Galáctica; Riku, esperarás aquí a que lleguen Donald y Goofy, mi contacto telepático me dice que se dirigen a nuestro encuentro para que vayas con ellos, y ve con Brael; hijos, para vosotros tengo un encargo más complejo, debéis aumentar el número de planetas rebeldes contra el Imperio, para ello os iré dando objetivos clave en los que actuar.

Riku: Tengo una duda, ¿qué es eso de la Federación Galáctica?

Armudos: Verás, la galaxia está gobernada en parte por el Imperio, la segunda entidad más grande es la Federación y luego hay cientos de planetas y sistemas con poca o ninguna influencia sobre la galaxia, entre ellos está la zona de donde procedes, cuyo máximo representante es la Organización, pues es una de las mayores agrupaciones de Incorpóreos.

Terra: ¿Cuántas agrupaciones de incorpóreos hay? ¿Y de sincorazón?

Armudos: De sincorazón está la principal, que es la de JS, aparte hay muchas de menor envergadura que operan con más violencia y peligrosidad; Los sincorazón oficiales de JS se dedican a consumir mundos que han perdido todo rastro de vida o están condenados a la destrucción. Los incorpóreos no tienen una Organización líder, hay unas cinco o seis repartidas por la galaxia. Riku y Brael, dirigíos ya al hangar 27, pronto llegarán vuestros compañeros.

Los dos se fueron, dejando solos a Armudos y sus hijos.

Armudos: Hijos, vuestra primera misión la haréis juntos. Debéis atacar una flota imperial que se ha adentrado en territorio federado. Os infiltraréis y destruiréis el buque insignia. Esto dará pie a que la Federación sea más atrevida en su oposición. Luego os alistaréis en las tropas rebeldes, necesitan guerreros capaces de usar magia y acabar con los sincorazón e incorpóreos.

Aqua: ¿No será peligroso?

Armudos: Mucho, por eso confío en que los tres estéis a la altura del desafío. Sé que no sois tan poderosos como Gabriel o como yo, quizás seáis más débiles que Sora o Riku, pero tenéis algo que ellos no tienen: iniciativa. Ellos recibieron las llaves por casualidad, vosotros las forjasteis y solos conseguisteis emboscarme y atacarme.

Ven: Lo haremos, no te fallaremos.

Armudos: Partid hijos, ¡pero volved para la hora de cenar!

Terra: Eh… Vale, adiós padre.

Algol: Allí está mi planeta.

Gabriel: Espero aterrizar bien este trasto, echo de menos a Bahamut.

Kairi: Ya has aterrizado en Vergel.

Gabriel: Pero aquí no hay zona de aterrizaje. Tendré que aterrizar en una zona oculta para no asustar a los nativos.

Algol: Este planeta limita el poder mucho más que la mayoría. Aquí vuestros trucos de magia no os servirán, sólo la habilidad determinará al vencedor.

Sora: ¿Podemos usar las llaves?

Gabriel: Sí, pero no puedes invocarlas, las que tengas invocadas cuando llegues al planeta serán las que puedas usar.

Algol: También debéis saber que la magia de curación es la más difícil de usar aquí, la fuerza si puede usarse con más facilidad.

Gabriel: Silencio, voy a aterrizar.

La nave descendió lentamente hacia la superficie del planeta, bajó sin problema los primeros kilómetros y cuando estaba a quinientos metros de altura se desvaneció.

Gabriel: Malditos límites.

Todos: ¡Ahhhhhh!

Todos cayeron a gran velocidad hacia el suelo: Gabriel extendió sus alas y descendió planeando; Algol hizo aparecer unas armas metálicas de su espalda que retrasaron su caída; Sora consiguió planear tras hacer aparecer las alas. Kairi, sin embargo, era incapaz de pensar en cómo salvarse por el vértigo, cuando estaba a cincuenta metros pudo usar la fuerza para ralentizar su caída, pero no cayó lo suficiente despacio y se partió una pierna. Al caer al suelo gritó de dolor.

Kairi: Mierda… ¡Chicos, ayuda!

Pero no había nadie para ayudarla, había caído muy lejos del resto.

**Capítulo 25: Supervivencia.**

Kairi estaba desesperada, estaba sola en un planeta desconocido, en mitad de un bosque y con la pierna rota. Intentó curarse, pero la magia no funcionaba. Intentó incorporarse pero sólo consiguió hacerse más daño. Tenía que pensar, se dijo. Observó la fractura "al menos ha sido cerrada, el hueso no sobresale". Lanzó un hechizo anestesiante en su pierna y se recolocó el hueso con fuerza. Luego con la Fuerza atrajo hacia sí unas ramas rectas que vio en un árbol, con las que se entablilló la pierna con ayuda de parte de su camisa. A continuación arrancó otra rama del árbol y la usó como muleta para poder andar. Así consiguió salir del bosque con esfuerzo. Al poco de salir vio a Gabriel.

Kairi: ¡Gabriel! ¡Aquí!

Gabriel: ¡Kairi!

Gabriel fue corriendo hacia ella, en cada mano llevaba una llave espada distinta.

Gabriel: ¿Estás bien?

Kairi: Me he roto la pierna...

Gabriel: ¿Tú sola te has entablillado? Está bastante bien, ¿dónde aprendiste medicina?

Kairi: Cuando volví a Islas del Destino aprendí primeros auxilios, por si algún día tenía que ayudar a Sora y Riku.

Gabriel: Te harás dado cuenta de que es casi imposible usar magia.

Kairi: Sí, si pudiera lanzar un hechizo de cura sería mucho más fácil.

Gabriel: Súbete a mi espalda, te llevaré.

Kairi: ¿Podrás llevarme?

Gabriel: Claro que sí, soy un tipo duro. Haré desaparecer mis alas para que te subas mejor.

Kairi: Muchas gracias Gabi.

Con Kairi a la espalda, Gabriel se puso a andar campo través (¿se escribe así?) hasta llegar a un camino.

Gabriel: ¿Dónde estarán Sora y el maestro? Será mejor que vayamos a un pueblo y desde allí empecemos la búsqueda.

Kairi: ¿Y no... daremos el cante con esta ropa?

Gabriel: Sí, por eso se la robaremos a la primera persona que veamos.

Kairi: ¡No!

Gabriel: Si pudiera crear ropa con magia lo haría, pero aquí no puedo, lo siento pero a veces hay que ser un poco ilícito.

Kairi: Bueno... ¿Seguro que lo mejor es ir a un pueblo? ¿No podemos saber dónde están esos dos de ninguna manera?

Gabriel: Imposible, cuando aterricé no los vi por ninguna parte, Algol ha desaparecido, y a Sora se lo llevaría una corriente de aire o cualquier cosa.

Kairi: No machaques a Sora, encima de que le "pusiste los cuernos" después de que te resucitara deberías estarle agradecido.

Gabriel: Estoy muy agradecido por lo que ha hecho, aunque para mí hubiera sido más fácil quedarme muerto en vez de volver aquí a acabar con los oscuros. Por cierto cómo lo defiendes, ¿eh?

Kairi: Bueno, dejemos este tema, concentrémonos en buscar a alguien.

Ambos callaron y se dedicaron a observar el paisaje mientras avanzaban, estaban cruzando un valle boscoso, podían ver el río cerca y las montañas los rodeaban.

Gabriel anduvo por el camino durante hora y media con Kairi a su espalda hasta que llegaron a un cruce de caminos al final del pequeño valle.

Gabriel: Estoy cansado, paremos aquí a ver si alguien pasa.

Los dos se sentaron a un lado del camino, donde podían ver si alguien se acercaba sin ser vistos.

Gabriel: Déjame observar la pierna. Me gustaría comprobar que está todo en su sitio.

Kairi: ¿Es que sabes primeros auxilios?

Gabriel: No, pero sé de anatomía. Si te duele avisa.

Kairi: ¡Ay! ¡Ah! ¡Eh! ¡Ouch! ¡De ahí no subas! ¡Ay!

Gabriel: Parece que está bien, está bien colocado, no se ha astillado y el entablillado aguantará. Sólo te has roto la tibia, en cuanto salgamos del planeta te curaré en un santiamén.

Kairi: Bien, ahora sólo queda esperar, ¿no?

Gabriel: Sí, como preveía que perderíamos el tiempo de una forma u otra he traído mi llave multiusos, aparte de una llave oscura por lo que podamos encontrar.

La llave oscura que Gabriel llevaba era muy parecida a una espada normal, apenas parecía una llave excepto por el llavero y la punta, que tenía pequeños dientes de llave.

La "llave multiusos" era una llave bastante gruesa, que parecía una llave normal, pero cuando Gabriel tocó un botón que la llave tenía en el mango se abrió, descubriendo en su interior gran cantidad de artilugios.

Kairi: ¿Qué tienes ahí dentro?

Gabriel: Esta llave lleva dentro generadores de energía, sirve para arreglar cosas, se puede usar como vehículo y además es un ordenador. Me viene muy bien cuando no puedo usar la magia.

Kairi: ¿Por qué no has usado la función de vehículo para llevarme?

Gabriel: Porque consume mucha energía, así que lo mejor es usarla en emergencias. La llave tiene espacio para guardar cosas, generalmente cosas para perder el tiempo. Toma esto, es muy adictivo.

Gabriel sacó un galimatías de piezas metálicas.

Kairi: ¿Cómo se usa?

Gabriel: Tienes que separar todas las piezas sin doblar el metal. Prueba a ver si lo consigues.

Mientras pasaban las horas, Kairi seguía enfrascada con el puzzle y Gabriel dormía. De repente abrió los ojos.

Gabriel: Viene alguien.

Kairi: ¿Nos escondemos?

Gabriel: No será necesario, ¿te he dicho que mi llave tiene prismáticos?

Gabriel sacó de la llave los prismáticos y observó el horizonte.

Kairi: ¿Quién es?

Gabriel: Es un carro con algún cereal tirado por un buey. Lo está llevando una chica, no creo que sea mayor que tú.

Kairi: ¿Y la ropa? ¿Me valdrá?

Gabriel: Sí, pero viendo su forma de vestir creo que no hará falta disfrazarnos. Aunque si quieres que le quitemos la ropa…

Kairi: No seas guarro.

Gabriel: Sí mamá. Vamos a esperarla y le pedimos que nos lleve con la excusa de tu pierna, si tenemos suerte irá a la ciudad.

Kairi: Me parece bien.

Los dos esperaron donde se les pudiera ver hasta que el carro estaba junto a ellos.

Gabriel: Disculpe, somos dos viajeros que venimos de muy lejos. Mi amiga se ha roto la pierna y no podemos continuar. ¿Sería tan amable de llevarnos en su carro?

¿?: Hm... ¿A dónde os dirigís? ¿Por qué vais armados?

Gabriel: A la ciudad más próxima, lo importante es curar a mi amiga. Y vamos armados porque los caminos pueden ser peligrosos de noche.

¿?: De acuerdo, subid. El viento nos lleva al mismo destino.

Gabriel: Muchas gracias, mi nombre es Gabriel y mi amiga es Kairi. ¿Cómo os llamáis?

¿?: Me llamo Talim, y podéis tutearme.

Gabriel: Eres muy amable, Talim.

Gabriel se sentó encima del trigo, mientras que Kairi se puso al lado de Talim. Kairi observó a Talim, era más joven y baja que ella, morena y de ojos verdes. Aún era joven y su cuerpo no estaba tan desarrollado. Gabriel, por su parte, era incapaz de encontrar una postura cómoda en el trigo. De repente se quedó muy quieto y callado. Kairi notó una especie de molestia, una especie de pensamiento que no conseguía quitarse de la cabeza, pensaba que estaba en peligro sin motivo alguno. Entonces se giró disimuladamente hacia Gabriel, y se encontró con que la estaba mirando fijamente, muy concentrado. Con un movimiento muy disimulado levantó parte del grano, debajo había unas extrañas armas dobles. Kairi comprendió que esa chica podría ser peligrosa, así que intentó disimular.

Talim: Bueno, ¿de dónde venís?

Kairi: P-p-pues...

Gabriel: Venimos de una isla, no creo que hallas oído hablar de ella. Está en los mares al sur de aquí.

Talim: ¿Y qué os lleva a esta zona? El mar está muy lejos.

Gabriel: Negocios. En nuestra isla hay bastante plata, pero no producimos ropa, así que cada año venimos a la ciudad y buscamos un mercader que pueda abastecer a la isla entera. ¿Y qué hace una chica tan joven con un carro de trigo?

Talim: Mi padre está mayor, así que yo llevo el cereal a la ciudad para venderlo.

Con cuidado Gabriel sacó su llave y, apuntando a Talim, le dijo:

Gabriel: Lo que más me extraña es que una chica lleve un carro de trigo sin moler, con un traje impropio para una granjera y que bajo el grano tenga dos armas.

La chica se volteó a toda velocidad para encontrarse con la espada de Gabriel apuntándole al cuello.

Gabriel: Ahora dime la verdad.

Talim: No temas, no soy tu enemiga.

Gabriel: Eso lo decido yo. ¿Quién eres?

Talim: Verás, no soy una granjera, en realidad vengo de una aldea muy lejana, y ahora viajo para destruir a Soul Edge.

Gabriel: ¿Tú, una niña?

En un instante en que Gabriel movió un poco la espada Talim saltó sobre Kairi y la agarró del cuello.

Talim: Para empezar, no soy una chica. Ahora decidme de donde venís o no tendré otra opción que hacer daño a tu "amiga".

Gabriel: Tenemos el mismo objetivo que tú, queremos destruir la espada maldita. Ahora por favor suelta a Kairi, no quiero que salgas herida.

Con un gesto de alivio Talim soltó a su prisionera provisional.

Kairi: Jo, todo me pasa a mí.

Gabriel: Si tenemos el mismo objetivo deberíamos ir juntos.

Talim: Confiaré en el viento, pues me dice que vuestras intenciones son buenas.

Gabriel: Sí, el viento… Bueno, es tarde así que sigamos.

Sora: ¡Eooooo! ¿Dónde se han metido todos?

Sora llevaba un par de horas buscando al resto, pero no había visto a nadie.

"¿Ahora qué hago?" pensaba sin parar. Se detuvo a descansar a la sombra de un árbol cuando vio una nube de polvo a lo lejos. Conforme se acercaba le pareció divisar una figura. Parecía un ser humano corriendo, ¡un humano muy grande!

Sora: ¿Qué demonios es eso?

El hombre se dirigía hacia él, en cuanto estuvo lo suficiente cerca Sora pudo ver que no era del todo humano. Sus ojos eran blancos, sin pupila, y su corazón palpitaba al descubierto. Portaba un hacha enorme, tan grande como él. Sora apretó su llave, arma artema, preparado para combatir.

Astaroth: ¡Ja ja ja ja! ¿Un niño? ¡Soul Edge debe haberse equivocado!

Sora: Un momento, ¿quién…?

Antes de que pudiera terminar el coloso intentó darle un hachazo, que pudo esquivar por poco.

Sora: ¡EH! No sé qué eres, pero te has metido con el tipo equivocado.

Astaroth: ¡Hoy habrá una lluvia de sangre!

Sora intentó parar un golpe del mortal enemigo, pero sólo consiguió caer al suelo.

Astaroth: ¡Eres un débil gusano!

Tras esquivar un par de golpes, Sora intentó contraatacar, pero su formidable rival pudo parar el golpe con una mano. Entonces Sora hizo lo más sabio que se le ocurrió, ¡correr!

Intentó huir, pero su enemigo era más rápido, una zancada del coloso era como tres de Sora.

Sora: Debe de haber un modo de vencerle…

El chico intentó atacar a Astaroth a gran velocidad, pero el coloso se lo impedía con contraataques letales. El monstruoso ser era más fuerte y más hábil, Sora no podía herirle con efectividad. Intentó combinar golpes a las piernas y al cuerpo, consiguiendo herir en parte a la criatura, pero esta lo agarró del cuello y lo lanzó por los aires.

Astaroth: ¡Al menos ofrece resistencia! ¡Ja ja ja ja!

Sora intentó levantarse, pero el coloso le pisó, dejándolo inmóvil.

Astaroth: ¡Aquí acabas!

El hacha descendía hacia el cuello de Sora, pero este consiguió lanzar una pequeña bola de fuego a los ojos de su oponente, cegándolo lo suficiente para escapar.

En un momento Astaroth se recuperó, pero Sora había conseguido volar más alto que su oponente.

Astaroth: ¡Baja aquí mismo, pajarraco!

El coloso, enfurecido, empezó a lanzar piedras de considerable tamaño a su rival alado. Sora las esquivaba y las más lentas se las devolvía con la Fuerza, enfadándolo aún más.

Astaroth: ¡ARGH! ¡Ven que te pueda desmembrar!

Entonces Astaroth lanzó su propia hacha a Sora, lo suficientemente rápido para que no la esquivara. Al pararla con la llave perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Astaroth corrió hacia él y lo agarró de las alas. Empezó a tirar de ellas mientras lo sujetaba al suelo con la rodilla. Sora gritó de dolor mientras el monstruo le arrancaba las alas de cuajo disfrutando enormemente.

Astaroth: ¡Ahora sí vas a morir!

Sora: ¡No, por favor, no!

El chico cayó inconsciente.

Mientras tanto, la nave de Goofy y Donald había llegado al superdestructor.

Mickey: Bien hecho chicos, ahora debemos apresurarnos.

Donald: Si, majestad.

Mickey: Por cierto Goofy, veo que has vuelto a cambiar de arma…

Goofy: ¡Ajiac! Majestad, con sólo un escudo podía defender a mis amigos, pero no podía herir al enemigo. Con un martillo podía acabar con los que hacían daño a mis amigos, pero no podía protegerlos directamente. Así que ahora uso las dos cosas.

Mickey recordó los 5 días fatídicos mientras Goofy buscaba un arma, para cuando eligió el martillo la mitad del castillo había sido derruido, esperó que el resultado hubiera sido menos catastrófico esta vez.

Mickey: ¿Y qué has hecho con Junior?

Goofy: Se ha ido a un planeta de intercambio a estudiar. Allí estará a salvo de los sincorazón.

Riku: Brael y yo estamos preparados, vamos.

Los cinco entraron a la nave, que se dirigió hacia las coordenadas indicadas por Gabriel sin dilación.

Kairi: ¿Cuándo encontraremos un pueblo?

Talim: Pronto, puedo sentirlo en el viento.

Gabriel susurró a Kairi: "Si vuelve a mencionar el viento la mato", a lo que ella respondió "Sí, lleva con lo mismo varias horas".

Gabriel: Talim, está anocheciendo. Creo que lo mejor será parar y continuar mañana, que hace mucho frío.

Talim: De acuerdo.

Talim paró el carro en el campo, a pocos metros del camino y sacó un saco de dormir. Al mismo tiempo las dos chicas miraron a Gabriel.

Gabriel: Supongo que tendré que hacer yo el fuego... Qué se le va a hacer.

Echando un vistazo pronto encontró un árbol seco, al que arrancó varias ramas con su espada, luego las llevó a donde las chicas y las encendió con ayuda de un soplete, también incluido dentro de la llave (me encanta la llave multiusos, evita taaantas explicaciones).

Talim: ¿Qué es eso?

Gabriel: ¿No has visto nunca el fuego griego?

Talim: Creí que eran leyendas.

Gabriel: Pues esto es muy parecido, pero el agua sí lo apaga.

Tiempo después Kairi le preguntó a Gabriel cómo conocía cosas de ese mundo, a lo que respondió que Algol se lo enseñó.

Kairi: ¿Tenemos sacos de dormir, Gabriel?

Gabriel: Me temo que no, pensé que llegaríamos a la ciudad a tiempo.

Talim: En mi saco cabemos las dos, puedes dormir conmigo.

Kairi: Muchas gracias.

Gabriel: Buenas noches chicas, quien primero abra el ojo que despierte al resto.

Se acostaron alrededor del fuego, Gabriel acercó al buey para que le diera calor.

Antes de dormirse, a Gabriel le pasó una idea por la cabeza "como me gustaría estar acurrucado entre las dos y no con este buey... Qué frío hace."

Sora abrió los ojos, sentía estar cayendo lentamente. Miró alrededor, pero no había nada, sólo oscuridad. Trató de recordar lo que había sucedido, pero era incapaz. De repente dejó de caer y se encontró tumbado en una especie de suelo invisible. Intentó levantarse, pero su cuerpo no respondía. Aunque no veía nada, se sentía observado, como si estuviera ante una multitud. Entonces oyó algo, como un murmullo casi imperceptible, que parecía provenir de todas partes. Poco a poco el murmullo creció hasta volverse insoportable, Sora intentó taparse los oídos pero seguía sin poder moverse. Entonces gritó: "¡Basta!", y todo se sumió en silencio de nuevo. La oscuridad empezó a disiparse, revelando una habitación blanca y circular con el techo muy alto.

La sala tenía varias sillas en círculo, también blancas y hechas con el mismo material del resto del habitáculo. Cuando el lugar estuvo completamente iluminado, una puerta invisible se abrió y por ella entraron varias figuras encapuchadas, con el traje de la Organización XIII. Se sentaron en sus sillas y estas se elevaron cada una a una altura distinta, excepto una que quedó vacía. Entonces Sora se movió automáticamente y se sentó en ella, al mismo tiempo que se elevaba, quedando última en altura. El que ocupaba la silla más alta habló.

Xemnas: Entonces es cierto, ha aparecido un portador de la llave espada.

Saïx: Sí, ahora podemos poner en marcha en plan. Ya ha podido llegar hasta "ese" Ansem, así que no hay motivo para que deje de luchar.

Marluxia: ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Lo matamos?

Xemnas: No, Marluxia, nosotros no podemos usar una llave espada, tendremos que guiar sus pasos para que pueda liberar suficientes corazones.

Vexen: ¿Entonces no será necesario investigar más?

Xigbar: Tranquilo, Vexen. Podrás seguir investigando por si el portador falla, siempre se necesita un plan B.

Axel: ¿Y si se hace muy poderoso?

Xaldin: Tranquilo, nosotros somos trece y él sólo uno.

Sora se sorprendió al hablar sin quererlo.

Sora: ¿Y si yo uso la llave contra los sincorazones?

Xemnas: Roxas, sabes que te necesitamos aquí, tenemos que investigar más las llaves espada para poder desarrollar una forma de contrarrestarlas con nuestras armas, no queremos que ese chico nos mate a todos.

Marluxia: Bueno, nosotros iremos al Castillo del Olvido, la chica sigue siendo una prioridad.

Xemnas: Por supuesto, antes de nada debo recordaros la importancia de que todos sigamos con vida, ya sabéis lo que le pasa al incorpóreo que muere.

Todos: Está condenado a vagar como alma en pena.

Xemnas: ¿Y cómo se soluciona eso?

Todos: Encontrando su corazón.

Xemnas: Bien, como líder de la Organización XIII disuelvo la reunión, largo todo el mundo.

Todos los incorpóreos desaparecieron, y Sora vio como Roxas aparecía desde donde él estaba sentado y se daba la vuelta, mirando a Sora a los ojos.

Roxas: Sora, he aprovechado este momento para mostrarte más cosas sobre la Organización. Ahora quiero mostrarte un par de cosas más, para que actúes en consecuencia a lo que veas.

Antes de que Sora pudiera decir nada todo desapareció en la oscuridad y Sora se encontró en el castillo de la Organización, en la cima donde luchó contra Xemnas por primera vez. Allí estaban reunidos el propio Xemnas y Xigbar.

Xigbar: El castillo del olvido ha caído, los traidores han sido eliminados.

Xemnas: ¿Qué ha pasado con Naminé?

Xigbar: Ha desaparecido junto con Sora.

Xemnas: Maldición, ahora no podremos seguir el plan.

Xigbar: Ahora estarán ocultos en algún planeta devolviéndole la memoria a Sora, puede que tarden un año en hacerlo.

Xemnas: Bien… ¿Y Riku?

Xigbar: Venció a Ansem, que seguía en su interior. Supongo que eso te permite desaparecer tranquilamente.

Xemnas: No… Mi corazón sigue dentro de Riku, corrompido por mi otro yo. Cuando el Kingdom Hearts aparezca es probable que se sienta atraído y pueda acabar con él.

Xigbar: Ahora los traidores merodearán por aquí molestando.

Xemnas: Eso no importa, no tenemos sentimientos así que no nos afectan.

La imagen desapareció y Roxas apareció ante Sora.

Roxas: Sora, ¿sabes lo que esto significa?

Sora: Que los miembros de la Organización siguen vivos.

Roxas: Sí, aunque tú no los veas, están siguiéndote desde que acabaste con ellos, los doce. Esperan que uno de los sincorazones que venzas sea el que tiene su corazón, para poder ser libres.

Sora: ¿Cómo puedo distinguir cuál es el de cada uno?

Roxas: Cuando un incorpóreo conserva su forma humana, el sincorazón que surgió de él también. Deberás buscar a esos sincorazones y acabar con ellos, para que puedan ser libres.

Sora: ¿Y qué pasa contigo?

Roxas: Yo soy parte de ti, nunca he sido un incorpóreo completamente. Cuando nací aún tenía parte de corazón, mientras que a ti te faltaba una parte de tu alma. Por eso no pudiste recuperar todos tus recuerdos sin mí, Naminé no encontró la parte de tu alma que yo tenía. Ahora quiero enseñarte una última visión que Xemnas quiere que veas.

Sora: ¡¿Estás hablando con Xemnas?  
Roxas: Sus espíritus se comunican conmigo, pues contigo no pueden.

Sora se encontró en el castillo, en una sala que no había visto antes. Xemnas estaba sentado frente a una armadura.

Xemnas: Así que esta armadura es de Aqua… Creía que los tres se mantendrían al margen. Ednia, ¿dónde estaba esto?

Ednia: Lo encontré flotando en la órbita del planeta gracias a que le habían puesto un localizador.

Xemnas: ¿Quién?

Ednia: Un oscuro.

Xemnas: Temía que llegaría el momento en el que se interesarían por nosotros, sé lo que quieren; consumir nuestro Kingdom Hearts.

Ednia: ¿Qué podemos hacer para impedírselo?

Xemnas: Sólo podemos hacer una cosa, pero será muy arriesgado.

Ednia: ¿Qué es? Suéltalo ya.

Xemnas: Confía en mí, sé lo que hay que hacer.

Ednia: Nunca he confiado en ti.

Xemnas: Por eso eres la mejor de la Organización, eres la más insensible, la más pura.

Ednia: Y por eso nadie sabe que existo.

De repente todo se paró menos Xemnas, que giró su cabeza hacia Sora.

Xemnas: Bla bla bla, ahora mira esto niñato.

La discusión pasó más rápido, como una película a cámara rápida, sonando las voces como de ardillas, cuando Ednia se fue todo transcurrió a su velocidad normal. Xemnas sacó un comunicador de su traje y lo encendió.

Xemnas: Soy yo, ¿has sido tú el de la armadura?

¿?: Sí, debes saber lo peligroso de crear un Kingdom Hearts.

Xemnas: ¿Lo sabe la Asamblea?

¿?: Aún no, si os dais prisa nunca lo sabrán.

Xemnas: Hemos tenido… Problemas con el elegido.

¿?: No me extraña, los incorpóreos sois débiles. Sé que no sientes así que no me andaré con sensiblerías: llegado el caso debes destruir el Kingdom Hearts, pues ya sabes lo que pasará si Él lo consume.

Xemnas: Sí, sé lo que es más importante.

¿?: Eso espero, hijo.

Xemnas: No soy tu hijo, no soy Xehanort. Soy Xemnas.

Armudos: Eres lerdo, si hubieras investigado un poco más antes de enchufarte oscuridad por un tubo serías como yo y yo sería una persona normal.

Xemnas: (Gruñe) Adiós.

Todo volvió a desvanecerse y Sora quedó solo ante toda la Organización, que se había materializado ante él.

Xemnas: Como puedes ver, ignorante, cuando Ansem se cargó el Kingdom Hearts y casi me matáis no usé el poder que le quedaba para mataros únicamente, también lo hice para que los oscuros no lo usaran para aumentar su poder. Ahora la Nueva Organización, liderada por Ednia, puede que intente hacer lo mismo, así que debes convencerlos de que no lo hagan.

Sora: ¿Y los oscuros no intentan crear un Kingdom Hearts?

Xemnas: Lo hacen casi a diario, pero un oscuro es incapaz de acercarse a Kingdom Hearts, pues cuando uno entra a él lo primero que aparece es la luz, y luego la oscuridad. La luz que tiene es suficiente para matar a todos los oscuros, por eso quieren que alguien lo abra y cuando use la parte luminosa obtener el poder ilimitado de la oscuridad. Cuando la luz fundió a Ansem el sincorazón, si no lo hubieras cerrado todo habría acabado.

Sora: ¿Algo más?

Demyx: Tíiiiio, en vez de matarnos podrías habernos dejado inconscientes, ¡que eres un animal! Al menos salimos en este fic, si no te ibas a enterar.

Roxas: Bueno, creo que es suficiente, a ver si ahora me dejáis dormir en paz, que llevamos un par de semanas que…

Sora: ¡EH! Casi se me olvida, ¿qué me había pasado antes de empezar todo esto?

Axel: Un bicharraco enorme te ha dado una paliza y te lleva a rastras a un destino desconocido, pase lo que pases no la diñes, ¿lo captas?

Sora: Bueno, despertadme o lo que sea, que me tenéis harto…

Roxas: Allá vamos, aunque dudo que puedas escapar sólo de ese mastodonte…

**Capítulo 26: Sin ventajas.**

Me desperté de repente. Sentía algo que no había sentido en años. Sabía lo que era, pero no creía que fuera posible. Hacía tanto tiempo que no lo sentía que creía haberlo olvidado. Me levanté sin hacer ruido, procurando no despertar a las chicas, y me alejé en la oscuridad. Mi visión en la oscuridad es incluso peor que la de un humano, pero todo se puede resolver con un poco de magia. Cuando me alejé lo suficiente empecé a correr, con la incesante sensación como único guía. Cada vez era más intensa, cada vez estaba más cerca.

Tras correr sin parar más de dos horas me escondí tras una roca, delante de mí se estaba produciendo una lucha. Con mucho cuidado me asomé para ver lo que sucedía. Un monstruo enorme de aspecto humano luchaba con su hacha contra otro enemigo, aquel que despertaba mi sentido de odio racial, un demonio. Desde siempre los ángeles y los demonios estamos relacionados, ambos sentimos la necesidad de acabar con los otros, a veces esa necesidad es tan grande que se pierde la razón, hace falta mucho entrenamiento para superarla. Este demonio era negro y blanco, con sus ojos verdes brillando. Tenía un hacha de una mano que probablemente era orgánica o tendría algún maleficio o veneno. El demonio era más ágil que la mole, que tiró algo y huyó cuando se vio incapaz de ganar. El demonio se acercó a lo que el coloso había tirado, parecía… ¡Sora! Antes de que ese ser demoníaco lo tocara, salté enfrente de él, dispuesto a luchar.

Gabriel: ¿Quién eres, demonio?

¿?: No soy un demonio, soy un hombre.

Entonces lo pude observar con claridad; no mentía, era un hombre con un traje orgánico demoníaco, un HellSpawn.

Spawn: ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Conoces a este chico?

Gabriel: Soy un ángel, he venido al sentir tu inmunda oscuridad.

Spawn: Mira, tío, no sé de qué me hablas. Yo sólo sé que tengo que cumplir mi misión y que he salvado a este chico porque aquel ser gigantesco se interpuso en mi camino.

Gabriel: Vaya, así que no sabes nada… ¿Cómo te llamas?

Spawn: Me llamo Al Simmons.

Entonces me acordé, ¡la lista de las llaves!

Gabriel: Espera Al, he sido muy tosco. Nosotros somos Gabriel y Sora. Venimos de otro mundo para liberar a este del mal. Probablemente tú estés aquí para obtener la fuente del mal, pues quien te manda es un demonio que se hizo con tu alma.

Spawn: Vale, ¿y?

Gabriel: Pues que puedes liberarte de su control si no eres malvado.

Spawn: Mi único pecado fue morir por América.

Gabriel: Entonces acércate a mí, yo te liberaré del mal que te controla.

Spawn: No me fío de tus palabras, ángel. No pienso confiar en alguien a quien no conozco de nada.

El hombre convirtió el hacha en capa y la usó para salir planeando del lugar. Si no hubiera estado limitado probablemente habría volado a gran velocidad, pero apenas iba más rápido que corriendo. De repente recordé que Sora estaba ahí. Me acerqué a él, estaba herido y le habían arrancado las alas. Como no podía rehacerlas decidí cortárselas y dejarlo como un humano, cuando saliéramos del planeta podría curarlo completamente. Tras curarle como pude con la poca magia que podía usar despertó. Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar me golpeó la cabeza con arma Artema.

Gabriel: ¡SORA! ¡Me has dado maldita sea!

Sora: ¿¡Dónde estoy! ¡No veo nada!

Gabriel: Es de noche tontorrón, cálmate ya, el que te capturó no está.

Sora: ¿Lo has vencido?

Gabriel: Ha escapado tras ver que perdía.

Sora: ¿Dónde está Kairi?

Gabriel: Tu amada doncella está lejos, durmiendo acurrucada con otra joven también muy hermosa que hemos encontrado. Yo me he despertado y te he encontrado mientras daba una vuelta.

Sora: Vamos con ellas, me duele un poco la espalda.

Gabriel: Te llevaré a cuestas, así iremos más rápido. No creo que puedas correr en la oscuridad en tu estado.

Esta vez me constó más volver al campamento, Sora pesaba más que Kairi y sin sentir energía demoníaca me costaba seguir mis propios pasos. Al final pude encontrar el camino y siguiéndolo llegué hasta las chicas. Como estaban dormidas los dos nos acostamos junto al buey sin despertarlas.

Sora: Preferiría estar acostado entre esas dos...

Gabriel: Eso pensé yo cuando se acostaron, vas aprendiendo mi joven aprendiz.

Sora: Eres un pederasta...

Gabriel: Ahora que tengo tu edad vuelven a gustarme las chicas de estos años. Supongo que la transformación me afectó también la mente. Espero que se me pase cuando vuelva a la normalidad, me imagino corriendo detrás de las colegialas y me dan escalofríos.

(A la mañana siguiente...)

Me desperté lentamente tras haber dormido a pierna suelta, algo inusual en mí, ¿debido a la limitación, o quizás a mi edad? No importaba, sólo quería seguir tumbado, pero me levanté venciendo la pereza con mucho esfuerzo.

Sora se había despertado ya, pero las chicas seguían durmiendo.

Gabriel: Vaya, te has despertado muy pronto.

Sora: Sí, me cuesta dormir pensando en aquella mole sin inteligencia me derrotó.

Gabriel: Es lo que tienen los planetas como este. El no poder lanzar bolas de fuego a tu enemigo se echa de menos, y curarse las heridas al instante. También eso de no poder atravesar paredes con puñetazos cargados con magia y no poder invocar 200 llaves, ahora lo único que cuenta es la habilidad y la fuerza.

Sora: Yo creía que era bueno con las llaves.

Gabriel: Eres bueno, lo que pasa es que aquí son muy buenos para compensar que no tienen magia ni tecnología. Ahora despertemos a las chicas antes de que me dé un flashback o algo así.

Juntos despertamos a Kairi y a Talim, la cual se sorprendió al ver a Sora.

Kairi: ¡Sora, por fin!

La chica abrazó a Sora con todas sus fuerzas.

Kairi: ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

Sora: Me atacó un gigante y me llevó inconsciente a algún lugar, pero Gabriel lo interceptó por la noche y me rescató.

Kairi: ¿De verdad has hecho eso? ¡Muchas gracias Gabriel!

Gabriel: No iba a dejarlo solo, imagínate la reacción en la isla si lo perdemos.

Sora: ... Claro, si llegáis a volver sin mí os hubieran desterrado. Por cierto, ¿quién es esta?

Talim: M-me llamo Talim.

Sora: Pues yo soy Sora, encantado de conocerte.

Talim se sonrojó ligeramente, ¿o me lo pareció a mí?

Talim: Vamos, aún queda un rato hasta el pueblo. Kairi, deberías ir tumbada en el trigo, si te sientas se te inflamará la pierna.

Sora: ¿La pierna? ¿Qué te ha pasado Kairi?

Kairi: Me la rompí cuando ate... cuando nos separamos. No es nada grave.

Sora: Siempre que me separo de ti ocurre algo, te voy a tener que llevar con correa a este paso.

Los cuatro subimos al carro, Sora y Talim delante sentados y Kairi y yo detrás.  
Talim: ¿Sabes dirigir un carro? Ayer estuve conduciendo el día entero y sigo cansada.

Sora: Más o menos, no puede ser tan difícil.

Sora cogió las riendas mientras que Talim, como quien no quiere la cosa, se echó sobre Sora, fingiendo quedarse dormida.

Gabriel: (Susurro) Kairi, creo que tienes una competidora...

Kairi: Anda ya, es una niña.

Gabriel: Ten cuidado no vaya a ser que Sora no piense lo mismo.

Kairi: Déjalo, de todos modos nos iremos de aquí en menos que canta un gallo.

Gabriel: El caso es que deberíamos encontrar a Algol y salir de aquí rápido, no podemos perder el tiempo. Si pudiera usar todo mi poder...

Sora: ¿Qué decís ahí atrás?

Kairi: Que estamos impacientes por terminar con esto.

Sora: Creo que Talim se ha dormido, en mi opinión lo primero es encontrar a Algol.

Gabriel: Eso he dicho yo, cuando lleguemos al pueblo podré localizarle.

Sora: ¿Cómo?

Gabriel: Con un mapa y un par de cosas más.

Tras una hora por fin llegamos al pueblo. Cuando divisamos las primeras granjas dejamos atrás el carro para llegar a pie. Conseguí introducir todas las armas en mi llave multiusos y que se transformara en una mochila enorme de aspecto rústico, que me até a la espalda. Tras pasar por unas cuantas granjas nos topamos con una muralla de piedra de diez metros de altura, con una puerta flanqueada por dos guardias. Cuando nos aproximamos nos cortaron el paso:

Guardia1: Decidme vuestros nombres.

Talim: Mi nombre es Talim, y estos son mis acompañantes: Sora, Gabriel y Kairi. Tú señor debe saber de nuestra llegada.

Guardia2: ¡Ah, si! Bienvenida a Haadegüer. Nuestro señor, el barón Munchast os espera.

Gabriel: ¿Qué haces tú en especial para que un señor feudal te llame a su presencia?

Talim: Hablo con el viento.

Sora: Qué cosas.

Los cuatro entramos al poblado. La muralla protegía unas veinte casas de madera y paja, entre las cuales destacaban una herrería y unos establos. Además una torre de homenaje destacaba en el extremo opuesto de la muralla. Allí nos llevaron dos guardias que esperaban pasado el portón. Sin mediar palabra nos condujeron a una habitación con sillones, en el mayor descansaba un hombre lujosamente vestido, bajito y rechoncho.

Muchast: ¡Por fin llegáis, jovencita! He estado esperando vuestra llegada con impaciencia.

Talim: Disculpad el retraso, uno de mis acompañantes tuvo un accidente y redujimos el paso.

Munchast: Bueno, el caso es que habéis llegado. Para evitar formalidades innecesarias os expondré mi problema directamente, espero que sepáis solucionarlo: Desde hace unos meses las lluvias esquivan nuestros cultivos de una manera extraña, tanto que parece obra del demonio. Me gustaría que hablaras con el viento por si hay algo que podamos hacer para que llueva, pues nuestras reservas merman y mis lacayos pronto empezarán a tener hambre.

Talim: Conforme me iba acercando al pueblo no he podido evitar sentir una perturbación en el viento, está furioso y esquiva el pueblo. Hay algo que está alterando el viento.

Munchast: Bueno, entonces debo pediros que encontréis lo que causa la alteración y lo solucionéis. Mientras tanto podéis usar la habitación de invitados para dormir.

Talim: No creo que tardemos tanto, pero es muy amable de vuestra parte. Nos pondremos de inmediato a trabajar.

Los cuatro salimos al exterior con los guardias, que nos dejaron ir "a nuestro aire" por el pueblo.

Gabriel: Bueno, ¿dónde crees qué está eso que altera el viento?

Talim: Debe estar dentro de la aldea, es una especie de presencia maligna, ¿la sentís?

Gabriel: Ah... ¿Produce escalofríos?

Talim: No, pero es una especie de oscuridad en el ambiente.

Gabriel: Er... Ah sí, lo estoy sintiendo, creo que podré ayudarte a localizarlo.

Talim: Entonces nos separaremos, vamos Sora.

Sora: ¿Yo?

Talim: Sí, vamos juntos.

Mientras los dos se iban le di un pequeño codazo a Kairi para que se enfadara.

Kairi: No me lo digas.

Gabriel Sora y Talim sentados bajo un árbol... Y la canción sigue.

Kairi: Bueno, centrémonos en esa cosa maligna.

Gabriel: ¿A tí te apetece buscar en todo el pueblo algo así? Podría ser cualquier cosa.

Kairi: No, pero hay que hacerlo.

Gabriel: Claaaaro, ven por aquí.

Fui a por un guardia de los que nos escoltaban.

Gabriel: Disculpe, ¿hay algún mapa de la región?

Guardia: Diríjase a la torre, allí hay un brujo que tiene ese tipo de cosas.

Gabriel: Muchas gracias señor.

Kairi: ¿Qué te propones?

Gabriel: Acabar con esto rápido, odio este mundo.

Fui con Kairi a la habitación del "brujo", tras seguir indicaciones de varios guardias llegué a una puerta cerrada, llamé y se abrió sola. La habitación estaba llena de frascos, libro y componentes de hechizos.

Gabriel: ¿Hay alguien aquí?

¿?: Aquí estoy.

Un hombre negro de gran estatura apareció de repente entre las estanterías rebosantes de libros.

¿?: ¿Qué queréis?

Gabriel: ¿Eres el "brujo"?

¿?: ¿Brujo? Yo soy Zasalamel, y no soy un brujo, soy un e-ru-di-to. Contesta a mi pregunta.

Gabriel: Hemos venido porque aquí tienes componentes mágicos, necesito realizar un conjuro.

Zasalamel: ¿Un conjuro? ¿Tú? No creo que sepas ni leer.

Gabriel: Yo no creo que sepas con quien estás hablando, no me impresionas, aunque sepas reencarnarte.

Como suponía, mi respuesta lo asombró.

Zasalamel: ¿Quién eres?

Gabriel: Un visitante.

Zasalamel: ¡Oh! ¡Alguien de otro planeta! En todas mis vidas nunca he visto a nadie de otro mundo, aunque sabía que existen miles de lugares más avanzados que este, ¿qué quieres?

Gabriel: Bien, por fin alguien con quien hablar sin cuidado. He llegado aquí para acabar con la Soul Edge.

Zasalamel: La Soul Edge... Un objetivo ambicioso, ¿qué necesitas?

Gabriel: Un mapa de toda la zona.

Zasalamel: ¿Para un hechizo de traslación? Qué interesante...

El misterioso hombre se dio la vuelta y cogió un pergamino enrollado, al abrirlo mostró un mapa bastante completo del continente.

Gabriel: Kairi, trae a Sora sin que Talim se entere, esto llevará tiempo.

Zasalamel resultaba tener muchos conocimientos, sus múltiples reencarnaciones le permitían dedicar años a estudiar cualquier cosa. Mientras le hablaba del universo me ayudaba a preparar el conjuro. Tras quince minutos aparecieron los dos isleños.

Kairi: Hemos llegado, ¿falta mucho?

Gabriel: Casi hemos terminado.

Zasalamel: Quiero ir con vosotros.

Gabriel: ¿Por qué?

Zasalamel: Estoy harto de la vida, seguro que el poder de Soul Edge podrá acabar conmigo sin que me reencarne.

Gabriel: Bueno... Supongo que no hay motivo para impedírtelo, después de todo me has ayudado con el conjuro y todo eso.

Sora: ¿Qué hacemos con Talim?

Gabriel: Bah, estará bien.

Todo estaba preparado. Con suficiente preparación se podían crear grandes conjuros en planetas limitantes, aunque necesitaban un proceso muy elaborado. En un planeta normal podría teletransportarme a cualquier zona en un momento, pero los planetas limitantes tenían este problema añadido. Con cuidado pronuncié las palabras mágicas que nos llevaría a los cuatro al lugar elegido.

Gabriel: Reversus orcus merge resolvus illio redux redushio.

Mientras sentía como me desvanecía, también sentí una especie de perturbación, me asusté, pues si el hechizo había salido mal podría pasar cualquier cosa, desde que nos quedáramos cortos a que se quedaran nuestras piernas a medio camino.

Aparecimos tirados en el suelo, suelo seco y sin vida. Instintivamente me palpé el cuerpo por si faltaba algo, pero estaba todo aparentemente. Luego observé al resto, los cuatro estaban bien... ¿cuatro? Entonces descubrí la causa de la perturbación. En algún momento, Talim se había lanzado hacia nosotros, posiblemente mientras terminaba el hechizo. Me levanté arduamente, el teletransporte me había dejado sin aliento.

Gabriel: ¿Estáis todos bien?

Zasalamel: ¿Qué ha salido mal?

Gabriel: Se nos ha lanzado una chica encima, seguramente por lo sexys que somos, y ha desestabilizado la corriente arcana.

Zasalamel: Oh... ¿Estamos donde debemos estar al menos?

Gabriel: Pues... Creo que sí, mira esto.

Habíamos aparecido en una zona de tierra arenosa, rodeada de lava. Una zona volcánica se mostraba, pero la causa del magma era una inmensa torre que se alzaba imponente en el horizonte, rodeada de una tormenta eléctrica.

Zasalamel: Esa torre... ¿Podría ser la del rey Héroe?

Gabriel: Así es. Ahí está nuestro objetivo.

Talim: ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué es todo esto?

Gabriel: Estamos relativamente cerca de Soul Edge, calla y síguenos.

Todos juntos atravesamos la zona con cuidado, pues la tierra quemaba y parecía a punto de ceder y lanzarnos a la lava en cualquier momento. Tras una hora sin sorpresas llegamos a una zona en la que dos personas luchaban. Una de ellas era una chica con un traje de plumas y un aro de acero como arma, la otra un hombre rubio con una espada y armadura de cristal mágico. Cuando nos vieron detuvieron el combate.

Hombre: ¿Quiénes sois? ¿Más esbirros de Soul Edge?

Chica: Oh... Que monos son...

Zasalamel: Cuidado, ambos están corrompidos. La chica es una esbirra de Soul Edge, el hombre lleva en sus manos Soul Calibur, que también nubla el juicio de su portador.

Sin previo aviso, la chica saltó sobre Talim y ambas rodaron por el suelo.

Talim: ¡Dame mis armas!

Saqué sus tonfas lo más rápido que pude y se los lancé cuando se separó de su oponente. Las dos empezaron a luchar a gran velocidad.

Talim: ¡Seguid! Lo importante es acabar con Soul Edge.

Zasalamel: Vamos, no nos detengamos.

Hombre: Un momento, tú llevas el mal contigo.

El hombre señaló a Zasalamel, que sonrió abiertamente.

Zasalamel: Tengo un fragmento de Soul Edge, lo necesito para investigar.

Hombre: Salid de aquí, yo destruiré Soul Edge.

El hombre salió corriendo hacia la torre, y nosotros le seguimos ignorando su advertencia y a Talim, personalmente no me importaba lo más mínimo lo que le pudiera pasar.

Cuando llegamos a la torre encontramos a más personas luchando cerca de la puerta. El hombre que portaba Soul Calibur despejó su camino a la entrada a mandoble limpio, así que le seguimos de cerca para que nadie nos atacara. Tras cruzar la puerta, que estaba abierta, llegamos a la entrada, en la que estaba el gigante que atacó a Sora.

Sora: Oh no, él otra vez no...

Astaroth: GUSANOS, VAIS A MORIR TODOS.

La mole y el hombre de Soul Calibur empezaron a luchar. Nosotros seguimos intentando que no nos dieran.

Tras subir muchos pisos vacíos llegamos a uno en el que luchaban una criatura extraña con armadura y una espada de aspecto carnoso, que identifiqué como Soul Edge, y el mismo Spawn, que de algún modo había conseguido llegar hasta allí.

Zasalamel: Seguid subiendo, yo me quedo aquí.

Gabriel: Bueno.

Sin perder el tiempo seguimos ascendiendo, no me importaban ni Soul Edge ni Soul Calibur, sólo quería llegar hasta Algol. Al fin, agotados tras la eterna subida, llegamos a la cima de la torre, donde estaba mi antiguo maestro.

Gabriel: ¡Algol!

Algol: Gabriel…

Gabriel: Necesitamos ayuda para volver…

Algol: No podéis.

Gabriel: ¿Por qué?

Algol: Apenas tengo poder, necesito la energía de las dos espadas para poder vivir.

Gabriel: Bueno, te ayudaremos y luego nos sacas de aquí.

Algol: Trato hecho.

Esperamos largo rato hasta que alguien apareció. Era el Hellswamp con Soul Edge.

Algol: Demonio, dame esa espada.

Spawn: Ni hablar, ahora es mía.

Gabriel: Dásela.

Spawn: No.

Algol se enfureció y saltó hacia el demonio, que consiguió esquivarlo rodando hacia un lado. Mi maestro hizo aparecer sus cañones mágicos, pero no consiguió lanzar bolas de energía por ellos.

Algol: Maldición, no tengo suficiente poder.

Spawn intentó golpear a Algol con Soul Edge, pero yo lo impedí dándole una patada por detrás.

Gabriel: No te permitiré herir a mi maestro.

Me preparé para luchar contra el demonio, que seguramente estaba fortalecido por la energía maligna de la espada, pero antes de que lucháramos apareció otra persona, el hombre de Soul Calibur. Cuando los portadores de ambas espadas se vieron empezaron a combatir sin mediar palabra.

Aproveché su concentración para llevar a Algol junto al resto.

Algol: Esperaremos a que estén agotados para quitarles las armas.

Obedecí a mi maestro y nos mantuvimos pasivos ante el combate. Mientras tanto Zasalamel apareció y sin hacer ningún movimiento brusco se acercó a nosotros.

Zasalamel: ¿Eres Algol?

Algol: Sí.

Zasalamel: ¿Cuándo acabe todo esto podrías matarme? Soy un reencarnador así que no sirven los métodos habituales.

Algol: Si me ayudas a conseguir esas espadas lo haré con placer.

El negro atacó a los dos oponentes con su guadaña, y pronto los tres luchaban al mismo tiempo, igualados en poder y habilidad. Conforme la batalla avanzaba sentí como una presencia maligna se hacía más fuerte.

Gabriel: Me encanta que por una vez no sea yo el que lucha a vida o muerte, pero creo que deberíamos irnos…

La batalla se recrudecía mientras la presencia incrementaba su poder. De repente, Zasalamel fue empalado por Soul Edge.

Zasalamel: Por fin puedo morir…

Las dos espadas continuaron la lucha, hasta que la presencia se hizo insoportablemente poderosa y un portal de oscuridad se abrió frente a nosotros. De él surgió un ser de oscuridad pura, su aparición me aterró más que nada que hubiera visto (bueno, quizás los cazadores). Era Urizen, el primer oscuro conocido. Su presencia hizo que el portador de Soul Calibur cayera al suelo inconsciente. El temible demonio habló con una voz oscura que era más dolorosa que una espada.

Urizen: Spawn, dame la espada.

Spawn se la lanzó sin rechistar y el oscuro la cogió con una mano. El ojo de la espada se movía rápidamente, con miedo ante el poder de su nuevo portador.

Urizen: Has servido bien, ahora puedes volver a tu mundo.

Con un movimiento de mano teletransportó a Spawn. Luego fijó su mirada en nosotros.

Urizen: Vaya, este es mi siglo de suerte. Voy a poder acabar con la mayor amenaza contra la oscuridad.

Intenté defenderme, pero el poder del oscuro era abrumador incluso con los límites, que parecía ignorar. Alzó una mano y pensamientos oscuros y enloquecedores llenaron mi mente y la de mis compañeros. El maldito quería convertirnos en oscuros. Cuando pensaba que no había esperanza, la oscuridad dejó de entrar en mi mente. Abrí los ojos y vi al oscuro atravesado por Soul Calibur, que se ennegreció y deshizo junto con el hombre que la empuñaba en pocos segundos. El oscuro puso su mano en la herida que emanaba oscuridad, sorprendido por algún motivo.

Algol: ¡Ahora!

Mi maestro lanzó un hechizo y sentí que me desvanecía. Lo siguiente que vi fue los mandos de la nave.

Sora: ¡No!

Gabriel: ¡Sí, hemos escapado! Mi maestro ha conseguido evitarnos una muerte segura.

Kairi: ¿Y qué será de él?

Gabriel: Se ha sacrificado por nosotros, ahora debemos redoblar nuestros esfuerzos en derrotar a la Asamblea para vengarle. Contactemos con Armudos para ver qué hacemos.

Sora: ¿No deberíamos volver y salvarlos?

Gabriel: Imposible, imposible. ¿Has visto lo fuerte que es ese oscuro? Lo único que podemos hacer es rezar porque no se entretenga en destruir el planeta y que la próxima vez nos lo encontremos en un planeta sin limitaciones.

Tras pelearme con el sistema de comunicaciones un holograma de Armudos apareció.

Armudos: ¿Os habéis reunido ya?

Gabriel: ¿Con quién?

Armudos: Con el resto de vuestro grupo, los mandé hace horas hacia allí.

Gabriel: No, contactaré con ellos y nos uniremos. ¿Cuál es el número de su nave?

Armudos me dijo una larga ristra de números, que apunté rápidamente.

Gabriel: ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Armudos: No sé, algo tendréis que hacer.

Gabriel: De acuerdo, contacta con nosotros si es necesario.

Corté la comunicación y llamé a la nave.

Riku: Aquí Omega 00345, ¿quién llama?

Intenté reprimir las risas de Sora y Kairi sin éxito y contesté.

Gabriel: Riku, se nota que no eres un soldado. Soy Gabriel, vamos a un planeta a reunirnos.

Sora: Vamos a Port Royal, prometiste crear una llave a Jack.

Gabriel: Bueno, pues allí nos encontraremos.


	13. Chapter 27&29&29&30

**Capítulo 27: Creación.**

Llegamos al planeta gracias a que Sora pudo usar el sistema de teletransporte de la nave. Era un sistema muy extraño pero él parecía conocerlo, quizás fuera el que usaban las naves gummi. En la órbita del planeta ya estaba la nave de los otros. Aterrizamos… Amerizamos cerca de una isla deshabitada, para evitar llamar la atención. Acercamos las naves para que las salidas de ambas estuvieran lo más cerca posible (aunque fue bastante complicado, no soy muy hábil manejando cosas en el agua…).

¡Cuánto tiempo! – dije cuando se abrió la salida.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más alguien saltó sobre mí, derribándome. Brael estaba sobre mí, contento de verme. Su reacción me preocupaba, cada vez era menos humano…

Brael déjame levantarme, mi ropa está empezando a cargarse de energía oscura y es incómodo.

Mi argumento lo convenció y se levantó, luego me dio la mano y me ayudó a ponerme en pie.

Bueno… ¿Cómo os ha ido? – preguntó Riku.

Ha sido terrible, para empezar me enfrenté contra unos monstruos gigantes sin poder usar todo mi poder y un demonio me poseyó, luego Gabriel resucitó pero salió mal y ahora tiene nuestra edad y es más débil – Sora cogió aire -, luego fuimos a Vergel Radiante y tuvimos que luchar contra al menos diez oscuros a la vez, pero al final vencimos. Entre ellos estaba el maestro de Gabriel y fuimos a su mundo, pero la nave desapareció y tuvimos que reencontrarnos sin poder usar ni magia, un ser extraño casi me mata y conocimos a mucha gente extraña. Para acabar, llegamos a donde estaba el maestro y apareció un oscuro superpoderoso del que pudimos escapar por los pelos…

Eh… Guau – fue lo único que pudo decir Riku.

Bueno, nosotros matamos al Emperador, que era un oscuro, y… Ya está – dijo Mickey decepcionado al comparar los logros de ambos.

Bueno, ahora que estamos aquí deberíamos encontrar a Jack, si ha conseguido los materiales voy a crear la llave más poderosa que pueda, la necesitaremos para vencer oscuros tan poderosos como Urizen o Caos.

Para encontrarle usé un hechizo sencillo que me permitía saber donde estaba cualquier persona con conocer su nombre y haberlo visto antes.

(Gracias Death Note)

Descubrí que estaba a dos mil kilómetros al noroeste de nuestra posición, así que ordené que nos siguieran y despegué. En pocos minutos llegamos a nuestro destino, una isla en mitad del mar. En la orilla estaba Jack durmiendo a la sombra.

Escondamos las naves sin que las vea, capaz es de robar una.

Tras dejar las naves donde no se vieran, fuimos andando a donde Jack descansaba. El pirata me daba algo de asco, así que para despertarlo le di un puntapié.

¿Quién está ahí? – dijo sorprendido.

¿Tienes los materiales? – le pregunté.

¿Quién eres? ¿Qué materiales? ¿De dónde habéis salido todos?

Vaya, creía que querías una llave espada.

… ¡Ah! Tengo todo lo que me has pedido, pero no he podido encontrar un corazón.

Bueno, eso es lo de menos. Dame los materiales y te haré una llave.

¿No decías que la necesitabas? ¿Por qué se la das a él entonces? – me susurró Sora.

Confía en mí – respondí.

El pirata nos condujo por la isla tropical hasta una cabaña llena de ron, comida y cosas que no reconocí. En un momento sacó un baúl, al abrirlo los materiales brillaron con fuerza.

Vaya, me asombra que hayas conseguido todo esto.

Soy el mejor pirata, puedo conseguir cualquier cosa. ¿Cuánto tardarás en hacerla?

Creo que lo mejor es que te dé una que ya haya hecho a cambio de los materiales, si no tardaremos mucho.

Es un buen trato, pero tengo que elegir la llave yo.

Bueno, tengo casi seiscientas llaves, será mejor que me digas cómo quieres que sea y yo te muestre las que cumplan tu criterio.

Bueno… Me has pillado desprevenido, así que no estoy muy seguro… Para empezar debe ser de una mano, para poder tener la otra libre para disparar o cualquier cosa. No quiero una llave rosa o brillante o nada llamativo, tiene que tener forma de espada de verdad. Tiene que cortar, no como ese palo gordo que usa tu amigo Sora. Y que no lance fuego ni nada así, en un barco ese tipo de cosas son peligrosas, sobretodo cerca del polvorín.

Bien, tengo unas cincuenta llaves así, como no eres mago no te voy a dar una que aumenté tu poder mágico, así que hay veinte que puedes elegir.

Llamé las llaves y Jack las fue cogiendo una por una y probándolas. Tras meditarlo unos minutos escogió una. Afortunadamente era una espada mediocre, de las primeras que hice.

¿Quieres esa?

Sí, estoy seguro.

Bien, te daré este llavero con el que podrás llamar tu llave esté donde esté. Ahora dame los materiales y podremos finalizar el intercambio.

Está todo en ese baúl, pero antes de que te vayas quiero probar esta arma para ver si ha valido la pena.

…

Cuando Jack decidió que su orgullo de pirata ya estaba lo bastante herido dijo:

La espada es buena, he perdido porque estoy agotado.

¡Si estabas durmiendo cuando te encontramos!

Estaba… Intentando descansar tras haber hecho muchas cosas.

Claro, hasta la vista Jack.

Sin más dilación cogimos el cofre y nos largamos de ese planeta. No me gustaba ese pirata, así que me alegré de perderlo de vista, a ser posible para siempre.

Bien, ahora vamos a forjar la llave. Tenemos que ir al planeta donde estaba congelado, allí instalé una forja mágica con la que puedo fabricar llaves.

Le pedí a Sora que activara el teletransporte, pues era el único capaz de manejarlo con soltura. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estábamos de nuevo en mi planeta. O más bien asteroide, pues era diminuto.

Aterricé y conduje al grupo por la base semisubterránea hasta _otra_ habitación secreta que estaba sellada al vacío. Pese al frío que hacía dentro la forja estaba intacta. La "forja" era en realidad una habitación llena de máquinas que funcionaban con magia, y también tenía reservas de maná que se generaban gracias a la energía solar, pues el proceso de crear una llave requería más energía de la que yo podía generar solo.

Quiero que observéis atentamente cómo se crean las llaves. Si yo muero, vosotros sois los únicos capaces de seguir luchando contra la oscuridad.

Todos asintieron seriamente.

Me dispongo a crear la llave más poderosa que jamás haya creado. Puede que sea un éxito o que resulte ser una birria, pero tengo fe en que esto funcionará.

Conduje a todos a una zona en la que ni la maquinaria ni la energía los pudiera herir, coloqué los materiales, a los que añadí algunas rocas del planeta en el mismo lugar que el orichalcum para que los materiales se mezclaran, y activé la maquinaria. Me puse en la posición adecuada, lejos de las complejas máquinas que se empezaban a desplazar por el aire gracias a mi magia y cerca del generador de maná, que me daría toda la energía que necesitara. Para crear la llave tenía que trabajar con materiales muy problemáticos, cada uno requería un tratamiento distinto. Para empezar la compleja maquinaria tenía que pulverizar el tartasio, pues sus propiedades impedían hacerlo con magia. Mientras el orichalcum debía fundirse en vacío y la esmirfina sublimarse. Tras diez minutos de concentración y uso desproporcionado de magia los tres materiales estaban preparados. El tartasio en polvo se unió al gas que era ahora la esmirfina, y luego se enfriaron lentamente hasta convertirse en una aleación líquida. A continuación los dos líquidos se debían unir perfectamente, cualquier imperfección comprometería la resistencia de la llave. Cuando el líquido estaba mezclado le di forma de espada práctica pero también bonita, ese día estaba inspirado y me quedó bastante bien.

Para que se volviera casi indestructible el proceso de solidificación debía ser lo más rápido posible, así que creé gracias a la maquinaria una zona con temperaturas cercanas al cero absoluto y la llave líquida se teletransportó allí. El brutal cambio de temperatura produjo una explosión que movió la habitación entera.

La espada estaba terminada, era larga, afilada por los dos lados y fina. Era completamente blanca y los dientes de llave estaban en un lado apuntando hacia la empuñadura, de manera que produciría desgarros en la carne al extraerla. La guarda y el color se los daría después, ahora lo importante era comprobar que era al menos tan dura como el resto de llaves.

Llamé unas cuantas e hice que golpearan la espada con gran fuerza por todos los ángulos que se me ocurrieron. Tras varios golpes era obvio que la espada era tan resistente como las llaves.

Bueno, lo más técnico ha terminado. Ahora sólo falta lo aburrido.

¿Qué hay que hacer? –preguntó Sora.

Darle un corazón para que se convierta en una llave en lugar de una vulgar espada, y luego prepararla para herir a los oscuros.

Bueno, ¿de dónde pretendes sacar un corazón?

Conozco un lugar en el que podría haber uno. Subamos a la nave, creo que está cerca.

Al lugar al que me refería era ni más ni menos que el planeta donde luchamos contra los cazadores. Esperaba que allí estuviera el corazón de Bahamut, si funcionaba como nave seguro que como llave sería mejor aún, si no se peleaba con las otras.

Gracias al teletransporte llegamos en un momento, esta vez conseguí usarlo yo con Sora ayudándome. Aterrizamos en la zona de batalla, donde la arena aún no había ocultado los restos de Bahamut y algunos cráteres causados por la batalla. En cuanto puse un pie en el suelo la arena empezó a vibrar. La vibración aumentó y una masa de arena se formó ante nosotros, flotando y vibrando.

Gabriel… -la voz de Bahamut resonaba en toda la zona- Veo que tu sistema para burlar la muerte funcionó.

Sí, pero me temo que tú no has tenido la misma suerte.

¿Para qué has venido?

Para preguntarte si quieres seguir luchando contra la oscuridad.

Vale, que idea retorcida se te ha ocurrido esta vez.

Una llave, la más poderosa que haya creado. Más poderosa que los cazadores.

Y supongo que yo tendré que ser el corazón de esa llave.

Eso es lo que te pido.

Si voy a ser la llave más poderosa quiero unas condiciones.

De acuerdo, ¿Qué cosas retorcidas me vas a pedir?

Para empezar, quiero conservar mi mente, no quiero ser pseudoconsciente como las otras llaves.

Eso es fácil, con introducir tu corazón bastará debido al proceso que realizamos para convertirte en nave, pero no tengas arrebatos de iniciativa en mitad del combate, obedece todas mis órdenes o serás lobotomizado.

Sí, y… Quiero tener autoridad sobre las otras llaves, sabes que no me llevo bien con ellas y si soy el más poderoso debo poder mandarles.

Bien, entonces si llegado el caso yo estuviera incapacitado tú podrías luchar de manera independiente.

Exacto, por último no quiero ser tan hortera como algunas de las llaves que haces. Quiero un aspecto grandioso y poderoso.

Eso ya lo he hecho. Ahora métete en la llave como un buen corazón.

La arena cayó al suelo súbitamente y un corazón surgió de ella. Lentamente se acercó a la espada y se introdujo en ella. Ahora era una auténtica llave, aunque me sorprendió cuando empezó a hablar.

Eh miradme todos, soy una llave espada.

Oh… Puedes hablar.

Sí, tendrás que aguantarme hasta el fin de tus días.

¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto? Fue lo que pensé antes de subir a la nave de nuevo. Ahora debía hacer algo que nunca antes había hecho, dotar la llave del poder de eliminar la oscuridad.

**Capítulo 28: Dispara primero, pregunta después.**

- Chicos, hasta ahora las llaves oscuras siempre han funcionado. Pero ahora, con oscuros tan poderosos como Urizen o Caos, me temo que la capacidad de absorción de oscuridad de todas las llaves será insuficiente.

- ¿Entonces cómo piensas derrotarlos? – Preguntó Mickey - ¿Creando más llaves?

- No, las llaves oscuras son muy dadas a la rebeldía. Creando muchas me arriesgo a un motín o a que se alíen con los oscuros. Lo que quiero hacer es que la nueva llave no consuma oscuridad, si no que la elimine. El problema es que no sé cómo lograrlo, por eso os pido que me deis ideas.

Subidos en la nave, todos pensaban cómo eliminar la oscuridad.

- ¿La luz no repele la oscuridad? – dijo Sora.

- Sí, pero hacer una llave sagrada es imposible. El corazón de una llave tiene luz y oscuridad, y eliminar la oscuridad es casi imposible. Quizás usando el corazón sin oscuridad podría, pero no pienso hacer un sacrificio ritual con Kairi a menos que no tengamos otra opción.

- ¿Una sobredosis de oscuridad podría acabar con un oscuro? – dijo Mickey.

- Eh… No. Los oscuros pueden absorber cantidades inmensas de oscuridad. Saturarlos sería muy peligroso, pues conseguirían cada vez más poder.

- A ver… - titubeó Kairi.- Tenemos que eliminar la oscuridad. No podemos contrarrestarla ni producir un exceso de ella. ¿No hay alguna forma de extraerla?

- Eso es lo que ya hacen las llaves oscuras, se "comen" la oscuridad.

- No, lo que yo digo es enviarla a otro lugar.

- Si sólo la sacamos del cuerpo del oscuro sólo tiene que volver a tomarla de donde esté. –respondió Gabriel escéptico.

- Pues la enviamos donde no pueda alcanzarla –respondió Kairi resueltamente.

Gabriel se quedó inmóvil unos segundos y llevó las manos a la cabeza en señal de asombro.

- ¡Sí! ¡Eso es! ¡¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?

Abrumado por la emoción, Gabriel abrazó a Kairi y la besó apasionadamente. Kairi se liberó roja como un tomate y con la mirada atónita del resto fija en ambos.

- ¡¿Se puede saber a qué ha venido eso? – espetó la chica enfadada.

- Lo siento, ha sido la emoción. Has descubierto la mejor forma de librarse de la oscuridad: enviarla a la dimensión oscura.

- Eh… Eso es muy importante y todo eso, -dijo Mickey- pero aún nos estamos recuperando del shock de veros a Kairi y a ti besándoos.

- ¡Eh! ¡Ha sido él solito! – respondió Kairi enojada.

- Venga chicos, seamos serios. – dijo Gabriel ya sereno. – Si conseguimos crear llaves que lleven la oscuridad a la dimensión oscura podríamos acabar con los oscuros para siempre. Ahora sólo tengo que apañarme para que un cacho de metal pueda abrir portales interdimensionales que sólo se lleven la oscuridad. Ya tenemos un plan para esta semana, activad el teletransporte.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – la voz de Bahamut surgió de la llave.

- A La Biblioteca – respondió Gabriel, - ese sitio seguro que sigue igual que hace tres mil años.

- ¿Una biblioteca? – preguntó Donald.

- La Biblioteca, es un lugar donde se guarda todo el conocimiento del Universo. Es mejor que la de cualquier planeta porque, al menos en mi época, era independiente de la situación de la Galaxia. Cuando lleguemos os sorprenderá. Los cazadores han usado esta nave miles de años, seguro que han ido allí alguna vez.

Efectivamente, tras luchar con la interfaz de usuario consiguieron activar el teletransporte a La Biblioteca.

La Biblioteca era un anillo metálico que flotaba en el espacio. Con un radio de mil kilómetros, la colosal estructura alojaba en su interior trillones de obras, enciclopedias, recopilaciones, biografías e información de todo el Universo. Era posible encontrar información hasta del censo de cualquier pueblo de cualquier planeta.

En el centro del anillo había una esfera en la que se encontraba el hangar, alojamientos y múltiples lugares de investigación para trabajar.

Antes de acercarse Gabriel activó un sistema de camuflaje que daba a la nave el aspecto de una nave gummi, algo que los cazadores habrían utilizado para no llamar la atención seguramente.

Mientras pasaban el anillo dirigiéndose al hangar una voz les indicó dónde debían aterrizar. El hangar era enorme, con muchas naves distintas estacionadas. Para entrar había que cruzar un muro láser que impedía al aire escapar pero dejaba pasar a las naves. Aterrizaron donde les habían indicado y salieron de la nave.

Una esfera metálica rodó hasta ellos y de ella surgió la misma voz de antes.

- Bienvenidos a La Biblioteca, por favor indiquen el motivo de su visita.

- Estudio – respondió Gabriel con tono neutro.

La esfera empezó a girar y de repente todos estaban en una zona distinta.

- Por favor, utilicen las pantallas para realizar la búsqueda de contenidos. Si desean visitar otra instalación contacten con una unidad de transporte.

La bola desapareció. Los había llevado a una habitación con tantas pantallas como personas en el grupo.

- Como podéis ver está todo automatizado. Usad las pantallas para buscar información.

Cada uno se dirigió a una pantalla. Gabriel escribió en la suya "portales interdimensionales". El motor de búsqueda listó miles de obras sobre el tema. Tras usar el buscador avanzado consiguió obtener dos nombres: "Viajar a la dimensión oscura" y "portales a la dimensión oscura".

Al seleccionarlos una mesa apareció en mitad de la habitación y los dos libros, escritos en cuadernos electrónicos, aparecieron sobre ella. Cuando Gabriel tocó la mesa, una silla apareció detrás de él.

- Vaya, esto no pasaba antes.

Se sentó lentamente por si pasaba algo más y cogió "Portales a la dimensión oscura".

- Venid a leer esto.

Todos se acercaron y más sillas aparecieron para que se sentaran, todas adecuadas a quién las iba a usar. En sus manos aparecieron cuadernos iguales que el de Gabriel.

- Buscad algo que nos pueda servir. Esto puede llevar tiempo.

Durante dos semanas, todos se dedicaron a la lectura por partes de las dos obras. Ambas tenían sobre cuatro millones de palabras (unas diez mil páginas cada uno). Afortunadamente la habitación generaba comida, camas, cuartos de baño y todo lo necesario. Los primeros días iban a zonas comunes a descansar, pero dejaron de hacerlo cuando sólo encontraron grandes filósofos y eruditos discutiendo y excursiones de colegios y universidades.

- Ya tengo bastante con veinte mil páginas de teoría pura para que un viejo me intente convencer de que el trisofanismo es la mejor forma de gobierno para planetas poco avanzados. – dijo Sora como resumen de las impresiones del grupo.

Mientras tanto la galaxia estaba cambiando rápidamente. El Imperio estaba despidiendo a sus soldados a un ritmo alarmante, pero sin embargo no lo parecía pues todas las bases tenían el mismo número de soldados. Al mismo tiempo los hijos de Armudos habían conseguido dar valor a los diversos enemigos del Imperio, los Rebeldes habían comenzado los ataques a objetivos imperiales mientras que la Federación y demás grupos se armaban en secreto para derribar el Imperio.

Darth Vader había sido enviado a un planeta en la zona exterior de la Galaxia, Kalee. Al parecer Érebo (reservaré el uso de Caos para los oscuros y Érebo para el Imperio) quería que Vader continuara con su labor de asesino de jedis, motivo por el cual lo había enviado al planeta.

Los espías del Imperio habían registrado un gran uso de la Fuerza unas horas antes en ese planeta, que según los archivos imperiales no albergaba formas de vida afines a esta.

La nave aterrizó en una de las desérticas planicies del planeta. Vader iba acompañado por varios guardias imperiales expertos en lucha con lanza y capaces de luchar contra un jedi. Sin embargo, solían quedarse en la nave a menos que Vader los llamara. Prefería luchar solo.

Antes de poner un pie en el planeta ya sentía a su oponente. Estaba cerca y no ocultaba su presencia.

- Manteneos a la espera.

- ¡Sí, señor! – respondieron los diez guardias al unísono.

Con un paso relativamente lento Vader se dirigió hacia donde sentía la Fuerza. En condiciones normales hubiera usado un vehículo o habría aterrizado más cerca, pero esta vez iría andando para poder reflexionar.

Debía reflexionar sobre qué hacer cuando encontrara al jedi. Hasta hace poco lo habría matado sin remordimientos, pero ahora no podía hacerlo. Mientras pensaba se encontró con una aldea de los Kaleesh, nativos del planeta. El jedi estaba dentro así que entró preparado para desenfundar su sable láser.

Cuando entró en la aldea la actitud de los habitantes lo sorprendió. Esperaba que se armaran y le atacaran o que huyeran en dirección contraria con sus pertenencias. En lugar de eso seguían con sus labores como si no estuviera. Normalmente habría acabado con la resistencia local y habría interrogado a un superviviente, pero la apariencia siniestra de los Kaleesh le recordaba algo y no le convencía la idea de atacarlos. Ignorando a los Kaleesh que hablaban entre sí y se cruzaban en su camino como si fuera uno de ellos, llegó hasta el jedi que andaba buscando. De todos los habitantes de la Galaxia, la persona que encontró era la última que desearía haber visto. Era Ahsoka Tano, su primer aprendiz. Vestida igual que los Kaleesh, su cara la tapaba una máscara de guerra. Pese a ello, Vader reconoció a su aprendiz gracias a los apéndices que le salían de la cabeza. Ya no era una joven enérgica e impaciente, ahora era una mujer togruta a quien los Kaleesh se dirigían con respeto. Se acercó dispuesto a parar un ataque inminente, pero su antigua padawan lo miró y se quitó la máscara.

Darth Vader agradeció que su casco le tapara la cara, pues su expresión era impropia de él. La cara de Ahsoka estaba quemada en la mitad izquierda y con múltiples cicatrices. Manteniendo su mirada fija habló:

- ¿Sabes de quién es esta máscara? – dijo en un tono frío.

Vader la observó detenidamente. Era de metal blanco y con una forma similar a la cara de los Kaleesh. De repente recordó quién era su propietario.

- General Grievous – respondió con su tono habitual.

- Al alzarse el imperio el Emperador mandó reconstruirlo. Empezó a cazar jedis en secreto para él al mismo tiempo que tú. Cuando vino a por mí lo maté, aunque seguía siendo hábil – le explicó señalando las quemaduras de su cara.- ¿Ahora el Emperador te manda a ti? Te espera el mismo final que a él.

Ahsoka desenfundó su sable láser y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ambos estaban intercambiando golpes. A Vader le costaba bloquear los rápidos ataques de su oponente, pero su potencia mecánica le permitía atacar con una mano más fuerte que ningún humanoide.

Los Kaleesh formaron un círculo alrededor de ellos, pero una orden de Ahsoka en su idioma hizo que todos desaparecieran de la zona.

Vader usó la Fuerza para lanzar a su oponente fuera de la aldea. Se acercó a ella a paso lento mientras se levantaba y volvía a la carga. Ahsoka luchaba igual que siempre, por ello Vader podía predecir sus movimientos y evitarlos pese a su lentitud.

Finalmente la mujer realizó un movimiento que Vader recordaba haber aprovechado en sus entrenamientos para derribarla. Como tantas veces en el pasado contraatacó y ella acabó en el suelo y su sable en manos de su enemigo. Instintivamente alzó su sable dispuesto a acabar con ella, pero entonces se quedó quieto.

- Acaba con esto – dijo Ahsoka furiosa.

- No.

Por precaución, Vader partió en dos el sable de Ahsoka, no pensaba seguir luchando.

- Únete a mí y juntos derrotaremos al nuevo Emperador.

- Nunca me uniré contigo, mataste a mi maestro.

- No "chulita", yo soy tu maestro.

- ¡No puede ser!

- Sabes que es cierto.

- ¡Nunca!

Usando la fuerza Ahsoka cogió el sable de Vader y le atravesó el pecho con él. El poderoso sith cayó al suelo agarrando a su oponente del brazo para que se acercara a él.

- Dile a mi hijo que lo siento, que restaure la Orden Jedi… Él es el único que puede…

Vader cedió y murió. Ahsoka entonces comprendió lo que había hecho. Su maestro había dejado atrás el Lado Oscuro y ella lo había matado. Llorando y respirando agitadamente, cogió la espada roja y se cortó la cabeza, pues no podía soportar seguir viviendo tras lo que había hecho. (Quería que muriera desde el momento en que la vi).

**Capítulo 29: Vuelta a la normalidad.**

Ahsoka no recordaba lo que había pasado, se miró las manos y se asombró al verlas azules y transparentes. Entonces lo recordó todo. Miró al suelo y vio que donde debería estar su cadáver sin cabeza sólo estaban sus ropas. Al mirar al frente vio a otra persona en su misma condición. Sobre la negra ropa de Darth Vader vio a su maestro Anakin con el mismo aspecto de antes de la Orden 66, tan perplejo como ella.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó ella.

- No lo sé, lo más probable es que estemos muertos.

- Eso es obvio, ¿pero entonces somos fantasmas?

- Quizás, al menos como fantasma no estoy tan mal como cuando estaba vivo – respondió Anakin señalando su traje inerte, - ¿en qué estabas pensando al suicidarte?

- Al oír tus últimas palabras fue lo único que se me ocurrió. Quizás los rituales de este planeta me influyeran a hacerlo.

- Bueno, al menos ahora no tienes la cara quemada.

- ¿Sólo te fijas en la apariencia?

- Llevo viéndolo todo de color rojo años, ahora que lo veo todo azul déjame disfrutar.

- Cualquiera diría que eres Darth Vader, el temido sith.

- Eso ya es agua pasada.

- Aunque actúes como antes no pienso perdonar los crímenes que has cometido como Vader.

- Ahsoka… Tenía mis motivos.

- Ningún motivo justifica los asesinatos que llevaste a cabo y el reino de terror del Emperador.

- No creo que me perdones aunque te explicara por qué lo hice, pero te explicaré lo que iba a hacer hasta que me mataste.

Anakin explicó a su antigua padawan la situación actual del Imperio y los planes de Armudos.

- Tú estás loco. Primero eres jedi, luego arrasas la Orden matando hasta a los niños por Padme, con la cual te casaste en secreto. Ahora encuentras a tu hijo y decides cargártelo todo otra vez. Mereces una orden de alejamiento sobre cualquiera que tenga una relación genética o sentimental contigo.

- Hm… Deja eso en el pasado, ahora lo importante es actuar.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer si somos fantasmas? ¿Asustar niños pequeños hasta que el Imperio se desmorone?

Ambos siguieron discutiendo hasta que se dieron cuenta de que otra figura azul había aparecido.

- Dejad de pelear, por favor. – dijo el nuevo fantasma.

- ¡Obi-Wan! – exclamaron los dos casi a la vez.

- Os veo desconcertados, os explicaré lo que os ha pasado. Al morir os habéis unido a la Fuerza, en parte porque estaba vigilando y he intervenido para asegurarme de que no os quedéis muertos.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Ahsoka asombrada.

- Porque aún hay cosas que debéis hacer, de vosotros depende el futuro de la galaxia.

- ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? – preguntó Anakin.

- En esta forma somos intocables, sin embargo podemos ser vistos y oídos y estar en cualquier sitio. Lo que debemos hacer es usar nuestros conocimientos para ayudar al joven Luke en los momentos más difíciles, para que pueda convertirse en un nuevo maestro jedi y devuelva la paz a la galaxia.

- Entonces a partir de ahora nuestro objetivo es influenciar a los vivos para que mejoren la Galaxia con sus acciones.

-Sí, ahora os enseñaré lo que un fantasma de Fuerza puede y no puede hacer.

Todos estaban cansados, pero lo habían logrado. Tras llenar un bloc de notas de apuntes Gabriel dijo que creía que ya podían conseguirlo.

- Bueno, han sido dos semanas muy intensas, y supongo que ninguno de vosotros ha hecho algo así en la vida. Al menos hemos conseguido la fórmula para crear un portal que sólo absorba oscuridad ligado a la llave y que se abre y se cierra con magia comprensiva. Ahora sólo hay que realizar el conjuro y rezar porque funcione contra oscuros. Lo mejor será volver al planeta donde está mi base para hacerlo allí.

Sin decir nada usaron otro robot para volver al hangar y subir a la nave. Con el teletransporte llegaron enseguida al planeta y sólo cuando ya estaban dentro Riku dijo:

- ¿Cuántas habitaciones tiene de verdad este sitio? Porque en principio parecía que sólo estaba la cámara de criogenización y ya hemos visto dos más.

- Siete habitaciones. Ahora vamos a ir a la sala de hechizos, que básicamente es una zona grande a prueba de magia por si algo explota. Las que no habéis visto son una con mis cosas, un dormitorio, una zona habitable con cocina y cuarto de baño y una habitación vacía a la que no he encontrado uso aún.

Mientras hablaban entraron a la sala de hechizos, donde Gabriel fue cogiendo materiales mientras le hablaba al grupo sobre la decoración y el dinero que le costó todo.

Colocó la llave en el suelo y dibujó un círculo mágico siguiendo el croquis que dibujó en su bloc. Le llevó bastante tiempo pues el hechizo era muy complicado y por lo tanto el dibujo también.

- Ahora lo típico, yo digo las frases mágicas y vosotros me ayudáis canalizando energía.

- ¿No puedes usar algo como lo de la forja? – preguntó Donald.

- No, tiene que ser maná creado por seres vivos, no por máquinas. Es ligeramente distinto y el hechizo tiene que salir perfecto. Es como el pegamento, que sólo lo despega el sudor producido por el miedo. A ver poneos encima de esos círculos.

En el centro del intrincado círculo mágico se situaba la llave, Gabriel en una confluencia de líneas cercana y el resto en unos círculos periféricos, rodeando a Gabriel.

Cuando todos estaban listos, Gabriel empezó a hablar en el lenguaje de la magia. Mientras seguía hablando la energía de todos salió de sus cuerpos como hilos de luz azulada, que se introducían en los dibujos y los iluminaban. Cuando todo el dibujo brillaba la energía empezó a introducirse en el cuerpo de Gabriel. Este extendió los brazos con la palma de las manos apuntando hacia la llave. La energía se canalizó hasta ella a través del cuerpo de Gabriel mientras este seguía diciendo las palabras mágicas. De repente cambió el tono de su voz y la energía fluyó mucho más deprisa, al mismo tiempo la llave empezó a flotar y girar sobre sí misma. La energía de todos fue cambiando de color azul a color verde lentamente, pues al acabarse sus reservas de maná el hechizo empezó a consumir su energía vital. Mientras el hechizo se completaba el grupo palidecía y empezaba a sentirse débil y la llave giraba a tal velocidad que emitía un zumbido ensordecedor.

- Gabriel… Acaba rápido. – susurró Kairi.

Kairi no obtuvo respuesta de Gabriel, que seguía concentrado en el hechizo y ensordecido por la llave. Cuando parecía que el hechizo los mataría antes de completarse, Gabriel dejó de hablar y la llave frenó lentamente hasta pararse.

-Lo consegui… - empezó a decir Gabriel antes de desmayarse.

Después de él fueron desmayándose todos uno detrás de otro. Con sus últimas fuerzas, Mickey sacó de su bolsillo un omnielixir y lo usó. Tras unos segundos todos despertaron con fuerzas renovadas.

- Menos mal que tenía ese omnielixir a mano.

No esperaba que el hechizo cansara tanto. Creo que he sobreestimado mis reservas mágicas. – admitió Gabriel - Bahamut, ¿puedes abrir un portal a la dimensión oscura?

Sin decir nada la llave se acercó sola a Brael y de repente la oscuridad que lo rodeaba fue absorbida por la llave como si en su interior hubiera vacío. Los rasgos oscuros de Brael empezaron a suavizarse, mientras que su piel empezaba a recobrar una tonalidad normal. Mientras sus manos se volvían normales empezó a caer al suelo, pero Gabriel lo cogió entre sus brazos hasta que la llave terminó de eliminar la oscuridad. Brael fue acostado en el suelo por su hermano mientras dormía, completamente normal.

-Las llaves oscuras sólo absorben oscuridad, yo puedo eliminar todo lo oscuro, incluido el eco.

- Tras tantos años buscando soluciones disparatadas para recuperar a mi hermano, lo he conseguido de una forma inesperada. Gracias Bahamut, te estaré agradecido por esto para siempre.

- De todos modos pensabas obligar a Caos a que consumiera la oscuridad de Brael si lo derrotabas, ¿no?

- Sí, pero la posibilidad de lograrlo así eran casi nulas.

El resto del grupo observó a Brael, cuya apariencia era drásticamente distinta a la anterior. Era bajo, mediría 1'65. Estaba muy delgado y su pelo era gris. Su cara estaba surcada de arrugas que mostraban su edad avanzada. Tras unos segundos abrió los ojos, amarillos como los de Ansem. Con una voz muy lenta y profunda dijo:

- Por fin vuelvo a ser yo…

- ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó Gabriel preocupado.

- Me siento débil, pero supongo que se me pasará. Los recuerdos de cuando estaba contaminado son relativamente claros, aunque no tanto como los que uno suele tener. Aparte de eso siento la imperiosa necesidad de ducharme, cuando esté limpio volveré y me presentaré a todos debidamente.

Con pasos cortos y apoyándose en las paredes Brael dejó la habitación.

- Gabriel – dijo Sora -, ¿Brael ya era viejo antes de contaminarse?

- Sí.

- ¿Cuántos años tiene?

- Creo que se acerca a los 120.

- ¿Es humano?

- Sí.

- ¿Cómo sigue vivo entonces?

- Bueno, para evitar más preguntas te contaré nuestra historia. Brael y yo no somos hermanos de sangre, fue adoptado por mi padre dos años antes de que yo naciera cuando era un niño huérfano. Cuando mi planeta fue atacado los dos huimos y juntos sobrevivimos a todo. Como la longevidad de mi raza es muy superior a la suya, ha ralentizado su envejecimiento con nanomáquinas. El problema es que al contaminarse el eco oscuro impidió que funcionaran, por lo cual a partir de ahora irá rejuveneciendo lentamente hasta llegar a los 30 años.

- Entonces tú también tienes cerca de 120 años.

- Correcto, lo has acertado.

Entonces volvió Brael, vestido con un traje negro con capa y una llave espada similar a un bastón.

- Bueno chicos, ya me conocéis. Soy Brael, hermano de Gabriel. Lo único que tenéis que saber de mí aparte de lo que ya sabéis es que soy mago y la cabeza pensante de los dos. Además debido al fallo de las nanomáquinas he sufrido un envejecimiento acelerado que podría haberme causado problemas como demencia senil o alzheimer, que si los tengo se solucionarán conforme vaya volviendo a ser joven.

- Un momento, ¿qué tipo de mago eres? – preguntó Riku.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Si eres de los que lanzan hechizos desde lejos, de los que usan magia para curar, de los que la usan para fortalecerse…

- Hacer una cosa es propio de inexpertos, cuando digo que soy mago quiero decir que uso la magia, no parte de ella.

- Es un mago muy poderoso, más que yo por ejemplo – admitió Gabriel.

- Gabriel es más fuerte que yo porque tiene mejores reflejos y habilidad con las armas, pero en poder puro no puede superarme. Los ángeles, aunque parezca sorprendente, tienen más problemas para usar la magia no sagrada que los humanos. ¡Pero bueno! Estamos perdiendo el tiempo con cháchara, hay oscuros que derrotar.

- ¿Por dónde empezamos? – preguntó Gabriel.

- Por recuperar tu estado anterior, y el de el cornudo.

- ¡Ey! – replicó Sora enfadado.

- A diferencia de Gabriel, yo sí puedo recuperar tu estado original, y el suyo.

Sin mediar más palabras Brael se acercó a Sora, poniéndose de puntillas agarró sus pequeños cuernos con las manos y se concentró. En pocos segundos su cabeza era como la de cualquier otra persona.

- Pensé que sería más lento y doloroso.

- Quitarlos es muy fácil, el problema es que al ser un maleficio demoníaco está preparado para que los ángeles no puedan romperlo con facilidad. Ahora sólo me queda envejecer a Gabriel unos 90 años.

Brael y Gabriel se cogieron de las manos, y el segundo empezó a crecer mientras la magia surgía de las manos de su hermano como una luz verde. Cuando acabaron Gabriel volvía a ser adulto.

- La situación está mejorando, ahora sólo hay que acabar con incontables hordas de oscuros y podremos tomarnos unas vacaciones.- exclamó Gabriel.

- En mi opinión, ahora deberíamos buscar gente capaz de ayudarnos en la lucha, aparte de la gente que está reuniendo Armudos – dijo Brael.

En ese momento Gabriel se comunicó con su hermano telepáticamente:

- Brael, Anne sigue viva.

- Interesante, puede que se haya congelado ella también, o que haya encontrado una forma de prolongar su vida mejor que la mía.

- Tenemos que encontrarla.

- Aunque lo lógico es pensar que quieres buscarla por la quieres, también es cierto que sería de gran ayuda llegado el momento.

- Recuerdo que en el dormitorio había cosas suyas, puede que quede algo de su ADN para encontrarla con un hechizo.

- Entonces volvamos a los viejos tiempos, tú ve por ahí derrotando oscuros y yo la buscaré solo.

- No me gusta despedirme de ti justo después de que vuelvas a ser tú.

- Es lo más eficiente.

- Y por eso lo hacemos de esta manera.

En voz alta Gabriel determinó lo siguiente:

- A partir de ahora vamos a ir a la caza de oscuros, Brael mientras tanto se encargará de reunir aliados.

Cada uno tomó su camino, Brael sobre su propia nave que estaba en el hangar y el resto en la de los cazadores.

**Capítulo 30: La luz al final del túnel.**

Siempre que puedo viajo solo. No es que no me guste ir acompañado, es sólo que prefiero hacer las cosas personalmente, y detesto organizar (lo que siempre acabo haciendo por ser el más listo) y sobretodo que otro pilote por mí. Ahora que estoy solo puedo concentrarme en encontrar a Anne. Existe un hechizo, muy peculiar, que permite ver dónde se encuentra una persona. Es un hechizo muy sencillo de realizar, el problema es que la precisión depende de la habilidad del mago, la proximidad de la persona y el contacto que se haya tenido con el objetivo. Aunque la distancia juega en mi contra tengo restos biológicos de Anne y habilidad, así que confío en que el hechizo salga bien. Lo lanzo y en mi mente siento la dirección hacia la que debo ir. Uso el teletransporte en esa dirección y aparezco en mitad del vacío. Lanzo el hechizo de nuevo y me indica casi la misma dirección. Vuelvo a activar el teletransporte y repito la operación una y otra vez. Tras quince minutos de teletransportes, diez de descanso y otros quince de teletransportes mi nave queda orbitando alrededor de un planeta. Lanzando por enésima vez el hechizo descubrí que Anne se encontraba en una estación espacial orbitando alrededor del planeta. Era una estación pequeña y de escasa tecnología, por lo cual tuve que realizar un ensamblaje para poder entrar. Dentro de la estación crucé un pasillo hasta llegar a una sala muy grande, donde la vi. Estaba en el otro extremo de la habitación, paralizada en posición de correr. Era algo muy curioso, pues tras observar con detenimiento vi que se movía muy despacio. Miré a mi alrededor y vi dos relojes en una pared, uno cerca de mí que se movía y otro donde ella estaba que estaba también casi inmóvil. Entonces comprendí lo que pasaba, Anne vivía en una zona en la que el tiempo transcurría mucho más despacio. Corrí hacia ella, la agarré del brazo y la saqué de la zona sin decir nada. Cuando volví a mi posición habían pasado tres minutos.

- ¿Quién eres? – dijo ella.

Entonces me fijé detenidamente. Había cambiado, y mucho. Era bastante mayor, su antes joven cara estaba surcada de arrugas, y su melena antes pelirroja ahora era más clara, anaranjada. Seguía en forma, pero su figura estilizada era traicionada por unos pechos caídos, que su ropa no disimulaba. Vestía unas botas marrones, pantalones ceñidos y una camiseta sin adornos, ambos de color azul marino…

- Despierta abuelo, ¿quién eres? – repitió exasperada.

Entonces me di cuenta de que no había respondido.

- Soy yo, Brael. – respondí aturdido.

- ¿Brael? ¡Estás bien! Eres viejo.

Supe que se refería a que ya no estaba contaminado por oscuridad, y el abrazo que me dio sirvió para remarcar su emoción.

- Las nanomáquinas llevan un tiempo sin funcionar, es temporal. Oye Anne, ¿llevas todo este tiempo viviendo en ese planeta?

- Sí, cuando os dejé en las cámaras de criogenización decidí que no quería morirme tranquilamente. Así que busque un planeta en el que el tiempo fuera lo más lento posible. La mayoría solían ser inestables, pero encontré este en el que el tiempo transcurre sobre cien veces más deprisa. Cuando me enteré de que estabais otra vez en acción, hace una hora, salí lo más rápido posible del planeta. Y eso es todo, ¿dónde está Gabriel?

- Se ha ido a cazar oscuros. Como sabrás, los oscuros se han organizado y dominan la Galaxia desde las sombras. Es por eso que la única forma de vencerlos es derrocar el Imperio y acabar con todos ellos. Existe una alianza de rebeldes que trata de acabar con el Imperio; para aumentar su poder Armudos, un oscuro que ha traicionado a sus iguales, ha enviado a sus hijos a atacar objetivos imperiales y a nosotros nos envió a matar al Emperador, el oscuro que dominaba el Imperio. Con eso se espera que la Federación Galáctica, los incorpóreos y los sincorazón se envalentonen lo suficiente para atacar a la vez la base de los oscuros y acabar con todos ellos. Entre todos deberían ser capaces de vencer a las tropas imperiales mientras que nosotros acabamos con todos los oscuros.

- Es un plan bastante elaborado, ¿pero qué haréis cuando el Imperio desaparezca? ¿Repartir los planetas y las gentes como botín?

- Ni idea, hasta hace unas horas apenas tenía capacidad de raciocinio, bastante es que sepa por dónde van los tiros.

- Bueno, ¿y por qué has venido a por mí?

- Gabriel me ha mandado a por ti. Ahora lo que debemos hacer es ir con Armudos, así lo conoces y vemos como progresa la búsqueda de aliados. Si ya ha reunido bastantes puede que podamos acabar con todo esto ya.

- A ver como son los oscuros de personalidad, nunca he hablado con uno.

- Buf… No te va a hacer gracia.

Sin decir nada más subimos en la nave, mientras la pilotaba me contó lo que había hecho durante todos esos años.

_Lo que Brael no vio mientras activaba el teletransporte, fue otra nave que se despegó de la estación y partió hacia rumbo desconocido._

- ¿Cómo va a ser verdad? Estás tratando de engañarme.

- N-no, le juro que es cierto.

- Menudo incompetente. Es el más viejo de todos nosotros, pensé que enviándolo teníamos asegurada la victoria. Mira que hemos intentado cosas, pero ni los cazadores, ni Urizen ni un nutrido grupo de oscuros ha podido hacer el trabajo.

- Podría mandar un ejército.

- Un ejército para acabar con una sola persona no resultaría. Aparte de que es muy difícil que venzan, los medios de comunicación se centrarían en su persona, lo cual sería muy problemático. Bastante tenemos con las noticias ilegales.

- ¿Y Armudos?

- No sé donde está. La verdad es que no lo he tenido en cuenta. Lleva bastante tiempo sin encontrar nuevos oscuros ni crear llaves espada de las suyas. Ni siquiera ha encontrado a sus hijos fugados. Le voy a tener que regañar. Ahora vete a cumplir con tus obligaciones, mi nuevo cargo me roba mucho tiempo.

- Sí, mi señor.

Todo marcha según el plan. Los rebeldes son cada vez más y mejor armados, y cuentan con el apoyo de la Federación Galáctica. Se está mostrando la verdad de los oscuros a los habitantes del Imperio pirateando los medios de comunicación, creando emisoras secretas y con spams en correos fotónicos. Sigo calvo y ha comenzado el fin de la Asamblea. Mientras pienso suena el teléfono.

- ¿Aloha?

- Armudos ese saludo ya me lo has dicho tres veces, al igual que "¿qué pasa brother?" y "¿Jiek sie masz?".

- Ah, hola jefe. ¿Qué desea su excelencia el Emperador?

- Veo que no estás del todo ausente del resto de la Galaxia. Te he llamado porque llevas bastante tiempo sin dar señales de vida, y no te pago para que estés de vacaciones. ¿Ha habido algún progreso con los prisioneros desaparecidos, o has encontrado algún oscuro?

- Para empezar no he encontrado ningún oscuro. Y a los prisioneros como los encuentre los pienso despellejar con mis propias manos. Al parecer cuando dejé nuestra base en la nave ellos se habían colado en esta, y hace unos días haciendo recuento un oficial descubrió que una nave había desaparecido. Lo más probable es que salieran en la confusión del ataque a la Estrella de la Muerte.

- ¿Estabas durante ese ataque?

- Llegué demasiado tarde, antes de que mis cazas estuvieran lo bastante cerca para disparar a los rebeldes la Estrella explotó y tuvimos que huir para no caer ante las fuerzas enemigas.

- Que mala suerte. Bueno, quiero que dejes de buscar a los prisioneros y nuevos oscuros. Lo que quiero ahora es que vayas solo, nada de naves gigantes, y mates a Gabriel.

- ¿Yo? A mí me da miedo…

- Ya pero tus llaves anulan las suyas, ya que se pelearan por la oscuridad de las otras, y sin llaves Gabriel es más débil que tú, un oscuro mayor.

- Bueno, lo intentaré… ¿Tengo permiso para huir si las cosas se ponen feas?

- No.

- De acuerdo, ¿alguna idea de dónde puede estar?

- Te mando las coordenadas donde lo vimos por última vez por f-mail. Desde allí deberías ser capaz de seguirle el rastro. Buena suerte.

- Desde que eres Emperador tienes más labia, antes era algo así como "tú, haz esto, ya", ahora adornas las órdenes y dan más ganas de cumplirlas.

- Vete a matarlo, ya.

- Sí señor.

Mientras colgaba me pareció escuchar a Caos reírse. Lo más prudente será fingir que sigo la pista de Gabriel, si tardo lo suficiente el ataque contra la Asamblea estará listo antes de que lo alcance. Tendré que dejarlo todo listo para que el resto se las pueda arreglar sin mí. A ver donde están esos holgazanes que tengo por hijos…

En la nave de los cazadores todos dormían plácidamente. Tras repartirse la nave al final tuvieron sitio para que todo el mundo pudiera acostarse, aunque fuera en el suelo. Gabriel había puesto el piloto automático hacia un planeta en el que había detectado un oscuro gracias a su magia.

De repente empezó a sonar un ruido repetitivo, una serie de pitidos sin fin. Tras un minuto todos estaban despiertos, pero nadie se movía para no tener que levantarse a ver qué era. Finalmente Riku decidió sacrificarse por el resto.

- Anda que os levantáis, cabrones.

- "Gemido de queja de todos".

El sonido avisaba de que un mensaje había sido enviado. Con mala gana Riku lo leyó en una pantalla… de esas… que tienen las naves espaciales… ya sabéis… pantallas… como… como… como la de un ordenador portátil… o algo así…

El mensaje decía lo siguiente:

"Niñas, soy el señor de la noche. Debéis obedecerme o si no os castigaré. Quiero que mostréis vuestros encantos en algún vecindario para que mis amigos vayan a veros, entonces iremos todos a casa de mis amigos a divertirnos mucho. Si alguna conoce a alguna chica bien dotada o experimentada será bienvenida".

Cuando lo terminó de leer Riku estaba más perplejo que nunca en su vida, ¿qué demonios era ese mensaje? Como aún estaba adormilado decidió ignorarlo y volver a su saco de dormir, pero cuando estaba a punto de entrar en la habitación donde todos dormían se le ocurrió algo, "¿podría ser un mensaje cifrado por si era interceptado?". Volvió a leerlo y comprendió lo que quería decir:

"Chicos, soy Armudos. Debéis hacer esto pues es muy importante. Debéis llamar la atención en algún lugar para que los oscuros vayan a por vosotros, entonces iremos a la Asamblea para acabar con ella. Si conocéis a alguien poderoso que venga también".

Ya no tenía sueño, así que aprovecho que el resto dormían para ser el primero en usar el baño, desayunar tranquilamente y vestirse. Cuando acabó decidió despertar al resto, pues ya habrían dormido suficiente. Como venganza por haber sido "obligado" a despertarse y leer el mensaje, decidió lanzar un hechizo gravedad que lanzara a todos contra el techo.

- ¡Riku te voy a matar! – fue uno de los gritos de amenaza que se oyeron.

- Armudos ha mandado un mensaje, para acabar con los oscuros necesitamos crear una distracción mientras el ejército que ha montado va hacia la Asamblea.

- Hm… ¿Tenemos que llamar la atención de los oscuros o de los soldados? – preguntó Mickey.

- A los oscuros.

- Lo más probable es que quiera lanzar un ataque militar a la Asamblea para destrozar lo que es la base física, y luego atacar a los oscuros en sí. – concluyó el rey.

- Vamos a reunirnos con Brael en algún lugar con oscuros. Lo mejor será ir a donde estaba el oscuro que detectamos. – dijo Gabriel, anticipando la batalla.


	14. Chapter 31&32&33&34

**La semana que viene subiré los últimos dos capítulos, espero que los que he subido esta semana os gusten también.**

**Capítulo 31: Peligro**

- Armudos, bobo, ¿de verdad creías que me podías engañar?

- Sí.

- Pues tienes razón, me has estado engañando muy bien. La traición, los planes, todo meticulosamente planeado. Sin embargo no contaste con una cosa insignificante.

- ¿Qué cosa? Es por si vuelvo a traicionar a alguien.

- Puedo ver lo que cualquier ser oscuro ve, incluyendo sincorazones. Fue tan fácil colarme en tu mente y verte charlando con Gabriel, políticos, sincorazones, y demás escoria.

- Vaya, eso no está nada bien, espiar está mal.

Aunque nuestra conversación era más bien graciosa, como si no estuviéramos enfadados, en realidad estábamos en una situación muy comprometida.

Todo empezó cuando llegué a donde supuestamente habían visto por última vez a Gabriel, pero el asteroide en el que aterricé estaba desierto. Poco después de llegar apareció Caos, que me atacó sin avisar. Me defendí como pude con todas mis fuerzas, hasta que llegado un momento acabamos succionándonos la oscuridad recíprocamente, él con su gran poder y yo con ayuda de mis llaves. Al llegar a una situación de equilibrio, pues el flujo de oscuridad resultante era casi nulo (nos quitábamos lo mismo), empezamos a hablar.

- ¿Cuánto rato crees que tardarás en quedarte sin oscuridad? – dijo mi enemigo, de forma casual.

- Lo suficiente para tenerte entretenido mientras todos mis planes se llevan a cabo.

- O para lo contrario, ten en cuenta que nunca has sido bueno codificando mensajes.

- Oh… Entonces lo suficiente para no tener que participar en las próximas peleas. Y con suerte para sobrevivir a esta situación.

- Bueno, me parece que tendré que aumentar un poco el nivel.

Tras decir esto empezó a tragarse mi oscuridad un poco más deprisa, a lo cual contestaría aumentando el número de llaves más adelante, prefería no usar toda mi capacidad antes de que lo hiciera él.

- ¡Llegó el lechero! – gritó Gabriel sin motivo aparente.

En una ciudad muy poblada, el oscuro que habían estado rastreando vivía en un rascacielos de los más caros (¡corrupción!). Se teletransportaron dentro y arramblaron en el salón del oscuro, donde estaba viendo la tele.

Fue entonces cuando, profiriendo su peculiar grito de guerra, Gabriel se abalanzó sobre el oscuro y teletransportó a todos los presentes a una zona de bosque en las afueras de la ciudad.

- ¿Ehto qué eh? – dijo el oscuro.

El oscuro era un tipo gordo, bastante gordo. Feo de cara, de aspecto sucio en general, con los dientes amarillos y la ropa arrugada. Desprendía un olor intenso, muy desagradable. Además, su mente estaba corrompida no sólo por la oscuridad, sino que también lo estaba por la lujuria, la ignorancia y la gula. (Basado en un tipo que conozco)

- Oscuro, prepárate para ser…

- ¡Lavín ke buena ehtá esa jembra! – exclamó al ver a Kairi.

El oscuro se lanzó babeando sobre la chica, pero Gabriel lo golpeó con su nueva llave, que lo hirió de manera notable.

- (Gruñidos de cerdo herido).

- Que efectividad, me encanta como has quedado Bahamut.

El oscuro sacó de su bolsillo un aparato y lo activó. Entonces sacó una cachiporra que agitó con violencia.

- ¡Sus voy a matáh!

Gabriel se puso en posición defensiva en plan "bah, este tipo no tiene ni media leche", pero el impacto del oscuro contra su llave espada hizo que esta saliera volando a toda velocidad seguida poco después por Gabriel cuando el oscuro acabó su ataque golpeándole en la frente.

- Tened cuidado – dijo Mickey.

Tras esquivar los letales ataques del oscuro, improvisaron una estrategia. El oscuro sólo era capaz de concentrarse en uno, por lo cual mientras este lo entretenía el resto atacaban. Pronto llegó Gabriel, con la cara llena de sangre y lanzándose hechizos de sanación en el cráneo.

- Cuidado, sus golpes son difíciles de curar. – dijo con tono mareado.

- Por ahora sólo te ha dado a ti, sigamos atacando con cuidado – respondió Riku.

La táctica siguió funcionando durante unos minutos, hasta que al oscuro se enfureció e hizo algo sorprendente. Concentró su energía y empezó a corromper la zona que lo rodeaba. La hierba moría, volviéndose ceniza. El aire apestaba. La tierra se resquebrajaba y se volvía árida. El grupo se alejó de la letal corrupción, que afectaba incluso a los hechizos que lanzaron contra el oscuro.

- ¿Cómo atravesaremos esa capa de energía?

- Es una técnica casi invencible, pero este oscuro no sabe que las llaves son inmunes a ese poder. – dijo Gabriel mientras lanzaba una oleada de llaves contra el oscuro.

El oscuro gritó de espanto al ver que su técnica más efectiva era contrarrestrada por sus enemigos, así que la detuvo y empezó a lanzar piedras a sus enemigos.

Lanzar piedras parece algo estúpido, pero cuando las piedras pesan más de 100 kg y vuelan a la velocidad del sonido la cosa cambia.

- ¡Kairi, Donald! ¡Cread una barrera que nos proteja mientras nos acercamos al oscuro! – dijo Riku mientras esquivaba las letales piedras.

- ¡Tened cuidado! – respondió la chica mientras lo hacía.

Los héroes consiguieron acercarse al oscuro esquivando algunas rocas y parando otras gracias a las barreras. Gabriel le agarró un brazo y dijo:

- ¡Inmovilizadle!

Sora y Riku consiguiero inmovilizar el otro brazo y Goofy (que sigue por aquí aunque no lo haya nombrado en los últimos capítulos) le sujetó las piernas.

- ¡Malditoh, oh voy a estrozá poh ehto!

- Ahora.

Todas las llaves oscuras aparecieron y se saciaron en el oscuro, que volvió a ser "humano" en poco tiempo.

- … ¿Dónde ehtoy? – preguntó aturdido.

- No disimules, recuerdas todo lo que ha pasado. Dime cuál es tu planeta natal y te enviaremos allí.

- Coruscant.

- Bonito lugar, ¡Donald ven a ayudarme!

Entre ambos lograron teletransportar al ex-oscuro a su planeta natal.

- Pronto llegarán más oscuros, recuperemos energías.

Los siete se sentaron, disfrutando de la paz del bosque, propiciada en parte por la brutal pelea. De repente un ruido metálico hizo que el suelo retumbara. Gabriel estaba tirando en el suelo mirando con asombro a un oscuro que, si no hubiera sido detenido por una llave, le habría decapitado. A su alrededor había otros oscuros que habían aparecido de la nada.

- ¿Cómo os habeis acercado tanto sin que os sienta? – dijo Gabriel genuinamente asombrado.

- ¿Cómo es posible que haya naves espaciales? ¡La última vez que estuve por aquí acababan de descubrir la rueda! – dijo Maléfica, una de los oscuros, en tono irónico.

- Sois… Muchos, ¿no?

En total sumarían veinte oscuros, entre ellos todos los que sobrevivieron al asalto a Vergel Radiante.

- A algunos os hemos pateado antes, pero el resto no me suenan. – dijo Sora.

- Son extras – contestó Ganondorf a modo de aclaración.

- ¡Yo no soy un extra!

Entre el grupo de "extras" surgió un hombre musculoso, en su pecho desnudo tenía un símbolo enorme y portaba una gran espada.

- Ese tipo se parece a… ¿El padre de Tidus? – dijo Kairi pensativa.

- Hola Kairi, hace tiempo que no te pasas por casa, supongo que ya sois muy mayores para esas cosas – contestó Jecht. – mirad, no es nada personal, pero he logrado un trato de no intervención en nuestro hogar a cambio de que todos murais. Así que tendré que emplearme a fondo.

- ¡A la carga! – gritó Maléfica antes de que algún oscuro pensara en imitar a Jecht y actuar por intereses propios.

Todos los oscuros se abalanzaron sobre el grupo, que comenzó a retroceder para no ser rodeado. Las llaves que volaban como flechas hacia los oscuros obtenían como respuesta bolas de energía y espadazos. Eran demasiados oscuros, los estaban superando. Kairi empezó a combinar poderosos ataques de Fuerza con la efectiva pistola llave, mientras que Goofy usaba su escudo para bloquear a los que intentaban herirla. Donald estaba en el centro del grupo, usando su magia para dificultar a los oscuros sus ataques y proteger al resto. Mientras tanto Sora, Riku, Mickey y Gabriel luchaban contra los oscuros frente a frente. Tras unos segundos un oscuro menor perdió sus poderes y, tras recobrar la conciencia, se teletransportó a algún lugar desconocido. El resto seguía atacando incesantemente, mientras que el grupo estaba cada vez más debilitado. Gabriel empezó a emplear más y más llaves.

- Para usar más llaves tengo que concentrarme, protegedme para que pueda usarlas todas. – dijo con una vena mostrándose inchada en su frente por el esfuerzo.

Cuando Gabriel pudo concentrarse en las llaves surgieron en grandes cantidades. Pronto docenas de llaves atacaban a los oscuros, mientras que las especiales, como arcos, rifles e incluso una caña de pescar hacían cualquier cosa dañina. Aunque una llave normal apenas podía herir a un oscuro, las llaves oscuras que se camuflaban entre todas las armas sí podían, por lo cual los oscuros no podían ignorar los ataques. Pronto tuvieron que dejar de atacar y concentrarse en la defensa. Cuando el grupo estaba a distancia segura las llaves formaron una nube alrededor de los oscuros que los obligaba a defenderse.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – preguntó Riku respirando agitadamente.

- Por ahora no pueden hacernos nada, aunque no durará mucho. Tenemos que ganar tiempo y reducir su número como sea. – dijo Gabriel mientras su atención seguía fijada en la nube de llaves. – Tenemos que actuar como una sola persona. Voy a deciros lo que teneis que hacer por telepatía. Obedecedme al pie de la letra y puede que aguantemos lo suficiente.

Todos dejaron que Gabriel entrara en sus mentes. Cuando entró en la de Sora este sintió un mar de pensamientos, Gabriel estaba realizando un gran esfuerzo mental para controlar todas las llaves y utilizar telepatía al mismo tiempo. Entonces supo con total claridad a quién debía atacar y cómo, mientras sentía que en sus manos aparecían dos llaves oscuras que nunca había usado, pero que parecía conocer a la perfección. Como movido por un resorte saltó hacia la nube de llaves, que abrió un hueco a los tres portadores de llaves.

**Capítulo 32: Transformaciones para todos.**

-¡Y por eso Obama es negro! – concluyó Anne.

- ¡Claro! Es increíble todo lo que te ha pasado en estos años en ese planeta. –respondió Brael.

- La verdad es que sí, no ha estado mal. ¿Cuándo llegamos?

- Ya queda poco, ve calentando, que con tu edad te puedes dar tirones si peleas en frío.

- Así no se habla a una señorita.

- Señora.

- ¿Te he dicho ya que tienes la coronilla calva y que eres un enano?

- Cambiemos de tema antes de que te pegue con el bastón.

La nave siguió surcando el espacio en el más absoluto silencio hasta que el planeta al que se dirigían era visible.

- Bueno, ese es el planeta, ¿preparada?

- Llevo años deseando luchar contra un oscuro de nuevo, estoy preparada al 100%.

- Recuerda que no está Gabriel solo, están los otros.

- Sí sí, los dos chicos, la chica, el ratón, el pato y el indefinible, me acuerdo.

- Lo digo por si acaso, el fuego amigo nunca es divertido.

Mientras Brael terminaba la frase la nave entraba en la atmósfera del planeta. Pronto estaban justo encima de la pelea.

- Vaya, Gabriel ha enjaulado a los oscuros. Deben ser muchos, ¡vamos! – gritó Anne.

- ¿Pero qué…?

Anne cogió a Brael de un brazo y, abriendo la compuerta de la nave, saltó con él hacia el suelo. Ambos aterrizaron en lo que poco antes era una zona llena de vegetación, que había desaparecido por las explosiones mágicas derivadas del combate.

- ¡Gabriel! ¡Ya estamos aquí! – gritó Anne.

- ¡La escena emotiva luego, ahora hay que luchar! – respondió este.

La nube de llaves se debilitó en el momento de distracción de Gabriel por la llegada de Anne y Brael, permitiendo a los oscuros escapar.

- ¡Rodeadlos! ¡Que no vuelvan a usar esta técnica! – gritó Maléfica.

Mientras Gabriel cesaba el control mental y todos se reagrupaban los oscuros pudieron cumplir su objetivo y rodearlos. Cuando intentaron atacar se vieron repelidos por una explosión mágica creada por Brael. Aprovechando ese momento Anne se abalanzó sobre un oscuro, hundiéndolo en el suelo de un puñetazo potenciado por los guantes que había materializado, que eran "Llave-guantes-oscuros". Mientras usaba estos guantes para extraer la oscuridad el oscuro intentaba zafarse de ella, pero era incapaz. El resto del grupo se dirigió hacia los demás oscuros. Brael tomó el puesto de Kairi y empezó a lanzar hechizos ayudando a sus aliados mientras Donald y Goofy lo protegían de cualquier ataque. Gabriel seguía atacando con un número considerable de llaves, portando en sus manos a Bahamut y a "otra espada que describí hace por lo menos dos años que se supone era la más poderosa" y con Sora luchando a su lado. Riku y Mickey, con Kairi a la retaguardia luchaban juntos mientras que cada grupo se iba separando del resto. Con la ayuda de Anne y Brael pronto los oscuros más débiles cayeron, quedando sólo los más peligrosos. Nim, la archienemiga de Merlín, lanzó una bola de oscuridad de gran poder a Anne, que ya iba por el tercer oscuro al que tiraba al suelo e inmovilizaba, pero esta simplemente partió en dos el ataque con sus guantes. Mientras Nim seguía atacando Anne atravesaba los hechizos, avanzando hacia su enemiga. Los hechizos que conseguían alcanzarla no parecían surtir efecto sobre ella, hasta que consiguió golpear y sujetar a la oscura.

- ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué mi magia no funciona? – dijo Nim sumamente enfadada al no poder teletransportarse.

Anne no respondió y se quedó allí, eliminando la oscuridad de su indefenso oponente. Pronto consiguió devolver a la bruja a la normalidad.

- ¿Por qué nadie me deja divertir…? – empezó la bruja, pero se quedó callada mirando asombrada al cielo.

Anne miró en esa dirección y vio a Jecht abalanzándose hacia ella envuelto en llamas negras. Soltó a la bruja, que se teletransportó lejos de allí, e intentó bloquear el golpe de su nuevo oponente. La fuerza del oscuro fue mayor y consiguió dejar aturdida a Anne. Entonces intentó quemarla con un hechizo de fuego, pero las llamas pasaron rodeando el cuerpo de la mujer, que no sufrió daños. Cuando se recobró ambos se enzarzaron en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo tremendamente destructiva, cada vez que sus puños contactaban el suelo se resquebrajaba y cualquier oscuro que intentara ayudar tenía que retirarse.

Sora estaba luchando con Maléfica. Recordaba su primera lucha en Bastión Hueco, donde consiguió derrotarla. También recordaba que en su lucha contra la Organización XIII le ayudó en dos ocasiones, aunque fuera por interés. Aun así eso no singnificaba que debiera tener compasión, su maldad era enorme y debía acabar con ella.

Sus hechizos eran muy poderosos, pero tras tanto entrenamiento y luchas Sora sabía enfrentarse a ella con eficacia. Aunque conseguía herirla, ella también le había dado con dos hechizos. El primero había sido una simple bola de energía que sólo lo había herido un poco, pero el segundo lo estaba afectando por dentro, pues cada vez le dolían más los pulmones. Había intentado anular esa maldición, pero su magia no era lo bastante poderosa, así que lo único que podía hacer era curarse con magia, lo que reiniciaba la maldición. Si no conseguía vencer pronto se quedaría sin maná y sucumbiría al maleficio. Entonces el maleficio se desvaneció y Sora recuperó parte de su maná, mientras oía la voz de Brael, que dijo: "Déjame esas cosas a mí, concéntrate en luchar."

Viendo que la pelea avanzaba en su contra, algunos oscuros se desvanecieron, abandonando a sus compañeros. Al final sólo quedaban Ganondorf, Maléfica, Sanctus y Jecht. Maléfica luchaba contra Gabriel y Sora al mismo tiempo, Jecht seguía luchando con Anne y Sanctus se había unido a Ganondorf mientras luchaban contra Riku, Mickey y Kairi. Sanctus fue vencido por un ataque límite de Kairi y Mickey, que combinaba el uso de la Fuerza con ataques de las llaves oscuras, destruyendo sus barreras y eliminando la oscuridad de su cuerpo. Cuando la oscuridad de Sanctus se acabó sólo quedó un cuerpo viejo que murió, pues ya no tenía fuerza para seguir viviendo. Los antes numerosos oscuros ahora estaban en clara inferioridad numérica, la victoria estaba al alcance de los heroes de la luz. Entonces Maléfica usó un hechizo para atraer a ella a los otros dos oscuros y dijo:

- ¡No podemos permitirnos perder! ¡Usemos todo el poder de la oscuridad!

Diciendo esto se transformó en su temible forma de dragón. Mientras tanto Ganondorf mostró su mano derecha, en el dorso un triángulo empezó a brillar mientras el oscuro aumentaba su poder. Jecht cogió su enorme espada con una mano y empezó a crecer y transformarse en un poderoso ser, doblando su estatura. Ganondorf desenfundó una espada mágica luminosa y se abalanzó sobre Gabriel. Mientras tanto Jecht volvió a luchar contra Anne, que era respaldada por Mickey. El resto se enfrentaba a Maléfica, que en su forma de dragón no poseía nuevas habilidades con respecto a la anterior vez que se transformó, pero si era más poderosa.

El grupo esquivaba los letales ataques de Maléfica mientras Brael preparaba un temible hechizo. Cuando lo lanzó Maléfica quedó paralizada, indefensa a las llaves oscuras que consumieron gran parte de la oscuridad. Finalmente el poder de Maléfica consiguió quebrar el hechizo de Brael, a quien atacó para vengarse. La vejez de Brael y su agotamiento tras el hechizo que había empleado le impidió esquivar un golpe de la cola de Maléfica, que lo partió en dos como a una rama seca. Olvidándose del oponente caído Maléfica giró su cabeza en busca del resto, pero se detuvo en seco cuando la zona de su cola manchada de la sangre de Brael empezó a concentrar toda la oscuridad. Cuando toda la oscuridad de su cuerpo estaba en esa zona Sora se teletransportó y la cercenó.

En un instante Maléfica volvió a su forma original, con todos sus poderes oscuros desvanecidos. Cayó al suelo, incapaz de mantenerse en pie. Miró hacia arriba y vio a Brael, cuyo cuerpo se había unido sin que apenas se distinguiera la zona de corte.

- Lo siento, bruja, pero has perdido.

- Malditos, me vengaré de esto…

Riku se unió a Brael y dijo:

- Esta vez me aseguraré de que no vuelvas a atormentar a nadie.

Diciendo esto clavó su llave en Maléfica, que se desvaneció sin dejar ni rastro.

- Volverá – dijo Brael-, la muerte no es un impedimento para un brujo tan lleno de maldad. Ahora ocupémonos de los otros dos.

Mientras Maléfica era derrotada por el grupo, Gabriel luchaba contra Ganondorf. El oscuro tenía gran poder, aumentado tanto por la oscuridad como por el poder sobrenatural que había obtenido en su mundo. Su espada, al repeler su oscuridad, le permitía parar los ataques de las llaves sin que estas consumieran nada. Su única debilidad era la lentitud de sus movimientos, que le dificultaba enormemente defenderse de su oponente. Gabriel atacaba al oscuro utilizando sin parar teletransportes y ataques multidireccionales de las llaves, consiguiendo alcanzarle en numerosas ocasiones.

Gabriel, sintiendose seguro de su victoria, dejó de mantener las barreras mágicas que lo protegían para centrarse en el ataque. Cometió un error fatal, pues el oscuro le sorprendió con un hechizo que lo dejó clavado al suelo justo cuando apareció delante de él para golpearle en la cara. Entonces lo agarró por la cabeza, abarcándola entera con su mano libre, y lo elevó rompiendo su propio hechizo. De la mano surgió energía oscura que quemaba todo cuanto tocaba. Cuando Gabriel centró todos sus esfuerzos en protegerse del maligno poder Ganondorf le clavó su espada, atravesándole el vientre. El oscuro liberó la cabeza de Gabriel, que quedó en el aire sostenido por la espada. Entonces agarró la espada con sus manos manchadas de sangre y gritó:

- ¡Poder prohibido de la sangre! ¡Castiga al profanador de este cuerpo!

La espada sagrada se fue tornando roja mientras absorvía la sangre derramada. Ante la mirada sorprendida del oscuro su arma se transformó en murciélagos de energía sagrada que se abalanzaron sobre él, mordiéndole y robándole oscuridad. Cuando los murciélagos estaban tan llenos de oscuridad que eran totalmente negros volvían a Gabriel y le transferían la energía robada. La parte de oscuridad de esta energía la tomaron las llaves oscuras, dejando sólo la energía vital que curó parcialmente las heridas de Gabriel.

- Si un ángel es herido por un arma sagrada, podrá utilizar el poder de la sangre para reprender al agresor. Me sorprende que no lo supieras.

Gabriel invocó a las llaves oscuras, que golpearon sin cesar al oscuro que ahora sólo podía esquivar parte de los ataques. Cuando se olvidó de Gabriel este lo atravesó por una antigua herida resplandeciente, causada por la espada sagrada, con Bahamut. En pocos segundos Ganondorf perdió la oscuridad que le quedaba y, utilizando el poder del triforce, se convirtió en energía amarillenta y escapó del lugar.

Anne había adoptado una actitud defensiva al predecir la victoria de sus aliados. Cuando todos rodearon a Jecht este seguía intentando golpear a su enemiga, a quien no había logrado herir. Viéndose rodeado detuvo sus ataques y empezó a hablar:

- ¡Vaya! Habéis vencido a todos los demás. Supongo que me rindo. Completad vuestra misión, sea la que sea.

- Jecht - empezó Kairi -, no tienes por qué seguir con la Asamblea. Ven con nosotros y ayúdanos a acabar con ellos. Sólo así podremos vivir sin miedo.

De repente una voz terriblemente familiar y maligna surgió de todas partes.

- Este fracaso no quedará impune. Tú y tu mundo seréis castigados por esto, cuando acabe con los enemigos de la oscuridad.

El cráter humeante que poco antes era un bosque se vio sumido en absoluta oscuridad, que se fue concentrando hasta formar a Urizen, el más antiguo oscuro.

- Los cobardes que escaparon me avisaron de vuestra posición. Tras castigarles por su cobardía he venido a terminar lo que empecé. Esta vez no hay escapatoria.

- ¿Crees que dejaré que acabes con ellos para después "castigar" a mis seres queridos? – preguntó Jecht colérico – No sabes con quién tratas. El poder de la oscuridad no se compara con el poder que me maldice. Yo soy el nuevo Sinh.

Jecht volvió a aumentar de tamaño, esta vez hasta alcanzar proporciones gigantescas. Urizen lo imitó, igualándole.

- Así que ocultabas tu auténtica fuerza. Prepárate para el sufrimiento.

Los dos gigantes comenzaron a luchar, y pronto el resto tuvieron que alejarse para no ser pisados.

- Tenemos que ayudar a Jecht. Mientras luchan debemos robarle toda la oscuridad a Urizen y dársela a Jecht, sólo así podremos vencer a un oscuro tan poderoso.

- ¿Cómo sabrán las llaves que deben darle la oscuridad a Jecht? – preguntó Sora.

- Oh, más les vale hacerlo – fue lo único que respondió Gabriel.

Al estar Urizen compuesto de oscuridad pura las llaves que volaron hacia él penetraron en su cuerpo, absorviendo sin problemas oscuridad. Cuando el oscuro consiguió bloquear la espada de Jecht obligó a las llaves a abandonar su cuerpo con magia. Al mismo tiempo de su espalda surgieron bolas de oscuridad que salieron disparadas hacia los ahora minúsculos heroes, convirtiéndose en humanoides con grandes garras y agilidad.

- ¡Que las llaves oscuras sigan con su labor! – gritó Gabriel. – estos seres pueden caer con ataques convencionales, son como sincorazones.

Mientras el grupo luchaba contra los seres de oscuridad Urizen producía más, de distintas formas y poderes. Por cada uno que caía dos aparecían detrás de él, más fuertes e inteligentes.

- ¿No se cansará nunca? – preguntó Anne tras partir en dos a su oponente.

- No sé cuánta oscuridad puede tener ese tipo, pero lo más probable es que pueda mantener ese ritmo durante mucho tiempo. – contestó Brael mientras lanzaba un hechizo sanador a todos.

- Aún no he usado a Bahamut, lo estoy reservando para cuando llegue el momento. – anunció Gabriel, rodeado de llaves que destrozaban a los adversarios.

La oscuridad que las llaves tranferían a Jecht lo hacían cada vez más fuerte, pese a que Urizen seguía dominando el combate sin problemas. Ambos colosos intercambiaban brutales golpes, capaces de destrozar a cualquiera que se interpusiera. Cuando Jecht consiguió clavar su espada en un brazo de Urizen, este cambió de actitud. Usando toda su fuerza lanzó a su oponente por los aires y se dirigió a la ciudad cercana, que había iniciado su evacuación cuando se oyeron las primeras explosiones.

- ¿Adónde va? – preguntó Riku.

- ¡Hay que detenerlo! ¡Pretende crear oscuros a partir de la ciudad! – gritó Gabriel asustado.

Mucho tiempo atrás, cuando Gabriel aún no conocía a Anne y se dedicaba a estudiar a los oscuros, antes de crear las llaves oscuras, consiguió información de Urizen. Urizen era un oscuro famoso en el universo por ser una representación del Mal en muchos planetas. En sus mejores momentos llegó a tener un culto, que le adoraba como a un dios. Ese culto escribió obras sobre sus poderes y su grandeza, entre los cuales detallaban cómo mirando a una persona digna podía ascenderla y convertirla en un igual, un oscuro. Si era capaz de obtener diez personas capaces de convertirse en oscuros en toda la ciudad podría obtener la victoria.

Aprovechando la lentitud del oscuro el grupo se situó entre la ciudad y él.

- ¿Cómo vamos a detener algo tan grande? – preguntó Sora.

- Yo puedo detenerlo, - dijo la voz de Bahamut – pero necesito algo de tiempo.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – preguntó Gabriel.

- Un portal muy grande. Espera y verás.

La llave se elevó por si misma y empezó a acumular energía. Antes de que Urizen puediera acercarse Jecht lo alcanzó y volvió a golpearle, al mismo tiempo que Brael y Gabriel, protegidos de las tropas oscuras por el resto, utilizaban una magia para intentar ralentizarlo. Esa ligera desventaja, unida a la oscuridad cada vez mayor de Jecht, igualó a los dos colosos en combate.

- Insectos, los poderes que poseo escapan vuestra comprensión. Yo soy el Vacío, el Negador de Almas.

En sus manos se materializó una guadaña con una cadena al final del mango. Con un golpe consiguió tumbar a Jecht, pudiendo volver a la ciudad. Antes de que Bahamut pudiera terminar el oscuro llegó a la ciudad. Allí, una nube negra empezó a rodear los edificios y las calles. De la oscuridad que envolvió la ciudad empezaron a surgir las almas de los desdichados que no lograron escapar. Estas almas fueron absorvidas por Urizen, que aumentó su poder más incluso que en el primer momento de la lucha.

- Patético planeta, no he podido alzar ni un oscuro de esta escoria. Preparaos para el miedo.

Urizen volvió hacia el grupo, que no podía acercarse al oscuro sin Jecht para resistir sus ataques.

- Ha llegado el momento de la fusión, Sora. – dijo Gabriel, pálido tras contemplar como miles de almas habían sido erradicadas de la existencia.

Una vez más, los tres portadores de las llaves se unieron en uno solo. Esta vez la fusión fue más controlada, por lo que las llaves espada se mantuvieron en sus llaveros.

- Esa fuerza… Eres muy pequeño para tanto poder.

- El tamaño no lo es todo, aunque en algo tienes razón. Si soy tan pequeño no podré destrozarte.

Sora aumentó de tamaño, alcanzando por poco los hombros de Urizen. Empuñando una extraña llave oscura, la forma suprema atacó a Urizen.

- Esta llave aumenta el tamaño con su portador.

- Sigue siendo un trozo de metal inútil.

Los dos siguieron luchando, consiguiendo Sora tomar cierta ventaja, mientras que acercaba al oscuro a donde Bahamur preparaba el portal.

- No puedes vencer, pronto volverás a ser normal y desapareceréis.

Sora consiguió romper la guadaña de Urizen, aunque al hacerlo la llave se le cayó de las manos. Entonces el oscuro le agarró del cuello y empezó a estrangularlo.

- Sigues siendo un mortal, si no respiras mueres.

Sora intentaba respirar y liberarse, pero la fuerza del oscuro era superior y no podía soltarse. Entonces invocó la llave, que apareció en sus manos, y atravesó el pecho del oscuro, liberándose de él.

En ese momento la voz de Bahamut resonó en su cabeza, indicándole donde se abriría el portal. Sora, sujetando al oscuro por la espada que lo atravesaba, lo lanzó hacia el lugar indicado.

- ¡¿Qué es esto?

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, un enorme portal a la dimensión oscura se abrió y se tragó al oscuro.

Sora volvió al tamaño normal y se acercó al grupo.

- ¿Estáis todos bien? – pregunto con la voz que mezclaba la de las tres personas.

- ¿Lo has… habéis matado? – preguntó Kairi.

- No, lo hemos encerrado en la dimensión oscura.

- ¿Y no se volverá allí más fuerte? – preguntó Mickey.

- Pues… Seguramente sí. Al no tener cuerpo es posible que llegue a abarcar una cantidad de oscuridad mayor a toda la que hay en Kingdom Hearts… Pero no hay problema, es imposible que tal cantidad de oscuridad cruce a nuestra dimensión. Si tuviera suerte y lograra volver sería con una cantidad de oscuridad muy pequeña. De momento no hay que…

En un destello Sora, Riku y Gabriel se separaron.

- Preocuparse de él – dijeron los tres casi a la vez.

- Ahora que hemos luchado con los oscuros, ¿qué hay que hacer? – preguntó Brael.

- El plan era llamar la atención, creo que derrotar al segundo oscuro más poderoso es lo bastante llamativo como para que los oscuros se olviden de su base. Probablemente decidan bombardear esta zona con una flota entera con la esperanza de acabar con nosotros a distancia, así que deberíamos escapar y dirigirnos al planeta donde tienen su centro de mando.

- ¿Y qué hacemos con él? – dijo Kairi señalando a Jecht, que volvía a su forma original.

Todos se acercaron al oscuro mientras se levantaba. Jecht se quedó mirándolos, esperando a que hablaran.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer, oscuro? – preguntó Gabriel.

- Parece que teneis posibilidades de vencer. No se puede confiar en la Asamblea, así que os ayudaré. Pero quiero algo a cambio. Cuando todo acabe quiero que acabeis con Sinh.

- ¿Quién es Sinh? ¿No lo eras tú?

- Os lo explicaré cuando vayais a hacerlo.

- Bien, usa un portal y ve a la sede de la Asamblea. Cuando empiece la batalla les informaré de que eres un aliado para que no te ataquen.

El grupo abandonó el planeta, Brael en su nave y el resto en la de los cazadores, poco antes de que un completo batallón imperial borrara toda la zona a cincuenta kilómetros a la redonda del lugar donde combatieron. No hubos demasiadas bajas, teniendo en cuenta que borraron dos o tres ciudades.

**Capítulo 33: Reencuentros y nuevos enemigos.**

- Riku, ¿puedes pilotar tú? Me gustaría hablar con Anne.

- Por supuesto.

Fui a un compartimento privado para hablar con Anne. Ella fue la primera en hablarme.

- Te he hechado mucho de menos.

- Y yo a ti.

- 30 años he tenido que esperar para poder verte de nuevo, ahora no me querrás porque soy vieja.

- Claro que te amo, ¿crees que podría dejarte sólo por tu físico?

- Claro que no… Pero quería que lo dijeras.

La abracé lentamente, como hacía antes.

- ¿Y dónde has estado estos años?

- ¿Te acuerdas del planeta multidimensional en el que entrenabas la magia? Pues descubrí un planeta en el que el tiempo transcurría cien veces más deprisa.

- Guau, una anomalía tan grande parece imposible.

- Tardé mucho en encontrarlo, pero pude antes de… Antes de que me encontraran los cazadores.

- ¿Los cazadores te buscaban?

- Como desapareciste para ellos fueron a por mí, pero los despisté, ¿siguen por aquí?

- Están muertos. Conseguí derrotarlos con ayuda de estos chicos, aunque tuve que usar la resurrección. Los cazadores eran cáscaras que usaban las llaves originales para actuar, ¡tenían consciencia propia, Anne! Si hubiera podido derrotarlas y estudiarlas… Pero tuve que destruirlas.

- Al menos se acabaron las huidas. ¿Y esos chicos? ¿De dónde los has sacado?

- Los dos chicos y el rey ratón fueron elegidos por las llaves, a las que les dio por irse mientras estaba en la nevera. La chica es una amiga y los otros dos son súbditos del rey.

- Una última pregunta, ¿por qué Bahamut está en una llave?

- Porque los cazadores destruyeron la nave y tuvimos que usar la suya. Aprovechando a Bahamut lo convertí en una llave que en vez de comer oscuridad la teletransporta a la dimensión oscura.

- ¿Por qué no se nos ocurrió antes?

- Porque cuando empecé a crear llaves oscuras no habíamos mandado la oscuridad a otra dimensión.

- Deberías hablarme más de…

Cuando llevaba media hora hablándole de lo que habíamos vivido nos interrumpió Sora.

- Siento interrumpiros, pero deberíais ver esto.

Lo que nos mostró fue un mensaje de voz de Terra, que decía lo siguiente:

- Está todo listo, cuando lleguéis comenzaremos.

- ¿Ese es el oscuro? – preguntó Anne.

- No, es su hijo mayor, Terra. – respondí. – Riku, ya puedes darme los mandos si quieres.

Me puse a pilotar mientras Anne conocía al resto del grupo. Había algo que no cuadraba en su historia, y eso me extrañaba. Anne no solía ocultar cosas. Pensé que lo mejor sería no indagar en el asunto. Si mentía seguramente había un motivo importante.

La verdad es que lo de ya no fuera joven era bastante desmotivador. Podría haberse congelado junto a nosotros, pero cuando se lo propuse se negó en rotundo. Además su extraña inmunidad natural a la magia habría complicado mucho la criogenización, por lo que no insistí.

La batalla final se avecinaba. No conocía el alcance del poder de Caos, pero confiaba en Bahamut, en mi poder, y en el de los demás… ¡Que diablos! ¡Estaba aterrorizado! Me habría gustado mejorar mi magia, aprender nuevos hechizos, estudiar las posibilidades de Bahamut, que los más jóvenes fueran más fuertes… Pero no había tiempo.

- Chicos, esta puede ser la última batalla. Habrá que darlo todo, los oscuros son muy numerosos, y desconocemos la fuerza de Caos. Si lo veis no os enfrentéis a él en solitario, sólo lo venceremos unidos. Es más, si lo veis alejaos y enfrentaros a otro oscuro, que ese da grima.

Cuando llegamos al pequeño planeta y nos acercamos a la ubicación se empezaron a ver explosiones de la batalla. La fortaleza de la Asamblea estaba siendo atacada por un grupo de naves muy diversas. Pese al aspecto medieval de la fortaleza, los cañones de plasma que disparaban desde sus torres y el escudo energético que la protegía mantenía a raya la flota atacante. Me fije en que sólo había tres naves de gran tamaño: el superdestructor de Armudos y dos naves de formas más redondeadas. También había una nube de cazas de ambos bandos luchando en la zona y algunas naves de tamaño intermedio. Por último había un extraño ser gigantesco de aspecto marino flotando y disparando hechizos descomunales. Pronto se oyó la voz de Terra por el comunicador:

- Que bien que estéis aquí. Parte de nuestra flota se ha quedado en el espacio para prevenir un ataque sorpresa del Imperio. Necesitamos ayuda para destruir la barrera que protege la fortaleza. Ni nuestra artillería ni nuestra magia lo ha logrado.

- ¿No puede Armudos atravesarla y romper el generador? Un oscuro no debería tener problemas en… - intenté razonar.

- Mi padre ha desaparecido, nos dejó unas instrucciones y desapareció sin avisarnos.

- Pues que lo haga Jecht.

- ¿No ves que está ocupado?

- ¿Dónde?

- ¿No lo ves? Es la cosa gigante, ¿no?

Entonces me di cuenta de que esa cosa podría ser otra transformación.

- Ah, sí. La otra vez era más pequeño. Pues ya nos las apañaremos.

Anne me cogió del hombro y me dijo:

- ¿Una barrera? De eso me encargo yo, acércate.

Piloté a toda velocidad hacia la fortaleza, buscando el generador que mantenía la barrera en funcionamiento. Pronto dí con él, era relativamente pequeño, poco más de cinco metros de altura, veinte de longitud y diez de profundidad pero a través de la barrera y la nave se podía percibir la oscuridad que emanaba de él y mejoraba su potencia. Sabiendo lo que ahora sucedería dije:

- Chicos, tapaos los ojos.

Mientras me obedecían sorprendidos Anne se desnudó y saltó hacia la barrera por la escotilla. Cuando su cuerpo atravesó la barrera se oyó algo similar a cuando dos metales se rozan con fuerza, pero Anne salió sin ningún contratiempo. Supongo que los oscuros que la vieran se quedarían estupefactos al ver a una cincuentona desnuda atravesar una barrera de gran potencia y destrozar el generador a puñetazos. Cuando la barrera se desvaneció llamé a mi llave-gancho y la extendí hacia Anne, que la agarró y volvió a la nave cuando se retrajo. En poco tiempo se vistió de nuevo y permití a todos abrir los ojos.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Sora.

- Ya no hay barrera, ahora podemos atacar – respondí.

- ¿Cómo lo has hecho? – insistió Sora.

- Eso es un secreto – contestó Anne, guiñándole un ojo.

Accioné el comunicador para hablar con Terra:

- Les hemos dejado sin barrera, ¡borrad la fortaleza del mapa!

Alejé la nave a toda velocidad mientras la brutal potencia de fuego de las naves se concentraba en la fortaleza. Tras varios segundos las naves dejaron de disparar, mostrando la fortaleza intacta.

- ¿Cómo es posible? ¡Son sólo piedras!

Antes de que me diera tiempo a terminar de decirlo, la fortaleza empezó a moverse. Desafiando toda ley física, empezó a levitar y convertirse en algo humanoide.

- Maldita oscuridad, las fortalezas no deberían ser capaces de moverse.

De lo que parecía su boca surgió una voz profunda y cavernosa.

- Destruir… Rebeldes…

La colosal criatura avanzó hacia una de las dos naves que no había visto antes. Aunque las naves eran mucho más grandes, un golpe de esa cosa podía ser peligroso. La artillería seguía siendo inútil contra el ente, para derrotarlo tendríamos que buscar una alternativa. Lo más probable es que dentro hubiera uno o varios oscuros suministrando oscuridad y controlando el coloso como si fuera un robot.

- Hay que meterse dentro para acabar con el que lo controla. Goofy y Donald, llevad la nave al superdestructor y quedaros a la espera para sacarnos. – usé el comunicador para hablar con mi hermano- Brael, movámonos.

Usando su magia, Brael apareció en nuestra nave mientras la suya volvía sola al destructor, entonces salió volando hacia el coloso llevando tras de sí a los chicos en una esfera de energía. Yo cogí a Anne y lo seguí. Pronto encontró una entrada, seguramente con otro hechizo. Lo seguí mientras se acercaba a la base del cuello de la bestia, en la cual había algo que sería una salida secreta o similar cuando era una fortaleza. Con una explosión la escotilla que cubría la entrada salió volando y entramos todos.

Por dentro era peor que por fuera, pues los movimientos de la fortaleza cambiaban la forma del pasillo que recorríamos, por lo que había riesgo de que nos aplastara. Además, el hedor a oscuridad lo envolvía todo. Conseguimos llegar a la zona en la que se originaba la oscuridad, no sin tener que escalar, volar o incluso atravesar paredes. Era una sala circular, bastante grande, ocupada tan sólo por una extraña máscara morada de la cual emanaba toda la oscuridad. Cuando advirtió nuestra presencia se giró hacia nosotros y una voz que era a la vez burlona y maligna surgió de ella.

- ¿Habéis venido a jugar? Sois demasiado débiles, ¡morireis enseguida!

La máscara creció hasta el tamaño de una persona y de su parte trasera surgieron unos tentáculos cargados de oscuridad. La máscara se acercó a nosotros lentamente, preparada para destrozarnos. Los hechizos destructivos que lanzamos no la afectaron, y las llaves oscuras rebotaron en ella sin afectarla.

- ¿Cómo repele las llaves?

Ni siquiera Bahamut logró absorber su oscuridad, esa máscara tenía algún secreto. Sin previo aviso, sus tentáculos se alargaron mucho más de lo que deberían y nos golpearon. Sentí un dolor penetrante, y la zona en la que me golpeó se volvió negra. Inmediatamente hice que las llaves eliminaran esa oscuridad letal de todo el mundo, menos de Anne, la cual estaba tirando del tentáculo que intentó herirla. En ese momento se me ocurrió que los tentáculos podrían ser vulnerables, por lo que lancé una llave a toda velocidad a cortar el que sostenía Anne. La llave cortó el tentáculo, pero no logró quitarle oscuridad. Anne cayó de espaldas con medio tentáculo en las manos, mientras que la máscara regeneraba el miembro perdido. Me di cuenta de que lo que sostenía Anne ya no era negro, sino que tenía un color parduzco. La maldita máscara había dejado esa parte sin oscuridad tan rápido que no me di cuenta.

- ¿Cómo piensas matarla? – dijo Brael.

La verdad es que no estaba seguro, nunca había luchado contra un oscuro como este. Mientras esquivaba los tentáculos intenté atacarla con las llaves, pero no conseguía que la golpearan en la parte trasera. Al fin, Mickey lanzó un Sanctus y la máscara quedó aturdida, por lo que logré que las llaves le robaran oscuridad por su parte trasera. La máscara empezó a girar sobre sí misma y a teletransportarse de un lado a otro, intentando cortarnos con los pinchos de sus bordes. Su técnica fracasó gracias a que conocíamos su debilidad a lo sagrado y combinando ataques pudimos debilitarla.

De repente empezó a chillar y se teletransportó al centro de la sala. De ella surgieron dos brazos, dos piernas y un extraño ojo, que miraba con odio. Si antes se movía deprisa, ahora era difícil verla. La máscara combinaba teletransportes con su velocidad, atacando desde direcciones aleatorias tanto con sus brazos como con esferas de energía. Pese a su velocidad, sus ataques eran débiles, por lo que Anne logró hacerle una técnica de artes marciales y tirarla al suelo, entonces todos atacamos con las llaves.

La máscara se enfadó terriblemente y consiguió zafarse de todos con una onda de energía, mientras volvía a cambiar. Sus extremidades se hicieron más gruesas y lo que antes era un ojo encima de la máscara ahora era una cabeza completa. Sus manos ahora usaban unos tentáculos para atacar, mientras que la máscara se movía con gran agilidad, dificultando nuestros ataques. Los ataques sagrados de Mickey no surtían efecto en esta nueva encarnación de nuestro enemigo, y Anne no podía acercarse lo suficiente para inmovilizarlo. La situación empezaba a complicarse, sus látigos seguían produciendo terribles heridas negras, que mis llaves cada vez tardaban más en absorver, aparte del daño que de por sí causaban los látigos, obviando la oscuridad. Mientras seguíamos intentando encontrar una debilidad un extraño portal surgió encima de nosotros. Era muy extraño, negro y como formado por miles de pequeños cuadrados, y surcado por líneas azules resplandecientes. De su interior surgió un lobo y la criatura del crepúsculo que acompañaba al elfo, Link, cuando iba con nosotros. La criatura convirtió al lobo en Link, que se acercó a nosotros mientras Midna nos hablaba.

- Parece que tenéis problemas, nosotros os ayudaremos.

- Vaya, ¿cómo habéis llegado hasta aquí? – pregunté.

- Armudos ha reunido a muchas personas para luchar, incluidos nosotros dos. – respondió el elfo.

La máscara, que había cesado sus ataques para observar a sus nuevos enemigos, habló con una voz mucho más grave que antes.

- ¡Tú, tú no me dejaste divertirme en Términa! ¡Me las pagarás!

- ¿Os conoceis? – pregunté al elfo.

- Es la máscara de Majora, creía que era una leyenda. Y no, nunca la he visto.

- Pues parece que ella a ti sí.

- Debió enfrentarse a otro, este traje lo han llevado muchos héroes antes que yo.

Asentí mientras me preparaba a luchar de nuevo, pero entonces Midna se adelantó.

- Bonita máscara, te voy a enseñar la mía.

Tres trozos de piedra se materializaron alrededor de la pequeña criatura, que se unieron al que llevaba a modo de casco para formar un extraño casco. Entonces un gran poder emanó del casco, formando un gigante energético de muchos brazos que envolvió a Midna. El gigante luchó contra la máscara, por lo que aprovechamos para debilitarla con las llaves. Cuando se sintió amenazada, la máscara creó unas peonzas de acero y oscuridad que nos atacaron, obligándonos a separarnos. Entre Brael y yo conseguimos encerrarlas con un hechizo conjunto, mientras que el resto seguían hiriendo a Majora. Finalmente, Link dio un golpe final con la llave oscura que le di hace tiempo. La máscara empezó a arder en llamas negras, consumiéndose por completo. Sólo quedó la máscara propiamente dicha, esta vez de tamaño normal. En ese momento sentí un temible poder, tan grande que ningún ser viviente podría contenerlo. Ese inmenso poder apareció ante nosotros como un hombre sonriente que portaba un saco lleno de máscaras.

- Ah, así que aquí se escondía. Me pregunto quién me la robó esta vez. Gracias por encontrarla, pequeños.

El misterioso ser cogió a Majora y desapareció sin más.

- ¿Quién era ese? – preguntó Anne.

Nadie supo responder a la pregunta.

- Mirad, se ha dejado una máscara – señaló Sora.

La máscara era la cara de un elfo, con el pelo y los ojos blancos.

- Me parece que es un regalo, será mejor que alguien se la quede. – dijo Brael.

**Link asintió y la cogió, preparándose para ponérsela. Sin embargo un temblor lo impidió. Al desaparecer Majora la fortaleza se estaba desmoronando con nosotros dentro.**

******Capítulo 34: La caida de la Asamblea.**

**En un instante, Brael teletransportó a todos afuera, excepto a Anne, a quien no le afectaba el hechizo, y a Gabriel. Anne se subió en la espalda de Gabriel y ambos, envueltos en un campo de energía generado por él, salieron disparados atravesando la ahora normal pared de la fortaleza. Poco después de que la abandonaran se terminó de caer, haciéndose añicos. Una nave blanca y roja, con sus alas formando una X y el morro alargado, se detuvo ante ellos. Al abrir la escotilla Luke Skywalker hizo señas para que ambos subieran. Una vez dentro, apretados pues la nave era para una persona, Luke los llevó al superdestructor.**

**- Es increíble que hayais destruido esa cosa, ¿quiénes sois?**

**- Mi nombre es Gabriel, ella es Anne, ¿y tú?**

**- Soy Luke Skywalker.**

**- Ah… El Jedi, conozco vuestras enseñanzas. Ahora abre la escotilla, no siento las piernas.**

**Luke obedeció y los tres salieron de la nave.**

**- ¿Dónde están todos? – preguntó Anne.**

**- En la sala de actos, por aquí.**

**Luke los guió corriendo al lugar, donde estaban reunidas cerca de quinientas personas. La gran sala rebosaba de energía de los poderosos guerreros que la llenaban, sentados, en pie o flotando, algunos ya conocidos. Héroes de todos los rincones de la galaxia se hallaban allí, esperando órdenes. Desde el estrado del conferenciante, donde se hallaban Ednia, la líder de la Nueva Organización; Ansem el sincorazón; Aqua; Ven y Terra; quien indicó a los recién llegados que subieran. Cuando llegaron el joven se dirigió a la multitud con un hechizo de amplificación sonora.**

**- Silencio, por favor, el tiempo apremia y debemos actuar. Hemos logrado destruir la fortaleza de la Asamblea, pero los oscuros siguen con vida. Por el momento están inmovilizados por nuestra artillería y nuestra magia, así que debemos atacar ahora que están entre la espada y la pared. Gabriel, el creador de llaves, liderará el ataque.**

**Terra dio un paso atrás para que Gabriel hablara.**

**- Como ha dicho Terra, yo lideraré el ataque. No conozco a la mayoría de los aquí presentes, desconozco vuestro poder y capacidad. Si alguno no tiene el poder de herir a los oscuros podré darle una llave si su corazón tiene suficiente poder, pero quizás no tenga suficientes armas.**

**En ese momento Terra se acercó y susurró a Gabriel:**

**- Mi padre dejó una gran cantidad de llaves oscuras para que las suministráramos a estos héroes. Aunque sean inferiores a las tuyas servirán.**

**- Bueno, po lo que veo todos estáis preparados para lo que se avecina. Entonces sólo tengo que daros una advertencia antes de que partamos: Vamos a enfrentarnos a un número de oscuros muy elevado. La cantidad de oscuridad que hay contenida en ellos es tremendamente grande, por lo que no podemos bajar la guardia ni un momento.**

**Terra volvió a dirigirse al público:**

**- La táctica que seguiremos es la siguiente: atacaremos formando un grupo junto a los incorpóreos y los sincorazón. Los primeros se encargarán de apoyar y los segundos de consumir la oscuridad de vuestras armas cuandon estén repletas. Vosotros sois el grupo que se encargará de dejar sin oscuridad a nuestros enemigos. Nuestros hechiceros han conseguido crear una barrera mágica que impedirá teletransportarse a los oscuros fuera de ésta, pero también a nosotros, por lo que la retirada no es una opción.**

**Sin decir más Terra se puso el casco de su armadura y salió de la sala. Todo el mundo lo imitó, abandonando la sala en pocos instantes. Mientras Gabriel salía cogió a Ansem de un hombro.**

**- Escucha, sincorazón, ¿cómo pensais permanecer allí sin que los oscuros os devoren?**

**Ansem miró a Gabriel con cara de asco y respondió.**

**- En la dimensión oscura hemos hecho algo más que dar vueltas, no somos tan idiotas como para enfrentarnos al enemigo sin posibilidad de victoria.**

**- ¿Y cómo lográsteis abandonar esa dimensión?**

**- Esa pregunta se la debes hacer a nuestro líder, ahora deja de tocarme.**

**Gabriel quitó la mano del hombro del sincorazón, no sin antes aplicar una pequeña pero dolorosa descarga eléctrica.**

**Siguiendo a Terra por los corredores pronto llegaron a otra habitación donde se encontraban otras personas.**

**- Gabriel, estas son las personas de tu lista, Armudos los encontró a todos.**

**Las personas que se hallaban ante el grupo eran, cuanto menos, tétricas. Un hombre vestido en rojo, con sombrero y gafas amarillas, con una pistola enorme en cada mano; el hombre con poderes demoníacos que Gabriel encontró al servicio de los oscuros en el planeta de Algol; el motorista contra el que luchó en Disloquia mientras los chicos entrenaban con los monjes; Dante, el semidemonio; Kratos, vestido con una armadura; y por último un extraño ser, similar a un zombi pero azul y con su cara tapada por una tela marrón, con tres dedos en cada mano y portando una espada cuyo filo era serpenteante.**

**- Conozco a la mayoría, ¿quién eres tú? – dijo Gabriel, preguntando al hombre del sombrero.**

**- Alucard.**

**El extraño hombre sonrió mostrando unos largos colmillos de vampiro.**

**- ¿Un vampiro? ¿Voy a pelear junto a un vampiro? – preguntó Gabriel con voz molesta.**

**- Dos vampiros. – respondió el ser azulado. – Yo soy Raziel.**

**- Supongo que no queda otra opción, pero no esperéis que os ayude en el combate. Ahora los que no teneis una llave oscura coged una.**

**Gabriel hizo que las llaves oscuras aparecieran ante todos. Dante las fue blandiendo hasta que encontró una que le convenció, mientras que Raziel eligió una con la mirada. El motorista preguntó a Gabriel:**

**- ¿No tienes alguna que dispare, o que sea como una cadena?**

**- Bueno… Tengo esto.**

**Gabriel le dio un revolver de gran tamaño.**

**- Usa balas que absorben la oscuridad, y no hay que recargarla.**

**Alucard, a diferencia del resto, no cogió una llave.**

**- Vampiro, coge una llave.**

**- Un auténtico vampiro no necesita esas tonterías.**

**- No me vengas con esas.**

**- Sólo necesito esto.**

**El vampiro mostró dos enormes pistolas, que una persona debería sujetar con dos manos.**

**- Bueno, pues dámelas para que disparen balas de las mías.**

**Alucard accedió y le dio las pistolas, en las que Gabriel usó un hechizo.**

**- De acuerdo, ya estamos todos preparados para luchar. ¿No?**

**- Una cosa, - dijo Sora - ¿de dónde salen esas balas?**

**- Se teletransportan desde un lugar secreto en el que creé una gran cantidad. Algún día tendré que hacer más. ¿Algo más? Pues a por ellos.**

**Terra indicó a todos que lo siguieran por los pasillos hasta una sala en la que un grupo de soldados vestidos con togas azules mantenían un portal mágico abierto.**

**- Al cruzar este portal llegaremos a pocos metros de la barrera. Ya no hay nada más que decir, esto es el final.**

**Cuando cruzaron se encontraron con la barrera mágica, que impedía ver el interior, y la atravesaron. Nada más entrar Brael usó un hechizo de agua para bloquear una llamarada dirigida hacia ellos. El interior de la barrera era un terrible campo de batalla. Los gritos de batalla, las explosiones, hechizos de gran poder, muerte, todo concentrado en un lugar.**

**En un momento el grupo se separó, cada uno luchando contra uno o más oponentes, solo o acompañado. Los oscuros que combatían eran la mayoría de baja categoría, algunos eran derrotados por héroes cuyo único poder era su destreza en la lucha o la magia. Los más poderosos se enfrentaban entre sí para evitar grandes bajas entre lo más débiles a manos de los principales guerreros.**

**Sora se mantenía cerca de Kairi en todo momento, luchando para evitar que la hirieran mientras ella usaba su pistola y la Fuerza para atacar. Gabriel, Brael y Anne luchaban sincronizados, realizando demoledores ataques combinados y apoyándose en todo momento, arrasando con cualquier enemigo que se interpusiera en su camino. Mickey y Riku se unieron a Terra mientras se abría paso hacia sus hermanos. Mientras Gabriel luchaba contra un oscuro que había sido atacado por sincorazones advertió que estos llevaban unas extrañas armaduras blancas, así que preguntó a uno de los que podían hablar:**

**- ¿Qué es esa armadura?**

**- Es lo que encontramos en la dimensión oscura. Un material que contiene la oscuridad e impide su paso, es opaco para la oscuridad.**

**- Tendré que investigarlo cuando todo esto acabe, ¡ahora sigue luchando!**

**Los incorpóreos eran, sin duda, los que más problemas tenían. Sus armas podían penetrar la oscuridad y herir los cuerpos físicos de los oscuros, pero aún así era como golpear el mar, pues la oscuridad curaba todas las heridas instantáneamente. Pese a ello, el no tener corazón los hacía inmunes a los ataques de oscuridad, por lo cual su mayor utilidad era la de apoyar y proteger a los que portaban llaves oscuras.**

**El jefe de los sincorazones destacaba por su tamaño. Su espada era ahora del material opaco, por lo que podía atravesar la oscuridad como los incorpóreos. Pese a que sus ataques no mataban a los oscuros, el daño que producía a sus cuerpos los dejaba indefensos a los ataques de las llaves. Pronto otro ser de tamaño similar, una especie de dragón, se enfrentó a él.**

**Ednia, la líder de la Nueva Organización, se enfrentaba a un oponente de su talla. Contra ella peleaba un hombre con gafas y el pelo castaño, con una armadura naranja y una palanca de hierro como arma. Pese a parecer inofensivo, su uso de la palanca era capaz de igualar la habilidad mágica y física de la incorpórea.**

**Los demás pronto encontraron oponentes con los que se enzarzaron en largas batallas. Sin embargo, Caos no estaba entre los oscuros. Al no tener ningún líder luchaban desorganizados, mientras que los héroes luchaban coordinados, protegiéndose los unos a los otros.**

**Gabriel estaba luchando contra un hombre de raza hispana (un sudamericano) que peleaba con machetes. Cuando lo derrotó el tipo corrió hacia los héroes, buscando protección. Muchos de los que perdían la oscuridad hacían lo mismo, mientras que otros morían por las heridas o por los oscuros, sólo una minoría seguía luchando a favor de los oscuros. Terra se unió a sus hermanos, que luchaban contra un ser musculoso de cuatro brazos, al que consiguieron vencer debido a su lentitud. Entre tanto Jecht, transformado en la colosal criatura voladora, entró en la barrera, ocupando todo el espacio aéreo. De su cuerpo surgieron miles de pequeños seres, que se unieron al ataque contra los oscuros, mientras él usaba un poderoso hechizo que le permitía tomar gradualmente la oscuridad de los oscuros. Gabriel y Brael se colocaron cerca del gigantesco ser para protegerlo de los enemigos, mientras que Anne seguía luchando en solitario, sorprendiendo a los oscuros con sus fulminantes ataques y su inmunidad.**

**Al cabo de una hora el combate estaba casi ganado por los héroes. Sus pérdidas eran mínimas, mientras que los oscuros estaban terriblemente diezmados. Entonces utilizaron un recurso desesperado: canalizar su oscuridad en un único ataque para detruir la barrera y escapar. En una formación crearon otra barrera para evitar ser interrumpidos mientras preparaban el devastador ataque. Anne intentó entrar, pero un oscuro la agarró y se la llevó volando hasta que se quedó sin oscuridad, sacrificándose para evitar que ella atacara.**

**- ¡No podemos permitirlo! – gritó Terra, mientras se acercaba a la barrera.**

**Los ataques combinados de todos los héroes no logró romper la barrera a tiempo, pues se abrió por si misma mientras el poderosísimo rayo se dirigía al cielo, desde las manos de un oscuro con aspecto de brujo, que canalizaba todo ese poder por su cuerpo. Entonces Terra supo que, de no impedirlo, los oscuros huirían y jamás los encontrarían a todos, por lo que podrían volver a resurgir, sobretodo porque Caos seguía en alguna parte. Por lo tanto reunió todo su valor y saltó hacia el oscuro, empalándolo con su llave y desestabilizando el hechizo. Una terrible explosión devastó toda la zona alrededor, matando a los desdichados héroes que no pudieron cubrirse. Grandes cantidades de oscuridad quedaron en la zona, por lo que Gabriel hizo un portal con Bahamut para eliminarla. Cuando la oscuridad se despejó lo único que quedaba era un cráter.**

**La barrera mágica se desvaneció, mientras todos enfundaban sus armas, volvían a sus formas humanas o se encargaban de curar a los heridos y retirar a los muertos. Viendo que el líder, Terra, había muerto con toda seguridad, Gabriel decidió tomar el mando provisionalmente.**

**- ¡La batalla ha terminado! ¡Llevad a los heridos al destructor, nos encargaremos de nuestros muertos inmediatamente después!**

**Las siguientes horas fueron relativamente alegres. El heróico sacrificio de Terra inspiró a la mayoría de los soldados y guerreros, que trabajaron sin descanso en reparar las naves, ayudar a los heridos y llevar a los muertos a la cámara criogénica, donde permanecerían hasta que pudieran llevarlos a sus planetas natales para ser enterrados debidamente. Cuando el campo de batalla no tenía ningún cadáver se convocó una reunión de emergencia en la sala donde se reunieron anteriormente. Allí Gabriel, junto al jefe de los sincorazones, que había disminuido su tamaño provisionalmente, Ednia, Aqua y el capitán de la nave comenzaron por felicitar a todos por la victoria, para que, posteriormente, Aqua recitara durante varios minutos los nombres de los caídos, Terra en último lugar, pasando a un minuto de silencio. Tras esto finalizó la reunión oficial. Algunos se quedaron por curiosidad o por los heridos, mientras que otros volvieron a sus mundos usando sus hechizos o los de los magos del imperio. Otros cuantos recibieron el dinero que se les había prometido. Por otra parte, algunos de los oscuros que habían sido despojados de la oscuridad permanecieron en los calabozos, a la espera de que se investigara si realmente habían sido corrompidos por la fuerza o si seguían a la Asamblea voluntariamente.**

**Mientras tanto, Ednia y el jefe de los sincorazones hablaban en un lugar privado:**

**- Ahora que hemos acabado con los oscuros nuestra tregua inicial ha terminado – dijo el sincorazón.**

**- Así es, debemos tomar una decisión diplomática.**

**- No confío en vosotros, los incorpóreos, pero confío aún menos en los hombres. Ahora que han acabado con los oscuros podrían volverse contra nosotros.**

**- ¿Significa eso que quieres una alianza?**

**- No, no una alianza. Pero sí un pacto de no agresión.**

**- Un pacto de no agresión no me parece adecuado, para asegurar nuestra existencia necesitamos un pacto de mutuo apoyo.**

**- Entonces los hombres nos temerán y atacarán, si nos ven unidos seremos una amenaza demasiado grande a sus ojos. Un pacto de no agresión es lo máximo que pienso ofreceros a los incorpóreos, los sincorazón no tenemos interés en vosotros, no teneis corazón.**

**- De acuerdo entonces, seremos neutrales por el momento.**

**Ambos jefes discutieron las condiciones del pacto durante mucho tiempo. Por entonces Gabriel estaba discutiendo con Aqua.**

**- Debemos encontrar a mi padre, su presencia es vital.**

**- Seguramente está con Caos. Lo más probable es que descubriera su traición y lo haya atrapado o asesinado. Por lo tanto es a Caos al que hay que derrotar.**

**- ¿Cómo lo encontraremos? – preguntó Aqua –. Es imposible.**

**- Lo encontraremos gracias a tu padre. Cuando nos encontramos por primera vez usé un hechizo sobre él que me permite encontrarlo, a menos que lo descubriera y suprimiera podremos encontarle.**

**- ¿Entonces a qué esperamos? ¡Vamos a por él! ¡Cuando muera el Imperio caerá con él!**

**- ¿El Imperio?**

**- Sí, tras acabar con el Emperador lo sucedió en el poder, por eso es vital derrotarle.**

**- De acuerdo, voy a avisar a los que me acompañarán y en seguida partimos.**

**Mientras andaba por los pasillos, la mente de Gabriel funcionaba a toda velocidad: ¿la existencia del Imperio era perjudicial para la Galaxia? ¿Debía desaparecer? ¿Qué pasaría cuando el Imperio desapareciera? Debía andarse con cuidado, sus acciones podrían ser perjudiciales para la Galaxia. Entonces ante él apareció un ser verde, de pequeño tamaño y aspecto anciano, semi transparente y azul.**

**- ¿Quién y qué eres?**

**- Tu mente con la duda bulle. Una difícil decisión tomar debes. Tiempos oscuros a la Galaxia esperan, evitarlo tú no puedes. Lo que ahora te digo olvidar no debes: obtener bien de la oscuridad tarea imposible es. En ningún oscuro confiar debes.**

******Entonces el ser desapareció, dejando a Gabriel confuso. Cuando estaba seguro de que estaba solo siguió caminando.**


	15. Chapter 35&36&epilogue

Capítulo 35: Oscuros, llaves y Heavy Metal.

Poco después del encuentro sobrenatural de Gabriel, y de otros muchos que acontecieron en la nave a muchas personas por sus respectivos destinos, pasados o poderes; todos los integrantes del grupo estaban en una habitación privada.

La gran batalla ha terminado -comenzó Gabriel-, pero aún tenemos que derrotar a Caos. Entonces habremos vencido.

¿Dónde está? -preguntó Riku.

Eso lo averiguaremos en seguida, porque gracias a un hechizo mío puedo encontrar a Armudos, y si Caos no está con él al menos sabremos por qué no está aquí.

¿Entonces a qué esperamos? - preguntó Sora- ¡Vamos a por él!

Quiero que sepáis que probablemente esta sea la pelea más difícil hasta ahora, no sabemos lo poderoso que es Caos, si alguno no quiere luchar no le obligaré.

Todos dijeron que lucharían hasta el final, por lo que sin decir nada más se dirigieron al hangar.

¿Por qué vamos sólo nosotros? - dijo Kairi- ¿No sería mejor ser muchos?

No podemos arriesgarnos, si Caos nos tiende una trampa cuantos más caigamos en ella más fácil lo tendrá para acabar con el resto. vamos a la boca del lobo, pero no hay otra opción. - Respondió Gabriel.

Cuando subieron a la nave de los cazadores, Goofy y Donald aparecieron para ir también al combate, pero Gabriel no les dejó:

Lo siento, pero no puedo permitirlo. No podéis usar llaves oscuras y si morís no me lo perdonaré.

Los dos se marcharon tristemente, pero sabiendo que con una buena razón. Mientras Anne pilotaba Gabriel se concentró, con ayuda de Brael y Mickey, en detectar a Armudos en las profundidades de la Galaxia. Tras unos minutos de esfuerzo mental dio con su localización y se puso al mando. La nave logró teletransportarse a la órbita de un pequeño planeta que estaba siendo consumido.

¿Los sincorazón atacan ese planeta? - preguntó Sora.

No, lo estará haciendo Caos, vamos a por él.

La nave pudo llegar hasta la superficie sin problemas con la alteración de la realidad, por lo que todos se bajaron tranquilamente. El planeta ahora era sólo una explanada inmensa de color blanco, sin nada aparte de ellos. Gabriel indicó por dónde estaba Armudos y en cuanto avanzaron unos metros oyeron un extraño ruido. Mientras se apresuraban el ruido aumentaba hasta que llegaron a una gran depresión, como si el propio mundo se hubiera tragado esa porción de espacio cuyo fondo no se veía. El ruido provenía de la zona vacía, por lo que todos saltaron. Conforme caían la temperatura descendía y las paredes del agujero se hacían más lisas aún, mientras que los ruidos se hacían más fuertes. Cuando llegaron al suelo descubrieron que estaban en una gran cueva blanca y esférica. Cerca de ellos vieron a Armudos, rodeado de energía negra que lo rodeaba formando corrientes que se movían a gran velocidad. Frente a él estaba un hombre adulto, con barba y una mirada de locura, cubierto por llaves. De ambos surgían chorros de energía oscura que iban hacia el otro, que se detuvieron al detectar los oscuros la presencia extraña, dejando la caverna en silencio absoluto.

¡Por fin! ¡Pensé que no nos encontraríais! - dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, lo que hizo que se miraran con odio y volvieran a robarse energía.

¿Necesitas ayuda? - preguntó Gabriel.

Armudos lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos y respondió:

¡Pues claro! ¡Estoy al límite!

¿Ese es tu límite? ¡Menos mal! Pensaba que eras capaz de más – respondió Caos, con una voz gutural.

Cuando dijo eso la energía que robaba a su oponente se multiplicó, por lo que Gabriel saltó intentando cortar el flujo con Bahamut, obligando a Caos a teletransportarse y detener el ataque. Todos se lanzaron a por el oscuro, que solamente esquivaba los ataques. Sin embargo, cuando vio el puño desnudo de Anne intentar golpearle lo agarró sorprendido.

¿Intentas derrotarme sin armas? ¿Qué broma es esta?

Pero cuando intentó usar su magia para quemar el brazo de la mujer se quedó estupefacto.

¿Qué es esto?

En ese momento Gabriel lo golpeó con Bahamut, sacándolo de su estado de asombro y enfadándolo. Anne lo lanzó por los aires con su mano libre y se frotó el puño con asco.

Caos se levantó y creó dos espadas de oscuridad con las que atacó al grupo. Sus golpes eran terriblemente fuertes y rápidos, por lo que cuando se concentraba en un miembro del grupo los demás tenían que obligar a Caos a defenderse, pues en pocos golpes dejaba a sus oponentes indefensos ante un ataque letal. La combinación de hechizos y ataques del grupo era superior a Caos, que recibía golpes continuamente pese a su poder. Cuando Armudos consiguió poner su mano en Caos y quitarle oscuridad el oscuro los repelió a todos con una explosión de energía.

Sois patéticos. Ni luchando todos contra mí lograréis nada.

Entonces alzó su mano y todas las llaves oscuras desaparecieron de las manos de sus portadores y aparecieron delante de él.

¡¿Qué significa esto? - gritó Gabriel, tanto a Caos como a las llaves.

Gabriel, te has vuelto confiado, la oscuridad sólo obedece a la oscuridad. Yo soy el único portador de las llaves oscuras.

Las llaves dieron gran parte de su oscuridad a Caos y comenzaron a atacar al grupo. Brael se ocupaba de curar frenéticamente a todos mientras Anne y Riku desviaban las llaves que se dirigían a él. Gabriel seguía inmóvil, observando a Caos. Cuando una llave oscura intentó golpearle, las llaves normales aparecieron y la aprisionaron en el aire. Entonces Gabriel volvió en sí y, murmurando unas palabras, tocó la llave oscura, que cayó al suelo y no volvió a moverse, mientras que un corazón salía de ella. Mientras Sora, Kairi y Mickey atacaban a Caos, Armudos vio a Gabriel e hizo lo mismo con sus propias llaves, que también se habían revelado, lo que lograron antes sin que Caos lo impidiera.

Ahora, Gabriel -comenzó el oscuro cuando la última llave dejó de moverse-. Mi victoria es plena. Tus llaves sólo me han hecho más fuerte y ya no puedes dañarme.

Aún podemos vencerte -respondió Gabriel-.

Caos paró el golpe que le asestó Gabriel con Bahamut, pero mientras la llave le robaba la energía que formaba sus espadas Armudos también le quitó oscuridad desde la distancia. La lucha prosiguió con Gabriel atacando sin parar con Bahamut, Armudos con sus poderes y el resto protegiéndolos de Caos. Armudos dejó de robar energía tras absorber una gran cantidad e intentó acercarse a Gabriel, pero Caos lo agarró con ambas manos.

¿Qué te pasa? ¿Demasiada oscuridad para ti? ¡Pero si apenas tienes!

Entonces transfirió una gran cantidad de oscuridad a Armudos, que cayó al suelo cubriéndose la cara y gritando. Caos impidió que Gabriel le quitara oscuridad a Armudos hasta que dejó de gritar, se levantó y se fue por un portal a toda velocidad.

¿Qué le has hecho?

El pobre Armudos ha tenido una sobredosis de oscuridad. Y la oscuridad llama a la oscuridad, probablemente esté consumiendo el corazón de este planeta mientras hablamos.

Cuando acabe contigo lo atraparemos, pero ahora tu has perdido mucha oscuridad y tu derrota está más cerca.

Gabriel siguió atacando sin cesar a Caos, combinando hechizos y ataques conjuntos con sus compañeros, logrando poco a poco herir al oscuro. Sin embargo, los ataques de Caos usaban la oscuridad no sólo para dañar, también corrompían de forma inexorable. Aunque Brael intentó quitar la oscuridad del cuerpo de su hermano le era imposible, y al final la oscuridad empezó a dominarlo, rodeándolo y volviendo sus ojos de color amarillo. Aunque seguía atacando a Caos ahora no realizaba ataques conjuntos ni hechizos, e incluso intentó golpear en un par de ocasiones a sus compañeros. Finalmente soltó a Bahamut y se lanzó sobre Sora, que estaba más cerca, intentando acabar con él con sus manos desnudas.

¡Ayudadme! - gritó el joven mientras Gabriel intentaba despedazarlo.

Bahamut dejó de atacar solo a Caos, golpeó a Gabriel en la cabeza y lo mantuvo pegado al suelo mientras lentamente le quitaba la oscuridad. El resto atacó a Caos, sin lograr herirlo pero deteniéndolo.

Ahora es cuando morís, contemplad el poder de la oscuridad.

En ese momento lanzó rayos por sus dedos que paralizaron a todos, menos a Anne a la cual lanzó por los aires con sus manos. Entonces juntó las palmas de sus manos y al abrirlas creó una especie de portal, que parecía haberse creado rasgando el propio espacio. A través de ese portal una nube de oscuridad envolvió a Caos. Cuando el portal y la nube desaparecieron el oscuro parecía más fuerte que nunca.

¡Imposible! ¡Un oscuro no puede hacer un portal interdimensional! - dijo Brael, empapado en sudor.

¡Simples seres de luz! ¡Vuestra simple existencia es un insulto a la oscuridad! Ahora os convertiréis en nada.

Caos materializó múltiples espadas de oscuridad y atacó con ellas al estilo de Gabriel, con una en cada mano y el resto atacando independientemente. Sus ataques lograron transformar a Sora y a Riku en "anti-formas", obligando a Anne y a Mickey a luchar con ambos para retenerlos. Brael y Kairi no lograron mantener a raya a Caos con sus ataques a distancia, que apenas le afectaban. Usando sus poderes envolvió a Brael en una esfera negra que empezó a comprimirse más y más. Simultáneamente agarró a Kairi por el cuello y la miró con un intenso odio.

Tú eres un insulto a la oscuridad. Un ser con un corazón de luz. Pienso acabar con tu corrupción con mi poder.

¡No, apártate de mi!

Caos, aunque lo parezca, no violó a Kairi ni nada de eso que le gusta a los japoneses, sino que convirtió su mano en una sombra y la introdujo en el pecho de Kairi, en la zona del corazón. La chica empezó a gritar de dolor mientras la zona por donde Caos la había atravesado como un fantasma iba perdiendo el color, volviéndose gris.

Cuando seas un ser de oscuridad no morirás, sino que te convertirás en mi concubina, el Emperador necesita estabilidad matrimonial... (esta vez si pensaba en cosas guarras el señor oscuro)

Súbitamente una brutal explosión despidió a todos por los aires. Anne, Mickey y Caos, los únicos que conservaban sus facultades intactas, miraron al lugar de procedencia, que parecía un volcán en erupción. Levitando a pocos metros de la cima estaba Armudos, riendo como un maníaco mientras un chorro continuo de oscuridad procedente del cráter volcánico ascendía hacia él. Entonces Anne sacó un extraño artilugio que mezclaba la magia con la "última" tecnología y lo accionó pulsando un botón. Mientras el artilugio brillaba ligeramente se lo volvió a meter en el bolsillo a tiempo para volver a luchar contra Sora y Riku, que aún seguían en anti-forma. Mickey la dejó luchando con ambos mientras corría hacia Armudos para evitar que consumiera el planeta, destruyéndolo y a ellos con él.

La bola que aprisionaba a Brael era del tamaño de una canica para cuando Anne pulsó el botón, pero de ella surgió un minúsculo punto de luz, atravesándola. En cuanto el punto luminoso la abandonó la esfera se contrajo hasta desaparecer, al tiempo que la minúscula partícula iba creciendo hasta transformarse en Brael, para lo cual no tuvo que crecer mucho. Tras dar una ojeada al campo de batalla desapareció y se materializó entre Caos y Kairi, separándolos con un campo de fuerza que creó un cráter en el suelo. Pese a que el contacto físico terminó Kairi seguía gritando y retorciéndose incapaz de otra cosa, por lo cual Brael se acercó a ella, creó una barrera alrededor y le abrió la chaqueta y le subió la camisa, mostrando toda su delantera. (Sí, hoy estoy pervertidete)

Sin mirar lujuriosamente ni nada por el estilo el anciano en cuerpo de senecto convirtió sus manos en energía y las metió en el pecho de la chica, arrancando de dentro la mano oscura de Caos, que intentó sacarle los ojos con dedos como garras. Brael la lanzó fuera de la barrera y la mano volvió andando sobre los dedos hasta su dueño, reincorporándose a su posición. Para terminar Brael lanzó un hechizo sobre Kairi que detuvo la propagación de la oscuridad y el dolor. Le volvió a subir la camiseta, pero antes tocó un seno con un dedo de forma fugaz y sonrió al ver cómo rebotaba.

Eres... Un... Viejo... Verde... Pero... Gracias... -logró decir Kairi.

Antes de que Brael contestara la barrera se hizo añicos y Caos agarró a ambos, mientras una miríada de espadas negras los rodeaba, dispuestas a ensartarlos sin piedad.

Se acabó el juego, os mataré a todos, consumiré este mundo y volveré a mi despacho para terminar todos los informes.

Como siempre en este universo, antes de que el malo pudiera acabar con todos, una presencia desconocida apareció en el centro de la cueva. Un hombre se alzaba, vestido con las ropas rojas y negras que usaba Ansem el Sabio como DiZ, pero sin las telas rojas cubriendo su cara. Dicha cara era de rasgos afilados, con apenas un par de arrugas y con un gran bigote que antes de llegar a las mejillas descendía hasta el mentón. El tipo llevaba gafas de sol y un pañuelo atado a lo pirata, dejando su melena castaña caer hacia atrás, y sonreía con media boca. Mientras miraba lentamente a todos los allí presentes levantó una mano y chasqueó los dedos, provocando que una canción de Heavy Metal empezara a sonar por todas partes.

(Cowboys from Hell de Pantera)

Posteriormente dio un paso hacia Caos y antes de tocar el suelo con su pie estaba frente a él con las dos manos abiertas y apuntando hacia él. Antes de que una espada de oscuridad pudiera atacar cerró ambas manos, provocando que todas las espadas desaparecieran y Caos se arrodillara, aturdido. El misterioso hombre repitió el proceso con Kairi, y la zona que tenía corrompida volvió a la normalidad instantáneamente. Rápidamente repitió el proceso con Sora, Riku y Gabriel, quienes también volvieron a la normalidad. Gabriel le preguntó:

¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué vistes así?

Visto así porque soy DiZ, o al menos un DiZ, no sé si habrá más... Y soy el que va a salvaros a todos.

Anne se acercó a él y le dijo:

Ya era hora Ian, he tenido que usar la baliza y todo. ¿Te quedaste atrás para comprar esas gafas de sol o qué?

Es Lemmy, ahora déjame hacer mi trabajo mamá, no hay tiempo para hablar de mi atuendo.

Gabriel se quedó paralizado mirando a ambos. Anne se dio cuenta y dijo:

Por cierto, este es tu padre Lemmy, es Gabriel.

Lemmy se quitó las gafas y miró a Gabriel, mostrando un ojo azul y otro verde. Un tick nervioso hizo que moviera el párpado inferior del ojo verde, pero a los pocos segundos le tendió la mano y dijo:

Eh... ¿Encantado de conocerte?

Hm... Supongo... - respondió Gabriel aún en estado de shock.

Tras darse la mano mirándose uno a otro con cara de confusión tuvieron que saltar para esquivar un ataque explosivo de Caos.

¡Maldito humano! ¡¿Qué has hecho?

He usado el poder del Metal, digo la técnica secreta de los DiZ para que no puedas consumir oscuridad. Chúpate esa.

Caos le lanzó un rayo oscuro, pero Lemmy hizo que desapareciera antes de que llegara a tocarle. Todos los ataques basados en oscuridad de Caos sufrieron el mismo destino, dando tiempo a todos a acercarse y atacarle mientras seguía intentando herir a Lemmy sin éxito. Cuando lo intentó con un hechizo eléctrico de gran potencia, Anne se puso en medio y lo paró sin que le pasara nada.

¡Podría haberlo hecho yo!

Claro que sí – respondió Anne mientras volvía a por Caos para darle más golpes.

Caos seguía luchando con la misma furia, pero ahora Lemmy había impedido que obtuviera oscuridad de la dimensión oscura y que proyectara la oscuridad fuera de su cuerpo, cada vez que Bahamut le quitaba algo lo perdía para siempre. Conforme veía que sus posibilidades de victoria desaparecían se fue poniendo más nervioso, hasta que decidió recurrir a medidas desesperadas. Abrió un portal gigantesco, que ocupaba la caverna a lo alto. Del portal empezó a surgir oscuridad sin cesar, tanta que Lemmy sólo podía reducir el caudal del flujo continuo de oscuridad, como si un mar entero quisiera ocupar la zona. Toda esa oscuridad se convirtió en un arma letal a manos de Caos, pues aunque no pudiera absorverla la manipulaba a su antojo, creando miles de ataques simultáneos. Aunque la habilidad y los poderes del grupo evitaba la mayoría de los ataques, algunos lograban impactar hiriendo gravemente.

Sora, ¡tenemos que fusionarnos los cuatro! -dijo Gabriel.

Pero, ¡el máximo es tres! - respondió el joven.

¡He dicho los cuatro!

Cuando lo dijo lanzó un rayo de energía a Sora, cuya ropa empezó a brillar. Entonces Sora activó la fusión y a todos, salvo a Anne, Kairi y Brael, los envolvió una luz cegadora. La luz fue aumentando hasta que ni siquiera se veía el portal de oscuridad, y entonces se concentró en una figura hecha de esta. Mientras todas las llaves de Gabriel giraban alrededor del ente luminoso, la luz fue formando un cuerpo de carne y hueso.

El resultado fue extraño. Al añadirse Lemmy a la fusión la nueva forma de Sora usaba una ropa intermedia entre la de DiZ y la suya propia. La ropa blanca y negra de la forma suprema ahora tenía el manto de Diz por encima y las líneas azules en el pecho. Por otra parte, Sora parecía tener sobre veinticinco años en esta forma, por lo que sus facciones no eran las de un adolescente. Su pelo ahora era más largo, aunque del mismo color. Durante unos instantes parecía confuso, pero en seguida tomó las riendas de su nueva forma y dijo con voz grave:

¡Eh! ¿Y la música?

Entonces chasqueó los dedos.

Capítulo 36: El final es el principio es el final.

La forma DiZ (ahora se llama así :-P) de Sora chasqueó los dedos, por lo que una nueva canción empezó a sonar por todas partes.

(It's my life de Bon Jovi)

-Ah, así que esa es la famosa fusión. - dijo Caos sonriendo.- Con eso venciste a los cazadores y a Urizen... Me pregunto cuánto tardaré en matarte.

Ambos combatientes desaparecieron y antes de que se pudieran ver sus cuerpos una explosión destrozó la zona en la que aparecieron chocando sus espadas. El poder de DiZ mejorado por la fusión estaba conteniendo gran parte del mar de oscuridad, por lo que la espada de Caos tardó en desaparecer. El oscuro estaba luchando contra un oponente de igual fuerza, ya que no lograba desguarnecerlo con un par de golpes fuertes y precisos. Ambos intercambiaban golpes con sus armas mientras que se lanzaban hechizos de todo tipo sin pronunciarlos siquiera. Para Brael, Anne y Kairi la pelea era como ver fuegos artificiales concentrados en un sitio muy pequeño, pues los hechizos de alto poder destructivo de ambos combatientes se anulaban creando explosiones. Kairi agitó la cabeza y dijo:

-¡Alguien debería ayudar a Mickey! Está luchando solo contra Armudos.

-Sí... Ve tú, yo quiero ver esto. - contestó Brael.

-Pero...

-Kairi, vamos nosotras dos a ayudarle, ¡Brael! ¡No te quedes embobado y prepárate a ayudar a Gabriel si lo necesita! - respondió Anne organizando la situación.

Brael hizo caso y empezó a preparar un hechizo muy potente, dibujando a toda prisa con varias tizas mágicas una estrella mágica en el suelo. Mientras la tiza dibujaba sola Brael iba creando varias barreras mágicas a su alrededor, como las capas de una cebolla.

Kairi y Anne llegaron a la parte de la inmensa cavidad donde Mickey peleaba con Armudos. Mickey, al no poder usar llaves oscuras, no lograba dañar a su oponente, por lo cual la batalla se decantaba hacia el oscuro. Mientras Anne lanzaba a Armudos por los aires a base de puñetazos y patadas en la cara, Kairi curó a Mickey de las heridas.

Sora y Caos seguían luchando al mismo nivel. Aunque por momentos Sora tomaba la delantera, ninguno de los dos lograba herir a su oponente.

- Podría esperar a que tu fusión se terminara para destrozaros, - dijo Caos con arrogacia- pero os mataré ahora para demostraros mi auténtico poder. ¡Lores de la Oscuridad! ¡Liberad el sello!

Del gigantesco portal a la otra dimensión surgió un rayo negro que impactó en el corazón de Caos. El oscuro aumentó aún más su poder y recuperó la capacidad de tomar la oscuridad del entorno. Ahora el combate estaba aún más reñido, y ambos oponentes lograban en ocasiones poner al otro en apuros. Sora empezó a usar las técnicas secretas de Lemmy para debilitar a Caos, ganando poco a poco ventaja. Sin embargo, al hacer esto perdió control sobre el portal, del cual surgió una gran bola de oscuridad que atacó a Sora dividiéndose en miles de puas negras. Sora tuvo que alzar un brazo para desvanecerlas, pero Caos aprovechó ese momento para atravesarle el cuerpo con una espada, lo que hizo que la música cesara.

Mientras Sora, con la cara convulsa de dolor, intentaba poner una mano en la espada de oscuridad para hacerla desaparecer, se dio cuenta de que no era de oscuridad, si no una espada de verdad.

- ¿Creías que eras el único capaz de crear armas? Te presento a Tornasol, la primera espada con el poder del universo oscuro.

- No... Tú no puedes... Haberlo logrado... - jadeó Sora.

- No es necesario que lo comprendas, sólo tienes que morir.

En ese momento Brael lanzó el hechizo que había estado preparando en Sora. Cuando el rayo de energía blanca lo tocó, el chico empezó a brillar intensamente. Con fuerzas renovadas agarró la Tornasol con una mano, impidiendo a Caos sacarla, y con la otra atravesó al oscuro de arriba a abajo desde la clavícula.

- Maldito, esto no acabará conmigo...

- Pero esto sí – respondió Sora, con la boca chorreando sangre. - ¡Oscuridad Al Cero!

En un último esfuerzo Sora combinó el poder definitivo de DiZ con el de Bahamut. El resultado fue que dentro del oscuro se creó un portal que llevaba la oscuridad a su desaparición. De esta forma los poderes de Caos desaparecieron, por lo que el portal gigante se cerró. Sora se sacó la Tornasol del cuerpo mientras Caos caía de rodillas.

- He... ¿Fracasado? No... No puedo... Nuestros... Sueños... Nuestros... Planes...

- Tranquilo, ahora volverás a tu antiguo ser.

- Idiota... ¿Aún crees... que soy un oscuro? Yo soy... Un hijo de la oscuridad...

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Nosotros... Somos los... Nacidos en... La dimensión oscura... Y nos... Vengaremos... Perros de la Luz.

Cuando Caos pronunció la última palabra se oyó un "crack" y uno de sus brazos desapareció.

- Yo... He visto cosas que vosotros no creeríais... Atacar fortalezas en llamas más allá de Oriónx... Rayos Colapso brillar cerca de la Puerta de Tanhauxer... Todos esos momentos se perderán, como sombras en la noche...

Caos hizo un último esfuerzo para levantarse y gritó:

-Soy... ¡Erebo!... El... Más poderoso... ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE SOBREVIVAIS A MÍ!

Tras decir esto desapareció y Bahamut volvió a Sora. Sin embargo, pocos segundos después la Tornasol empezó a moverse dando vueltas en el aire, formando un círculo.

- ¡Brael, llevate a las chicas y a Mickey! ¡Yo cojo a Armudos! - gritó Sora.

Brael cogió con sus brazos a Anne, a la que sorprendió lanzando a Armudos por los aires de un rodillazo, y a los otros dos con su magia. Al mismo tiempo Sora agarró a Armudos, neutralizando sus ataques con magia o con Bahamut. Mientras se dirigían hacia la salida la Tornasol dejó de dar vueltas. El círculo que había trazado se había convertido en un surco en el aire que daba a la dimensión oscura. Del surco brotaron cientos y cientos de rayos que entraban en la espada, saturándola por momentos de energía oscura. Gracias a la fusión Sora era capaz de ver ese proceso aunque estuviera ascendiendo por el túnel con Armudos aferrado a él intentando sacarle los ojos. Cuando llevaban un tercio ascendido los poderes de DiZ y Bahamut lograron que Armudos recobrara el control, por lo que sin decir nada cogió a Kairi mientras Sora cogía a Anne para poder ascender todos más deprisa.

- ¡Teletransportaos! ¡Nosotros podremos salir a tiempo! - gritó Sora.

En un momento los únicos que estaban ascendiendo eran Sora y Anne subida a su espalda. La Tornasol terminó de cargarse de oscuridad cuando estaban cerca de la salida, y con todo su poder emitió una onda energética que ascendió a toda velocidad por la salida. De todas partes surgió una voz metálica que gritó mientras surgía el ataque de la espada:

-¡ULTRAARTEMA NEGRA!

El hechizo era tan grande que iba destrozando las paredes de la caída abismal sin perder ni una fracción de su letal poder. Cuando Sora y Anne llegaron a donde estaba el final de la salida de la gruta la hallaron taponada, como si jamás hubiera estado abierta. Sora intentó destruirla pero antes de que pudiera lanzar un hechizo se desvaneció la fusión.

- ¡Rápido, tenemos que abrirnos camino! - gritó Gabriel mientras lanzaba hechizos sin parar a la pared.

La materia de la que estaba compuesto el lugar era terriblemente resistente, por lo que los hechizos destructivos de los cuatro apenas lograban profundizar. Gabriel se dio cuenta de que no lograrían atravesar la pared y dijo:

- Salid todos de aquí. Anne y yo usaremos el propio ataque para atravesar la pared.

- ¡Gabriel! ¡Ese hechizo es demasiado fuerte! - dijo Lemmy. - ¡Lo reduciré con mis poderes!

- ¡No es una sugerencia! ¡Largo de aquí!

- ¡Puedo hacerlo! - gritó Lemmy.

- Claro que puedes, pero márchate – dijo Anne.

Finalmente todos se teletransportaron fuera de la trampa mortal.

- Gabriel, ve con ellos.

- ¿Cómo?

- Hazlo, tú puedes salir de aquí con tu magia, yo me quedaré para intentar salir de la otra forma.

- No lo haré, ese hechizo es demasiado incluso para tí. Entre los dos seguro que lo lograremos.

- De acuerdo, dame el Non Plus Ultra.

Cuando Gabriel materializó la llave escudo, con forma octagonal y preparada para agarrarla con los dos brazos, y se la dio a Anne, la mujer le puso una mano en el hombro y le dijo:

- Lo siento.

Entonces, por primera vez desde que conoció a Gabriel, usó un hechizo que lo teletransportó fuera. Segundos después el hechizo llegó hasta ella, que estaba ya preparada para recibirlo con el escudo. Pese a que las llaves eran teóricamente indestructibles, en la práctica el inconmesurable poder del ataque empezó a resquebrajar el escudo. Pronto Anne se vio envuelta en la magia negra como la noche, que la golpeaba de frente intentando terminar su existencia. Se sintió propulsada por el empuje del hechizo, sin sentir siquiera la pared que la magia atravesaba sin problemas. Lo único que sentía era el atronador ruido de la magia al intentar dañarla. Y de pronto dejó de sentir.

- ¡SOLTADME, DEJADME!

Cuando Gabriel apareció en la nave intentó volver a por Anne, pero Brael se lo impidió con su magia sabiendo lo que Anne estaba haciendo. Entonces Gabriel intentó ir volando, pero Riku y Armudos lo sujetaron. Mientras Sora pilotaba el descomunal ataque salió a la superficie. Sora tuvo que maniobrar para esquivar los trozos de tierra que surgían del planeta. Entonces algo sucedió en el ataque mágico. En una sección a pocos metros de la salida la corriente contínua de magia engordó y explotó, mostrando por unos momentos lo que había al otro lado antes de que el resto de la corriente recorriera la zona, volviendo a ser continua.

- No...

Gabriel dejó de forcejear y cayó al suelo, con las manos tapándose la cara. Nadie pudo ayudarle porque cerca de ellos surgieron más rayos de energía, aunque de menor tamaño.

- ¡Hay que largarse! - dijo Armudos, sacando a Sora de su asiento y pilotando él mismo.

Armudos logró sacarlos del planeta. Los rayos que vieron eran cerca de cien, todos derivados del principal y surgiendo de cerca del centro del planeta. Finalmente los rayos explotaron todos al mismo tiempo, desintegrando una cuarta parte del mundo.

- ¡Maldito Érebo! Casi acaba conmigo – dijo Armudos para sí mismo.

Mientras se alejaban del lugar Gabriel se levantó y se fue a una habitación aparte. Lemmy se dejó caer en un asiento y se puso a mirar al techo como hipnotizado. El resto del grupo se reunió en la zona del piloto para no molestarles. Fue Brael quien rompió el silencio diciendo:

- Chicos, podemos asegurar que hemos perdido a Anne. Sin embargo, ella no querría que nos apenáramos por su desaparición, sino que nos alegráramos de seguir vivos. Debemos ser fuertes por Gabriel, por su hijo y por su memoria.

Todos asintieron, aunque se sintieran apenados intentaron no dejarse llevar por la tristeza.

- Armudos, hemos logrado acabar con la Asamblea. Debemos reunirnos con Aqua, dirígete allí.

Armudos no contestó y se limitó a pilotar mientras el teletransporte se activaba.

Brael fue primero a hablar con Lemmy, quien empezó a hablar:

- Tú eres Brael, ¿verdad? Ella me habló de tí muchas veces... ¿Sabes? Antes de que nos fuéramos del planeta en el que nací me dijo que aquí, en el universo exterior, nos enfrentaríamos a terribles peligros. Yo ya sabía que ella haría cualquier cosa para salvarme, aunque fuera... Sacrificarse. Me preparé mentalmente para ello, pero aún así no se hace fácil.

- Lo superarás, eres un humano fuerte, como lo era ella. El que me preocupa es Gabriel. Los de su especie se ponen muy difíciles al perder a alguien querido, debemos ser fuertes por él.

- Eh... Gracias. Eres un poco raro, ¿sabes?

- Hmf.

Brael se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Gabriel y se quedó quieto, sin llamar siquiera. A los 10 minutos la puerta se abrió y Brael entró. Los dos hermanos estuvieron dentro hasta que la nave aterrizó en el hangar del superdestructor. Aqua los recibió con alegría, incluso abrazando por un momento a su padre.

- Que bueno que hayais vuelto. ¿Habéis acabado con Caos? - preguntó alegremente.

- Sí, ya no es problema. - respondió Armudos – Hija, debemos hablar a solas. El resto descansad, os llamaré en unas horas.

Gabriel suspiró largamente y habló con todos por primera vez:

- Ya lo habéis oido. Disfrutad de la victoria... Y no me busqueis.

Los chicos, por consejo de Armudos, fueron a la cantina. Allí se encontraron con Jecht y Kratos, que habían roto una mesa de acero cuando intentaron echar un pulso. También estaba Ventus, vestido con la armadura y comiendo junto a varios oficiales. Aparte había cientos de soldados y algunos héroes que no se habían marchado aún, comiendo, charlando y divirtiéndose. En cuanto entraron los cinco muchos callaron para verles. Ven se levantó y dijo, en voz de todos:

- ¿Ha muerto Caos?

Brael asintió y la cantina estalló en gritos de victoria y aplausos. Mientras el grupo se acercaba a Ven los soldados se levantaban y saludaban marcialmente, mientras que los diversos "civiles" les dirigían palabras de felicitación, admiración y demás. Los cinco oficiales con los que estaba hablando Ven se levantaron, saludaron al grupo y se fueron para dejarlos solos.

- La noticia que traeis es maravillosa, pero al veros me he hecho muchas preguntas. ¿Quién es este tipo que viste como Ansem? ¿Dónde está Gabriel? ¿Dónde está... La mujer que derrotaba a los oscuros con sus manos?

Brael respondió:

- Este es DiZ, un guerrero capaz de neutralizar la oscuridad. Gabriel ha pedido estar solo... Anne, la mujer por la que has preguntado, ha fallecido en el combate contra Caos.

- Lo siento mucho, no pensé que...

- No hay que disculparse, – le cortó Lemmy – eso no cambiará lo que pasó. ¿Cómo te llamas, chico?

- Soy Ventus, hijo de Armudos. ¿Ha venido padre con vosotros?

- Sí, llegamos a donde estaban él y Caos peleando antes de que tu padre perdiera. - contestó Brael.

- Hoy es un día agridulce... Hemos acabado con la Asamblea en un sólo día, pero hemos perdido a Terra y a Anne... Pero ahora es momento de olvidar las penas y regocijarse en la victoria. Ya tendremos años para llorar por los perdidos. Comed y descansad, habéis vencido a Caos, seguro que estáis agotados.

Mientras comían hablaron sobre cosas triviales, como las labores de Ven ahora que Terra no estaba, o la política de la Federación, sobre la cual dijo Ven: "nos ayudaron para conseguir el pastel entero, pero no permitiremos que esto se convierta en el Imperio Federal Galáctico".

Finalmente Ven tuvo que irse y Sora aprovechó para preguntarle a Lemmy.

- Lemmy, ¿nos contarás cómo llegaste a ser DiZ?

- Es una historia muy corta chico. Nací cuando madre llevaba unos meses en el planeta. Toda mi vida ha sido entrenamiento, aprendizaje intensivo y conciertos.

- ¿No podrías ser más... Específico? - le dijo Kairi.

- A los diez años ya sabía lanzar la mitad de los hechizos que enseñan en las academias de magos, leer, escribir y hablar cinco idiomas y realizar operaciones matemáticas de nivel universitario. A los quince madre me dejó por un mes y volvió con Ozzy, uno de los pocos DiZ del Universo. A los veinte ya sabía todo lo que sé hasta ahora. Como ya no tenía que aprender teorías ni nada por el estilo, sólo practicar la lucha con madre o con Ozzy, éste me enseñó a tocar la guitarra en los ratos libres. Formé mi propia banda, "Bon Metallic Pantera for my Slipknöthead", con la que hicimos un par de giras y todo eso.

- ¿Entonces eres un superdotado, DiZ y estrella del Heavy Metal? - preguntó Riku.

- Se podría decir que sí.

- Guay – fue lo único que dijo Sora.

- Y bueno, madre dijo que debíamos salir del planeta, pero que yo me mantuviera al margen hasta que me avisara. Desde que salimos de allí hasta ahora ha pasado un día más o menos, en ese tiempo aproveché para visitar un planeta por curiosidad y me compré estas gafas de sol.

El grupo siguió hablando sobre lo que habían vivido desde que los sincorazón atacaron Islas del Destino, o lo que Mickey había hecho mientras. Incluso Brael dio algunos datos sobre su vida con Gabriel, aunque de forma reservada. Pronto llegaron a un asunto al que todos llevaban dando vueltas:

- Bueno, ahora que todo ha terminado, volveremos a casa, ¿no? - preguntó Sora.

- Yo no voy a volver. - dijo Riku con voz segura.

- ¿Por qué? - dijo Sora sorprendido.

- Los oscuros pueden volver en cualquier momento. Cuando llegue ese momento estaré preparado.

- Ah, estás pensando en las últimas palabras de Caos. - comenzó Brael con voz pausada.- A mí tampoco me han gustado, parece que su muerte no es el final. Yo pienso investigar sobre el asunto cuando se calmen las cosas.

- Haced lo que queráis, yo pienso disfrutar mientras pueda.- dijo Lemmy sonriente.

- Yo tengo que ocuparme de mi reino. - dijo Mickey simplemente.

De repente un soldado se acercó a su mesa y dijo:

- El General Armudos requiere vuestra presencia en su despacho inmediatamente.

El grupo se levantó y siguió al soldado hasta la habitación del oscuro. Allí estaba Armudos, haciendo papeleo frenéticamente.

- Pasad, pasad. En un momento estoy con vosotros.

Mientras todos entraban Armudos quitó los papeles de la mesa.

- ¿Dónde está Gabriel?

- No lo sabemos. - respondió Brael.

- Bueno, esto no puede esperar así que os lo diré a vosotros. Durante mi lucha con Caos pude ver partes de su memoria al consumir su oscuridad. La situación es muy grave: la dimensión oscura está habitada por una civilización de seres como él.

- ¿Tan fuertes? - preguntó Sora.

- No, por supuesto. Él era una especie de campeón galáctico, el más fuerte de todos. Fue enviado a nuestra dimensión para intentar derrotarnos desde dentro. No sé cuales son los planes de estos "Hijos de la Oscuridad", pero desde luego no son nada bueno. Debemos estar preparados para una guerra interdimensional. Por ello, he decidido convertir la derrota de la Asamblea en un Golpe de Estado. Para evitar que las facciones que nos han ayudado se adueñen de la Galaxia debemos hacer perdurar el régimen actual, con algunas modificaciones.

- ¿Y quién será el nuevo Emperador?

Armudos no pudo evitar sonreir ante la pregunta de Mickey.

- Hasta que la situación permita un cambio en la organización yo asumiré el mando.

- ¿Un oscuro? ¡Estás loco! - dijo Brael.

- ¿Quién mejor que yo? Los Hijos de la Oscuridad, sean lo que sean, pueden ser más propensos a negociar con alguien con oscuridad, como yo. Además, cualquier intento de asesinato será más difícil contra mí que contra una persona normal. Es lo mejor para el Imperio.

- Tienes razón, pero ten por cierto que si tomas el mal camino te enfrentarás a nosotros. - dijo Brael, y se fue.

- Id con él, no tengo nada más que decir.

Nada más salir se chocaron con Aqua, que estaba esperando a que salieran.

- ¿Estáis cansados? Teneis unas habitaciones reservadas, os llevaré yo misma.

Todos estaban cansados tras la terrible lucha y haber comido, así que la siguieron en silencio hasta que Riku rompió el silencio.

- ¿Ha habido algún tipo de represalias?

- Desde luego. Hasta que llegasteis hemos tenido que hacer de todo para evitar que una flota de destructores nos destroce. Afortunadamente en cuanto padre ha llegado ha logrado estabilizar la situación un poco. Pese a ser un oscuro es muy conocido en el ejército imperial y respetado. Casi tanto como Vader o el Gran Moff Tarkin cuando vivían.

- Sabes bastante de la situación de la Galaxia. - comentó Riku.

- Pues claro, ¿crees que iba a viajar por innumerables planetas luchando sin saber para qué? Entonces sería una bárbara que lucha sin motivos.

Este comentario levantó ampollas en el grupo, que solía dar espadazos antes que leer el periódico. Para evitar que se sintieran mal Brael respondió:

- Pues a mi no me ha quedado muy claro lo que Armudos quiere con todo esto del golpe de estado. No sé si le hará gracia a los rebeldes y a la Federación Galáctica eso de pasar de Emperador a Armudos.

- La Federación nos ayudó oficialmente para acabar con el reinado de terror de Palpatine, así que no se atreverán a desdecirse y enfrentarse abiertamente a nosotros. Los rebeldes están desgastados y padre lo devolverá todo a su sitio antes de que piensen en rebelarse contra nosotros.

- ¿Todo a su sitio? - preguntó Riku, - ¿qué quiere hacer exactamente?

- No ha dicho nada, pero está claro que planea restaurar el sistema que había antes de que Palpatine se hiciera Emperador con sus artimañas. Bueno, ya hemos llegado, todas las habitaciones de este pasillo son para vosotros, están libres.

Aqua mostró un pasillo corto con al menos diez puertas. Cada uno se dirigió a una puerta y la abrió. Aqua se iba a marchar cuando Riku le dijo:

- Me gustaría que me contaras más sobre lo que has estado haciendo para Armudos. Ir por ahí dando espadazos y enterarse de lo que pasa a tu alrededor a la vez es complicado.

Aqua sonrió y se llevó a Riku. Mientras tanto el resto habían visto sus habitaciones, simples dormitorios, pues el baño estaba al final del pasillo. Kairi lo ocupó casi instantaneamente para darse un baño tranquilamente. Brael se miró en el espejo para darse cuenta de que estaba algo más joven, aunque seguía arrugado como una pasa. Se quitó la ropa y se tumbó en la cama sin más. Lo mismo hicieron Sora y Lemmy, aunque este último tuvo problemas para dormir. Mickey se fue a buscar a Donald y Goofy y volvió media hora más tarde para dormir también. Una hora después, cuando todos dormían profundamente, Riku llegó a su habitación tras haber estado con Aqua. Cuando iba a abrir la puerta sintió una presencia y se encontró con Gabriel, abriendo la puerta de enfrente.

- Gabriel...

Gabriel se dio la vuelta para mirar al joven. Sus ojos no revelaban nada, similares a los de un muerto. Con voz cansada dijo:

- ¿Algún problema, Riku?

- Ahora no es el momento, pero tienes que saber que Armudos planea convertir la destrucción de la Asamblea en un golpe de Estado para, según él, lograr volver a la normalidad pronto. He estado hablando con Aqua y me ha contado muchas cosas al respecto, mañana te lo diremos todo.

- Bien, mañana hablaremos. Por cierto, disfruta de la compañía de tus seres queridos. Nunca sabes cuando van a desaparecer.

- Lo sé, hasta mañana.

Ambos se metieron en sus habitaciones, Riku pensando que Gabriel estaba bastante alterado y Gabriel con la mente en ebullición.

**Capítulo 37: El principio es el final es el principio.**

Me desperté de un salto al oir algo extraño. En pocos segundos asimilé dónde estaba y que el ruido era un despertador que sonaba por el sistema de comunicaciones. En unos segundos paró y me pude vestir. Me había puesto un pijama que había en el armario, el pijama de uniforme de los soldados. Era algo ridículo y me quedaba grande, pero era cómodo y estaba limpio. La ropa que me hicieron las hadas es una maravilla, cuando me la puse ya estaba limpia y sin ningún roto. Si no fuera por ello Caos habría muerto por la peste de llevar la misma ropa semana tras semana. Hm... ¿Cómo logran los demás que no huela la ropa? Creo que siempre llevan la misma... Algún día les preguntaré.

Cuando salí de la habitación me encontré a Brael, Mickey y Riku hablando en el pasillo.

- ¿Qué tal habéis dormido? - pregunté.

- Estupendamente Sora, ahora que todo ha acabado puedo dormir tranquilo. - dijo Mickey.

Brael y Riku asintieron a lo que dijo el rey Mickey. Lemmy y Gabriel salieron de sus habitaciones casi a la vez. Pese a que Lemmy llevaba ese bigote de macarra, su cara se parecía a la de Gabriel un poco. Lo que era extraño era que el hijo parecía más viejo que el padre. Ambos se unieron al grupo. Me di cuenta de que todos mirábamos a Gabriel, ya que no sabíamos ni dónde había estado ni qué había hecho. Se dio cuenta y dijo:

- Bueno, no voy a hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada. Lo que hice ayer a solas es cosa mía, así que no voy a decir nada al respecto. Así que actuemos con normalidad y punto.

Asentí, y jamás supe lo que Gabriel hizo aquel día tras la muerte de Anne y Caos. Kairi salió de su habitación y juntos fuimos a desayunar.

Durante cinco días estuvimos en el superdestructor, que el primer día se dirigió a Coruscant, centro de la Galaxia, para hacer el golpe de estado de Armudos. Esos días pasaron con tranquilidad. Conocimos mejor a Ven y Aqua, además de a muchos heroes de planetas distintos. Gabriel recuperó parte de su ánimo, aunque se le notaba que no era el mismo. Lemmy y él hablaban a menudo en privado, pasaban bastante tiempo los dos solos. Brael estuvo tres días en el laboratorio y cuando salió había recuperado la juventud. Seguía siendo pequeño y con los ojos amarillos, no sé si por haber estado transformado en aquello o por sus investigaciones mágicas, pero su cara era la de un hombre joven y su pelo era negro y rizado. Al volver a ser joven se volvió más amigable y nos contaba muchas veces hazañas que había hecho junto a Gabriel en sus tiempos. Donald y Goofy solían estar con el rey, mientras que Riku se iba con Aqua cada día más. Así que muchas veces nos quedábamos a solas Kairi y yo... Siempre que Ventus no estuviera con nosotros. Kairi decía que nos parecíamos mucho, y tenía razón. Ven, Kairi y yo nos lo pasábamos bien juntos, aunque ella y yo notábamos que Ven tenía algo diferente. Quizás fuera perder a su hermano, o tener responsabilidades, pero cuando estaba con nosotros, pese a que se divertía sinceramente, yo notaba algo en él.

De esta forma pasaron los cinco días sin que nos diéramos cuenta. El último día fue cuando llegamos a Coruscant, en ese momento Armudos nos reunió a todos en su despacho, incluidos Gabriel y sus hijos.

- En unas horas entraremos en la órbita de Coruscant. Una vez ahí haré oficial la muerte de Érebo, la destrucción de su sociedad secreta ilegal y mi toma de poder. Os he llamado para saber si quereis seguir en el anonimato o tomar parte en esto como heroes oficiales. Pensadlo bien, porque si decidís ser declarados oficialmente como los que ayudaron a derrocar el Imperio seréis amados y odiados por muchos, pero dificilmente podréis tener una vida anónima.

Mickey empezó a hablar:

- Por el bien de mi reino yo no puedo tomar parte en esto. En breves partiré junto a Donald y Goofy a casa.

Gabriel fue el siguiente:

- Yo tampoco quiero la fama. No quiero volver a ser un superheroe como hace 3000 años, es estresante. Supongo que mi hermano piensa lo mismo.

Brael asintió y Lemmy dijo:

- Yo pienso lo mismo, prefiero ser famoso como músico.

Kairi habló la siguiente:

- Yo quiero volver a casa y a mi vida normal.

En ese momento tomé mi decisión.

- Lo mismo digo.

Miramos a Riku, esperando que dijera lo mismo que Kairi y yo:

- Yo acepto tu oferta, Armudos. Iré contigo a Coruscant y te ayudaré como pueda.

Miré a mi mejor amigo, sorprendido. ¿Riku no quería volver a casa?

- Pero Riku... ¿No quieres volver con nosotros? - dijo Kairi.

- No, no podría. Tras tantos viajes no podría volver a una vida normal. Esto es lo que he decidido.

Armudos habló antes de que pudiéramos cuestionar la decisión de Riku:

- Bien, ya habeis decidido. Para volver a vuestros planetas podeis usar cualquier nave. Hay muchos pilotos que os podrán llevar a vuestros hogares en un santiamén sin problemas.

El oscuro prácticamente nos echó de su despacho, por lo que fuimos sin más al hangar. Nos despedimos todos y Riku prometió que iría a Islas del Destino de vez en cuando. El rey se fue con Goofy y Donald en su nave, mientras que Gabriel y Lemmy se fueron en la nave de los cazadores, aunque antes nos dijo:

- Aunque hayamos acabado con Caos, yo no voy a tomarme vacaciones. He perdido las llaves oscuras, tengo que investigar nuevas formas de luchar contra los oscuros y esta nueva amenaza. Si pasa cualquier cosa contactad conmigo usando el sistema de transmisión de las naves gummi, es rudimentario pero servirá.

Kairi y yo no teníamos nave, por lo que una mujer vestida de oficial se acercó a nosotros.

- Hola chicos, soy Juno Eclipse. Supongo que sois Sora y Kairi. Subid a mi nave y os llevaré a casa.

Seguimos a la guapa oficial hasta una nave distinta a todas las demás, con un extraño propulsor en un lado en vez de detrás. Cuando subimos Kairi puso una cara rara, pero no dijo nada.

- Bueno, decidme el nombre de vuestro planeta.

- Islas del Destino – dije.

- A ver si figura en la lista... Ah sí, aquí está. ¡Agarraos!

Juno arrancó la nave y salió a toda velocidad del hangar, lo que provocó que Kairi y yo nos cayéramos en los asientos que teníamos detrás. Cuando salimos al espacio algo me golpeó la cabeza.

- ¡Ay!

Cogí lo que me había golpeado. Era una especie de tubo de acero con botones, pero antes de que pudiera observarlo mejor Juno me lo arrancó de las manos.

- Eso no se toca, es peligroso.

No repliqué, por si le daba por matarnos con su forma de pilotar. Miré a Kairi y ví que estaba dormida, así que hice lo mismo.

_La sala estaba oscura. El suelo era de acero gris. Delante de mí había una persona con capucha, cuando la miré se puso en posición de combate y encendió un sable láser rojo. Intenté llamar una llave pero no pude, sin embargo de mi cinturón colgaba el objeto metálico. Pulsé un botón y se convirtió en un sable láser azul. El encapuchado comenzó a atacar. Sus golpes eran rápidos e impredecibles porque cogía el sable con el filo hacia atrás. Cuando intenté usar un hechizo ví que tampoco podía, sin embargo el encapuchado alzó su mano y un rayo azul me lanzó a la pared. Intenté levantarme, pero no podía. El extraño me quitó el sable con la Fuerza y se acercó a mí. Se quitó la toga y vi que le quedaba poco de humano, si es que lo fue alguna vez. Su cara estaba cubierta por un casco dorado, y su cuerpo cubierto de piezas metálicas. De su cinturón colgaban muchos sables láser, que empezaron a volar a su alrededor. De cada sable surgió una persona empuñándolo. Distinguí un hombre con barba blanca que destacaba por su sable rojo; un ser con la piel roja y negra, cuernos y su sable con doble filo; diversos hombres con espadas verdes o azules y un robot enorme con cuatro brazos. Sus formas espectrales se unieron a mi enemigo en un ataque final._

Desperté jadeando como si hubiera mantenido la respiración una hora. Juno estaba hablando por el comunicador así que no se dio cuenta. Me giré para ver a Kairi y me sorprendí al ver que estaba respirand agitadamente igual que yo.

- ¿Has soñado con...? - empecé.

- Sí, con un hombre con un sable. Cuando le vencí pude ver muchas cosas de su pasado, en esta nave hay una presencia de la Fuera muy fuerte. Mucho odio concentrado hacia alguien.

- ¿Le venciste? A mí me ganó...

Kairi sonrió, aunque a mi no me hizo demasiada gracia que ella hubiera derrotado al encapuchado y yo no. Juno terminó su conversación y se giró:

- Ya casi hemos llegado. En cuanto os deje me tendré que ir, si necesitais usar el sistema de comunicaciones hacedlo ahora.

Ninguno teníamos que hacer llamadas, así que rechazamos la oferta. No dijimos nada sobre los sueños y en unos minutos llegamos por fin a Islas del Destino. Le dije a Juno que aterrizara en nuestra isla para no sobresaltar a nadie. Aterrizó y en cuanto nos bajamos despegó, dejando el planeta en segundos.

- Pues sí que tenía prisa. - comenté.

- Mejor, esa nave no me gusta nada. El tipo de la espada, su esencia estaba allí, había tanto odio en la Fuerza que me costaba respirar.

- Sí que tienes habilidad en la Fuerza, yo no sentí nada.

- Claro, ya que no sé saltar y dar volteretas en el aire tendré que compensar de algún modo.

Sonreí ante su respuesta y miré alrededor.

- Todo sigue igual, deberíamos buscar el bote para volver a casa.

Nos dirigimos a la playa donde estaban los botes, pero por el camino vimos unas figuras sentadas en nuestro árbol de Paopus. Sin decir nada cruzamos el puente de madera. El ruido que hacíamos al pisarlo hizo que se dieran la vuelta. Reconocí a Tidus, pero el otro... ¿Quién era?

- ¡Sora y Kairi! ¡Habéis vuelto!

- Sí, por fin. ¿Quién es tu amigo? - preguntó Kairi.

- Llegó hace un par de días. Se llama Vaan. Le estaba enseñando nuestra isla.

Vaan dio dos besos a Kairi, que se presentó, y me estrechó la mano.

- Soy Sora, espero que lo pases bien con nosotros.

No sabía que más decirle, pero él habló antes de que se hiciera el silencio.

- Eso espero, Tidus y Wakka me han contado muchas cosas sobre vosotros dos y... ¿Riku?

- Eso, ¿dónde está Riku? - preguntó Tidus. - Quiero mostrarle que soy tan fuerte como él.

- Riku ha decidido seguir fuera. Supongo que sabremos pronto de él. - respondí.

Mientras Tidus nos hacía más preguntas sobre Riku y Kairi respondía oí pasos de varias personas por el puente. Al girarme vi un grupo curioso: un hombre con pelo castaño y una especie de coraza, una chica joven, como nosotros, con un mono amarillo y una mujer alta de una raza extraña, pues tenía orejas de conejo y la piel morena.

- ¿Quiénes son estos? - pregunté a Tidus.

- Son los amigos de Vaan.

El hombre habló:

- Bueno, el Strahl ya está listo para volver al espacio. Fran y yo nos vamos ya. Adios chico, cuídate.

La mujer extraña asintió sin decir nada, pero la joven se despidió de los dos y se unió a nosotros mientras Vaan se despedía de los dos extraños con la mano.

- ¡Hola, soy Penelo! - dijo la chica emocionada.

- Yo soy Sora.

- Y yo Kairi.

- Ah, Sora y Kairi, Tidus nos ha hablado mucho de vosotros. Vaan y yo venimos de un planeta que se llama Ivalice, así que este lugar nos resulta extraño.

- Nosotros llevamos aquí desde siempre, o casi. - dije guiñando el ojo a Kairi - ¿Por qué os fuisteis de Ivalice?

- Es una larga historia. - dijo Vaan seriamente.

Comprendí que era mejor no indagar así que cambié de tema.

- Kairi y yo estamos muy cansados, ¿hay botes de sobra?

- Sí, hay dos, usad uno y nosotros usaremos el otro más tarde. - me dijo Tidus.

Nos despedimos y zarpamos rumbo a casa. En ese momento pensé en lo que me esperaba al llegar a casa y deseé haberme quedado con Riku.

En Coruscant la tensión se podía cortar con cuchillo. Armudos había entrado en la abandonada cámara del Senado Intergaláctico y había declarado desde ella su toma de poder. Su discurso había sido apoteósico. Se aseguró de que los militares no se rebelarían prometiendo mantener la estructura militar para evitar que, con la caída de la cúpula de poder, la anarquía y el caos camparan a sus anchas. También insistió en que su gobierno sería de carácter temporal hasta que se pudiera volver a la República. Riku se quedó en la nave con Aqua y Ven, ya que según Armudos: "Si apareceis conmigo desde el primer momento las especulaciones y suposiciones podrían perjudicarnos". Riku estaba descansando en su habitación cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Al abrirla se encontró con un androide plateado que dijo:

- Buenas tardes, soy C50-S3, droide de protocolo. Se me ha asignado la tarea de enseñarle a actuar en público, cuando esté listo comenzaremos.

Riku suspiró y siguió al droide. Lo que se hace por la fama y el amor...

Tres días después Armudos lo presentó como el héroe de un pequeño planeta que había derrotado a Érebo, el poderoso guerrero de la oscuridad que había falsificado el testamento de Palpatine para hacerse Emperador. Como el Imperio por primera vez daba noticias relativamente ciertas, Riku fue recibido como lo que Armudos quería que fuera, un ídolo. Para su presentación oficial tuvo que cambiar sus ropas por otras más adecuadas, en concreto un extraño "traje de héroe", que pese a ser algo hortera Riku aceptó usar porque era muy cómodo y tenía muchos encantamientos, lo que lo hacía mejor que sus ropas normales para el combate.

Aparte de eso y de las lecciones de comportamiento ante los medios pudo comportarse y hablar con relativa naturalidad y sinceridad ante los periodistas. Y lo mejor es que, en el fondo, disfrutaba de la fama, de saber que su labor no sólo era importante, también era reconocido por ello.

Cuando Mickey llegó al castillo Disney con Goofy y Donald fueron recibidos con una gran ceremonia. Pero después de esta, cuando Mickey estaba sólo en su despacho, tuvo que hacer frente a la mayor montaña de papeles que se hubiera creado en la historia.

Más tarde recibió a un embajador de otro planeta, Nickelodeon. El embajador era una estrella de mar rosa llamada Patricio, mano derecha del emperador Bob Esponja, que quería una alianza para fortalecerse mutuamente ante la creciente influencia de Dreamworks, liderada por el rey Shrek. El rey ratón suspiró mientras pensaba "vuelta a la rutina".

- Ya casi, sólo un poco más...

Lemmy estaba progresando muy bien con la forja. En esta semana casi ha logrado crear una llave espada. Le he estado enseñando con el material que nos dio aquel pirata. He de admitir que hizo bien su trabajo, tenemos materia prima para muchas llaves. Además, los intentos fallidos son relativamente fáciles de separar en sus ingredientes. Aunque al perder pureza ya no sirven para llaves, sí que se pueden usar para crear naves como Bahamut. Brael fue al planeta donde luchamos con Caos y recogió las llaves oscuras, que con una técnica que no pienso dejar por escrito puedo destruir y dejar sólo la materia prima. Con eso bastará para crear mi nuevo set de llaves. Si Caos podía hacer que mis llaves oscuras se rebelasen debo abandonar ese método de ataque para siempre. Por ahora Bahamut ha dado excelentes resultados, aunque la creación de portales puede ser peligrosa en planetas limitantes, contra expertos hechiceros que descifren el funcionamiento de las llaves o directamente contra seres que también abren portales a la dimensión oscura sin problemas como Caos. Caos... Creo una espada con el poder del Universo, o si no lo creó alguien allí. Debo seguir investigando ese camino, Brael dice que no logró encontrar nada aparte de las llaves oscuras. Si esa "Tornasol" es como las llaves originales seguramente volviera sola a su dimensión. Si lograra crear llaves con ese poder podría herir a oscuros e hijos de la oscuridad directamente de forma efectiva, sin tener que quitarles la oscuridad lentamente. Eso me permitiría por fin luchar de igual a igual contra ellos, como Lemmy. Sus poderes de DiZ son muy útiles, es una lástima que sólo él y unos pocos más en todo el universo puedan usarlos.

Algún día volveré al planeta donde las derrotamos, quizás encuentre algun resto de las llaves originales que me permita avanzar en la investigación.

- ¡EUREKA!

Lemmy había logrado crear una llave. Había tardado más de lo que pensaba pero lo había hecho. Algún día sería capaz de crear llaves que no fueran espadas, sino pistolas o... ¿guitarras?

- ¿Qué es eso Lemmy?

- ¡Una llave-guitarra!

- Pero... ¿Crees que funcionará?

- Pues claro, fíjate.

Lemmy cogió su invento y tocó las cuerdas a toda velocidad. La música que surgía del instrumento empezó a hacer boquetes en las paredes y tuve que quitársela.

- ¡Eh!

- ¡No la uses dentro! ¡El material es delicado e irremplazable!

Salimos fuera, por supuesto no le dejé tocar su arma hasta entonces por si acaso. Una vez allí probé a tocar las cuerdas. Cada nota producía un efecto distinto, interesante. Se la dí, asombrado. ¡Ese inútil había creado esto!

Mientras tocaba una canción de las que le gustaban tuve que alejarme, pues era peligroso estar cerca. A los pocos minutos volvió a la base.

- Me he dado cuenta de que cada cuerda hace algo distinto. Tendré que crear otras cuerdas para poder usar distintas habilidades.

- Pero... ¿Puede lanzar el rayo sellador? Si no no será una llave-guitarra, sino una guitarra mágica indestructible.

- A ver...

Desobedeciendo cualquier medida de precaución ragueó todas las cuerdas a la vez sin poner los dedos para las notas. El rayo sellador salió y, aunque lo esquivé, me hizo un agujero en mi bata de científico. Además la guitarra creó una onda expansiva que nos separó varios metros a Lemmy y a mí.

- Esa cosa que has creado... ¡Me encanta! Pero la próxima vez haz una llave-espada normalita.

- Para la próxima quiero crear una como la que usas tú, o mejor aún, una de esas del Universo.

- Como la mía quizás, pero "las del Universo" aún no sabemos cómo se hacen. A ver si se te ocurre cómo ya que has creado una llave-guitarra.

- Yo soy bueno perfeccionando, pero no creando a partir de la nada. No me hice DiZ yo solito, ¿sabes?

- Supongo. Voy a seguir con la remodelación de la nave, si quieres probar la guitarra hazlo fuera.

- Mejor creo unas espadas como la tuya, luchar con las manos contra armas afiladas no es divertido.

Cuando dio los pasos caí en algo y le dije:

- Eh, hazlas que sirvan para luchar. Una llave-cuchillo de motero puede sonar como algo genial, pero una espada es mejor cuando no tienes que llevarla encima.

- Vale Gabriel.

Cuando llegué al hangar Brael seguía trabajando en la nave. Él era el mejor con las máquinas, así que se encargaba de casi todo lo relacionado con la nave. Sus veinte clones mágicos trabajaban en zonas distintas de la nave.

- ¿De verdad puedes hacer todos eso a la vez? Yo con más de diez mezclo las actividades.

- Porque tú eres un ángel normal y yo un humano anormal.

- Hablando de eso... Mi tercera fase comenzó ayer.

Cuando dije eso todas las copias dejaron de trabajar y Brael me miró a mí.

- ¿Ya? Pensé que aún quedaba tiempo.

- Yo también, pero no se puede luchar contra la naturaleza. Qué pena, ¿verdad?

En verdad la tercera fase me había cogido por sorpresa. Los de mi especie tenemos tres fases muy marcadas en nuestra vida, de las cuales somos conscientes. La primera es nuestra niñez, que es muy corta, como la de un humano. La segunda es la madurez, que dura mucho más tiempo en proporción. Como somos una especie guerrera tenemos que mantenernos en nuestra plenitud física el máximo posible. La tercera fase es la de vejez, en ella vamos envejeciendo de forma acelerada, incluso más que un humano. En ese tiempo nos convertimos en maestros de los jóvenes, hasta que nos llega la hora. Me quedaban cuarenta, quizás cincuenta años. Esperé que fueran suficientes para lograrlo todo.

- Se ha adelantado unos cuantos años, ¿será por... Ella?

Probablemente fuera por eso, o quizás por los miles de combates que habría librado, o por la resurrección... Entre tantos factores al menos uno debía acortarme la vida.

- Bueno, aún hay tiempo. Además, sé que, aunque todo lo que haga sea en vano, y no logre acabar con los hijos de la oscuridad, ni desvelar el secreto del Gran Poder, la Luz y los corazones estarán en buenas manos.

- Espero que tengas razón.

Brael volvió al trabajo mientras yo subía otra vez a la superficie, meditando sobre lo que había dicho antes.

En el fondo de mi corazón, tras ver cómo progresaron Sora, Riku y Kairi en los meses que estuvimos juntos, y como mi hijo en una semana había igualado o superado mis habilidades como creador de llaves, tuve el presentimiento de que las nuevas generaciones me jubilarían muy pronto. Anne, ojalá pudieras verlos crecer conmigo.

**Epilogo, 40 años después.**

Sora se ajustó la corbata, pues le molestaba en la piel del cuello recién afeitada. Apenas podía creer que Gabriel hubiera muerto y que ahora mismo estuvieran en su asteroide-planeta frente a su ataud.

En los últimos 40 años habían pasado tantísimas cosas desde la muerte de Caos y Anne. La lucha contra los Hijos de la Oscuridad y las inestables treguas. El prolongamiento del gobierno de Armudos para ser fuertes en la guerra contra la dimensión oscura. Cómo habían tenido que derrocarle porque la oscuridad gobernaba en él, por lo que ahora era un hombre al borde de la muerte. Este último año había sido tranquilo, Armudos había dejado el poder y había paz temporal con los Hijos de la Oscuridad y sus siervos los sincorazón, que habían encontrado a sus amos naturales. Los incorpóreos seguían siendo una fuerza independiente, que apoyaba a quien les conveniera.

Tras tanto tiempo se habían reunido todos. Kairi y él, Riku, Lemmy, Brael, Mickey, Armudos, Aqua y Ven.

Por otro lado, Kairi y él se casaron hace mucho. Ahora tenían hijos y nietos, y hacía mucho que no empuñaban las llaves contra nadie. Sus hijos eran ahora los grandes heroes que luchaban contra todo, por lo que ellos dos cuidaban de los nietos y les enseñaban a luchar. Riku y Aqua no llegaron a unirse de forma oficial, aunque los dos eran una pareja estable. Sin embargo, Riku no había dejado las armas como sus amigos. Con casi 60 años y poco de humano en él, pues sus combates le obligaron a ir sustituyendo partes de su cuerpo por máquinas, seguía luchando con tanta fuerza como Gabriel en su mejor época, o más. Brael seguía allí, vivo pero muy viejo. Tampoco luchaba, ahora se dedicaba exclusivamente a la investigación y diseño de instrumentos para controlar el poder del Universo, en lo cual avanzaba lentamente pero con resultados. El rey Mickey, como Sora y Kairi, había dejado la lucha y ahora aconsejaba a su hijo, Mickey junior, que era el príncipe y actual cabeza de Disney.

Lemmy aún luchaba. Gracias a su genética y a sus poderes de DiZ se conservaba más joven que los demás. Su poder era increiblemente grande, tanto que ya no luchaba, su sola intervención en una batalla provocaba que los enemigos se rindieran casi siempre. La última vez que hicieron una lucha de prueba, logró derrotar a todo el grupo él solo. Su presencia era precisamente lo que evitaba que los Hijos de la Oscuridad intentaran un ataque contra ellos, ahora que estaban todos reunidos. El ataud de Gabriel despidía luz, ya que al morir su cuerpo se convertía lentamente en luz hasta desaparecer como todos los de su especie. Sora se acercó y vio su cara de paz, surcada por arrugas y cicatrices que nunca desaparecieron. Bahamut, junto a todas las llaves que había creado, estaba allí flotando. Las llaves como él lo obedecían como a un líder, aunque al ser un prototipo fuera menos poderoso.

Ven había salido del armario y se había unido con Vaan, ahora eran dos viejos homosexuales que luchaban de vez en cuando contra los oscuros e Hijos de la Oscuridad. (LOL)

Sora sintió que su nieta, Anne, tiraba de su manga y decía:

- Abuelo, ¿cuándo nos vamos?

- Pronto, pero tu abuelo quiere hablar con sus viejos amigos.

Los jóvenes siempre impacientes. Tras tantos años de combates y muertes Sora se había vuelto muy tranquilo. Las maldiciones y hechizos malignos que nadie pudo eliminar del todo le obligaban a lanzarse varios hechizos protectores todas las noches para dormir sin dolor y le recordaban que debía disfrutar del momento, pues cada día podía ser el último. Su primogénito, Terra, se acercó a él y dijo:

- Tengo que irme, al parecer hay un par de oscuros dando problemas.

- Han elegido un mal momento. - dijo Lemmy, que lo había oido. - Yo iré.

Lemmy desapareció, en unos quince segundos volvió a aparecer.

- Nadie va a interrumpir el funeral de padre.

Sora sonrió, a su hijo le habría costado un largo viaje y una batalla derrotar a dos oscuros, y él mismo con sus achaques y falta de entrenamiento quizás no hubiera podido derrotarlos. Lemmy era sin duda más poderoso que Caos, Urizen o los Espadas Negras, pensó Sora. Desde que logró acceder al Gran Poder y combinarlo con su gran arsenal de poderes anteriores cada día se hacía más fuerte. El gran Tao estaba allí también, para despedirse de su amigo y para ver personalmente a Lemmy, que se había convertido en una especie de mesías para su religión.

- Cariño, Brael me ha dicho que Gabriel nos ha dejado algo en su testamento. - le susurró Kairi al oido-. Tendremos que quedarnos hasta el final.

Mickey se acercó a Riku para hablar con él.

- ¿Que tal la última operación? Parece que tu pierna está bien.

La voz de Riku era metálica por los implantes en su cuello y su lengua falsa.

- Sí, estoy probando a usar biotejido. De momento funciona mejor que la otra.

"La otra" era una pierna de metal de llave-espada, muy útil para el combate pero aparatosa el resto del día, según el propio Riku.

- ¿No crees que ya va siendo hora de... Retirarte? La vida de héroe jubilado no es tan mala. Si quereis mudaros al castillo no hay problema.

- Ni hablar, pienso seguir combatiendo hasta mi último aliento. La vida en paz no es para mí.

- Déjalo, es imposible hacerle cambiar de opinión. - dijo Aqua. - Es un viejo chocho que da espadazos a todo.

- ¡Eh, puedo oirte! Mi oido derecho ahora sí funciona.

- Ya lo sé amor, estaba bromeando.

Brael se acercó a los tres con Kairi y Sora y dijo:

- Es una pena que nos veamos para esto. Y lo peor es que la próxima vez será conmigo en la caja de madera.

- No digas eso, ¡si estás mejor que yo! - dijo Riku.

- Ya, pero mis nanomáquinas están ya fallando. Cualquier día no me levanto de la cama.

- Eso mismo me pasa a mí – dijo Armudos, que también estaba por ahí. - Tu al menos eres poderoso, yo desde que no soy un oscuro no tengo poder.

- Bueno, pero has sido el líder de la Galaxia durante décadas, no te puedes quejar. - respondió Aqua.

- Tienes razón, ¡yo he perdido mi juventud por la democracia!

Ante una mentira tan descarada todos se rieron por lo bajo, intentando no olvidar la tristeza del momento. El resto de conversaciones fueron triviales, y pronto los hijos de Sora y Kairi se fueron con los nietos. Entonces Brael dijo:

- Bueno, hace un par de meses Gabriel sintió que le quedaba poco y escribió un testamento. He de decir que ni siquiera yo sé lo que hay escrito y no lo he leido aún. Así que con su permiso vamos a leerlo.

Brael extrajo de su bolsillo un CD y lo introdujo en un reproductor que había acoplado a la pared de la habitación. La voz de Gabriel sonó por los altavoces:

- Bueno, esto es mi testamento. Si no estoy muerto y estás oyendo esto que sepas que es peor que leer mis informes sin permiso. A lo que voy, voy a hacer un reparto de bienes. Para empezar a mi hermano Brael le dejo el asteroide y la base, para que pueda seguir investigando. Mis llaves espada quedan libres para su uso entre las personas que ya las hayan usado o las llaves en sí consideren dignas. A Lemmy le confío mis informes, incluyendo mis diez informes secretos que están ocultos en mi cuerpo. Cuando ya deje de echar luz aparecerán los papeles, así que no me diseccioneis. A Riku y Aqua os regalo la nave para que podais seguir luchando. A su majestad Mickey os doy los artefactos de la sala secreta de la base, pues sé que os gusta coleccionar ese tipo de objetos. Armudos, como sé que no quieres morirte aún he decidido regalarte unas nanomáquinas que te doblarán la esperanza de vida, pero que se desactivarán con la oscuridad excesiva como las de Brael.

Por último, a Sora y Kairi os quiero dar un regalo especial, para vosotros y vuestros descendientes. Para vosotros, en Islas del Destino, en la cueva de las pintadas, he dejao algo muy especial. Ah, y al maricón de Ven no pienso dejarle nada, vete con tu novio por donde has venido (insultos varios).

Si hay alguien más escuchando esto lo siento, pero no tengo ningún legado más.

Eso es todo, ya nos veremos al otro lado. Menos a Ven, a ese no lo veré más jajajajajajajajaja.

Ven se enfadó visiblemente, pero Vaan y él se fueron sin decir nada más.

- Me lo esperaba, al fin y al cabo Gabriel siempre ha sido muy conservador con esas cosas. - dijo Brael, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Y porque se les quitó la idea de adoptar, sino es capaz de una locura. - concluyó Lemmy.

- Bueno, creo que Gabriel nos ha dejado unos formidables regalos. - dijo Armudos – Siempre fue una gran persona, yo no me habría perdonado a mí mismo después de todo lo que hice por la oscuridad.

- Como ha dicho, nos veremos al otro lado con él, así que dejemos ese cuerpo vacío para que desaparezca y volvamos a nuestras vidas. - dijo Lemmy. - Ahora estará con madre riéndose de nosotros, o más bien de Ven y Vaan.

Todos se despidieron y se fueron de allí, quizás para no verse hasta el próximo funeral, como dijo Brael.

Cuando Kairi y Sora llegaron a Islas fueron directamente a su isla a ver lo que les había dejado Gabriel. La cueva seguía con los mismos grabados, los niños que ahora ocupaban la isla para jugar no se atrevían a pintar encima. Esa cueva estaba llena de recuerdos. Fue allí donde Sora se encontró con Ansem el Sincorazón, donde indirectamente Kairi y él se declararon su amor, y donde más adelante lo hicieron oficialmente. ¡Esa cueva había vivido incluso noches de pasión de ambos! (si no lo digo reviento). Allí, en mitad de la cueva, había un cofre. Intentaron abrirlo con las manos, pero estaba sellado, así que Sora utilizó una llave espada para abrirlo. Dentro sólo encontraron una llave muy pequeña. Sora la cogió con cuidado, por la experiencia de que tocar cosas desconocidas puede ser peligroso para tu integridad física, y cuando la sostuvo para mirarla una luz los cegó a ambos. Ante ellos apareció la puerta al corazón de Islas del Destino.

- ¿Tenemos que entrar ahí? - preguntó Kairi.

- Supongo que sí querida. Lo extraño es que nos halla dejado esta cosita, quizás tengamos que abrir la puerta con ella.

- Hazlo y a ver qué pasa.

Sora usó la llave de forma normal (oooooh) y abrió la puerta lentamente. Detrás de ella sólo se veía luz, así que ambos entraron. La luz que envolvía toda la zona era muy intensa, pero no cegadora. Los dos avanzaron despacio hasta que la puerta estaba muy lejos, y entonces ante ellos apareció Gabriel, con su cuerpo joven, sin cicatrices y con una toga blanca.

- ¿Gabriel?

- Hola chicos. Cuánto tiempo. Veo que os sorprende verme aquí con este aspecto y tal. Tengo poco tiempo así que seré breve. Estamos en Kingdom Hearts, esa pequeña llave te permite acceder aquí desde cualquier mundo, aunque será mejor que no la useis mucho, podría crear inestabilidades y destruir el universo o algo así. Aquí dentro puedo estar un rato como vivo gracias al poder de los corazones y a que el Jefe me ha dejado.

Al decir Jefe Gabriel señaló hacia arriba.

- ¿Para qué nos has dado esta llave? ¿Por qué no a Lemmy?

- A eso iba, Sora. Ahora que he muerto he descubierto algo fundamental que los vivos debeis saber. Aparte del equilibrio de la luz y la oscuridad, existe otro equilibrio de poder que podría desequilibrarse y traer la desgracia. Es el equilibrio entre el cuerpo, el espíritu y el corazón. Me explico: el Gran Poder en el que nos hemos centrado los últimos años es el poder del cuerpo, del universo, de lo material. El poder del espíritu se crea por la fe, la cantidad de creyentes de diversos cultos es suficiente para que el Jefe, que es el que posee ese poder, esté al nivel del poder del cuerpo. Sin embargo, ahora mismo el poder de los corazones no tiene ningún avatar, y por ello se está quedando atrás. Las llaves espada se han quedado obsoletas ante las armas que Brael está empezando a crear, las que crean los Hijos de la Oscuridad y los poderes que Lemmy ha conseguido.

- Entonces... ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

- Devolver el equillibrio. Teneis que encontrar la forma de que el poder de los corazones sea otra vez equivalente al del cuerpo y el alma.

- ¿Kingdom Hearts no es ya un avatar?

- No, Kingdom Hearts es a los corazones lo que el universo al cuerpo o el cielo al espíritu... Hm... Quizás el avatar del corazón deba estar en Kingdom Hearts, al igual que el del espíritu está en el cielo y el del cuerpo en el universo. Bueno, mi tiempo ya se ha acabado. Restaurad el poder de los corazones, si no los sincorazones y los incorpóreos se multiplicarán exponencialmente y las cosas se os pondrán feas.

- Gabriel...

- ¿Sí?

- Menudo regalito, cabrón.

- Ains... En el cofre debería haber un regalo más, cogedlo y ya está.

De repente Anne apareció de la nada y cogió a Gabriel como si fuera un saco:

- ¡Se acabó el tiempo! Adios Sora, adios Kairi, disfrutad de la vida que nosotros disfrutaremos de la muerte.

Los dos desaparecieron, dejando a la pareja algo asombrada.

- ¿Entonces tenemos que hacer eso? - preguntó Kairi.

- Ni hablar, se lo diremos a Terra y que lo haga él.

- Ay, cuánto te quiero.

Kairi le dio un beso a Sora en la mejilla y se fueron cogidos de la mano. Sólo al salir de Kingdom Hearts cayeron en la cuenta de que dentro sus cuerpos habían vuelto a como eran de jóvenes, y ahora eran otra vez viejos.

- Bueno, veamos lo que queda en el cofre y volvamos a casa. - dijo Sora.

Dentro había algo que no estaba antes: una carpeta. Al abrirla vieron que estaba llena de fotos. Muchas eran de Gabriel, Anne y Brael, tomadas antes de que se criogenizaran. Otras eran de ellos, la mayoría hechas por Gabriel con un hechizo grabador sin que los otros se percataran. Había incluso fotos hechas en mitad de una batalla.

- Qué gracia, mira que jóvenes éramos en estas fotos. - dijo Kairi.

- Sí, esta es de antes del primer entrenamiento con los monjes. Mira, esta era la llave oscura que yo usaba... Deberíamos hacer copias y dárselas a todos.

- Sí, las mandamos por los internets esos y ya está, el correo entre planetas tarda y es caro.

- El internet. - corrigió Sora.

- Da igual.

- Por cierto esta noche ponen en la tele un documental sobre Riku otra vez. ¿Lo vemos?

- Bueno, siempre es divertido ver como cambia la historia.

Sin decir nada más salieron volando de la isla y en pocos minutos llegaron a su mansión a las afueras del pueblo (lo de tener un amigo superheroe de gran fama y fortuna tiene sus ventajas).

**FIN**

**Se acabó. Espero que os haya gustado y todo eso.  
**


End file.
